Professionalism
by leakingpenholder
Summary: Since the age of 18, Alec has been sole legal guardian for all three of his siblings and over the past six years they have gone through a lot of hardship. When he's hired to be the live-in bodyguard of the flamboyant Magnus Bane things start to look up, but their pasts catch up to them and Alec is forced to for the first time rely on someone other than himself. Mundane AU.
1. Magnus Bane

At age 24 Alec knew that, even though his life had not been easy, it could have been much harder. He could work himself to death and starve for a day or two, but at the end of it, they had a roof over their head and they had each other. Well, the first they had up until that morning. He knew Jace had meant well. He hadn't wanted to worry Alec more. But really ANY notice before the day the landlord had come to kick them out of the ratty apartment they had been staying in would have been great. It wasn't like they owned much, and fortunately Jace had had the foresight to call Clary, who in turn had called her friend Simon, who had a rather large van.

So, they spent the whole day desperately packing stuff in the van, selling what they could not keep and driving back to salvage as much of the ramshackle furniture from ending up in the hands of the landlord. Alec and Izzy had been justifiably pissed with their brother, but the situation had so soon demanded action that there really was no space for being angry on the day. They were homeless.

They were lucky that Izzy's friend Raphael was general manager of a hotel and would allow them to room-hop for as long as he could manage, until they could find a new place to live. It was only possible through Jace's staying with Clary at her dorm. That way Alec, Izzy and Max could squeeze themselves in even a singles room for the night and neither Alec nor Izzy were tempted to murder the blond in his sleep.

Alec had known that the landlord hadn't liked them. They came off as a group of students and came with similar complaints. They were noisy, came in at all hours and gave a bad reputation to the building. While all that wasn't necessarily untrue, there was, as per usual more to the story. The story people never seemed to care for however, and it was the third apartment they had been kicked out of in the past six years.

'Alec?' Alec looked up from the paper he had been scouring. 'You really need to eat something.' Placing a plate with a sandwich, the only food he would ever trust when prepared by Izzy, in his hands. The concerned eyes of his sister were trained on his face as she sat down on the armrest of the chair he was using. Max was occupying the stool in front of the desk and the armchair was the only one in the room.

'Thanks, Izzy.' He put the paper down, rubbed his exhaustion from his eyes and picked up the sandwich.

'You look really tired.'

'I know,' he replied. 'It'll be over once I find us a new apartment and we can all get a proper night sleep again.' Concern fell over her face and he pulled her in to press a kiss against her temple.

'Are you finding anything?'

'Most people are offering flatshares, but I doubt they're going to want four young adults to join them. Did you hear anything from Jace?'

'Yeah, he's asking around for sublets at the colleges and apparently is getting Clary to pull some strings. I want to be mad at him, but he's really trying to make up for it.' Alec sunk his teeth once again into the sandwich. What he wouldn't give for access to a kitchen at this point, but honestly, any place they could actually live again would be great.

'I can take the air mattress tonight, if you want me to,' but Alec immediately shook his head.

'You and Max take the bed. You are impossible when you haven't had your beauty sleep.' At this Izzy pouted, but couldn't find the words to make a witty comment back. He pulled her in for a one armed hug for a moment before letting her go and she walked over to see if Max needed any help with his homework for school.

Their situation was bad. Alec knew that better than he would ever let on to his siblings. He always took the air mattress under some pretense, but really, it was so Izzy would not notice him leave or come back in the middle of the night. Alec worked a rotating schedule of three jobs several times a week. If she ever found out, she was going to insist on carrying some of the burden and Alec just couldn't. He couldn't bear the thought of her having to carry any more.

He would work it out, as he always did.

The apartment was exactly the stroke of luck they needed at the point that without it they were going to drown. Raphael couldn't cover for them anymore after nearly four weeks of staying in different rooms of the DuMort and was asking them to find other accommodation within a week. Of course Izzy pleaded, but Alec knew that the man wouldn't have asked them to leave if there had been any option of them staying. Raphael was quite attached to Izzy.

The apartment was run down and had a significant issue with crime in the neighbourhood, but with enough space for the four of them, affordable rent and less chance of noise complaints, Alec was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. It had a kitchen with a leaking tap and a seating area where they could put one or two couches if they could find some second hand ones. There were three bedrooms so that Izzy and Jace could each have some space of their own and Alec could be there for Max when he had nightmares, even though that hadn't happened in almost two years. Max was still comforted by Alec being close by and for as long as Max had no privacy issue, Alec was happy to oblige.

They moved in as soon as they could and the same afternoon Jace fixed them a free second hand couch and table from a college friend of Clary's. Alec was not particularly fond of the redhead who seemed to be actively oblivious to their situation and kept on encouraging Jace to take some classes with her. Jace, however, was very much in love with her and Izzy liked her cheerfulness, so Alec didn't complain. At times like this she could also be rather resourceful, which he was never opposed to.

Alec had to work at the coffee shop as they were moving, so he couldn't help his siblings. But since it was a weekend, they managed to rope in some of their friends and Alec wasn't too worried about the outcome. He'd see the result when he'd get back.

Rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn he tried to focus his attention on the receipts he had been trying to process into the system. Dull as it was, paperwork was his favourite part of the job. Alec was not comfortable talking to people, or making coffee for that matter. But he was a whiz at paperwork, and could carry more heavy trays than any two of his coworkers together, so the manager let his aloof personality slide. After all, Alec was an incredibly hard worker.

There was some commotion out front that caught Alec's ears and raised the hairs on his neck. But he heard the voice of Lydia intervening and almost determined himself to ignore it when Aline rushed in back.

'Alec, there's a fight.' No more needed to be said. Dropping whatever he was holding in his hands Alec raced out, his long legs quickly getting him past Aline into the front of the shop. The sight that met him was most hostile. Lydia laid sprawled on the floor, surrounded by broken cups and holding her face with a pained expression. She seemed, however, to be a victim of the situation between two others.

A large brute of a man, about as tall and definitely wider than Alec was towering over an extravagantly dressed man, and holding his arm aggressively. The extravagantly dressed man seemed to be determined to break free, but the larger man caught his other wrist and now definitely had a firm hold.

'Sir,' Alec's voice carried loud and clear. 'Please, refrain from harassing the other customers.' The large man's eyes snapped up at Alec.

'I'll treat my boyfriend however I damn well please.'

'Ex,' the smaller man now piped up in a surprisingly laissez faire attitude considering his current predicament. 'And it was rather a fling than a relationship. Really nothing to get so worked up over.' Rage filled the larger man's features and he looked about to hurl the smaller man across the room. It was however that at this point Alec's lightning reflexes served their purpose. Before really anyone realised what was going on a jab at the large man's arm had him almost completely release his grip. A subsequent blow to the abdomen, a sweep and surprised struggle and Alec had the man pinned to the ground.

'Could someone get Aldertree?' he spoke calmly before turning to look up at the man he had just rescued. 'Did you want to get the police involved and press charges?' His eyes met a pair of honey brown ones and Alec felt his breath get stuck in his throat. The extravagantly dressed man was unlike anyone he had seen before. Made up and dressed in confidence, wearing an amused, if slightly surprised smile on his face, in spite of what had just taken place.

'I'd much prefer to see you manhandle him out of here,' the rescuee responded with a hint of mirth and mischief in his voice. Alec raised a confused eyebrow at that, but that was the point that Aldertree came in and started issuing orders. Alec's coworkers started running around to follow them as Alec forced the subdued man to get up and marched him out the door with the information that he was permanently banned from the shop.

'Well handled, Alec,' Aldertree said uncharacteristically appreciative. 'I knew I'd hired you for some reason.' And there was the manager they all despised. With a nod Alec cast a look over the room. His colleagues seemed to have a handle on the situation, apologising and handing out free refills, so he slinked into the back to continue sorting out the receipts.

He did not notice the honey brown eyes on his back and the soft whisper under breath: 'Alec.'

Three weeks into living in the new apartment Alec had fallen back into routine. His postal route was longer in the morning, but his commute in the evening shorter. They had found the cheapest grocery store and met their neighbours. Alec wasn't really concerned about the single mother of two to their right, but he was slightly uncomfortable with the hippie to the left. However, he didn't dare say anything, because once again removing themselves was not an option. For that he'd need to make more money.

'Alec, he's here again.' Alec rolled his eyes at Lydia's comment, but couldn't help his eyes drift over to the table near the counter where indeed the extravagantly dressed man was sitting. Alec had not thought much of it when the day after the incident the man, dressed once again in some showy outfit had sat at that table, ordered a latte and some pastry and worked at his laptop. In fact, Alec had not thought anything of it until his coworkers had started giggling to him about two weeks after the incident.

The man always came during Alec's shift, ordered the same coffee, a different pastry and sat at the same table doing a variety of work for a varying amount of time before getting up abruptly and practically running off. It was peculiar, Alec would admit, but he had been used to peculiar, so he didn't mind. His coworkers, however, had occasionally spoken to him. In particular Lydia had been rather friendly with him.

It was thus through his colleagues talking about the man that Alec had learned more about him. Apparently his name was Magnus Bane, he worked odd hours, was very enthusiastic about fashion, very bisexual and crushing on Alec. Although Alec was pretty sure that Lydia had made the last one up. He was not out to his coworkers, or really anyone other than his family, so the comment had been mostly teasing.

Alec tried not to mind her comment that if he couldn't get a girlfriend he could always consider batting for the other team, but it stung slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in a relationship… Things were just… Complicated. Always.

He had known he was gay from the moment Izzy had told him what it entailed when he was sixteen and two of her male friends had just gotten together. Izzy had been over the moon to have been able to help Alec, and very soon Jace had also been involved, but at Alec's request they had kept it from their parents. And it had never been an issue, because while he knew he was gay, there wasn't any particular person he had been interested in. Ever.

So, just because Magnus was easy on the eye and had a way about him that absolutely fascinated Alec. Nothing would ever happen. Instead Alec turned back to the coffee order he'd been preparing, poignantly ignoring Lydia.

'Oh, come on Alec. You know I'm only teasing.' He knew that, but he was tired. He'd worked both day and night shift for the past two days and had gotten in only a two hour nap yesterday before his night hauling job. In fact, he hadn't even had time to eat anything today, since Aldertree was very strict about that on the job and traffic had made his paper round take longer than usual.

'Alec? Are you okay? You're looking rather pale.'

'I'm fine,' but Alec could see his vision blurring. 'Could you finish this one up. I gotta-.' His addled brain could not come up with a valid excuse fast enough, so instead he just pointed at the back and let Lydia take over without hearing her reply. The world was spinning and he wasn't even sure if he'd actually made it to the back before everything turned black.

He came to to blurred faces, muffled voices and the cold hard floor pressing against his back. Immediately he tried to sit up, but the noise increased and hands pressed him down. Slowly his vision started coming back to him as he blinked a few times.

'Alec, thank god. Are you okay?' Aline was leaning over him with a worried look on her face.

'I'm fine. What happened?' Carefully he worked himself into a sitting position.

'You just dropped to the floor, completely unconscious and wouldn't wake up. We were just considering calling an ambulance when you came to. Here, drink this.' Lydia kneeled next to them and handed him a glass of water which he carefully sipped at.

'Did you not get enough sleep?' Aline asked.

'Possibly,' Alec downed the water and gave black the glass to Lydia before attempting to get up, but being stopped by Aline.

'You need to get some rest.'

'I'm fine. I'll get some sleep after my shift.'

'This is not healthy, Alec. You need to go home.'

'What I really need is a proper full time job that pays enough to live off,' Alec shook off the daze and got to his feet. 'Thanks.' He only had an hour left on his shift, he could make it through that, he had to. Aline and Lydia were tiptoeing around him, purposely messing up receipts just to keep him in the back, doing the paperwork he was best at. He didn't notice them breathe a sigh of relief when they could give him his share of their tips before he left.

'Lydia?' Magnus waved her over from the table he had been sitting at.

'Yes, Mr Bane,' she came over just as he closed his laptop. 'What can I do for you?'

'I told you, it's just Magnus,' he said with a friendly smile. 'I hope you don't mind my asking, but what just happened to Alexander?'

Lydia cast a look out the window to where Alec was collecting his bike: 'I can't say for sure, but I suspect he's once again overworking himself. He just passed out from exhaustion.'

'"Once again"? This happened before?'

'Yeah,' she nodded. 'Shortly after he came to work here about a year ago. He was terrified Aldertree would fire him, so he begged us not to tell anyone. It got better after a bit. But Alec is always working multiple jobs, so I guess his schedule is just bad right now. It would be good for him if he got a stable full time job, instead of all these part time gigs.'

'Do you know anything about his situation?'

Lydia shook her head: 'He doesn't talk much. He only ever talks about his siblings, who he lives with, and work.'

'You said before that he's very good with fixing the receipts?'

'Yeah, he's super awkward with the customers, but he's really good at paperwork and organisation. Why are you asking?'

Magnus had a thoughtful expression on his face: 'What kind of work would he be looking for?'

'I wouldn't know,' Lydia shrugged. 'He gets really uncomfortable talking about that with any chance of Aldertree being able to hear it.' At this point Lydia was called back to the counter to deal with a new influx of customers and Magnus sat pensively staring at his cup of coffee. This could possibly be the solution to many of his problems. Reflexively he checked the time and nearly knocked over his coffee. He was late, again.

On monday the coffee shop was closed and aside from his paper round Alec slept the day away before picking up his little brother Max from school to hang out at the apartment and teach him to cook something at his request. Jace and Izzy showed up after work and class respectively and Alec couldn't help but smile at his siblings antics. He was often so busy and tired, and with the others having irregular schedules as well, it wasn't often that he would get to sit to dinner with all of them together. These were really the moments that all made it worth the effort he was putting in. As long as his family was fine, he would be as well.

He slipped out after Max had fallen asleep and Izzy and Jace had retreated to their rooms, quiet as a mouse to get to his nighttime job. His siblings did not approve of him working so much, so he had tried to keep this one a secret. Five days a week, hauling heavy items for six hours. It took its toll on his body, but if it kept a roof over their head. Six days a week bringing round the post at the crack of dawn for four hours weaving through traffic on his bike. It was dangerous, but if it put food on the table. Six days a week brewing coffee and serving dry pastries to people with more money than was good for them. He hated it, but if it kept clothes on their backs. It was all worth it. Right?


	2. The Catch

'Hey, Alec?'

'Yeah, what is it, Lydia?' Alec did not look up from the americano he was currently preparing.

'Could you take Magnus' order over to him once you're done with that?'

At this Alec looked up and raised an eyebrow at her: 'Why?'

'Because I'm doing things.'

'Really?'

'Just do it will you. Please?' Receiving no more than an eye roll from her friend Lydia knew that she had convinced him. Aldertree was out for a bit and Magnus had specifically asked her to send Alec over to his table. She watched him hand off the coffee to the customer, who tipped abysmally little before turning away, and grab the latte and scone that he had asked for today.

'Here you go,' he spoke as he put the items in front of Magnus and was about to turn away when Magnus looked up from his laptop.

'Alexander, wait.' Alec did not know how Magnus had learned his full name - he suspected Lydia as was no more than logical - but he did not dislike the way that the flamboyant man pronounced it. And he couldn't help but stop and turn back.

'Would you, please, take a seat for a moment with me?'

'I've got other customers…'

'Your friend Lydia promised to cover for you for a bit. And I know your boss is away currently.' Alec hesitated for another moment before carefully sitting down eyeing the other man suspiciously.

'First of all, I hope you're feeling better?' Alec looked confused. 'After fainting the other day?'

'Lydia told you.'

'She's just concerned for you.'

'I'm fine. Thanks. Is that all?'

'So impatient,' Magnus smiled. 'She also mentioned that you are looking for a more stable job. I was hoping I could make you an offer?'

Alec quickly looked around the shop, but there was no sign of Aldertree or anyone looking at them suspiciously: 'What kind of an offer?'

'You are a man of interesting talents.'

'Doesn't help much when you don't have a high school diploma.'

'No need to be self-deprecating. I personally saw you handle my former lover,' Magnus smiled. 'You see, I am a high profile individual and my nature is not one to eschew confrontation. Aside from that I'm being stalked by four separate former lovers and have to deal with the general nuisance of being a well known figure in New York. I used to employ one or two permanent bodyguards, but my lifestyle seems to ensure that I cannot retain any of them for more than a couple of months.

'I've seen you work over the past month. You seem dedicated, professional, but more importantly you have succeeded where two professional bodyguards have failed. You make me feel secure.'

'I make you feel secure?'

'Yes, why do you think I've been coming to this shop for weeks now?'

'Anyone could have done what I did,' Alec protested.

'But they didn't. It was you who handled the situation so brilliantly. Which is why I have the following proposition for you. I want to offer you a position as a live in bodyguard. You would be living with me in in my apartment in Brooklyn as a flatmate, work as my bodyguard twenty-four hours per day. I'll pay you handsomely for it.' Alec did not know how to respond. Instead he stared at the man in front of him, trying to not let his mouth drop open.

'I know it is unorthodox,' Magnus continued. 'And had I not met you I probably would have never even had the idea to ask someone for such a job. And I would have never asked you if I didn't believe that you would do an excellent job at it. I won't blame you if you don't accept the offer, but I had to ask.'

'How much?' Alec could not get any more words out of his mouth. Magnus looked him over for a moment before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down a number on it before turning it to Alec who swallowed hard at seeing the figure in black and white in front of him.

'Of course, I'll cover your living expenses in addition to this.'

'What is the catch?' Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

This took Magnus aback for a moment: 'What do you mean, the catch?'

'You just come in here after hearing about my money troubles and offer me a job without knowing me at all. You invite me to come and live in your house, you are willing to pay an exorbitant amount, just for being your bodyguard. There's gotta be some catch.'

'In that case I thought the job in and of itself was enough of a catch,' Magnus laughed. 'My life is a bit of a rollercoaster and you would be coming along for the ride.' Alec looked very pensive, but did not reply.

'I understand this is a big decision,' Magnus pulled a business card from his pocket and pushed it over to Alec. 'Please, think it over and let me know what you decide, alright? The offer stands.' Alec took the card and nodded. Mutely thanking the man before getting up and continuing his shift. As Magnus watched him go he felt a stir of uncertainty. He was not accustomed to not knowing what someone would do, but Alexander was most definitely a puzzle to him.

When Alec got home after his shift it was very quiet in the apartment. There was a note in Izzy's handwriting saying that she was going to the library to study and that Max was at a friend's. The door to Jace's bedroom was closed, so Alec couldn't be sure if he was in or not. He put the medicine he'd picked up on the table and moved to the fridge. There was some leftover pasta from last night that he took out and instantly felt that it was not as cold as it should be. Sticking his hand in the fridge he was sure, the cooling element of the fridge had broken.

Inwardly groaning he put the pasta in the microwave and started checking the few other things in the fridge if they had not been spoiled yet. It seemed good enough for now, but it would mean that they would have to replace the fridge. They did not have the money to do that. Not until his next paycheck would come in, which was in two weeks and Alec would never dare to take another loan out to pay for anything.

'Alec?' Alec looked over to see Jace appear from his bedroom with the family laptop under his arm.

'Hey Jace. What were you doing?'

'I'm trying to see if I can rope my work into paying for some classes. I doubt it's going to work, but I might as well try. You notice the fridge is broken?'

'Yeah, just now. I picked up your medicine.' Jace nodded and the microwave beeped. They sat at the kitchen table as Alec grabbed two forks so they could both pick food out of the worn out plastic container.

'What classes were you looking at?' Alec asked in between bites.

'Bartending.' Alec raised an eyebrow. 'Don't judge me. I applied several times but you need some degree of certification for it, which I don't have. It's just part time classes.'

'Is that really what you want to do?' Alec asked slightly quietly.

Jace was quiet for a moment: 'From the options I have left. Yeah. It probably is. I mean, it's not glamorous, but it would mean I'd be able to make some decent money doing something I actually don't mind.'

'What if I told you I could get the money?'

'Alec,' Jace said sternly. 'You can't.'

'No!' Alec quickly stopped Jace's train of thoughts. 'No! That was not what I meant. After all the shit I gave you for it, it would be insanely hypocritical of me to do that now. No.' Jace breathed a sigh of relief and let Alec stew for a second, waiting for his older brother's reply.

'I got a job offer today.'

'You did, what is it?'

'Bodyguard to this business man. The pay is actually really good.'

'So, what's the catch?'

'It's a live in position, with weird hours.'

'Do you trust this guy?' Alec met Jace's mismatched eyes and considered this. Mr Bane was eccentric and mysterious. He had to be filthy rich to be able to pay Alec such a salary, but Alec had very little idea of what he did. And yet. Something about the man…

'Yeah, I kinda do.' Alec picked up the last piece of pasta and popped it in his mouth before putting his fork down.

'How bad do we need it?'

'Jace…'

'I'm serious, Alec. I know you don't want us to worry, but you're not exactly hard to read. I can step up.'

'Jace, you can't take any more stress and Izzy needs to finish school if we ever want to get out of this spiral.'

'How bad do we need it?'

'We can hang on. We'll manage,' Alec replied, but he wouldn't meet Jace's eye and that told him enough.

'But you think that taking this job will make things better?'

'I don't think so, I know it,' Alec replied.

'Do you want to take it?'

'It can't be any worse than my current jobs.'

Jace gave Alec a look: 'I'm being serious.'

'It's interesting. I mean… I'm not exactly sure what it's going to entail, but he seems to believe that I would be good at it.'

'So, why are you hesitating?'

'I don't want to leave you and Izzy and Max just to fend for yourselves.'

'Alec, we'll be fine. Izzy and I can take care of Max and you can see us whenever you want. I may not be able to work more, but I can protect our family. If you want this, I'll help you. You're my parabatai.'

Alec snorted: 'I still think it is a stupid word.'

'Well, that's what the medicine came up with and I think it works. Clary is going to suggest it to Simon for use in their comic.'

'Is it about organ exchange now?'

'No, about a bond between brothers beyond blood.' Alec smiled weakly at that.

'Guess I'm going to have to give out my notice.'

Alec had called Magnus Bane that same evening and the man had been elated to receive his acceptance of the job offer. Three weeks notice at each of his jobs later Izzy had convinced Alec to take a single day off with them to celebrate and spend a last day living all together at the apartment. They went to the park to play soccer and talk and laugh. When it started to get dark, Izzy determined that it was necessary to splurge and get pizza so they could eat it together while just talking and hanging on the couch.

It was pretty late by the time that Max fell asleep against his side and Alec knew it was time. Picking up Max he carried him to the bedroom that from tomorrow on would but just his. The duffel bag that contained the entirety Alec's meager belongings sat in the corner, ready to be taken to his new accommodation tomorrow. Taking off Max's shoes Alec tucked him in like he had done when Max had been smaller. From the doorway he could feel Izzy's eyes on him.

He looked up to meet her gaze and noticed some tears welling up. Softly walking over to her he pulled her into the living room and closed the bedroom door behind him before pulling her into a tight hug. Whatever resolve had held her together finally crumbled as Izzy curled into his embrace and softly sobbed. Alec just held his sister.

'I'm going to miss you, Alec.'

'I'm gonna miss you too, sis,' burying his nose in her hair and pressing a kiss on top of her head. 'But it's not going to be so bad. I'm only a few minutes away and we'll call and text all the time. And I might occasionally be able to take a day off to spend with you. I'm not really gone.'

'I know that,' she replied through tears. 'But I'm still going to miss you.' He smiled and she seemed to regain herself enough to pull away. Wiping away the tears she once again put on a determined expression.

'You better not forget to call.'

'I won't.' With that Izzy let him go and made space for Jace to wrap his brother in a strong hug.

'Let us know you're okay?'

'Yeah,' Alec replied and with a clap on his back Jace let him go again.

'Come on, Iz, the man needs to get his rest for his first day on the job.' With that his siblings disappeared into their own rooms and Alec cast one last look around the shitty apartment that had been his home for less than two months. As much as he disliked the place with the leaking tap in the kitchen, the faulty boiler and peeling wallpaper, it was home, because it was where his siblings were. Trying not to dwell on it, he too turned in for the night.

He was up again at the crack of dawn. His siblings would not be awake yet, as he had intended. He'd said he would be at Magnus' apartment at seven and fully intended to do so. Max was fast asleep and Alec brushed a little hair out of his face, careful not to wake him. Max mumbled something, but didn't wake. With a soft smile on his face Alec got dressed, put his sleeping clothes in the duffel and grabbed his boots off the floor before tiptoeing into the living area. Izzy and Jace were still similarly out.

Alec grabbed a bowl of cereal because he had no idea what he was to expect at Mr Bane's place. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he rinsed the bowl and put it in the sink. Then he put on his boots, took his ratty jacket from its hook and cast one last look at the apartment before slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder and walking out.

The bike he used for his post round was too tall for his siblings so he had determined it might come in useful running errands for Mr Bane. If not he would sell it, but for now he would take it with him. Because it was early, the streets were less dangerous than when traffic got going and he was not the only one racing through the city by bike. It wasn't that far to the address he had been given and soon he was looking up at a massive luxury apartment complex.

Putting the bike over his shoulder and securing his hold on the duffel, he took a deep breath and stepped through the revolving door. He was almost immediately approached by the doorman.

'Sir, is there anything I can help you with?'

Happy not to awkwardly have to approach the man himself Alec turned to him: 'I'm Alec, the new bodyguard to Magnus Bane. He said to ask you for directions.'

The stern look made place for surprise before melting into something softer that Alec couldn't identify: 'You are the new bodyguard then? Not at all what I was expecting, but then again, it never is with Magnus Bane. There is an area behind reception where you can store your bike. I'll take you there.' Alec nodded and followed the man out back.

'The name is Elias, by the way. Been working for Mr Bane for four years now.'

'You work for him as well?'

'Well yeah. I mean, he owns the building so…'

'Excuse me?' Alec interrupted.

'You didn't know?' Alec shook his head in response. 'How the hell did you land this job?'

'Wondering that myself.' Alec muttered under his breath as he put his bike where Elias pointed him to. 'Anything else I should know?'

Elias shrugged: 'I think you'll find out soon enough. You take the elevator to the top floor, west side penthouse. I'll let him know you're coming.'

Alec nodded in agreement: 'Thank you. I guess I'll see you around from now on.'

'Well, we'll see how long you last.' The joke was petty and Alec decided it would be better to simply not acknowledge it any further. Instead he turned and walked over to the elevator that was fortunately just unloading a few people. The twenty first floor. The penthouse. The doorman. Even the shiny sparkle of the elevator buttons seemed to scream at Alec that he didn't belong here.

He had decided to wear his less worn pair of black jeans and the grey shirt under his jacket. It had been a valiant effort to seem like he deserved to stand by his fashionable employer's side, but it was clearly in vain.

Eventually the elevator stopped and Alec carefully stepped out into the hallway that really only had two doors in it. The east and west penthouse. Alec's naturally fantastic sense of direction came in useful here as he walked over to the door on the left and knocked without hesitation.

There was a momentary pause before the door opened revealing Mr Bane, exquisitely dressed as per usual, on the phone with someone. He held up a finger to Alec to indicate him needing a moment, but did becon him to enter the apartment.

'I understand that it was all done with the best interest of the corporation at heart, Mr Xeron. However, if I find out you ever treat your employees as abysmally as you have, I will make your life a living hell. Now I have other matters to attend to, so let us hope we do not speak again for a very long time. Have a good day.' With that Mr Bane hung up and turned to Alec.

'Alexander, so glad you could make it and perfectly on time. My apologies for that. It seems like the supervisor of one of my factories in Malaysia did not agree with my treating our employees as human beings rather than slaves. The absolute nerve of that man. Now, are the rest of your belongings coming later?'

'No, this is it, Mr Bane,' Alec gestured at the duffel hanging over his shoulder.

'Oh,' he was clearly taken aback by it. 'Well then, let's start by cutting out the formalities. Just Magnus is fine. I never really took to my father's name.'

'Magnus. Got it.' Alec liked this. Clear, direct, structured. Setting the boundaries to work in clearly so that he wouldn't have to guess or hesitate later.

'Let's get you settled in and I'll give you the grand tour.' Magnus led him over to a very simple square room about as large as the living room of the apartment he'd shared with his siblings. A double bed, a set of chairs, a desk, some and closet had already been put in.

'It is outfitted as a guest room, but with how rarely I use it as such, this seems to be a much better use to it. Feel free to do with it as you wish,' Magnus informed him. Alec couldn't stop looking around. It had been so long since he'd lived in a place like this. Not since he'd turned eighteen. Magnus was about to breeze past him to really start the tour when he noticed the look on the younger man's face.

He stopped and instead decided to observe his new employee. Alec was overwhelmed and impressed, that much was clear, but there was also this sense of disbelief just coming from him. It was no wonder. Judging by the state of Alec's clothes he had definitely been on hard times. He'd noticed the worn jeans at the coffee shop before, the way Alec slunk away from attention, but stepped up when he was needed.

Magnus prided himself on being a rather good judge of character. It was one of the reasons his previous bodyguards hadn't lasted all that long. They had humbled themselves to work for The Magnus Bane, but once in function had needed so much confirmation that he got nothing done anyway. Alec was different, that much Magnus could tell, but that didn't mean he hadn't taken a risk. Clearly he was going to find out soon enough.


	3. Taking a Chance

The apartment was grand, luxurious, spacious, but somehow not too much. Alec recalled his family home, where items had been there to be either admired or used, no other reason. Magnus' place was different. Every single item in the room had one or more places and blended into the whole that was the space but nothing ever made a decision between form or function. Everything was both.

Alec had figured he would feel very out of place amongst all this luxury, and he did, but less so than he expected. It didn't feel like everything around him was telling him he was unworthy. It was inviting him to try a taste and see if he could achieve this himself. It was the utmost bizarre experience and Alec couldn't stop looking around. But more than anything his eyes kept on drifting to his employer.

Magnus had the tendency to talk with his hands, gesturing and indicating wildly, taking up his space in confidence. He moved with stride and purpose and a grace that could be a dancer's. When Magnus turned to look at you, he met your eyes and somehow always captured them, holding them and seemingly peering into your very soul. It was intimidating and exhilarating at the very same time.

After the tour was over Magnus led them back to the office where he offered Alec a chair as he took a seat at his desk before going over regular things that happened at the apartment. Apparently someone came by to clean and do the laundry once a week. Unfortunately Alec got no picture, but Magnus reassured him that next they were coming by he would introduce them so that Alec would not accidentally think them an intruder.

Other than that Alec was free to make use of anything in the apartment as Magnus was more than happy to have another presence going about things. The bodyguard duties simply entailed Alec joining Magnus whenever he asked him to, or whenever Alec thought it appropriate.

Alec sat and listened to the rambling instructions that Magnus seemed to be coming up with on the spot. He considered making some notes, but most of it seemed so straightforward and clear that he really was not going to have any trouble remembering it. It was a slightly bizarre experience. Despite it being instructions, it felt more like Magnus was simply inviting him to interact with more. Like Magnus was breaking down unspoken boundaries preemptively.

'Now, with that all said and done,' Magnus reached into a drawer of his desk, pulled out a tablet device and handed it over to Alec. Alec's eyes grew wide. He'd seen one of these before, but never up close and most certainly never in his own hands. It felt weirdly light and he looked it over for a moment before looking up at Magnus.

'That is my daily life. Documents, meetings, contacts. That tablet has access to everything you need,' with a meaningful smile he leant forward across the desk. 'I'm putting my life in your hands, Alexander.' Alec couldn't help the flush that forced its way onto his cheeks at the look that Magnus was giving him.

He quickly averted his eyes and looked at the tablet instead. Turning it over he looked for a button to turn it on, but the nerves caused him to fumble and he almost dropped it. Guiltily he looked up at Magnus expecting to see anger or disappointment. Instead he found a bemused smile.

'Sorry, I've never held one of these before.'

'I can see that,' still that mirth in his eyes… 'Relax, Alexander. I don't expect you to be able to just jump into this.'

'Then why did you ask me?' The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 'I mean… Not that I'm not grateful! I am… But you could have found someone with more experience… Or better training.'

'Alexander…' a compassionate expression graced Magnus' features and took Alec quite by surprise. 'Don't sell yourself short. You haven't even been in function for a day yet. Give yourself a chance. If anything, I'm an excellent judge in character.'

'What does character have to do with this?'

'Everything,' Magnus smiled. 'Trust me.' Alec hesitated for only a moment longer before giving a nod and once more looking for a way to turn the tablet on.

'Now, for today and tomorrow I know that I don't have any meetings scheduled, so I'll be in here most of the day making phone calls and covering documents. You can use that time to acquaint yourself with everything. As long as I'm not on the phone, you can ask me anything. Sound good?' Alec nodded once more and with that everything seemed settled.

Alec moved his chair and the tablet over to a smaller table in the office at Magnus' indication and he was soon engrossed in the information available to him.

Magnus seemed to deal not just in real estate, which Alec had learned from the doorman, that was only one of his portfolios. His company, Warlock inc, seemed to just adopt whichever project Magnus was interested in. It had started with real estate which was definitely the most profitable branch. The company owned several pieces of land and buildings in both the americas and asia.

Next to that there was a fashion branch that concerned several factories in the same regions. Alec wondered at the proximity and style of the factories and the buildings, but could not yet draw a firm conclusion. There was, however, a single legal connection between the buildings and the factories that he was going to have to get into.

The legal component was not just a section of the company. It seemed to be an independant office that also offered services outside the company and thus was once again, handled independently, contracted by the three other branches of Warlock inc.

The last project was still just that, a project, but there were several chemists, engineers and physicists involved, which really put up an air of mystery about the research project. The lab was located in south America and had very little information on it, except for a lot of regulations against turning it into a drugs lab.

Finally there was something that was not exactly part of the business, but that seemed more like a hobby of Magnus'. He traded in historical artifacts and rare books. There was a rather long list of books in particular that he either possessed, had possessed or wanted to possess. It had very few entries for the past two years.

Alec memorised most of this before turning to the bulk of information that was available. Magnus had an immense portfolio of people in his employ, rivals and business partners. Accompanied by picture portraits, names and intense psychological evaluations Alec felt like he was getting a glimpse into the mind of Magnus Bane.

The man was insanely perceptive. One of his rivals was noted to be chewing gum compulsively and unable to lie and get impatient when he was asked to relinquish it. How Magnus had found this out, Alec could only guess, but there were notes on him consistently losing out to Magnus.

The most important people in the files seemed to be the heads of the different divisions. These were the people Magnus was required to be in touch with daily. The head of the fashion division was a woman named Seelie who Magnus clearly didn't trust, but he had a lot of faith in her assistant Meliorn. Magnus definitely was most hands on with this division and Alec was going to have to keep note of that.

The real estate business was managed by a man named Theo, who Magnus described as dangerous and violent, but very controllable. At least he was very intent on protecting and running the division, but Alec couldn't imagine being pleased to have a man like that working in the upper echelons of your business.

The science division had been founded in collaboration with a man named Henry Branwell, who's name immediately connected to a former colleague of Alec's parents. This had been at the Clave corporation, back when Alec had still held hopes of following in his parents' footsteps. Branwell was also Lydia's last name, but that had to be a coincidence, right? Magnus seemed to strongly respect Henry and his ability, but there were notes on his failing health.

Finally, there was the legal division, which was managed by an older man named Ragnor fell. There was so little information on paper that Alec couldn't help but draw the conclusion that Magnus had known this man for so long that there was no need to write anything down.

There were more people, many more. Important people with too few notes on them, unimportant people with too many. Finally, at the very end of the list of people there were the four; Isamu, George, Michael and Cassandra. Isamu was the smallest issue for Alec, since he was cyberstalking Magnus from Japan. Alec recognised Michael from the incident at the coffee shop. Cassandra, however, worked in Magnus' company in the fashion division and he had to deal with her on a regular basis. Fortunately, aside from being very persistent, she seemed relatively harmless. George had some larger issues and was the one that Alec was most worried about, but in all, he didn't think he could handle them.

Now to get to Magnus' schedule and figure out if he needed to do any prep work.

Magnus was busy. His morning consisted of back to back phone calls to suppliers to correct an error one of his managers had made in product specifications. Their last meeting had not addressed this due to poor preparation and now he was once again running after it to clean it all up.

Alec sat quietly reading document and in between calls Magnus let his eyes wander over to the young man. There was no real time to observe Alec working, but the quick looks he got allowed him to see that his new employee was a very fast reader. He seemed engrossed in the information, but it was hard to see as Magnus had quickly noticed that the younger man generally had a very stoic expression and it was almost like looking at a mask.

The silence between them might have unnerved any new employer, but not Magnus. He had not asked Alec for this function to be like everyone else. Alec was very different from anyone he had ever met. He stood like a soldier and fought like one, but with eyes full of compassion. Magnus knew that the young man had a hard life and that a stable job offering a lot of money was merely the beginning of turning things around for him, but unlike with anyone else he couldn't read Alec well enough to determine what exactly was bothering him.

Magnus wasn't quite sure what exactly about the man had drawn his attention, why Alec made him feel as safe as he did. But as he was sitting right now, his eyes were not switching over to the door every second. Alec's presence in the room was enough to set Magnus at ease. And that was worth everything to Magnus.

It was late in the afternoon when Alec stirred from his position reading documents. Magnus was clacking away on the keyboard of his laptop and seemed completely enthralled by what he was doing. Alec stretched and cracked his neck to remove the stiffness from sitting like that for so long. There were a lot of people that Magnus interacted with and Alec had combed through all of them in order to get some form of understanding of how his new boss wanted him to work.

Looking at the clock Alec decided he might as well make himself useful and make sure that Magnus wasn't just protected, but also well taken care of. He got up, surprisingly without Magnus noticing and made his way over to the kitchen. In the files he'd found a summary of Magnus' medical records, which stated a mild lactose intolerance, so he'd avoid that. He wasn't exactly sure what Magnus liked, but he would probably figure that out in the coming weeks. And he couldn't really go wrong with a stir fry, right?

There were ingredients in the pantry and the fridge. The pans seemed almost brand new and Alec was going to have to work out later how the dishwasher worked. Magnus also had one of those fancy new induction stoves, which worked on electricity and got hot really fast. It was like he'd been granted a new playground full of toys to play in. Alec was not familiar with all available ingredients and some seemed rather expensive, so he stuck with what he knew and pretty quickly the kitchen started to smell rather wonderful.

Magnus didn't notice. He was completely caught up in reworking a statement that his fashion department had sent by him for approval, but was truly horrible. It completely missed the point he had been trying to address in the last board meeting about sustainable work practises and instead put too much emphasis on ecological sustainability as a need for the future. That was how mishaps such as those with Xeron's factory happened and Magnus was determined to work that out.

After typing up the statement and sending it back out he looked up from his laptop and saw that Alec had left the office. He had not noticed Alec leave, but looking at the clock Magnus realised that his new housemate had had the right idea. He was about to push away from the desk when heavy the heavy footsteps of a set of boots approached and Alec appeared in the doorway.

'Hey, are you finished for today?'

Alec looked slightly nervous and Magnus smiled: 'The work of a genius is never done.'

'Right,' Alec awkwardly rubbed his neck, something Magnus had noted he did very regularly. 'Well, I don't know what exactly you prefer to do. But you could probably use something to eat. So I took the liberty of making some dinner for the both of us. I hope you don't mind.' It was only now that the smell hit Magnus and his eyes widened just the slightest in surprise.

'You… cooked for me?'

'Yeah, should I not have? I noticed you had no time allocated in your schedule for meals, so I don't know exactly when you take them, but it's not good to skip them. It's nothing fancy, just a stir fry. If you want I can go out and get something or…' He immediately stopped when Magnus held up a hand and smiled.

'Thank you, Alexander. I would love to try your stir fry.' The way that Magnus pronounced his name set a shiver down Alec's spine and inadvertently brought a smile on his face. Magnus got up and followed Alec back into the kitchen where he fished out two plates for Alec to serve the food on. He also retrieved two sets of cutlery before taking a seat at the kitchen island. Alec felt kind of bashful when he put the simple meal in front of his extravagant employer, but the encouraging smile from Magnus brought back a sense of ease.

'Thank you, Alexander. I honestly can't remember the last time someone made me a home cooked meal.'

'Really?' Alec answered surprised, taking a seat next to Magnus. 'Why not?'

'Well, my past relations were not exactly the greatest cooks and dinner meetings are also not uncommon for me, so this kitchen has not seen nearly enough use in quite a while. I do enjoy cooking, but it is hard to find the time.' Alec was about to reply, when Magnus took a bite and produced a noise that did things to Alec he was not proud of. Magnus seemed to have no idea of what exactly he was doing to him, but simply swallowed and turned to face a now rather red Alec.

'This is wonderful. I may have to cancel some more dinner meetings if this is what I get for staying in.'

'Oh, really? Thanks,' It was all Alec could manage, quickly taking a bite himself so that his short answer wouldn't stand out too much and he had a perfect excuse to turn away from the eyes trained on him.

'Definitely. Where did you learn to cook?'

Alec swallowed hard, trying to recollect himself and managing decently: 'I, eh. I cooked almost every day for my siblings until my brother, Jace, learned.'

'Lydia told me you had siblings, but I realise now that I barely know anything about you. Would you tell me something?'

'Eh, what do you want to know?'

'Something important.' Magnus eyes were trained on him and Alec was torn between drowning in them or sinking into the ground.

'Magnus, I-,' Alec stammered scrambling to find a way out of this. 'It's not… I haven't really talked… I don't… It's not really…'

'I have given you intimate details my life and I hardly know anything about you. Lydia told me you have siblings and that you worked multiple jobs before taking my offer. You're a good martial artist, but that is all of it.'

'Really? I thought you knew my parents?' Alec looked up surprised.

'What makes you say that?'

'They're in your files.' Alec's pointed finger at the tablet turned Magnus' look of confusion to one of utter befuddlement. Alec could practically see the thoughts pass through Magnus' head before a realisation seemed to dawn.

'Lightwood. Maryse and Robert Lightwood?' Alec nodded and Magnus' tense posture sank a little bit as he relaxed slightly. 'I had no idea. You are so different.'

'That's a first,' Alec was now shrinking back into himself as he always did whenever he was forced to talk about himself. 'Izzy and I both look like our mother. Izzy's the spitting image of her when you look at old pictures. Max takes after our father, but he's only twelve, so he might grow out of it.'

'And you mentioned your brother Jace?'

'Oh, Jace was adopted,' Alec said quickly. 'My parents took him in when I was ten. But he's as close to me as any brother by blood could be. Though we kind of are brothers in blood as well. Just not related.'

'What do you mean, brothers in blood?' Magnus asked between bites of food.

Alec hesitated for a moment, but Magnus technically had a right to know: 'He and I share a set of kidneys.' Magnus' eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, just waiting for Alec to continue. 'He got sick and needed a transplant. There was no family to match, so we all got tested. I was so happy when they told us that I was a match. I would get to keep my brother. Of course it is not that simple, and he has to take medicine for the rest of his life. But it makes this mysterious connection.'

Without thinking Alec's hand moved to his shirt and raised it up so both he and Magnus could see the scar on his left side. He noticed Magnus' eyebrows raise up in surprise and he suddenly realised exactly what he was doing. Immediately he covered his body and the further tattoos that Magnus had been able to see for the first time now. A furious blush rose to his cheeks.

He was about to start stuttering excuses when Magnus spoke up: 'So, just how many of those tattoos do you have?' A playful smile was once again on Magnus' face.

'Eh, seventeen,' Alec managed to stutter out as he tried to regain his composure.

'They look like celestial runes.'

'How did you know that?'

Magnus cocked a confident eyebrow: 'Alexander, I dabble in the trade of ancient artifacts and literature. I've come across more than my share of ancient languages. May I ask which ones you're wearing?'

'Eh, sure. I, eh, kinda picked attributes and skills I wanted to have.'

'I've seen the one for angelic power on your left elbow and the one on your right arm is strength if I'm not mistaken. What about the one on your neck?'

'Oh… Eh… Deflect. I know it's kind of a weird one…'

'It looks very good on you.' Alec was pretty sure that his previous blush had not yet subsided, but nevertheless, he must have turned at least a couple of shades redder.

'Thanks.' Magnus would have loved to continue to question the young man, but it was clear that he had exerted himself enough in the uncomfortable practise of acknowledging himself for today. Instead he chose to turn his attention to the last remaining bites of the meal Alec had prepared for him.

Magnus may have exaggerated his appreciation of the food slightly, but it was far too much fun to watch the other man turn colours. Alec was clearly not used to notice or praise, something Magnus had previously only suspected. There was a whole world going on behind the gorgeous pair of bright eyes the man had been graced with.

People fascinated Magnus, and he'd made a lot of use of his powers of observation over time. Most people quickly became predictable once he had figured out what made them tick. Alec was unlike anyone he had met before and Magnus couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

They finished dinner in comfortable silence and afterwards Magnus offered to make drinks as Alec cleaned up. Alec was mostly happy to take the cleaning task, as it felt weird to consider having someone else clean it up. When he made his way back into the living room, Magnus had prepared some form of a cocktail and handed one to Alec before inviting him to join him on the couch.

Alec's experiences with alcohol had been minimal and he was slightly hesitant in accepting the drink, but was both intrigued and grateful for the offer. He sat on the other end of the couch and took a careful sip. His face instantly contorted as he was met with the strong taste of alcohol.

Magnus laughed at his expression: 'Not much of a drinker, I take it. Is it not to your taste?'

'No,' Alec quickly replied. 'No, it's good. Just. I never really…' He gestured, but never finished the sentence, but didn't have to as Magnus nodded understandingly.

'It's alright. Things would get so boring if we were all the same.' A comfortable silence fell between them again, until Alec suddenly broke it.

'Magnus, would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?' Magnus was slightly startled, but recovered rather quickly.

'After my previous interrogation of you it seems no more than reasonable. Ask away.'

'Do you have a day to day routine that you adhere to? Because then I can accommodate-.' He was stopped by Magnus suddenly bursting out in laughter. Feeling like he'd done something wrong Alec turned colours and shrunk back in on himself, but Magnus soon collected himself.

'That was not what I was expecting,' Magnus' friendly smile slowly put Alec back at ease. 'But you are right, we should go over that.'


	4. Of Charity

Magnus explanation of routine was shoddy at best, claiming he was not a creature of habit. This much was true, but in the first week of staying with his new employer Alec quickly learned that that was not entirely the case. Magnus rose with the sun and practised some form of tai chi in the morning on the balcony, regardless of the weather. Then it depended entirely on when he had his first appointment in the morning, but Magnus valued taking his time in the morning for getting dressed and having breakfast.

When Magnus would venture out to do literally anything, Alec joined him. Magnus hated public transportation and thought any and all forms of cars so utterly inconvenient that they walked everywhere, something that Alec did not complain about. The Warlock Inc. offices were only a few minutes walk from Magnus' apartment and that was generally where meetings were held.

Outside of scheduled meetings Magnus could work really anywhere, but he had a definite preference for his apartment. Alec had noticed that whenever they stepped back into the apartment a certain tension seemed to fall away from Magnus, though he had yet been unable to identify its origin. Magnus was not really skittish, but he was on guard whenever they stepped outside and Alec was not yet sure what to do about it. For now he was determined to observe rather than remark on it.

Whenever Magnus would get to work Alec tried to steer clear of his employer. Magnus had pointed out the presence of a gym in the lower levels of the building and after making sure that Magnus was and felt secure in the apartment, Alec would make use of it. It was harder to train without a proper sparring partner, but at least he was keeping up his now rather essentials skills. Aside from that, he ran errands for Magnus, such as doing groceries and picking up documents and packages at the office that would ensure Magnus being able to stay in his apartment.

It was also becoming regular that when Magnus had no dinner meeting that Alec would prepare something for them. Magnus had thus far been very pleased with Alec cooking and loved seeing Alec turn colour at any and all forms of praise. Alec also had free time for possibly the first time in his life and was quite at a loss for what to do with it. So he had taken to studying recipes in hopes of improving his skills in the kitchen.

Magnus, of course, didn't know this. He knew that Alec had had little free time in the past, but could see cooking as nothing but a hobby of his. And Magnus was glad to allow the younger man to enjoy it. He also saw that Alec was unused to praise, but figured that with enough encouragement he would get there eventually. No, Magnus was quite content with the arrangement. He had been very right in his initial assessment of Alec.

Alec was strong, but timid and rather methodical. More than having a bulky presence loom over him at every point of every day, it felt more like having a soldier for a housemate. If something were to go wrong, Magnus knew that there was a presence close by capable of settling it, but in the meantime he just had a companion.

Alec himself seemed to be trying very hard to stay out of Magnus' way, which Magnus wasn't exactly sure how to feel about. It was good that he still got all his work done, despite a presence at his place, but he didn't want Alexander to force himself as much as he currently was. The man seemed to be always either running errands for Magnus, training or going through documents that Magnus had provided him. The literal only thing that Magnus had seen Alec do that wasn't work, was sending a couple of texts and making a single phone call from his ancient brick of a mobile phone to his siblings.

Nevertheless, the arrangement worked. Alec was regular like clockwork. He was always up before Magnus and would fetch the mail and a newspaper from downstairs while Magnus practised his Tai Chi. By the time he got back from that, Magnus was generally preparing breakfast, something he absolutely loved to do and Alec seemed to appreciate his efforts, though seemingly slightly uncomfortable with accepting this gesture from his employer.

It was during breakfast on the Wednesday of their second week of living together that Alec suddenly spoke up.

'The fundraiser on friday. Can I ask what it is for?'

'Most certainly,' Magnus looked up from the omelettes he had prepared that morning. 'A friend of mine started a charity a couple of years back to support families that struggle to pay for school supplies for their children.'

'You mean for books?' Alec's interest seemed so suddenly piqued, that Magnus couldn't help but be slightly suspicious.

'Amongst others. But stationary, pencils, gym clothes, uniforms. Really, whatever necessary to facilitate slightly. The clothes is how Warlock Inc. became involved, but it didn't pan out. Instead I've been a supporter of them from the beginning. The fundraiser is for the start of the new school year that's coming up. That's when most the money is most necessary.' Alec nodded, but remained pensive. Magnus decided to give him a moment and as he predicted after a few seconds Alec spoke up again.

'So, do people apply to this, like a scholarship?' His wording and phrasing was careful. Trepidatiously feeling the waters around this as if he wasn't supposed to ask.

'Yes, that is the idea.'

'And they cover school supplies for primary school?'

'Primary, middle and high school for now. It's not a very big charity yet. They've only existed for four years.' Magnus was now bursting with curiosity to the point that it was about to boil over. Alec was clearly not giving anything away voluntarily. He was going to have to ask.

'Alexander, have you accepted their aid before?'

'I would have if I'd known they existed.' The stoic man had clearly spoken before thinking about it, because he immediately shot up straight, turning a very light shade of red that stretched all the way down his neck. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…' He was backpedaling fast, but not entirely sure what to say.

Magnus quickly intervened: 'It's alright. I knew you weren't well off. It actually brings up a rather interesting point. You needed help, but didn't know they existed?' Alec needed a moment of Magnus eyes on him before he seemed to find himself capable of giving a reply.

'My, eh, my brother Max,' Alec started carefully. 'He's going to middle school this year. Before we moved to New York, we had a school that paid for books, but here… They are quite expensive.' Magnus nodded, giving Alec clear space to talk and so Alec continued. 'I never really considered that someone would start a charity for… People like us.'

'What makes you say that?' Magnus said after a moment of considering it.

He really didn't want to reply, but it would simply be rude not to: 'I've been to some of these fundraisers before, with my parents. They always seemed more like an excuse to throw a lavish party and get some attention than to really help anyone. And if it was to help, it was generally cancer research. Not that cancer is not terrible and really needs some funding, but there's an awful lot of charities for it.' Alec quickly turned his eyes back to the omelette and took a bite so that Magnus wouldn't expect him to continue talking.

Magnus was silent and for a moment Alec considered that he had offended his employer when his doubts were interrupted by a light chuckle: 'You are absolutely right.' Alec carefully looked back up to see Magnus smiling into the distance. 'In the past year I've been to six fundraisers for cancer research. I never really thought about it. They would be much more effective if they all bundled their efforts. And really, it seems outright ridiculous to expect someone you're trying to help to spend a lot of effort in finding you instead of the other way around.'

'Not really. It would be quite impossible to find everyone and many people would be offended by the assumption,' Alec said quietly.

'Then what do you propose?' Magnus now turned directly to Alec to make eye contact. 'How would you like to have been approached?'

'Maybe… A line at the bottom of the book list. "If you need help contact us." Or a folder of financial aid programs with school application acceptance.' His hesitance melted away as an amused smile once again started pulling at Magnus' mouth.

'Those are excellent ideas. I really should bring those up to to Dorethea. Or you could do it yourself at the fundraiser. Speaking about your appearance there, I forgot to note that there is a dress code. Do you own a navy suit jacket?'

'A Navy jacket?' The look on Alec's face told Magnus more than enough.

'The colour, navy blue.'

'I don't own a suit jacket. Is it necessary? Because they hinder movement and I do have a dark blue sweater.' Alec awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, but one look at his employer told him that what he had just said had offended the man more than any of the things Alec had considered might really be a problem.

'Alexander. No employee of mine will be attending this fundraiser in a, no offense, ratty old sweater. By your phrasing I believe I have seen you wear the sweater you are talking about. I do have a reputation in the fashion industry to uphold.' Alec was about to start a series of apologies, but Magnus didn't let him get in a word edgewise.

'In fact, this might be the perfect excuse to warrant a trip to the New York warehouse this afternoon. I've been meaning to check up on them and we'll set you up with something more appropriate.'

And so it was unanimously decided by Magnus and no one else. Alec really couldn't figure out anything to say other than words that expressed his gratitude. Alec had never really considered his appearance anything to be worth spending effort or money on. This had gotten worse when they started scrambling for money. Now, looking at himself in the mirror after changing to accompany Magnus to this fundraiser, Izzy would be proud of him.

After debating with himself for a while Magnus had determined it best to put Alec in a navy vest and grey shirt so that his bodyguard would indeed keep the range of motion he thought necessary to perform his duty. Magnus' previous bodyguards had never said anything about it, even though it made sense. But there was also the important difference that Alec never seemed to carry any weapons, which they always had.

Alec had also put on the only new pair of jeans he had gotten in the past four years and had only worn a few times whenever he'd had to be in a slightly more formal setting. Right now, he was quite convinced he would not put his employer to shame. Yeah, Izzy would be proud of him.

'Still admiring yourself?' A bemused voice form the doorway startled Alec, who instantly turned around to face him.

'No! It's just… Izzy! My sister. I was just thinking that she's been wanting me to be more fashionable.'

'Well, I'd say you look rather dashing. She would probably be pleased with the effort.' Alec now finally had the space of mind to take a look at the change in appearance in his employer. Magnus was always impeccably dressed, be it for working out, meetings or even waking up. Jewelry, makeup and hair perfectly in place at any time, producing an aura of, well, Magnus around him.

Yet, right now he had somehow transformed even that. The blue, navy apparently, dress suit sparkled and shimmered in the light. He had put up his hair in that same trademark fashion that Alec had now seen every day, but seemingly had died the tips blue. Alec had no clue what was going on with make-up, but Magnus clearly had done something, because it was almost like he was emitting a light.

Alec had known that Magnus was an attractive man, but what he was feeling right now... It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Never had he felt like the air had been knocked out of him at the mere sight of someone. It was like every part of his brain was coming to a grinding halt and all he could do was stare at the presence that was Magnus Bane.

'Wow,' it had escaped his mouth before he realised it.

'Not very eloquent, but thank you, Alexander,' Magnus smiled, seemingly completely used to receiving compliments on his appearance. And that realisation was what shook Alec back to his senses. This was a very normal reaction to Magnus. There was nothing extraordinary about the thoughts that suddenly started to invade his mind, because that was just what Magnus did to people.

'Now, shall we get going?' Magnus was about to turn and walk to the front door when Alec stopped him.

'Magnus, just a moment.' Magnus looked confused, but did meet Alec's very serious eyes. 'I'll be by your side the entire night to make sure you're safe. But if at any point tonight you are in a situation you want me to get you out of, give me a sign and I'll get you out of there without any fuss or questions asked. Okay?'

Magnus was at a loss for words. He had been very determined not to show his hesitance at heading out tonight to anyone. He had no real reason to be scared in such a crowd, but that didn't stop him from being nervous. And somehow this man he had only known for such a short time had seen right through the bravado and given him the exact reassurance he had needed. He wanted to wrap his arms around the man, but didn't think that was appropriate. Instead he placed his hand on Alec's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

'Thank you, Alexander.' The seriousness on Alec's face melted away and Magnus was rewarded with that rare crooked smile of his that had not yet been pointed at Magnus. There was a softness and promise of protection in it. And Magnus was ever so grateful for the universe to have dropped this man into his life.

'Now, we best be off. I hope you don't mind that we're walking. I've not quite yet resolved my vendetta against New York traffic.' Alec nodded and followed Magnus towards the elevator.

It really wasn't far to the venue and by car they might even have taken longer to get to the hotel that had been booked for the event. Alec had so far only seen Magnus interact with people in his own companies and those he had direct business dealings with. Upon arriving at the fundraiser it quickly became clear that it was not just his direct contacts. Alec tracked the eyes upon his employer and could barely believe how many they were.

Additionally there was a whole host of people who, clearly without acquaintance just stepped up to him and introduced themselves as this and this person from this and that company. Magnus responded to everyone with the same open demeanour of which very few would expect it to be as guarded as it really was.

And this was all before they even made it past security. Alec was glad he'd been in touch with the hotel's security, as when he was stopped only a short conversation allowed him in with Magnus. The impressed smile that Magnus sent him at noticing this felt really good. With that they were cleared to enter into the main hall.

Alec nearly stopped dead in his tracks. He had been to a fundraiser with his parents, but it had been years ago and in such a different context of his circumstances. The hall was grand and filled with a sea of people dressed in the same shade of blue, but all equally elegant. There were drinks being carried around on trays and fancy little bites that he ought to remember the terminology of but was too overwhelmed to do so in the moment. This was grandeur and opulence. And for a charity that he might have to apply to for Max's school books this year.

But he had a job to do and shook from his reverie, instead falling in step slightly behind Magnus. They were were very quickly approached by someone Alec recognised from the picture set.

'Ragnor!'

'Magnus, I have to admit, I'm slightly disappointed in you for not coming to see me sooner this week.'

'My apologies, I have been very caught up with the fashion division.'

'So if I want to see you I should make sure to make more of a mess of my division.' The joke was clear and the two men embraced. Alec was glad to see the interaction. He'd previously had his suspicions of Ragnor and Magnus being very close friends, but he had not actually seen them interact before. Now, it was very obvious to him.

'Alec,' Magnus suddenly turned to him. 'This is my oldest and dearest friend, Ragnor Fell. Ragnor, this is Alec Lightwood, my new housemate and bodyguard.'

'It's a pleasure,' Alec extended his hand. Ragnor let him hang for a moment as he eyed Alec somewhat suspiciously and Alec just started considering retreating when Ragnor finally shook his hand.

'Same, kid.' Magnus and Ragnor quickly fell into conversation and Alec continued his surveillance of the surroundings. His assessment of Ragnor was not extensive, but Magnus felt at ease and that was enough for Alec. There were plenty of other people to keep an eye on as Magnus was a very noticeable presence. Eyes automatically turned towards the man's magnetic appearance and Alec tried to keep up. Most of it was harmless, some of it slightly leering, but not dangerous.

Magnus and Ragnor at some point decided to step further into the crowd and Magnus made a point of asking Alec to join them. This distinction hit Alec noticeably. It showed two very important things in Alec's performance in his job. First of all, that Magnus' manner of asking was almost inviting Alec to object in case that was necessary, showing that the man valued his opinion. The second was the fact that Magnus felt comfortable enough to actually venture into the denser crowd. And Alec felt just the littlest bit of pride come over him at these thoughts.

It was harder to stick close to Magnus in the denser crowd and in trying not to bump into anyone he got slightly separated from his employer for a few moments. When he did he could feel the disapproving eyes on him. The was definitely not dressed up to the standard of some of the people here. But as soon as he stood once again behind Magnus, hands folded on his back, the looks drastically changed and turned more curious.

Every last one of these people were dressed up so elegantly, but so many of them seemed to have no concern beyond their own little world. The slivers of conversation that Alec caught concerned possessions, future plans and a whole lot of me's, my's and mine's. They were so very little concerned with anyone else that they really didn't seem to care just who they bumped into.

Alec had spotted the middle aged woman approaching, clutching her purse, moving very determinedly. He had, however, not expected her to pass right through the conversation that Magnus was having and walking almost straight into the drink Magnus was holding. His hands shot out before his mind was fully caught up on what was going on, or any of the people really seemed to know what was going on. One of his hands settled on Magnus' shoulder, securing his staying on his feet. The other hand caught the bottom of the tumbler that had fallen straight from Magnus' hand and was now safely, and surprisingly without spilling more than a few drops of liquid, in his grasp.

'Are you alright?' Alec turned to Magnus, who was slightly shaken, but was very quickly recovering. Alec maintained eye contact as he put the tumbler back in Magnus hand and Magnus seemed able to regather himself.

'Yes. Thank you, Alexander.' Now that Magnus was clearly okay, a small smile appeared around Alec's mouth. He was about to pull back and let Magnus get back to his conversation when one of the women Magnus had been talking to spoke up.

'That was quite the catch, Mr-,' she trailed off. At the beginning of the night, Magnus had made a point of introducing Alec, but he had quickly noticed that Alec prefered to go unnoticed by everyone except those actually close to Magnus and Magnus could get behind that.

'Lightwood,' Alec answered as he straightened up and folded his hands once again on his back.

'Alec is my new bodyguard,' Magnus continued.

'Well, you certainly know how to pick them,' the woman smiled eyeing Alec. 'But then again, you have always had an eye for beauty.'

'I seem to recall us having that in common, Dorothea,' Magnus smiled and gave Alec a meaningful look before continuing. 'But this actually brings up an excellent point. I was previously speaking to Alexander about your charity and he brought up some very interesting points concerning the approach of potential applicants.'

'Really?' Dorothea's eyes turning towards him made Alec kind of want to turn away. Instead he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and let his eyes flick over to Magnus, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

'Well, I would be very interested in hearing those.' Dorothea was blinking a lot and Alec was worried for a moment that she might have something in her eye, but it was not his place to ask, so he didn't.

'Eh, well, Dorothea...' Dorothea interrupted him before he could really get any words out.

'Feel free to call me Dot, only Magnus insists on using my full name. And this is not exactly the greatest place to discuss anything so involved. How about we schedule a meeting some other time? I'm sure Magnus can spare you at some point.' Alec was about to inquire why Magnus wouldn't just be present, after all, that made a lot more sense, but then he kind of stalled when Dot took a step forward and put a hand on his arm.

Alec's eyes flitted between Dot and Magnus, unsure what to do. Dot was Magnus' friend, but he was not exactly sure if it was okay for him to be so addressed when on duty. But it was Magnus who had introduced them and he seemed to have no problems whatsoever. Instead, Magnus had this amused look on his face as he watched them.

'Sure. I'm happy to help.' At his words, Dot flashed him a smile and turned back to Magnus, only to inform him that she was going to mingle a bit more. With that she left and Alec stood besides Magnus, still slightly confused as to what exactly he had just agreed to, but trusting that Magnus knew what he was doing.

Magnus seemed about to turn to Alec to speak, but he was approached by new people and the opportunity was lost. This allowed Alec to slip back into his unnoticed position behind Magnus and properly canvas his surroundings again.


	5. Lorenzo del Rey

The night dragged on. Alec was pretty sure that the only reason that Magnus was still polite through all conversations, no matter how dull, was his consumption of several glasses of champagne and cocktails that had been served non-stop. In between Magnus made the occasional comment on how he hated the schmoozing to Alec and received a reassuring grins in return, but in all, Magnus was doing exceptionally well in this environment.

At least, until Alec spotted someone he recognised from Magnus' files a bit further away in the crowd. It was a man with dark hair in a low ponytail and a bejeweled navy jacket, slightly less eye-catching than Magnus' and yet more gaudy at the same time. Magnus had not seen him yet, but Alec could see Lorenzo del Rey turn towards them and lay his eyes upon Magnus.

Lorenzo was a business rival of Magnus' and had been for several years. Lorenzo seemed to specifically have it out for Magnus, but that was not what set off alarm bells to Alec. It was the fact that Magnus had made careful notes of their deals from the early beginning, up until a few months ago when they suddenly and abruptly stopped. Everything else that Alec needed to know could be found in the smug expression that came over Lorenzo's features as he started making a beeline for them.

Magnus was in a conversation, but Alec acted quickly.

He put a hand on Magnus' shoulder and leaned forward so he could speak in a more hushed tone: 'Mr Bane. Someone wishes to speak to you.' The formal phrasing conveyed enough of a message to Magnus who immediately stiffened, but the wording had his company none the wiser. Alec subtly nodded in the direction of Lorenzo, who was still making his way to the crowd towards them.

Now that Alec had pointed him out, Magnus easily spotted Lorenzo, despite not having the same height advantage as Alec. There was a slight moment of hesitation as Magnus debated between facing this head on, or avoiding it for the night. He decided on the latter.

'In that case we should not keep them waiting.' Magnus made his excuses to the people he had been talking to and let Alec lead him away. It allowed Alec to use his height to advantage and block Magnus from the view of Lorenzo. They navigated their way to the side of the room where Alec cast a look over to where they had previously been to see Lorenzo looking about him rather confused.

'That was a good call, Alexander,' Magnus said. 'I did not expect Lorenzo del Rey to show up at a charity event.' Magnus clearly tried to sound dismissive, but Alec could tell it was slightly strained.

'Do you want me to find a friend of yours?' Alec suggested after a moment. Magnus looked up at Alec slightly surprised, but it very soon turned into a softer expression.

'You do have a distinct height advantage in this crowd. Can you see Ragnor?'

Alec didn't even have to look: 'Ragnor left about an hour ago.'

'Ah, that grumpy old coot,' but the words had a very affectionate tone to them. 'Well, if he can pull a vanishing act then so can we.' Magnus wanted to leave and Alec could have no objections to that. He fell into step besides Magnus, keeping an attentive eye on Lorenzo, who had fallen into a conversation with one of the people they had left. Magnus pace was rather fast and Alec took it as a signal to attempt to block anyone from coming to talk to him.

With a nod at the venue security they were outside and headed in the direction of Magnus' apartment. It took another moment for Magnus to slow down slightly and seemingly calm down. Alec didn't say a word, but waited for Magnus to instigate the conversation as he always did.

'I never told you about Lorenzo,' Magnus suddenly spoke up.

'You didn't have to,' Alec replied, this earned him a surprised look from Magnus. 'I don't know what happened, but it must be quite something to make you completely stop making observations on someone.' Realisation fell over Magnus as he watched Alec speak, looking straight ahead of him. This man who had been by his side for less than two weeks had understood almost exactly how Magnus operated from reading nothing more than a set of documents.

'You continue to surprise me,' Magnus found himself saying. He didn't need to look to know that Alec would currently be sporting a blush. 'Would you mind taking a detour via the park?' Alec shook his head and they changed direction. Clearly Magnus wanted to talk about something and Alec was more than happy to learn more about this mysterious man.

'I met Lorenzo at university. He was a year above me, but we took some of the same classes. We got to talking and found we had a lot in common, surprisingly. We never really became close friends, but we got along. I started Warlock Inc before I graduated and it was doing well, growing fast. Lorenzo started his own company and we were business rivals, but we were still cordial.

'My life has always been turbulent, which was why I employed bodyguards for several years. They never really lasted long, but I could deal with that. Then a little over six months ago, I made a mistake. I made an error in judgement that put both me and my company at risk. Lorenzo took that opportunity to reveal his true nature.'

Alec could see the pained look on Magnus' face, despite the older man not looking at him.

'I told you, I'm a good judge of character. I've met a lot of people and in my life, the times I've been mistaken about someone, I can count on one hand. Lorenzo is one of them. I knew he was patient when he wanted to be, but I didn't expect him to be this cold hearted. He convinced one of my bodyguard to go into my office and steal documents.

'Sensitive material that hurt my company. I didn't catch him until the fourth time, when he was taking ownership documents of some of my artworks. I confronted him, but knowing that he was in serious trouble and only Lorenzo could get him out, my former bodyguard attacked me. I defended, but surprised I was quickly overwhelmed and knocked out. When I woke up later I was on the floor of my living room.

'The bodyguard of the second shift found me and insisted I contact the police. The problem was that I had no proof. And worse, Lorenzo had taken not the artifacts, but only the ownership documentation. Which put me at fault. My bodyguard lost his temper and was subdued in my apartment and under threat of prosecution, I was made to hand over valuable pieces of art to Lorenzo.

'After that, I no longer felt safe around any bodyguard I hired. I was always worried they'd betray me or stick to a protocol that would put me in a worse spot. I stuck to my apartment, barely left, didn't invite anyone. My friends were getting worried. Then Henry Branwell had me meet his daughter Lydia. She was a trained martial artist working part time at a coffee shop as she finished up college. They convinced me to try and take a step outside again, by sitting in the shop, and if something would go bad, she could interfere.

'I agreed. Of course it was just my luck that Michael passed by the window, spotting me. Lydia jumped in, but was clearly unprepared and slightly reckless. And suddenly you appeared. Within moments you had the situation diffused without any real fuss, without hurting someone I still do not want to see hurt and with such a calm demeanour even under such circumstances.

'I didn't feel like I could trust anyone. I closed myself off and put up my guards, but somehow you passed right through all of them. And I found myself coming back to that safe space you had created. You asked me why I made this job offer to you when I didn't know you? It was really very simple. Through watching you one thing became very clear and that was that you are a truly good person. Everything else didn't matter because you were exactly what I needed. And tonight you've proven that again. So, thank you, Alexander. For taking a chance on me.'

The words were so sincere and open that Alec couldn't even feel embarrassed at the praise. Instead he felt a warmth in his chest that filled him up and relaxed him in a way he had never felt before.

'I trust you. I don't know why, I'm not as good of a judge of character as you, but I do. And I like you. You're a good person. So I'm glad you feel safe.' Even in the dark, Magnus could see a light smile grace Alec's features. It brought a smile to his own face. They walked in comfortable silence for a moment longer before Magnus started a new conversation.

'So, how did you find the event?'

'It was good, I guess.'

'You guess?'

Alec shrugged: 'I'm not very knowledgeable about these things.'

'You don't need to be knowledgeable about parties to know that while it was perfectly organised, it was a rather drab affair.' Alec chuckled at Magnus' words. 'I mean, Dorothea is a darling, but she does not know how to throw a party. But then again, she was catering to a rather drab crowd, so maybe they thought it was a rager. Still I should have liked some music that had a beat and a bass at some point.'

'You dance?'

'Only at parties.' This elicited another chuckle from Alec, which had Magnus rather pleased with himself.

'Izzy loves dancing. She doesn't really go anymore, but when we still lived in San Francisco she went almost every week with her friends.'

'You didn't join?'

Alec shook his head: 'Aside from the fact that she wouldn't want her four year older brother to come with her and her friends. It's not really my scene.'

'Really, you don't enjoy dancing?' The amusement and sarcasm was clearly audible in Magnus' voice.

'Shocking, I know,' Alec deadpanned in return.

'Then what do you do for fun, Alexander? Do you have any hobbies? Aside from the cooking of course.'

'I wouldn't really say cooking is a hobby. Not that I mind it, but…'

Magnus stopped at that: 'I just thought… I regularly find you browsing through recipes. And you said you cooked for your siblings.'

'Yeah, well, I don't want to keep making the same things. And I do like cooking for my family, especially because it's a rare thing. Whenever I'd have time Izzy would have to be at University or Jace would have work. Usually I'd have to work. But when all four of us are home, it didn't really matter what I made. Izzy would come and sit on the kitchen counter. Jace and Max at the table, usually pretending to be doing Max' homework.'

Magnus couldn't tear his eyes away from Alec who was looking ahead of him, his mind clearly miles away. A certain softness had fallen over his features a softness that Magnus had not seen before on the generally very serious and stoic man. The love he had for his family was clearly legible and it looked absolutely beautiful on him.

'Whenever there would be something special they'd insist on my being home and making them something. Last year, for Izzy's birthday she begged me to make my grandmother's stew. It was the only recipe my mother ever made herself, but of course I didn't have the recipe. So I just winged it. It was awful, I overcooked the carrots and put in the wrong spices so it became kind of sweet and bitter at the same time.

'Jace and Max sat there trying their very best to keep it down, but Izzy actually ate two plates and afterwards remarked that it was slightly different from when my mother made it. That was when we concluded that the reason she is such a bad cook is because she has no taste buds whatsoever. I never made stew again.' Alec smiled at the memory and Magnus couldn't help but join him.

'Your siblings sound wonderful.'

'They are,' Alec nodded. 'Don't get me wrong, they are a handful. Jace can be incredibly reckless and just jump into things headfirst without considering anything. Izzy has a temper that could put demons to shame and has the absolute worst taste in men. And Max can get so stubborn and argumentative it just gets him into trouble with his teachers. But they are my family and I couldn't be prouder of them.'

'You almost talk about them like you're their parent.' Despite the joking tone in Magnus' voice Alec seemed to almost freeze for a moment and immediately the atmosphere got tense.

'Maybe.' Back to the one word answers. For just a short moment Magnus had gotten Alec to finally open up and with a single moment all the doors had once again shut. It told him a lot, but the friendly atmosphere that had been between them... How was he going to get that back.

'So, if not cooking,' Magnus forced them back to the lighter topic they had previously been on. 'Then what do you have for hobbies?'

'I liked sparring with Jace. I don't think that we actually follow a specific martial art, but it's more fun training against a partner,' Alec shrugged.

'But that is training.'

'So is your Tai Chi.'

'Touché. What else?' Alec was quiet for a moment. As they were leaving the park and getting back on the streets, there were lights illuminating Alec's face and Magnus could see a light blush forming.

It took another moment for Alec to speak: 'I used to practise archery.'

At this Magnus raised an eyebrow: 'Used to?'

'Yeah, I've… I haven't really… Since we came to New York I haven't been able to practise. I just can't find the time. And there's very few places where you're allowed to shoot with a bow. Besides I couldn't afford a new bowstring.'

'But you do have a bow?' Alec nodded and he could see an excited sparkle appear in Magnus' eyes. 'We should get you a new string and get to a range so you can show me sometime.'

'I don't…' Alec trailed off slightly as he didn't know how to politely say that he was still in such a dire need of money that spending it on a bowstring seemed like a waste. 'I don't know. It's been very long.' Magnus, however, picked up on both the hesitance and the excitement at the thought of being able to practise archery again and could draw the conclusion for himself. Alec seemed willing to deny himself everything just to ensure the safety of his siblings.

Well, if no one was looking out for Alec's happiness, then Magnus would: 'It seems like an excellent birthday present. When is your birthday exactly?'

'October 23rd.'

'That's a bit far off. Although, mine is even further away in February.'

'February 15, yeah. It's in the file.'

'Of course it's in the file,' Magnus threw up his hands in mock exasperation. 'What intimate detail about me is not in the file.'

'Plenty,' Alec replied with just the lightest tone of humour in his voice. 'Your hobbies for example.'


	6. Visitors

That evening they stayed up late in the living room of Magnus' apartment. Alec had previously witnessed his employer drink several glasses of champagne at the fundraiser, but the man had a seemingly infinite tolerance for alcohol and mixed up another few in the course of the evening for both himself and Alec. Alec still was not used to drinking, but Magnus seemed determined to find something Alec would appreciate. His third and final attempt that evening is actually successful.

Alec has never been one to stay up late, except for work, but soon finds that time is flying as he and Magnus talk about innocuous things. Not the things an employer and employee would discuss, but a talk among friends. A light simple conversation that touches on hobbies, favourite foods and music. Magnus tells about all the places he's visited across the globe and Alec listens with rapt attention.

It is in the early hours of the morning that they finally retreat to their individual rooms to get some rest. But as they do there is a clear notion in the air that something has changed. The stiffness and formality that had been very slowly relaxing has almost completely broken away. With knowing each other came an understanding and though they were very different, they strangely matched very well.

The next day was a Saturday, but neither Alec nor Magnus were people who found themselves able to take a day off work, so it was largely spent with Magnus with catching up with all his business that he hadn't gotten the chance to take care off during the week and Alec running errands.

Knowing that Alec was never gone for long or far beyond his reach whenever he needed him, Magnus had started feeling better about being alone in his apartment. Of course he felt better when Alec was around and Magnus occasionally heard the heavy boots on his hardwood floors, but he knew that couldn't always be so.

It was while Alec was away getting groceries that Magnus got a call he had not been expecting, but it was most welcome nevertheless.

Alec arrived home a few minutes later to find Magnus sitting expectantly in the livingroom, waiting for him. Magnus had no idea how Alec seemed to be able to perform tasks that would have taken him at least an hour, in less than half an hour, but he was immensely grateful for it.

Alec noticed the excited smile on Magnus face as he locked the door behind him: 'Did something good happen?'

'No, but it might. Do you remember the head of the science division, Henry Branwell?'

Alec nodded: 'Yeah, what about him?'

'We generally handle business through skype meetings and phone calls, because he's in Peru most of the time. But he just called to inform me that he's state side for Lydia's graduation and proposed they swing by the apartment tomorrow.'

'That's good,' Alec readjusted the shopping bag under his left arm. 'Anything you need me to take care of for then?' At this Magnus brow furrowed in a puzzled expression as he turned further towards Alec.

'Magnus, is something wrong?'

'You don't think it's a bad idea?'

'No, of course not,' Alec put the shopping bags on a side table and walked over to Magnus. 'He's your friend. But if you're uncomfortable…'

'No!' Magnus quickly stopped him. 'No, it's… I don't think I've received any friends in my apartment in almost two years.'

'Why?' Alec asked.

'Well, at first my bodyguards didn't think it was a good idea to let anyone come to my apartment as it would become harder to protect. Especially with the variety of stalkers still out there. So they always insisted on meeting friends on neutral terrain. And then when everything went wrong…' Suddenly Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Alec's sincere and serious eyes.

'Magnus, it will be fine. If they are your friends, then I'll keep watch over all of you. I promise.' He gave a soft squeeze and with that crooked smile that Magnus was really starting to grow fond of, he turned back to the grocery bags. 'I gotta put these away. Since you said you like seafood I'm going to try my hand at that and I read that it spoils very quickly when it's not refrigerated.' With that Alec disappeared with the grocery bags into the kitchen and Magnus sat stunned for another moment.

The warm fuzzies in his chest felt strange and comfortable at the same time. Those eyes boring into him just a moment ago, accompanied by the exact words he'd needed to hear. Magnus knew exactly what that feeling was and how dangerous it was to play with.

Taking a deep breath he steeled himself. He knew how to deal with this. It was no problem just because it had been a while.

Alec's first experience cooking seafood had been a mild success. He'd definitely need some practise, but he was sure he was going to be able to get that in his new living environment. Maybe Magnus would allow him to bring leftovers to his siblings, so they could try it as well. The thought of being able to share these new skills with his siblings had brought a smile on his face.

For Sunday, however, Magnus had suggested they go out to eat, so Alec contacted the restaurant ahead. Acquainting himself with employees and security measures made him sure that Magnus would be safe, so it was an effort Alec was more than happy to spend. So he already knew the name of their server the day before Henry and Lydia arrived.

Magnus was nervous on Sunday morning, but was trying hard not to let it show. To someone watching him as closely as Alec was, it was rather obvious however. He'd oversalted the scrambled eggs, relaxed Magnus would have never done that. Fortunately there was always work to distract them and that was what they were both doing when there was a knock at the door. Alec was already on his feet by the time Magnus had put his documents down and was taking a deep breath to calm himself from having been startled by the noise.

There was very little reason to be paranoid, but Alec was cautious and protective by nature, aside from it just being his job, so he opened the door only slightly to see who was out there. Instantly recognising Lydia and her father, and more importantly, seeing no one else in the hallway he fully opened the door.

'Alec!' Lydia flung herself at him giving him a tight squeeze before stepping back. 'It's so good to see you. How are you?'

'Doing good, congratulations on graduating.'

'Thank you very much,' Lydia smiled before stepping to her father's side. 'Alec, if I may introduce you to my father, Henry Branwell.'

'Henry,' Magnus voice came from the doorway to the office, interrupting the introductions. 'I see Peru has been kind to you.'

'Magnus,' the older man turned towards Magnus and warmly shook his hand. 'I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for the opportunity you've allowed me there.'

Magnus laughed: 'Nonsense. You know I enjoy our little experiments as much as you do. Can I sign you up soon as well, Lydia? I'd have taken you before your degree, but your father was firmly against it.'

'As would I have been, had you suggested it,' Lydia smiled. 'But I'm definitely considering it now.'

'Well, then we should talk about that very soon,' Magnus smiled. 'Come in. Have a seat.' Only Alec saw the tension in Magnus, because he was looking for it. It wasn't much, but there was just the slightest hesitation in his every move. But as they talked and Henry regaled them with the things that had been going on in Peru he relaxed.

And when Magnus relaxed, it was like a switch suddenly flipped. Magnus wasn't just comfortable, he was in his element. He talked, entertained, offered drinks, laughed, joked. Alec had not yet seen Magnus be this carefree. There was a lightness and vigour to his movement. A brilliance to his features. It was quite impossible to tear his eyes away. This was exactly where Magnus was supposed to be. And yet, for the past two years he hadn't been able to.

As Magnus told the story of how he and Ragnor had gotten lost in the mountains of China and eventually made their way back by using goats in some ridiculous manner, Alec felt a sadness come over him. Magnus was a wonderful person, and to have been so scarred that he didn't dare do the things he loved most, or be asked to forgo some of his greatest pleasures. It was an awful thought. And Alec was going to make sure that it would not happen again.

'Hey, Alec,' Lydia suddenly turned to him. 'Did your brother start those classes you were talking about?'

'The bartending? Not yet. Izzy has make-up exams coming up and with my not being there as much anymore he's taken over of watching Max until things settle down a little.'

'But he does still want to? Because I was talking to Aline, and she's considering the same thing. So if you found something then she'd like to know. You do have our numbers, right?'

'Yes.'

'Well, good. Then you should occasionally call or text or anything. We've been worried about you,' but Lydia's voice was filled with humour.

'I've been busy,' Alec defended. 'Besides, I could say the same thing about you.' To that Lydia had to acquiesce. 'How's John?'

'John's good,' the words may have been innocuous, but Alec could see the smile that was inevitable whenever anyone brought up John around her, appear on her face again. 'He's taking a Phd position for the next four years, which hopefully opens up some doors towards an assistant professor function.'

'Do you always have to brag about how smart he is?' Alec joked, earning him an eye roll from Lydia. Their playful interaction did not go unnoticed by Magnus. There was a difference in how Alec acted with Lydia as to when he interacted with himself. Even though Alec had definitely loosened up around him, there was no way that Alec would act this freely around Magnus. It caused an uncomfortable tension in his chest.

He was not listening to their conversation, his attention still on Henry, but he would find his eyes regularly finding their way over to Lydia and Alec. Despite the space forced between them with Alec sitting in a chair and Lydia on the couch next to it, they were very close. Lydia regularly leaned in and touched Alec's arm or shoulder. She laughed a lot, despite Lydia being a rather serious person.

Was this Alec bringing out a different side to her?

The afternoon was wonderful and before they knew it Alec informed them it was time to head over to the restaurant. Magnus still tensed up every time they left the apartment, but as long as Alec stuck close to his side, he seemed to be able to bear it. At the restaurant Alec was immediately approached by the server he had previously spoken to on the phone. This was only the third time Alec accompanied Magnus to a dinner meeting, but it was the first one he had organised.

Magnus was honestly quite amazed at the lengths that Alec would go to to make Magnus feel safe, without being invasive. Something as simple as Alec having previously talked to the server and having arranged a table that was not out in the open or completely cornered. He didn't think that anyone except Alec would have come up with such things. It probably wasn't true, but honestly, Alec deserved all the praise that Magnus could come up with.

Their server was a friendly young woman with a chatty disposition that suited Magnus very much. They made their orders after which Lydia turned to Alec again.

'Please, tell me you did notice that?'

'Notice what?'

'She was flirting with you.'

'No, why would she be flirting with me?'

'Magnus,' Lydia turned to him. 'Please, back me up here.' Magnus pondered over it for a second. Their server had definitely checked Alec out, something that Magnus had become quite used to seeing. Alec was a handsome man and his height, as much as he slumped to try and hide it, made him stand out. The flirting had been subtle but it had been there.

'In Alexander's defense. It was rather subtle.'

Alec was now turning colours: 'I thought that leaving the coffee shop would also end this.' He made some wild gestures with his hands before trying to hide his blush by taking a sip of water.

'One of these days, Alec, you're going to be so grateful that I pointed out a girl is flirting with you, because you are never going to notice it yourself.'

'Did this happen often at the coffee shop?' Magnus asked.

'No.' 'Yes!'Alec glared at Lydia.

'Honestly, it is hilarious how oblivious Alec is to flirting.' Alec rolled his eyes at her words. 'This girl came to the shop every day and she would wait until Alec was at the register before coming up to order. She'd bat her eyelashes, compliment him and tip amazingly. Eventually she seemed to have gotten up the courage to give him her number. She wrote it on a napkin and left it on the here, noticed it and followed her before she could reach the door, handed her back the napkin and told her she should be more careful in leaving her number lying around because some creep might find it. I swear she nearly burst into tears. Didn't see her again at the shop for nearly a month before she finally came back with a boyfriend.'

'How was I supposed to know she was trying to give it to me?' Alec's face was almost bright red in embarrassment. 'She just left it on the counter.' At this point Henry and Magnus burst into laughter.

'You also told me that Magnus had a crush on me,' Alec groaned trying to turn the conversation in a different direction. 'So how am I supposed to believe anything you say?'

'Okay, I was just joking there. But I swear almost every other time I pointed it out to you, it was true.'

'How often did this happen?' Magnus asked.

'At least once weekly,' Lydia replied with a smile. 'And that's not counting Alec's regulars. Seriously, since he left we've lost ten of our regulars.' Alec wanted to disappear. He was not comfortable with discussing his non-existent love life, and it was even worse that Lydia was doing it in front of Magnus. He did not want to appear like this in front of his boss.

Fortunately for him Magnus seemed to notice and decided to come to his rescue: 'I seem to recall similar stories about you and John in the early days.'

'Oh, by all means, go ahead. I have not the least bit of shame in admitting that I spent entirely too long hesitating before asking him out. I think that dad is going to find it more awkward than I am.'

Henry laughed: 'You may be right on that account. I like the guy, but I do not want to know the things that you get up to.'

After dinner they decided to not join Magnus and Alec in going back to Magnus' apartment. Instead they wished their farewells in the restaurant and went their separate ways. The early summer air was very warm and somehow the unspoken decision was made to enjoy the stroll.

'You and Lydia seem to get along very well,' Magnus casually remarked.

'Yeah, it kind of took me by surprise. I didn't really think she actually saw me as a friend. Just a coworker. But I guess I was just overthinking that.'

'It wouldn't be the first time you didn't notice someone's intentions towards you,' Magnus joked, alluding to the conversation earlier that evening.

Alec groaned: 'Please, don't you start as well.'

'You get really uncomfortable talking about women, don't you?'

'Yeah, particularly because I'm-.' Alec caught himself. He told himself he wasn't really trying to keep it secret. It was just… He had never told anyone outside his family. And Magnus might be uncomfortable, having him live in his apartment.

'Because you're what?' Magnus questioned. Then again, Magnus himself was bisexual and seemed to have no qualms about working with people of any sexual orientation. Frankly, Alec was just never a great liar.

'Because I'm not really interested in women that way.'

'Oh,' Magnus was slightly taken aback by that. 'Asexual? Or aromantic?'

'I don't know what that is,' Alec replied hesitantly.

'The first means you don't feel sexual attraction, the second means you don't fall in love.'

'No! No, not that. At least, I don't think so. No. I'm gay.'

'Oh,' Magnus had not seen that coming. 'Oh…'

'If it makes you uncomfortable…'

'Not at all, Alexander,' Magnus quickly stopped him. 'It just took me by surprise. Usually I'm rather good at telling. Then again, you've been particularly hard to read in general.'

'You… don't mind?' The fear of Magnus' answer was audible in Alec's voice. But then again, coming out was always scary, no matter to whom.

'Of course not. Why would you think I have a problem with your being attracted to men? I completely understand the sentiment.'

'It's just… I've never really told anyone outside my family. And that didn't go over too well.'

'They didn't accept you?'

'It got… complicated.'

'Oh, Alexander,' Magnus placed a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec looked at Magnus with a wry smile that told Magnus all that he needed to know.

Magnus gave a soft squeeze: 'I know that I'm your employer and there is an inherent power imbalance between us because of that. But to me, you are a housemate and a friend, as I hope I can be to you. And judging by our previous conversation, I'm going to have to explicitly state that I would like to be your friend. So you don't have to feel the need to hide from me. I have no intention of asking you to leave over something as simple as you being gay. It's going to at least take utter betrayal and possibly murder to get that far.'

Alec couldn't help but laugh at that and he shook his head before meeting Magnus' smiling expression: 'Okay.'

'Okay!' Magnus let go of Alec's shoulder and they continued their way home.


	7. Former Friends

Alec was getting used to his new job by the end of the first month. By now he'd met most of the people strongly involved in Magnus' life. Magnus' life seemed to practically revolve around work, and so most of his friends were also business partners or employees of his. The notable exception to that was the one friend Alec had not met, and that was Catarina.

From what Magnus had told him, Catarina was to a large degree the voice of reason in Magnus' life. Magnus tended towards the dramatic and grandiose in all of his plans, Catarina was the one who reeled him in and steered him towards a slightly smaller scale.

Catarina was also one of the few people that Magnus made regular social calls to. Almost every other day Alec would find Magnus somewhere around the apartment on the phone. His expression would be animated, his posture relaxed and even before he could hear the words being spoken Alec'd know that it was Catarina. Just from how she made Magnus be so relaxed Alec already liked her.

He liked her more when he learned she was a nurse and a foster parent. Apparently Catarina had been fostering teens for a couple of years. She had received some of the tougher kids before they aged out of the system. Alec had tremendous respect for that. She was now, however fostering a little girl who had run away several times from her previous foster and was, according to Magnus, incredibly timid and shy.

As such, Alec hadn't even met her, but was very excited to do so at Ragnor's birthday party. In preparation for it he had even gone with Magnus on an extended shopping trip to buy a gift. It had taken a good while for Magnus to really get into it, but once it became clear that there was no threat, he started to enjoy himself.

An excited Magnus was absolutely fascinating to watch. He could talk about seemingly anything with knowledge, he was vibrant and flamboyant and very true to himself. As such, Alec was very intent on not letting him know that he had dispersed two gathering crowds, gotten rid of a couple of gossip reporters and had steered them away from that one shop when he noticed the girl at the register was a celebrity blogger who had previously approached them. It was his job after all.

Magnus had noticed Alec doing some things, in particular steering them away from one shop, but he had not let it alarm him for one moment. Alec was keeping up with his casual conversation - although Magnus clearly dominated it, but that was mostly Alec's stoic nature speaking, or not speaking - and it really felt like he was simply shopping with a friend. A terribly underdressed friend.

Magnus had by now determined that Alec's wardrobe was abysmally small and almost all of it was worn out. A pair of worn cargo pants, a pair of worn jeans, one nicer one, four t-shirts, two sweaters, a long sleeved shirt and the tattered leather jacket Alec wore almost literally everywhere. That had been Alec's entire wardrobe before Magnus had added the blue vest for the fundraiser.

He knew that wasting money was a big thing for Alec, even with the raise in pay that Magnus offered him. It was slightly disturbing to notice how little the man had been able to afford for himself. How little Alec seemed to think of doing anything himself. As such, after having found the perfect gift for Ragnor at the specialty bookstore, Magnus had taken Alec shopping for clothes. He liked it himself and dragged Alec along under the pretense of needing his bodyguard to not look like he'd been picked up off the street. Magnus paid for everything, it seemed only fair. And Alec couldn't stop apologising, objecting to Magnus spending money on him, and uttering words of thanks, every time Magnus picked something out for him.

In all, Magnus was in a wonderful mood by the time they got home, each carrying several shopping bags. Alec was not fashionable, but he certainly didn't have bad taste either. Muted tones and simple items seemed to speak most to the young man. He could appreciate patterns and frills on Magnus, but shrunk whenever Magnus had put them on him. It had taken two shirts for Magnus to notice this, after which he had switched up his strategy.

And dear lord, did it work when he did. Obviously Alec was fit, Magnus had known that when he'd met the man. But in the weeks that Alec had lived with him, his body had changed. Good nutrition and enough sleep were doing wonders and Magnus simply hadn't been able to see Alec's toned, now healthy physique under the old worn clothes. When put in a shirt that fit him well and didn't make him feel uncomfortable, Alec was hot. Not to mention the one white shirt through which Magnus had been able to see the vague shapes of the tattoos that covered Alec.

In the end they had almost doubled Alec's wardrobe and outfitted Magnus with some very impertinent thoughts about his employee that needed to put put far far away. There was not a chance in any of the nine hells that he was going to risk his current felicity for a hot tumble in the sheets, no matter how tempting it may seem.

With Alec being a creature of habit, Magnus had had to resort to some coercion in order to actually get Alec to wear the new clothes. Alec had been very concerned about ruining them in his daily tasks. It had been Ragnor's birthday that did it, as Alec was to be seen alongside Magnus. Though conceding begrudgingly, Alec was rather excited about wearing his new clothes. After all, it may have been two years since he'd gotten new ones. Of course, Magnus didn't know that last part.

Magnus himself was naturally dressed to the nines and Alec thought to himself that there had to come a day where he wouldn't be stunned by his employer's appearance. This was of course not that day as Magnus' good mood had introduced glitter around his eyes and a new ear clip that held some sort of shiny red gem. As long as he didn't gawk, appreciating his employer's effort to look nice wasn't wrong, right?

Ragnor's party was held at his home outside the city, instead of his usual brownstone residence, and for that reason Magnus had arranged for a car to come pick them up for the first time since Alec had started working for him. Magnus hated cars, but was willing to put up with a lot for Ragnor. The drive out of Brooklyn was long and Magnus couldn't help rambling about the inefficiency of cars until they got out of the busy streets. But they managed to make their way to Ragnor's mansion.

Seeing Ragnor's home upon stepping out of the car brought back memories to Alec of his parents' house. Despite the style being very different, the three story building in the woods spoke to him about his past. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had thought it important to maintain a standard that could accommodate entertaining more consequential guests. They would never come to regret that decision, that fell to Alec's lot. Though his relation with his parents had been complicated, to say the least, he had unequivocally loved their family home in the woods even after he'd had to leave it.

Alec and Magnus arrived, according to Magnus, fashionably late, which meant the part was in full swing. Alec honestly hadn't expected this many people for the birthday of the older man, but clearly Ragnor had a very large acquaintance over a large spectrum of people. Honestly, Alec was happy his task was to stay close to Magnus as he'd have had no idea what to do with himself in the mass of people moving through several rooms.

Magnus knew exactly where to find the people he wanted to. First and foremost being Ragnor, who was part of one of several conversations in the sitting room. His attention was, however demanded by everyone, so they said a quick hello, let him know they'd put their gift somewhere and let him get back to his other guests.

After that they made their way into the dining room where they could find drinks, to which Magnus helped himself, as Alec always declined anything while being in public with Magnus. They then made their way onto the terrace where Magnus was promptly stopped.

'Magnus, you came!' A dark skinned woman in a deep blue blouse and trainers walked up to them confidently. Alec didn't recognise her, but Magnus clearly did.

'Catarina,' he smiled before kissing her on both cheeks. 'I see you managed to get a night off.'

'It was not easy, let me tell you,' she laughed. 'But you, going out again. We talked and Dot told me about the fundraiser, but it is still quite something to see you in person.'

'Well, it is all because of Alexander here,' Magnus turned to Alec who took a step forward to let himself be incorporated in the conversation.

'Well, no shit. None of us managed to drag you out kicking and screaming and here you are of your own volition.' Catarina turned to Alec and held her hand out. 'You go by Alec, right? I'm Catarina Loss. Nice to meet you.'

Alec shook her hand: 'Nice to meet you too, Catarina. I've heard a lot about you. All good things, of course.'

'I don't believe that for one second. I've known Magnus far too long for that. But the attempt is appreciated,' she laughed.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Magnus spoke with faux-innocence.

'That you cannot keep your mouth shut for more than five minutes together, Magnus. And while I have every bit of faith in it having been more good than bad, your rants will have included complaining.'

'They most certainly did,' Alec responded. 'But I happen to think candour a rather more positive trait than Magnus would like me to believe.' The shrill tone of Alec's phone cut the conversation short. Magnus and Alec immediately shared a look. There was a sumtotal of seven people in the world, including Magnus, who had Alec's phone number, and all of them, without exception knew that he only took unexpected phone calls in case of emergencies. Magnus gave Alec a nod and Alec cast a look around before fishing his phone out of his pocket and taking some distance from the crowd.

Ragnor's garden was extensive and Alec had no trouble in getting some distance from the terrace, where most the people were gathered, but still keeping an eye on Magnus from his new position. The sturdy brick of a cellphone was still ringing and once sure there was no one directly around him he picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hey Alec.' Alec couldn't help the smile that pulled on his face at hearing his youngest brother's voice.

'Hey Max, why are you calling?'

'You said I could just call you if I wanted to.' The tinge of sadness in his baby brother's voice pulled at Alec's heart. He could imagine the disappointed look on Max' face.

'I know I did, buddy. And it's true. But I'm also working and I told you to text me first unless it's an emergency.' Catarina and Magnus seemed to have fallen into an easy conversation, which set Alec slightly at ease.

'Well, it's kind of an emergency.' Alec's eyebrow rose at this. 'We got new medicine for Jace today, but it's different than usual. He's not sure if it's the right thing and the doctor is on emergency call. Jace's supposed to take it in an hour and he thinks it's the bad kind again.' Alec groaned. That was indeed bad.

'I know it's not really an emergency, but we don't know what to do. Izzy is out for the night and not responding.'

'It's good that you called me, Max. Although I would appreciate a text beforehand next time. Where is Jace?' Alec caught Magnus looking over at him with a slightly worried expression. He sent back a light smile and a nod, informing Magnus that everything was okay and he would be back soon. Even from this distance he could see a bit of tension leave Magnus' shoulders before he gave a nod back and turned to Catarina again.

'Jace is cooking. Do you want me to put him on?'

'No, that's fine. Can you get the medicine, Max?'

'Hold on.' He could hear Max put the phone on the table. There was some clattering and moments later the phone was picked up again.

'Hey Alec,' the voice of Jace suddenly sounded. 'I've put you on speaker. How you doin', man?'

'Good, though I'm currently at a birthday party of a friend of Magnus and I really need to get back to him.'

'Right, yeah, you said you had something tonight. Sorry about this.'

'It's no problem, Jace. This is important too.'

'I got it!' Max called.

'I put Alec on speaker,' Jace said before Max could move to pick up the phone again.

'Oh, that's a lot easier.' Alec could hear something being put on the table. 'I got the medicine.' That confirmed it.

'Okay, Jace, are you still there?' Jace answered in affirmative, prompting Alec to continue. 'Okay, what is different about this to the previous one?'

'Logo is different and different package. I can't actually remember the brand name, but it definitely looks different too.' Jace sounded a bit further away and had probably moved back to whatever he was cooking.

'Okay, Max, could you read me the name on the package?' Max diligently followed his instructions. It was a very difficult name, as was the name of nearly every medicine, but Max was an excellent reader. It was the correct name, but just to be sure Alec made Max read a few more things of the package, some of the ingredients and most importantly the dosage. Everything seemed right to Alec who had studied the medicine after a previous mishap in which the new doctor had given Jace a different brand of the same medicine and Jace had nearly ended up in the hospital from a bad reaction to the side effects.

'This sounds perfectly fine,' Alec eventually concluded. 'I'd say, take it tonight and tomorrow and call the doctor or the pharmacy in the morning to confirm that they've just rebranded. Side effects shouldn't kick up that quickly and at least you'll keep up your levels.'

'Sounds good,' Jace replied. 'Thanks, Alec.'

'No problem, Jace,' Alec smiled to himself.

'Hey, Alec?' Max piped up again. 'When are you coming home?' That wiped the smile clear of Alec's face. His eyes turned back to Magnus and Catarina. It had been weeks since he'd been at the apartment.

'Max, I told you. I live with my boss now.'

'I know, but you can take a day off, right?' Alec couldn't really reply. He was pretty sure that Magnus wouldn't say no if he asked, but he also knew that Magnus already got tense when Alec left for half an hour to get some groceries. Taking a day off? Alec wasn't exactly sure what that would do to Magnus. His employer was more fragile than he portrayed himself and he'd learned by now that there was real danger in Magnus being left alone. Elias was not the greatest line of defense.

At that moment he caught sight of movement in the crowd. A very striking woman. Tall, dark hair, bright red dress and lips. Neither Magnus nor Catarina seemed to notice her, but despite half the crowd around her staring at her, she only seemed to have eyes for Magnus and Catarina. She was, however, not in the file. Not a single note or page. He had no idea who she was. Then why did she set off so many alarm bells with Alec?

'It's not that simple, Max,' Alec responded to his little brother, but his attention had shifted to the woman in the crowd.

'But-.' Max started.

'Listen, buddy. I really have to go, but I'll call you soon okay. I promise, okay?' The woman was moving and so was Alec. He had to intercept her before she'd get to Magnus. He could barely hear the reply from his little brother. The predatory look on her face was simply wrong.

'I love you both. Bye.' Without waiting for a response Alec hung up and put his phone away. The woman was in no rush and didn't see Alec quickly weaving his way through the crowd. She didn't notice him until he was right in front of her, stopping her in her path. Shit. Now what? He had no actual reason to stop her. Nothing he could legitimately do. He wasn't even sure if Magnus would want him to.

She eyed him curiously and looks came from the crowd. If only he wasn't an awkward bumblefuck that would be super helpful right now. Think. What would Izzy do? Or Jace? Jace would probably charm the pants off of her with a single smile, despite her not even wearing pants. That was not something Alec could do. So, other option. Izzy. Dammit, Izzy flirted with almost everyone the first time she met them simply to take them off guard. Alec was not good at that. But right now, it was either that or more drastic methods and they were not there yet.

'Uhm. Hi.' He had to look like a complete idiot. 'Ehm, do you come here often?' By the looks from the crowd around him it was both a very brave and very stupid thing to say to this woman that many a man had been admiring. She, however, seemed mostly surprised, intrigued and very unimpressed. She was ready to completely ignore him and walk past him. He couldn't have that.

'Sorry, uhm, about that. Where are my manners? I'm Alec.' He held his hand out and her attention drew back to him. That predatory look that had fallen for a moment at his first comment came back on her face with a smile. Oh, yeah, she was definitely trouble.

'Camille Belcourt. And yes, I do come here more often. Which tells me you don't.' She placed her hand in his as if she was expecting him to kiss it. Obviously he was not going to play that game, so instead he changed his grip so he could actually shake her hand.

'Yeah, I only met Ragnor recently. Great man though. And he clearly knows how to throw a party.' Alec had no idea what he was saying, but it would probably count as small talk. He was keeping Camille in place, but he could see her eyes drifting over his shoulder to where he knew Catarina and Magnus to be. He wanted to try and block her view, communicate to Magnus in any way to get the hell out of dodge for no reason whatsoever.

'He most certainly does. Though I am curious how you met him. You don't seem the type to run in his circles.' It was a very thinly veiled insult, but one that Alec really could care less about. He was about to respond when she continued: 'I met him through my lover at the time, Magnus Bane. You must have heard of him.' It was too directed. She knew something. Alec wished he had eyes in the back of his head so he could see what exactly was going on behind him.

'I have actually. I met Ragnor through him as well.' This turned her attention fully back to him. Interest, excitement, but most of all that predatory glint. Alec had a list of all significant exes of Magnus, as uncomfortable as it was to look at the rather long list of names, he knew there was no Camille Belcourt on there. And if she'd met Ragnor through Magnus, then she'd have to have been significant. But she was not on the list. This was very bad. The casual expression he'd previously worn made way for his stoic mask.

'Really?' The excitement in her voice was a major red flag. 'Then you're the new distraction. Handsome, I'll admit, but it won't be long before you'll figure it out.'

'What are you talking about?'

'That man is ruined for anyone. Not even worth the effort of trying. Eventually he'll always come crawling back to me.' She was baiting him. And no matter how curious he was about what she had to say, it was simply wrong to bite and let her feed him the information. In the few moments that Alec had now spoken to her he knew she was a manipulator, and she had sunken her claws into Magnus. If he hadn't written about her, then that meant it was very bad. But he wasn't going to show that.

'I think you'd make a rather terrible bodyguard,' he snarked, no longer interested in keeping up the pretense of a friendly conversation. 'But maybe you were seeing something that wasn't there and were thinking of something else. Jealousy isn't a good look on you.' He kept eye contact with her just long enough to see the remark hit her and anger and spite started to seep into her expression. But he wasn't going to wait for that. He had to get Magnus out of here.

Turning around fast he saw Magnus and Catarina were still talking. Catarina had most definitely noticed what was going on, but Magnus had his back turned and there was not nearly enough tension in his posture for him to have noticed. His eyes locked with Catarina and he gave her a single gesture that communicated he intended to take Magnus further into the garden. She held his gaze for another second as he moved over to join them again.

'Sorry about that,' he came up besides Magnus who turned to him with a smile. 'Minor issue with my brother. Should all be resolved now. Ragnor has beautiful gardens though.'

'I agree,' Catarina said before Magnus could say anything. 'How about we take a walk so Alec can see a bit more of it. And I'm really tired of this crowd.'

'That sounds like a brilliant plan,' Alec replied quickly. 'Is that okay with you, Magnus?'

'Of course,' but the tone of his voice was confused. He was slightly dazed as Catarina led the way towards the path that headed into the woods, away from most of the party. Alec cast a look over his shoulder to see Camille still on the terrace, arms folded and a glare aimed directly at him.


	8. The Haunting Past

Catarina dominated the conversation. Pointing out things in the environment to Alec who nodded and replied with his muted words of praise. Something was up and Magnus couldn't put his finger on it. Alec was a very hard man to read and Catarina… Catarina was Catarina and he had promised to not look too deeply into her actions though it was very very tempting right now. It was only when the sounds of the party were no more than a muffled blur that Catarina and Alec slowed down the pace they had set.

'Alexander,' Magnus stopped in his tracks having had quite enough. 'What just happened?' Alec immediately tensed up, as did Catarina surprisingly enough. Looking between the two of them, Magnus was pretty sure that he had missed something. Crossing his arms over his chest he let his eyes flick from Alec to Catarina and back to Alec.

Alec seemed conflicted about something. The frown on his face was deep and there was tension all over his body. Alec's eyes were scanning Magnus just as much as he was scanning Alec for signs. Then a sudden resignation came over Alec. He let out a sigh and the tension bled from his posture.

'I'm not entirely sure, but I think I just met one of your exes.'

Magnus' eyebrows raised in surprise. That was not something to be this worried over.

'Really? Who?'

'Camille,' Catarina said. That one word was enough to completely throw Magnus off balance. He instantly froze as a flood of memories he had tried to push to the far back of his mind came crashing down over him. He felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. That was one name he'd not expected to hear.

'H-how?' It was all he could say in the moment as he tried to keep his world from crumbling.

'The way she looked at you,' Alec had clearly decided that honesty was the best route and right now Magnus appreciated. It was almost like ripping off a bandaid. 'And then she kind of told me.'

'She told you?'

'She may have thought we were dating,' Alec's deadpan tone would have made Magnus laugh if he wasn't so absolutely terrified of the current situation.

'Oh, you have no idea of the hell you've just unleashed.' Alec immediately latched on to the terrified expression in Magnus' eyes. The secure resignation made place for a deep concern as Alec took a step towards Magnus.

'She doesn't think it anymore, Magnus. And I promise that no matter what she did to you in the past, she can't get to you anymore if you don't want her to. That's what I'm here for.' Magnus couldn't hold himself back. With a single step he closed the distance between them and buried his face in Alec's chest, wrapping his arms tight around the taller man's waist. He couldn't see Alec's face, but he could feel the tension suddenly taking hold of him. For a moment panic threatened to set over Magnus as he considered how much of a boundary he'd just crossed, but then Alec relaxed and a set of long arms wrapped around him, softly rubbing his back.

In that moment, he could forget, just for a moment, what nightmare had just been unleashed. Because no matter the storm that was about to hit them, Alec would stand by his side. Alec would be there and keep him safe. Dear, sweet, incredible Alexander. He really should fall on his knees more often and thank whatever power had thrown Alec in his path.

They stood like that for far too short in Magnus opinion, but he knew he had to let Alec go. Slowly he untangled himself and took a step back. Alec had a soft expression filled with concern. What had he ever done to deserve Alexander?

'You probably have a lot of questions,' Magnus spoke in a calmer voice than he would have thought he could manage. 'And you deserve answers, but I don't think…' He trailed off and let his eyes flick over to Catarina. 'I need some time for that. But I think it is imperative that you learn the basics of my relationship with Camille right now. So I propose I take a seat at that bench over there and Catarina tells you all she knows, if you're okay with that Cat?'

'Of course,' she quickly replied. 'Are you sure, though?'

Magnus nodded: 'I trust Alec and he deserves to know what he's getting into.' Magnus squeezed Alec's shoulder and gave a soft smile to Catarina before walking over to the bench a little bit away.

He was immensely grateful for the way that Alec and Catarina had just handled the situation. He was pretty sure that his loss of composure would have been even worse if he'd been in the crowd or laid eyes upon the woman who still occasionally haunted his nightmares and dreams alike. For as much as she'd hurt him, a part of Magnus would never forget just how good things had been with her at several points.

He'd met Camille through his company, very shortly after his fashion department had really started taking off. He'd overseen a rather important photoshoot and she had been the big name model they had brought in. Of course he'd been drawn to her looks, but that he had expected. What he hadn't expected was for her to have a similar interest in him. Noticeable as he'd always been, he was also a known workaholic who had at that point been visibly buckling under the amount of responsibility he had taken on.

At first it had just been about sex, blowing off some steam, but they somehow got to talking. There may have been some recreational drug use involved and getting drunk at parties, but at the time that had been exactly what he'd needed. She was his escape from the pressure. Of course, he couldn't go too far with the drugs and the alcohol and when that reached his limit he'd told her and she had proposed the arrangement.

It hadn't been Magnus first experience in such a relationship, nor would it be the last, but it was the first time he so very much let himself surrender to another person. Camille had offered to take away his pressure. She liked to be in control, liked the feeling of power and Magnus trusted her. It was such a relief to not have to make choices he didn't want to. To not have to be composed and in control every moment of every day. As long as he was with her, she would take care of him.

He should have known better.

He should have never believed her to be in love with him.

Camille was a master manipulator and he had known it. He'd found it attractive. He'd thought that it meant something that she was the only person in the world he was completely unable to read. At first it was pushing his boundaries. She liked to hurt him, and he would take anything she gave, but it was slowly going too far. She told him that she wouldn't do it again, but she would continually take things a step too far.

Probably one of the reasons he hadn't noticed was that Camille travelled a lot for her work and was very often out of the city, during which time they basically put their relationship on hold. They would both sleep with other people and fall back into the arrangement once she returned. She got a kick out of knowing they were both desired, but that as soon as she reappeared they would come right back to each other.

Since the start of the arrangement she'd had control of his agenda, but she started taking it over more and more. She wanted to influence his business decisions, something he couldn't allow, so instead she started cancelling meetings with his friends. When he confronted her about it, she played dumb at first, but then turned it into his punishment for not letting her take away his responsibilities in his work.

It was very ugly by the time that Magnus was starting to realise exactly how bad it was. Camille was not a good person and was using this wonderful arrangement that gave him so much relief to hurt him more and more. He was unhappy and more stressed than ever, losing himself in this relationship. But he was still in love with her.

As such, he didn't immediately break it off with her, he talked to her. Told her that they needed to end the arrangement. She denied him and that was when her true colours really started to come out. She broke him down, left him feeling worthless and weak. When she finally released him he was a shell.

It took months before he finally opened up to Catarina who had long held her suspicions about the relationship between Magnus and Camille having turned for the worse. She had not expected it to be this bad. Magnus' heart had locked up itself and he'd lost himself in a string of one night stands.

He had been doing better when Camille had come back to town around the beginning of Magnus' situation with Lorenzo. She had expressed remorse, but Magnus hadn't trusted it to be real. Nevertheless, they were thrown together occasionally. Then Lorenzo's betrayal had broken Magnus. He'd been scared and lost and all he had wanted was for someone to take it away. And with Catarina having just taken in new responsibility in the form of a little foster girl, he had fallen right back into Camille's lap.

He took it all. Her violation of his boundaries, her controlling his life, her cutting off his friends. He let it happen, because what else did he deserve for having been so blind.

Catarina was the one who had noticed and snapped him out of it. It hadn't been more than a few weeks, but Magnus had been a mess. She had sat him down and helped him climb out of that deep dark hole he'd kept himself in. She had confronted Camille and told her to get the hell out of Magnus' life. They'd sat together and composed rules for Magnus to safely live by, including the exclusion of anyone to his apartment. She took to calling him every day, just to be sure that he would have someone to talk to if he wanted.

And slowly he had been getting better. And then Alec had come into his life. Without realising it Magnus had started breaking his rules for safety for the simple reason that he finally felt truly safe again. Now that he'd learned what a real safe space felt like, he could see that what Camille had offered him had been nothing but evil machinations, illusions and empty promises.

Alec had showed him that actions could hold greater promises than words.

He had bypassed Magnus' walls without realising it, but not going any damage to them. Alec respected him as a person and valued his choices and boundaries. He didn't judge or push, and that exactly made Magnus want to meet Alec by stepping out. As much as he loved Catarina and Ragnor, they had expectations of who he was and pushed him to get back to that. But Magnus had changed. Alec was the only person in his life who did not expect anything.

Despite Alec being his employee, it never felt like that. When it was just Alec and Magnus, the usually stoic man was so easy to read it was almost laughable. Yes, he paid Alec for his presence, but Alec catered to Magnus far beyond what he was being paid for simply because he wanted to. All simply because Alec was a genuinely good person. And that was worth everything.

So, right now, knowing that Camille was parading through Ragnor's house, yes, he was scared. He had good reason to be. Magnus was one of her favourite toys and he was sure she would try to hurt him. But Alec had intervened without knowing who she was. He had handled it better than Magnus could have ever expected him to do. And right now, Magnus felt almost confident that with Alec by his side, he could walk right by her, with his head held high.

'Magnus?' His head snapped up and he came face to face with Alec, who had knelt before him. Magnus met his eyes and found to his surprise that they were not filled with pity, as he had expected. Rather he found a determination staring at him.

'What do you want to do?' Alec's voice was firm and calm and somehow more comforting than any soothing words could have been.

'I don't know,' Magnus eyes turned to Catarina who stood watching them interact at a little bit of a distance. 'I genuinely don't know.'

'If you're comfortable in staying here with Catarina for a moment I can find Ragnor and probably have her escorted of the premises so you can go back to the party. We can simply go back and I can keep an eye out so we can steer clear of her. We can go home. We can even ask Catarina to drive us so we don't have to deal with another awfully quiet driver. It's entirely up to you.'

Magnus hesitated. He didn't want to be here anymore, but leaving felt like admitting defeat. He would hole up in his safe space and after he'd come so far to go out here today. It would mean that she won. But staying out was not an option. He looked from Alec to Catarina and an idea came to him. Slowly a very soft smile slid over his features. From the corner of his eye he could see Alec realise the change in Magnus.

'Catarina, would you be interested in coming back to my place for a couple of drinks? It really has been far too long and I've got a couple new recipes that I'm sure you'll enjoy. Alexander is not much of a drinker, but he makes these divine rice biscuits that I wouldn't deny anyone the pleasure of tasting.' That crooked smile forced its way onto Alec's face and had the immediate effect of improving Magnus' mood.

Catarina seemed hesitant however: 'Magnus, are you sure?'

'But of course. Otherwise I would not make the invitation.'

Before Catarina could protest more, trying to keep Magnus' boundaries in place, Alec spoke up: 'Does your offer to drive still stand? Because that would be very convenient.' His words instantly communicated to Catarina that Alec thought this to be a good idea. Magnus had told her about Henry and Lydia coming by, but she had to admit that she wasn't sure if she'd believed him. She had suspected of Magnus simply trying to placate her, as she had the first few days of Alec's staying with him. Until Ragnor had confirmed meeting Alec she had not really believed that Magnus would just have invited someone to come into his home like that.

Now that Alec seemed to confirm it she was honestly amazed. Magnus had told her he would be coming to Ragnor's party, but she was still surprised. Magnus really was changing for the better again. Still, a spontaneous invitation. But looking at Alec and Magnus, they seemed excited about it.

'Yes. Yes, I can drive. Okay. Let's do that. We should probably say our goodbyes to Ragnor though.' Alec and Magnus shared a look, but it only confirmed that they were on the same page.

'Naturally. It would be rude to leave without another word.' Magnus got to his feet. 'I doubt he'll have been able to have escaped his conversation in the sitting room.' Magnus could feel Catarina's eyes on him as he stuck closely to Alec's side as they made their way back to the terrace. Words were just coming out of his mouth as his brain had somehow decided on sharing with them a story of his travelling to Germany with Ragnor and having gotten lost in the woods there for several hours before stumbling upon a set of train tracks, which they had followed to get back to civilisation before promptly being arrested for walking so close to the tracks. Ragnor had fortunately managed to explain in broken German what had happened and they were given a ride back to their car.

Alec laughed and Catarina smiled despite having heard this story at least three times before and without even realising it they made it back into the house. Magnus, in trying to tell the story had forgotten to look for Camille and she had not stopped them. It could have been that she'd left, but it was more likely that Alec had once again formed Magnus' human shield. It was good, if her name threw him off so much, then what would seeing her do to him.

Ragnor indeed was still trapped in conversation in the sitting room, though the group of people around him had changed. He was slightly surprised at Magnus and Catarina leaving so soon, but a meaningful look from Catarina told him that she'd explain it all later. Instead Magnus proposed they go out to dinner sometime that week to celebrate, rather than attempt to do so in this crowd of people, to which Ragnor most heartily agreed and let them be on their merry way home.

Magnus was honestly surprised at how chipper he was as he sat in the passenger seat of Catarina's second hand Honda. He had managed to get himself excited about the prospect of her coming over to his apartment again and felt like he had won a small, very small, victory over Camille. Of course, Alec was once again the hero of the day, but that had stopped surprising him by now.

Catarina's mood also was cheering up as they stepped into the lobby and they were greeted by Elias, who was surprised to see her with them. It was such a simple thing, but the victory was great.

Upon reaching the apartment Alec immediately dove into the kitchen to make the rice biscuits that Magnus had hinted at, which gave Magnus and Catarina the chance to once again fall into easy conversation over drinks.

'You didn't believe me?!' Magnus was more surprised than offended at Catarina's confession.

'What was I supposed to think?' Catarina replied with a light hint of embarrassment in her smile. 'You locked your apartment off to anyone and you suddenly invited a complete stranger you met in a coffeeshop to come live with you. It honestly made a lot more sense that you were just trying to reassure me you were doing better.'

'I'm slightly offended, but I'll admit to the truth of it. I didn't see Alec coming either.'

'We should just be very glad that he did. Now that I've seen you out again, it is really good to see a little bit of the old Magnus returning.'

'Well, it's not all Alexander. I have a lot of good people around me,' Magnus gave her shoulder a squeeze and she smiled.

'I'll take any credit you give me. Lord knows, I've earned it.' They both laughed.

'How's Sweet Pea doing by the way?' Magnus asked, changing the subject.

'Madzie is doing better. She's still quiet and very skittish, but we seem to have some form of trust going, but it's very tentative. We're thinking that it might be good to take her out somewhere other than school, but our previous attempts have failed.'

'How do you mean, they failed?' Magnus leaned over seriously.

'Well, our first idea was to simply go to the park, but at the mere mention of it she hid and we couldn't find her for the rest of the day. The second time we proposed going to see a film a few days ahead. We explained what it would entail and thought she agreed, but when the day came she was again completely untraceable. The last time we tried to get her to go into public was joining in on shopping at which she somehow started sobbing uncontrollably before taking that ragged pink scarf of hers and hiding in the bathtub for some reason. That was a week ago.

'At first we thought she was simply shy of strangers. I mean, we needed some significant coercion to get her to go to school, but the shopping incident... I don't know what the Millers did to her, but something really serious needs to have happened in order for her to react like that, right?'

Magnus contemplated this for a moment before speaking: 'What if you took her to a new environment where she already knew most of the people?'

'What are you suggesting?'

'Well, Sweet Pea has met me. She's shy, but she's definitely not scared of me. The only new person she would meet would be Alec.'

'Alec is quite intimidating though.' This was the point at which Alec emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of fresh rice biscuits. He raised an eyebrow at the comment as he put the bowl on the table and took the drink that Magnus offered him.

'I didn't think my being intimidating was generally a problem in this function.'

'It most certainly is not,' Magnus smiled. 'But Sweet Pea might be quite startled by it.'

'Sweet Pea?' Alec raised an eyebrow at Catarina.

'The girl my husband and I are fostering. She's very shy of strangers and we've been trying to get her to go into public, but she's been taking it very badly. Magnus suggested that we come here since she's already met Magnus.'

Alec nodded in understanding: 'They were worried about that at the preschool in San Francisco as well. I can cover up the tattoos, but my height is a different thing…'

'Wait,' Magnus stopped them. 'Preschool? You've applied to work at a preschool?'

'Yeah, I'm pretty good with kids. The problem was that I'm not certified. They were really short handed though, so they agreed to a trial period. I was offered to stay, but things happened and instead we moved to Nebraska where my certification became a problem again.'

'You have experience with kids?' Catarina asked.

'Well, I have three younger siblings. Izzy and Jace are only a couple of years younger, but Max just turned twelve. Our parents were away a lot even before the accident, so I pretty much raised him.'

'I think this may actually be perfect,' Catarina turned to Magnus. 'If Alec is good with kids then this might be exactly the exposure that she needs.'

'Then that's settled,' Magnus clapped his hands in delight. 'We'll give Sweet Pea some time to adjust to the idea and you bring here here in say, two weeks?' Catarina smiled and with that it was settled.


	9. Madzie

At the ring of the doorbell Magnus got up and Alec was pleased to see not the slightest bit of hesitation as he reached out to open the door. Alec put the cookbook down and set it on the table beside him before following Magnus.

'Catarina,' Magnus spoke fondly as he opened the door.

Catarina opened her mouth to reply when Alec's eye fell on the little girl at Catarina's side: 'Madzie?!'

The little girl looked over and both Catarina and Magnus were stunned to see the biggest grin pulled over Madzie's face as she detached herself from Catarina and ran past Magnus: 'Alec!' Alec kneeled down and she launched herself into his arms before promptly being scooped up in a tight hug. She giggled and hugged him back before Alec put her on his hip so he could look at her.

'So this is where my favourite little sorceress went. Is Catarina being good to you?' Madzie nodded eagerly before leaning over and whispering something in Alec's ear. 'Really? That is wonderful.' Realising himself Alec looked over to Magnus and Catarina who were still stood by the doorway, their expressions a mixture of amusement and utter befuddlement. A blush immediately rose to his cheeks.

'Sorry, I-.'

'No, please don't apologise,' Catarina said. 'Clearly you two know each other and that's a good thing.' She stepped inside and let Magnus close the door behind her.

'Well, that saves us the trouble of introductions,' Magnus said clearly amused. A look between him and Catarina communicated that they had both expected Madzie to struggle with the new environment and person, no matter how good Alec was with kids. This was something they would not have seen coming in any stretch of time.

Alec put Madzie down, but she did keep a hold of his hand as he turned to Catarina: 'I don't know what you've been told about Madzie's previous foster?'

'Do you mean the Millers?'

'Oh, no. I meant a woman named Iris. I can't recall her last name.'

'Iris Rouse.' Catarina confirmed.

'Yeah, Iris was my next door neighbour when we first moved to New York.'

'Alec played with me when Nana was asleep,' Madzie piped up to the surprise of Magnus and Catarina. It seemed that Alec's presence was doing a whole lot for her self-confidence.

'Iris was pretty old and so, we asked Madzie to hang out with us.' This was clearly the kid friendly version, but they would get to the real story later. 'We were neighbours for nearly a year and a half, when Iris passed away and Madzie was relocated. I asked for a new contact, but nobody would tell me. I didn't think I would ever see her again until right now.' He ruffled her hair and she smiled up at him.

'Seems like fate is determined to bring the two of you together,' Magnus smiled. 'Well, what do you say I make some tea and hot chocolate while you take a seat in the living room?'

'Actually,' Catarina spoke up. 'I think I'll come and help you, Magnus. Give Alec and Madzie a moment to catch up.' Magnus had expected some protestations from Alec, but instead merely received a grateful look before Alec led Madzie over to the couch. Magnus had to tear himself away from the sight and walk into the kitchen.

'I truly can't believe this,' Catarina whispered in an affected voice. 'To see her like this? I was beginning to lose hope of her ever warming up to anyone.'

'I know. She spoke aloud without being asked a question. Is that just a recent thing or-?' But Catarina shook her head. The change in Madzie's demeanour was all Alec. When Madzie had come to Cat from the Millers, she had been frightened, hiding behind everything and even scared of Catarina. She knew that Madzie had been with the Millers only shortly because something had happened, but the progress to get the girl to trust her had been excruciatingly slow.

Madzie barely spoke and when she did it was in whispers. She was quiet and could usually be found peeking around corners to observe the people around her. Like a little shadow following you around. But if this was how she behaved around Alec, maybe it had simply been the Millers who had gotten her so scared.

'You've really found someone special here, Magnus.'

Magnus smiled: 'I am aware.' With two cups of tea, a cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate they returned to the living room to find Madzie sitting on Alec's lap the two of them looking very concerned over a dark pink piece of fabric that Catarina instantly recognised.

She leaned over to Magnus to whisper: 'That's the torn up scarf. She takes it everywhere and lets no one touch it, not even to fix it.'

'I can try and repair it for you. We're just going to have to ask Magnus for some needle and thread. And I'll work my magic.' Alec noticed Magnus and Catarina coming back in from the corner of his eye and looked at them for a moment before turning his eyes back to Madzie.

'Alec magic,' Madzie said excitedly.

'Yes, Alec magic. It's not nearly as powerful as Madzie magic, but I am not a great sorceress.'

'Magic, huh,' Magnus put the cups on the coffee table. 'Now I just have to see that. A needle and some thread? I probably have that around here.'

'Why don't you go and help him?' Alec said to Madzie who looked up at him, nodded and then hopped off his lap to join Magnus. Leaving the scarf with Alec. Magnus was amazed at Madzie just simply approaching him by herself after Alec suggested it. Before she had always eyed him slightly warily, though never really scared, definitely on guard.

'Let's go look then, Sweet Pea.' He held out a hand for Madzie to take. Madzie looked first at Catarina for a moment, but then to Alec who gave her an encouraging nod and light smile. After which she reached out and grabbed Magnus hand confidently and Magnus led the way to look for his sewing supplies. Catarina was trying to keep her emotions in check, but her hand had risen up to cover her mouth and there were tears springing in her eyes.

Alec immediately noticed and got to his feet: 'Catarina, is something wrong? If it's something I-.'

'You angel of a boy,' Catarina drew in a shaky breath as she put her hand to her chest. 'You did nothing wrong. I've just never seen Madzie… I've never seen Madzie this happy. And the scarf, she lets you touch the scarf. How…?'

'Oh, I gave her the scarf to cover up her gills when the other girls at the daycare were teasing her for it.'

'Gills?'

'Oh, yeah. The scars on her neck. She doesn't like the word scars, so because of the shape, I started calling them gills. She's actually pretty proud of them. Calls them her sorceress mark.'

'She wasn't this timid when you met her, was she?'

'Oh, she absolutely was. She didn't speak to any of us for the first two weeks. I actually thought she was called Nana, because that was the only thing she ever said.'

'How did you get her out of that? I mean, I've tried almost everything to get her to communicate and feel safe. Drawing, puppets, you name it. I think something happened to her and she needs to talk about it, but I can't get her to open up.'

'I'm not really sure. If something happened things may have changed, but I can try if you want me to?' Catarina didn't have to say anything for Alec to understand that she would very much like him to try. 'I'll talk to Magnus in a moment, we'll have to do some groceries.' At this point they heard fast footsteps approaching and Madzie came running back, closely followed by Magnus. She was holding a small sewing kit, which she handed over to Alec.

'Alright then,' Alec ran a hand over her hair. 'Let's see what we can do.' Madzie smiled at him and then at Catarina who joined Magnus in watching Alec and Madzie interact. Magnus couldn't find it in himself to tear his eyes away. The usually tightly wound Alec, with no hobbies and no ambitions, so protective of those around him, he was a natural with Madzie. Madzie sat beside him and was silently watching his fingers work over the scarf, letting her pick the thread that he was going to use. She still didn't talk much, but there was an implicit communication in their interaction.

The blue thread stood out violently against the pink scarf and Alec wasn't the best at sowing, though he did his best. The result was several blue stitching seams across the pink fabric, but the four large tears in the scarf were once again fixed. After inspecting it to make sure it was firmly put together Alec gave the scarf back to Madzie who held it tight and gave him a big grin.

Catarina leant over to Magnus and whispered in a tone that Alec would not be able to hear as he was still busy with Madzie: 'What is his story again?'

Magnus hesitated for a moment before whispering back: 'I'm not entirely sure. Alexander doesn't divulge too much of himself. All he ever talks about is his siblings. He said he pretty much raised them.'

Catarina looked slightly pensive: 'How old is Alec?' This took Magnus by surprise, he had no idea. He knew Alec's birthday, but with not having gone through a formal application procedure and not not having discussed it with the man himself, he had no idea what year Alec was born. Alec was tall and mature, but with the nature of his personality, honestly, he could be anywhere between twenty and thirty something.

'I know his younger sister is in college,' Magnus replied.

Catarina rolled her eyes: 'Magnus, that boy you've invited into your life is an absolute gem. I will most heartily admit to that. But for both your sake and his, you had better get him to open up to you if you have any intention of continuing this.'

'He's a friend, but he's still just my bodyguard. I don't see any issues.'

'For now. Be careful, Magnus.' Before he could say anymore Catarina got up and approached Alec and Madzie who were going through Madzie's latest set of drawings that had been pulled from Madzie's small backpack. As Catarina proposed making some new drawings Alec took the opportunity to step over to talk to Magnus.

'I hope you don't mind,' he started, but Magnus quickly cut Alec off before he would get into needless apologies.

'Not at all, it is a delight seeing you with Madzie. I've never seen her this cheerful. It is quite the miracle.'

'I guess I've just known her for longer, which makes it easier for her to approach me. On that subject. Catarina asked if I could help her in getting Madzie to talk to her. Are you okay with me stepping out for a moment to get some different groceries? I won't be gone for long.'

Magnus raised a curious eyebrow at this. Alec more often stepped out for errands, leaving Magnus alone in the apartment. But that wouldn't be the case this time. Magnus would be alone in his apartment with anyone other than Alec for the first time in over half a year. It may just be Catarina and Madzie, but the sheer realisation of this fact hit Magnus rather hard. It was absolutely ridiculous that he was so scared of having anyone in his place. In fact, he should be less comfortable with Alec than with Catarina and Madzie. Catarina was one of his oldest friends, and Madzie was a six year old girl, whereas Alec was six foot two of pure muscle and mystery.

And yet, the thought that Alec was only proposing this situation because he thought Magnus was safe and ready was more of comfort to Magnus than anything else.

'Of course, Alexander, that is perfectly fine with me. Though it does make me question how exactly you are going to get Catarina and Madzie to talk by going out to get groceries.'

The rare cheeky smile formed on Alec's face: 'You'll just have to wait and see.' He turned to Madzie. 'Madzie, is cauliflower still your favourite vegetable?' Madzie looked up from the drawing and nodded, but afterwards also cocked her head in an unphrased question.

Alec knew what she was asking however: 'Yes, we're making something with cauliflower for dinner tonight, but I do have to do some grocery shopping first.' At this Madzie turned to Catarina who was sat beside her and had been watching the girl draw.

Cupping her mouth Madzie whispered to Catarina, upon which Catarina replied: 'I don't know, sweetie. But Alec won't be long.' Madzie's face fell, but she didn't protest.

This was the point however at which Magnus picked up what Madzie wanted and as soon as the idea entered his head, he voiced it: 'Why don't we all go together? The shop is not far and it's been a while since I've been myself.'

'Magnus,' Alec asked in a hushed voice, 'Are you sure about this?' The concern was clearly legible on Alec's face. They both knew the dangers involved that no one other than them could imagine. There was a good reason as to why Alec went out to run errands by himself.

Magnus took a step closer: 'I am not. But I'll have you. And I'd say there's no better way than to do this with friends. Someday I'm going to have to be able to step out of my home without this worry. I'd like to start that journey today.' Alec didn't say anything, but looked Magnus in the eye and nodded. This acquiescence from Alec was the boost of confidence that Magnus needed.

'So, shall we get going then?' Magnus clapped his hands together. Madzie looked up at Catarina, who in turn gave a look towards the two men, but then got to her feet.

'Let's.'

It had been a long time since Alec had company when going out shopping. Even before he'd started working for Magnus Alec had either had Jace do the grocery shopping or had dropped by on his way home from work. Moving to New York two years ago, had introduced his three job schedule in order to be able to afford the rent and school fees. The half days off where one or more of his siblings were also off were far and few between. It might be several months ago since he'd last been to the shops with Max after he'd picked him up from school. It was such a simple thing, but to Alec it was one of his favourites for the simple fact that he was spending time with the people in his life.

Shopping for Magnus was a different experience entirely. Alec was used to having barely enough money to make it to the end of his paycheck. He'd look for the cheapest products, buy things reaching their expiration date and consider everything thrice before determining if he could afford something. Magnus had money to spare and provided Alec with enough to really not have to care about the cost of whatever he was buying. It was a very freeing experience, though Alec had needed significant time to adjust to the new situation. It was mostly the fact that he was getting it for Magnus, and not for himself, that he used to convince himself.

But despite how excited Alec was about going out with the four of them, he was nervous. He'd had no time to prepare and Catarina and Madzie were completely oblivious. He was not trained for work like this and he had a bad feeling. It was merely the fact that Magnus wanted to, the fact that Magnus trusted him, that made Alec want to try for him.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby Alec could sense Magnus tense. Alec was used to not showing his feelings, but Magnus seemed to have a sixth sense for sussing out the things people didn't want others to know, so he couldn't really be sure that the tension he was feeling was not being picked up by Magnus.

Madzie, who had been walking between Alec and Catarina, suddenly tugged on his sleeve. He looked down and she had put on a set of big pleading eyes. It took Alec a moment before he remembered the last time he had gone shopping with her. Madzie had no idea of the tension, nor did Catarina and the innocent unasked question instantly broke Alec's. How could he say no to those eyes? Looking around to see that everything was still okay he stopped all of them for a moment to kneel next to Madzie.

'Well, come on then.' She smiled widely before letting herself be picked up and Alec put her on his shoulders. Her hands found purchase on his head and he secured her by putting his hands on her knees. Raising himself to his full height, which was significant, he met the eyes of Magnus. His employer had an easy smile on his face, tension almost completely gone. Madzie giggled, sticking out above the general crowd by a good couple of feet.

'How you've grown, Sweet Pea,' Magnus joked. Alec couldn't see her reaction, but judging by the way the corners of Magnus' eyes crinkled she was probably delighted by the comment. Magnus stuck close to Alec's side, Catarina had a watchful eye on Madzie, but they continued their way. Eyes turned towards them, but there was no hostility in them. People seemed to view them as a rather mismatched family. But really, looking at Madzie's joy in being seated on Alec's shoulders, very few of the onlookers could help a smile forming on their face.

The walk towards the shops wasn't very long and Alec had to let Madzie down before she was really ready to. But really, she was going to bump her head if he kept her on his shoulders in the local grocer, so there was no helping it. No matter how cute she was when she pouted.

Madzie seemed to be a very good distraction for Magnus. He was mostly focussed on seeing the responses of the girl and not watchfully eyeing everything around. And Madzie was being a delight. She was so excited that, although she still didn't say anything her demeanour was very cheerful, including towards Magnus.

They didn't need much from the shops. And the first and most important thing was the vegetables.

They made their way over there and Alec turned to Madzie: 'So, which one is the best?' Madzie stepped forward and with a very serious expression started examining the cauliflowers. With a slight nudge Alec pushed Catarina to stand beside Madzie. Catarina looked confused, but a mute nod from Alec at the cauliflowers made his intention somewhat clear.

'How about this one?' But Madzie shook her head at Catarina's suggestion. Confident in having set the simple interaction in motion Alec beckoned for Magnus to come with him to pick up the other supplies one isle over.

'So, what do we need?' Magnus asked.

'Not much,' Alec replied as he reached for something on the top shelf before turning to the other side of the isle and picking a can from there. He turned back to Magnus and was about to say that that was all when he spotted something that made the hairs on his neck stand up straight.

'Magnus, take these and go back to Catarina. Stay there.' The sudden tension in Alec's voice alarmed Magnus. He took the items from Alec, but couldn't help but look over his shoulder. At the other end of the isle stood a wickedly handsome man with straight brown hair and violently bright blue eyes.

George.

George stood frozen, almost mentally counting the number of steps between them or the number of days it had been since he'd last laid eyes on Magnus.

Magnus couldn't move.

This was exactly the reason why Magnus didn't go out to the shops around his building anymore. His relations with George had been intense, they'd ended up in bed together the night they met and had not gotten out of it until monday morning. It had been painfully obvious how attached George became very quickly, but Magnus hadn't seen any harm in it until three weeks into their relationship George had lashed out at Ragnor for looking at Magnus the wrong way. It had ended with George striking Magnus himself only a week later in a fit of rage and jealousy. His bodyguard back then had escorted George off the premises.

That was when the real problems had started. George was obsessed and convinced that he and Magnus were destined to be together. He'd waited for Magnus outside his apartment, followed him everywhere, visited his offices, sent emails, called his phone twenty times a day. When that hadn't worked he'd started approaching those around Magnus, becoming violent when they wouldn't take him to Magnus. It had ended with George getting arrested. After that Magnus didn't hear from him for eight months, before he was once again spotted outside his apartment four months ago.

'Magnus,' Alec's voice snapped Magnus back to the present. 'Go to Catarina. I've got this.' With a sharp nod, Magnus turned away.

'Magnus!' George's call spurred Alec to move and intercept the man before he ran after Magnus.

'George Parry.' George stopped at Alec's speaking his name. 'If you have a moment?'

'I need to…' George attempted to get past Alec, who continued to gently block his path.

'I work for Mister Bane.' This stopped George. Alec decided to keep his mention of Magnus as formal as possible, making himself less of a threat to George than he would be if he betrayed the friendly nature of their relationship.

'You… Are you his new bodyguard? I've seen you around here before. Listen, it's all a misunderstanding. If I can just-.' But Alec cut him off.

'He has no wish to talk to you. And you are aware of the restraining order.'

'I know that!' George was now starting to get agitated. 'That's what I want to talk to him about! Just let me-.' But Alec didn't budge. They were now starting to garner some attention from the shop personnel and the other shoppers. The shove came out of nowhere and Alec had no defense. He fell into the shelves and barely managed to stay to his feet. George was already off, but Alec was fast and was almost instantly after him. George managed to make it to the end of the isle, just into view of Magnus, Catarina and Madzie when Alec managed to grab his arm.

George tried to pull himself free, but Alec managed to interpose himself once again: 'I don't want to hurt you, George, but I will stop you if that's what it takes.' George was clearly not rational anymore. Seeing Magnus only a few feet away, he took a swing at Alec.


	10. A Safe Space

George was not a novice fighter. And that was exactly what made him dangerous. But Alec stood his ground, blocking blows left and right. Magnus had never specified the boundaries within which Alec had to operate, but Alec knew that his employer never wanted to see harm come to anyone. It was painfully obvious from the way he interacted with the world around him. As such, Alec was going to do his very best to not harm the confused man opposite of him.

Alec ducked slightly late and George's fist managed to strike his jaw. Alec winced at the pain, but the successful hit had created the opening that Alec had been waiting for. Stepping around he managed to grab George's arm and twist it behind his back. A slight nudge against the back of his knee brought George off balance and Alec could grab his other arm, gently letting the man to his knees, keeping a firm hold on both his arms. George struggled, but there was very little he could do against Alec's strength and firm hold.

'Let me go! Magnus! Magnus!'

'George,' Alec's voice was firm and authoritative, but not harsh. 'Listen to me. It is over. You need to stop this.' But George continued to struggle. Alec looked up to see Magnus' response. His employer was trembling, but Alec couldn't exactly tell what emotion was causing it. The large eyes turned to Alec in this moment and read the unspoken question Alec was asking. He could see Magnus contemplate it and then give a hesitant shake of his head. Alec understood.

He turned to address the closest employee of the shop: 'I'm sorry for the disturbance. There is no need to contact law enforcement. We'll be out of your hair in a moment. Do you happen to have security personnel on site?' The girl nodded and quickly went out back to return only a moment later with a large, slightly overweight, bald man in a guard's uniform and the manager of the shop.

'Everything okay here?' The manager asked. The crowd that had gathered was starting to disperse and Alec was grateful for that.

'Yeah,' Alec replied. 'It's under control. This man is stalking my employer.' He gave a nod at Magnus to indicate him as his employer. 'We don't want to cause anymore of a disturbance and this man is no threat to anyone other than my employer. If you wouldn't mind keeping him here while we pay for our items and leave, we would appreciate that.'

The manager stepped up: 'Don't worry about payment. We'll take care of it. Just get them safe and we'll talk about it later, Alec.' The use of Alec's name startled Magnus. He had known that Alec had previously encountered George in the shop, since Alec had told him about it. Clearly, Alec had anticipated trouble and spoken to the manager about some parts of the situation. He should have expected this though, Alec was hardworking and diligent and had so far continuously kept ahead of Magnus' schedule in order to keep him safe. Why would he not prepare for something at the shop?

Right now he was mostly intensely grateful as he watched Alec gently help George to his feet so that the security guard could take over Alec's hold for now. George was no longer yelling, but he was babbling to himself as it was clear he was not going to get to Magnus. George was unharmed and the situation hadn't gotten desperate despite George and Alec having traded a few blows. They could go home now, without any hassle.

Once sure that the security guards grip on George's arm was good and secure, Alec detached himself from the situation and walked over to Magnus, Catarina and Madzie. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Magnus and coddle him for a moment to make sure he was okay, but this was not the time or place, not to mention slightly inappropriate conduct. Instead he settled for swooping up Madzie and putting her on his hip, her still clutching the particularly lumpy cauliflower she had picked out.

'That the best one?' A gentle smile had formed on Alec's lips and it reassured Madzie, who did not fully comprehend what had happened but had felt the tension acutely. She gave an eager nod at Alec who was practically indicating to her that all was good now with his question. 'Then we'll take it. That man over there said you can have it.' He pointed at the manager who gave a light wave at Madzie. She cast a quick look at Alec, but at his encouraging nod she waved back. The small hand dissolve a lot of the tension and Alec pronounced their gratitude to the manager before moving to leave.

Catarina quickly walked ahead of them, eager to leave. Magnus sidled up next to Alec, clearly shaken by what he'd just witnessed. They were walking slightly fast, but Alec, who was still holding Madzie, having a casual conversation with the girl cut through some of the tension. Magnus couldn't listen to the words, but the sound of happy chatter was comforting, as was Alec's presence. He had moved in very close and Alec had not stepped away, instead letting their shoulders occasionally brush together.

After the first turn Catarina fell back into step with them, taking Magnus' other side and sending both him and Alec a warm smile. Madzie whispered something in Alec's ear and he laughed in response, his posture relaxing even more. His left arm fell to his side and in the motion his hand brushed against Magnus'. There was nothing significant about it. Just a simple motion, completely physical. But Magnus couldn't help but reflexively grasp at the feeling of comfort it provided.

In the motion Alec's fingers slipped through his, but then Alec actively reached out and took his hand. Just a moment. A gentle, reassuring squeeze and the connection broke. Alec's eyes on Madzie the whole time. But that touch… It told Magnus that Alec knew and would know if he ever needed him to. Alec's eyes didn't need to be on him to watch him.

The only words shared between them as they walked back to Magnus' apartment were between Alec and Madzie and it grounded all four of them. As they entered the building's lobby Alec passed off a quick warning about George to Elias at the desk before they all stepped into the empty elevator and rode it to the top floor.

When the door to the loft shut behind them Alec finally put Madzie down with a joke about her having to stop growing or she would get too heavy. She giggled and let Alec take the cauliflower from her.

'It's a bit early to start cooking, so let's put this away for now.' Madzie let Catarina help her with her coat as Magnus followed Alec into the kitchen at his words. As soon as he was reasonably sure they were out of earshot of Catarina and Madzie, Alec turned to Magnus.

'What do you need?'

'I…' The answer that popped into Magnus head confused him and he swallowed it down. Because it didn't make sense to actually be fine. He was a bit shaken and would definitely not say no to another few moments spent in Alec's arms. But really… He was okay. That was not something he could have honestly said had this occurred a couple of weeks ago.

Camille was back in town, George had spotted him, and Seelie was definitely keeping him out of the loop on something in the fashion division. But he was at home, having friends over, Alec at his side and he was happy. The word startled him for a moment, but really, why should it? Sure his life was a complicated mess, but with good people like these in his life it was inevitable.

'I feel a need to thank you, Alexander. I know you don't take well to praise or compliments, but I am fine. And that is largely thanks to you. Not just how you handled the situation just now. Having you around… I feel more like myself than I have in a while.' Alec's cool and calm demeanour crumbled right before Magnus eyes as an intense blush made its way up Alec's neck. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at how easily his words had turned the man who had just fought off a violent and disturbed individual without blinking, into an awkward stammering mess. He tried to think of a word for it other than adorable, but found himself quite unable to do so. His awkward, incredibly lovable protector was simply adorable when he was flustered.

'I'm very glad we invited Catarina and Madzie today. The look on Madzie's face when you had her on your shoulders was just brilliant. How did you know she wanted that?'

Faced with a question that had an answer, Alec found his words again: 'It was something I did before. I had to run some errand while she was over at our place, but the crowds were really thick and I was afraid she might get lost. She loved it and since then asked for it regularly. I wasn't always up for it with the long hours, but it was a good way to keep her safe and close by.'

'How did you meet her?' Magnus was now leaning over the counter with eager interest as Alec put the items away.

'I first met her maybe four weeks after we moved to New York,' Alec started. 'I was coming home from a late shift. It was maybe midnight, might even have been later. I come up from the stairwell and I spot her, slumped against our neighbours door, asleep. I had never seen her before, and I thought maybe she was homeless or lost or something. Because I'd made a point to go and meet our neighbours I had met Iris, but I had no clue that she was fostering this four year old girl.

'So I stopped and woke her up. She was terrified, but I explained that I lived next door, asked if she was okay and if she needed a place to sleep for the night. Of course she didn't agree, or respond, but I couldn't very well just let her sleep out there all by herself exposed to everything. So I went inside, found a pillow and a sleeping bag, and gave those to her. Then I sat next to her with my own blanket and we both fell asleep.

'The neighbour across the hall found us the next morning. He woke me up and asked what I was doing sleeping in the hallway with Iris's foster girl. Of course then things started to make sense. I dropped Madzie off with Iris almost immediately after and learned that Iris had fallen asleep as Madzie went to get the mail from downstairs and had gotten locked out.

'A couple of days later I found Madzie outside the door again as I came home at around ten. This time I rang the doorbell and knocked, but there was no response. So I woke Madzie up again and asked her if she wanted to come and sleep at our place. I set her up on the couch and called on the neighbour across the hall to ask if he had a key. He told me he didn't because Iris was paranoid, but that Madzie getting locked outside was a regular thing. So I pushed a note under Iris' door and told Madzie that if it ever happened again she could come knock at our door.'

'That was two years ago?' Alec nodded in response. 'You actually slept in the hallway?' There was a slight teasing tone in Magnus voice.

'I couldn't leave her out there by herself. Besides, I've slept in worse places.'

'You do the oddest things, Alexander.' Alec smiled at the fond jest and they returned to the living room where Catarina and Madzie had taken Madzie's backpack and pulled out a board game they has brought. Magnus recognised it instantly as the game he had gotten Madzie as a present a little while ago and had been informed by Catarina that it was quite her favourite game.

With Madzie so at ease and the talk between Magnus and Alec having settled the last bit of tension it turned into quite the fun afternoon. They played the board game and Alec regaled Magnus and Catarina more of his history with Madzie as the girl spent some time drawing. Catarina in turn told about what things had been like with Madzie since she had come to live with them. Magnus delighted in watching all of them.

He was not great with kids, but Madzie held a special place in his heart. Her innocent and quiet enjoyment of things was so abundantly clear. Catarina watched this behaviour with a joyous relief as she had long been concerned that she would not be able to help Madzie break out of her shell. And finally Alec who, with every new thing he heard about Madzie's progress gave her this fond look that almost resembled a proud parent.

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time to move into the kitchen and make some dinner. Madzie seemed to know exactly what to expect because as soon as Alec suggested starting dinner she was neatly packing her things away before following Alec and getting his help in washing her hands.

'Have you been helping Catarina with cooking?' Alec asked as he started gathering supplies from the cupboards and the fridge. He had put Madzie on the kitchen island. Magnus had taken a seat by her while Catarina stood a bit awkwardly, looking for what she was supposed to do. Madzie shook her head in response to Alec.

Alec gave a reassuring smile: 'Do you still remember the kitchen rules?' She eagerly nodded at which he gave her a meaningful look. 'What was that?'

'Rule three, in the kitchen we say things aloud.' Madzie spoke in a voice so clear that it absolutely astonished Magnus and Catarina.

'That's more like it. So, rule one?'

'I only touch the things Alec gives to me.'

'Very good, and rule two?'

'Everyone in the kitchen listens to everything being said in the kitchen.'

'Alright then. We're going to make the cloudcakes all together and I'll make some other dishes in the meantime. Catarina, can I charge you with peeling and grating the potatoes?' Catarina nodded and moved over to where Alec had put down the potatoes, but a look from Alec stopped her.

'Rule number three, Catarina.'

'In the kitchen we say things aloud,' Madzie joined in, empowered by Alec's example.

'No exceptions for adults and kids alike if you want to help in the kitchen.'

Catarina's surprised look melted away to understanding and a light smile started to form: 'Understood. I'll take care of the potatoes.'

'Good,' Alec smiled. 'You want to join in as well, Magnus?'

'Tell me what you'll have me do,' Magnus' bemused expression made clear that all adults were on the same page.

Alec grabbed the bag of green beans and handed it to Magnus: 'Trim the beans and cook them with a bit of salt.'

'Yech, beans.' Madzie said out of nowhere.

Alec turned to her: 'Still not a fan of beans, Madzie?'

Madzie was about to shake her head, but caught herself and instead said: 'Beans are still mean to me.'

'Have you tried them in the past few months?' Alec asked. He took the cauliflower and cut off the hardest part of the stem.

'No,' Madzie begrudgingly admitted.

'Well,' Alec said as he handed her the cauliflower. 'Maybe you are now grown up enough to like the beans now. I mean, I like beans, I know Magnus likes beans. Catarina, do you like green beans?'

'I like them very much,' Catarina replied.

'Then they can't really be evil, right? Just try one later, deal?'

'Okay,' Madzie confirmed with a firm nod.

'Very good, could you break apart the cauliflower for me and put it in this bowl, Madzie?'

'Yes!' The reply was eager and Madzie got to work as Alec gathered the supplies for the chicken fingers he was going to make. Catarina and Magnus were by now figuring out how exactly Alec had gotten Madzie to talk. The rules made very clear that Alec wanted to hear her voice for a good reason and the cooking gave a foothold for a conversation allowing her to build confidence to say things.

It felt a bit awkward to state out loud the things they were going to do, but it was clear that Madzie appreciated the setting. And it made that even with the four of them working on things they didn't get in each other's way.

Conversation was on topic about the food until a momentary silence was suddenly broken by Madzie who was watching Alec stir the potato-cauliflower mixture: 'Alec?'

'Yes, Madzie?' Alec replied looking up at her and instantly saw that she was about to ask a bigger question, but needed a moment to do so.

It took a couple of tries and hesitations before the question finally left her mouth: 'You are not a bad person, right?'

'I don't think so. What makes you say that?'

Madzie hesitated for another moment: 'Nancy and Brad always started yelling when I talked about you.' Alec's eyes quickly shot over to Catarina with a questioning look. As she was out of Madzie's vision she mouthed: "Millers", which put the names into context for Alec.

'Do you think I'm a bad person?'

'No,' Madzie said quietly. 'I like Alec.'

'Did you like Nancy and Brad?'

'No, they said mean things about Alec and they yelled a lot, but I don't know why.'

'Do you like Catarina?' Alec rinsed his hands quickly and dried them off before leaning a bit closer to Madzie. Madzie didn't reply.

'Madzie, you need to say it,' Alec spoke a bit more firmly.

'I don't want to say it,' she answered softly.

'Why not?'

'Because I like Alec.' Realisation dawned upon the adults at the small confession. Madzie's world was small and had always been so very small. She had lived with Iris, but it had been Alec who really was there for her. She had met and talked to Jace and Izzy and Max, but they were add ons to Alec. And when Iris had died she hadn't had anyone until Catarina and Will had come in. Madzie had learned to like them, but with Alec back in the picture, she had literally never had this many people care about her.

'Madzie, it is okay to like more people,' Alec gently stroked her hair. 'I like Madzie and Jace and Izzy and Max and Magnus and Catarina. I can fit a lot of people in my heart. And you've got a very big heart, so you can like a great lot of people. It's okay. I'm not going to stop liking you because you like Catarina. But if you don't say it out loud then Catarina may not know, and I think that hearing you say it may make her very happy.'

'Really?' Madzie looked up at him with big eyes.

'Rule number four.'

'No lies when cooking.' She was still hesitant, but Magnus could see the change starting to take root.

'Everybody listens to everyone in the kitchen, Madzie. You just have to say it out loud.' Alec gave a gentle squeeze to her tiny shoulder and then guided her to turn to Catarina.

'Cathrina, I like you.' The innocent comment couldn't help but pull at their heartstrings and Magnus found himself almost tearing up at the smile that broke out on Catarina's face.

'I like you too, Madzie. Very much.' Hearing the words from Catarina instilled Madzie with a new confidence.

'I like Will too, and Magnus and Miss Jennifer.'

'You have such a big heart, Sweet Pea,' Magnus spoke causing her to turn towards them. They smiled and just like that all was good again. Madzie had gotten her big question out of the way and they turned back to making Madzie's favourite dishes and the beans. As soon as the "cloudcakes" came out of the oven Alec officially pronounced that they were done cooking, Madzie stopped talking again. She moved easily and was not more shy than before, but she simply didn't want to talk anymore, clearly.

Magnus understood the sentiment exactly. It was very freeing to know exactly what to expect in a situation. It made that you could do very little wrong. That was exactly what Alec had created for Madzie in the kitchen. Secretly, he suspected that Alec felt very much the same and the two of them had connected on that level, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

They enjoyed dinner. Madzie even had a few more beans than the promised one. The cloud cakes were weird, but not unpleasant. Definitely not one of Alec's better creations, but Magnus felt a little spoiled on that one. It truly was a family dinner.

Afterwards it was time for Catarina and Madzie to go home. Alec helped Madzie get her last things together as Magnus helped Catarina into her coat.

'I can barely believe what happened today. With Madzie and Alec and you. It was beyond anything I could have ever hoped.'

'Let's hope we'll see even more of it in the future, now the first steps have been made,' Magnus replied. Alec and Madzie came over and Madzie took Catarina's outstretched hand. She looked over at Magnus, then at Alec for a bit longer, before turning to Catarina and gently tugging on her sleeve.

'It's okay, Madzie, you can say it out loud,' Catarina encouraged.

Madzie hesitated for a moment before speaking rather softly: 'Can we see Alec and Magnus again?'

'Of course we can.' A wide smile broke out on Madzie's face. She let go of Catarina's hand and quickly ran over to Alec who squatted down to take her into a tight hug.

'I'll see you very soon, my little sorceress.' She giggled as he let her go and she ran over to Magnus to give him a hug as well. Magnus kneeled down and gently held her for a moment before leaning back and setting her scarf straight.

'You are welcome anytime, Sweet Pea.' With that she gave a wave at the both of them before taking Catarina's hand and the two women left the apartment.

Magnus let out a sigh and turned to look at Alec. His breath caught in his throat.

Alec was watching the door close with a smile on his face that could have lit up the night sky. Magnus had seen Alec smile that crooked smile, gentle and awkward smiles, comforting and reassuring smiles, but this look of unadulterated peaceful happiness was in an entire league of its own. That smile on Alec's face was a rare gift that took away all worries and cares and Magnus couldn't help but simply stare.

In that moment he was sure.

How he protected Magnus from the nightmares of his own creation without abandon or hesitation. This man who gave everything, expecting so very little in return. Who could assign so much value to such little gestures and comfort as having a meal together. The way this gentle giant had interacted with Madzie today, bringing the little girl out of her shell and bringing her joy.

In the world there was no being as beautiful both on the inside and outside as Alexander Lightwood.

And as that thought hit him, Magnus could feel his insides turning into a warm puddle and he knew without a shred of a doubt that he was unavoidably, unequivocally, and irreversibly falling in love with Alec.


	11. Drastic Measures

The only reason that Catarina and Madzie didn't show up right the next day again was the fact that it was monday and everyone had to work. Magnus did receive a rather cute picture of Madzie and Will in the kitchen that evening that made both his and Alec's day. Instead Magnus arranged to have his friday afternoon off so they could join Madzie, Catarina and this time also Will for dinner.

Upon arriving at Catarina's home Alec was dragged off by Madzie to entertain her, something he had no problem with whatsoever. The others amused themselves with watching the two interact. Alec had a lot of hidden talents that seemed to come out at Madzie's urging. After all, she knew he had them. He had her completely enraptured in reading her a story book, could tell exactly what she was drawing, and was apparently an expert at putting Madzie's hair in two dutch braids.

Aside from him just being excellent with the little girl, Magnus took great joy in seeing his stoic Alexander be so happy. That bright unguarded smile had made another appearance, much to the same effect it had last time and Magnus wondered what exactly it took for Alec to turn that smile to anyone. Because Magnus found himself quite desperate to see it more often.

Catarina and Will had instituted Alec's rules of the kitchen, and though it was not causing Madzie to instantly open up as she had around Alec, it was a definite improvement. Madzie would probably never be chatty, but she told about her day when asked and at some point even asked Catarina what a nurse did.

Magnus and Alec had good reason to be in a good mood when they went home and settled on receiving the other three again that Sunday. But it was a busy week for Magnus with a large court case over one of his properties in China coming to a head. Fortunately it all wrapped up favourably late on friday evening, which led to long rambling phone call with Ragnor and celebratory drinks on the balcony.

It was nearing the end of May and the weather was clearing up quite beautifully after several showers earlier that week. Alec talked about Max' upcoming summer holiday before he would start middle school. His little brother was an absolute whizkid and was really excited about starting the new term. He'd asked Alec if they could get some of the books early and Alec had promised he would try.

Listening to Alec talk about his youngest brother was really like listening to a proud parent. Of course it helped that Maxwell was a really great and talented kid. But counting back the timeframe that Magnus had so far pieced together out of the snippets of information he had gotten from Alexander, Alec had been his only parental figure for at least the last five years and had been taking care of Max since longer than that.

It was thus no wonder that Alec knew how to be around a six year old, turning seven this summer. He'd done it before.

Magnus brought up the need to get some toys for Madzie at his apartment if she was going to come over more. Alec, who so far had only seemed interested in shopping when it concerned groceries, surprisingly agreed and brought up the names of some picture books he recalled having borrowed from the library for Max before. In particular a dutch picture book called "Monkie", which had no words in it, and "Elmer", if they could find them.

In the face of such blunt enthusiasm Magnus of course couldn't not suggest to go out tomorrow to do exactly that and Alec most heartily agreed. So after breakfast on Saturday morning they grabbed their jackets and were about to head out when the landline in Magnus' apartment rang. Magnus immediately went to answer it.

'Mr Bane, this is Elias at the reception desk. I have a Wiliam Loss here to see you. He has apparently forgotten his phone to alert you, but he needs to talk to you. It concerns Catarina and Madzie.' Magnus didn't immediately know how to reply and his confused look drew Alec's attention.

'What is it, Magnus?'

'Will is downstairs wanting to talk to me.'

'And he didn't call ahead?'

'It's about Catarina and Madzie and he forgot his phone. What if it's something serious?' Alec took a deep breath. Something was off about this, but Magnus' worry was not unjustified.

'Tell Elias to let him up. I'll go meet him by the elevator.' Alec pulled out his phone as he walked over to the door. Magnus did exactly what Alec said and informed Elias to let the man up as Alec closed the door between them. Alec's short list of contacts had expanded in the past week with the addition of the cell numbers of Catarina and Will, the latter of which he now dialed.

As the phone rang Alec prayed that nobody would pick up, or if someone then at least not Will, preferably Catarina. But his fears were justified as the call went through and he was met with a calm: 'William Loss.'

Alec resisted the urge to swear: 'This is Alec. There is not a chance that you are currently riding the elevator up to Magnus' apartment, is there?'

'No,' Will sounded confused. 'Why would you ask that?'

'Because someone just managed to bypass our doorman by claiming to be you. Listen, I'll take care of this and I'll let you know what exactly we're going to do about this. Thank you for picking up.'

'Yeah, no problem,' Will replied. 'Be careful, Alec.'

'I will.' With that Alec hung up and put his phone away. By this point Magnus had made his way to the apartment door and was looking into the corridor.

'Alexander?'

'Stay there, Magnus. I'll take care of this.' Magnus immediately tensed, but Alec had no more time to address him because in that moment the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing George.

'You,' he instantly said upon seeing Alec.

'Me,' Alec replied crossing his arms. 'And the answer is still the same, George. You are not allowed here.'

'But he let me come up!' George now shouted as he stepped out of the elevator.

'No. I let the man you were pretending to be come up. A mistake I will not be making again. Leave, George. Or I'll have to forcibly remove you and I really don't want to make a scene.'

'I don't care if I make a scene! And if you just let me talk to him-.'

'He will say the same thing that I did.' Magnus was honestly impressed with Alec's calm demeanour as he said this. There was a clear determination and unwillingness to let George gain any ground, but at the same time an understanding tone that clearly communicated that Alec bode him no ill will. 'George, you are sick. You cannot view this rationally and it's not good for anyone. You need to get some help.'

'I don't need help! I need Magnus!' And George lunged at Alec who managed to block the blow with his forearms and instantly went on the counter offensive. George was wild and mad and desperate, and with Magnus apartment being only a few feet behind him, Alec could not afford to be meek this time.

He managed to get a few strikes in, but George's madness kept him from relenting. Magnus watched with bated breath. What had happened in the supermarket was very different from the fight currently going on. Where previously all George had wanted was to get past Alec to Magnus, he now seemed intent on going right through him. Alec who had before merely tried to stop George now had to respond accordingly and in addition to blocking the path to Magnus had to shield himself from the relentless assault of his attacker.

'Bane, what the hell?' There was suddenly a voice from across the hall as his neighbour had stepped out of the east penthouse. 'Your boyfriends duking it out?'

'Bodyguard.' Came the reply from Alec as he ducked out of the way of George's fist. 'Everything.' He tried to grab George's arm, but the other man spun out of his grasp. 'Is under-.' George shoulder connected with his chest and knocked the air out of him as he was shoved against the wall. 'Control.' Alec managed to whack George against his ear, which disoriented the man long enough for Alec to escape his grasp.

'Fucking lunatics.' Alec could hear the door slam closed, but he was a bit too preoccupied in blocking George's attack to confirm the next door neighbour's retreat.

'Magnus!' Alec called out. 'In the kitchen drawer.' George swooped at his legs, but Alec managed to sidestep it. 'There's some tie wraps.' He landed a firm hit on George's torso who groaned and took a step back. 'Could you get those?' He didn't hear Magnus reply as he was just too late in ducking under a wild swing and George's forearm connecting with the side of his head left his ears ringing.

Stalling and trying to subdue George was getting too dangerous. Alec had every confidence that he was the better fighter and would probably win out in the long run, but he couldn't risk holding back any longer. He was going to have to knock George out. He stepped out of the range of George's arms and shook his head to clear up his vision.

Magnus could hear the large thump against the wall all the way from the kitchen. He hastily grabbed the tie wraps and hurried back to the hallway. There he found George groaning weakly, slumped against the wall. Alec dropped out of his fighting stance and kneeled next to George, carefully securing a grip on his arms. He looked up to see Magnus standing in the doorway.

Alec looked wild and breathless. His usually already messy hair stood in all directions, his pupils were dilated with adrenaline and his cheeks were flushed from the intensity. It took a moment for Alec's instructions on what to do with the tie wraps registered to Magnus, but he managed to snap out of it and aided Alec in securing his stalker before he recovered from his daze.

'Are you okay?' Magnus asked carefully.

Alec grinned confidently: 'Nothing too serious.' But the words did little to reassure Magnus. Alec turned his attention to George and examined his head for damage. George groaned, but Alec confirmed that he had done no lasting damage to the man. With that he settled George in a more comfortable sitting position against the wall and sat down himself in front of him.

As George was still reeling Alec turned to Magnus: 'I know you don't want to hurt him, but the fact that he knew about Will, Catarina and Madzie means he has been hanging around here for the past few days. If he was bold enough to come up here, I really think that it cannot go on like this.'

Magnus sat down next to Alec, their shoulders touching, and let out a sigh: 'You're right. But what good is turning him in going to do? It didn't help last time.'

'So, what?' George seemed to have found his voice. 'You going to send me to jail again?'

'No,' Alec replied turning back to George. 'I doubt that's going to do anyone much good.'

'Then what?'

'We need to get you some proper help. Professional help. This obsession you have with Magnus, it's not healthy. It's holding him back, but you as well. You need to see that.'

'There's nothing wrong with me!'

'Where did you hear about Will?'

'I heard you talking when you came back on wednesday.'

'And how long had you been waiting outside the building by then.'

'A couple of hours, but that doesn't matter!'

'It does, George! Because a healthy person wouldn't stand waiting outside someone's building for a couple of hours just to catch a glimpse. Have you gone to work this week? Met up with friends?' George didn't reply, but let the words sink in.

'I know it's hard,' Alec continued after a moment. 'But we really want to do what is best for you. Neither of us wants to see you hurt, and we don't like it when you force us to hurt you. And that is why we want you to get help.' The change to presenting this as something both Alec and Magnus wanted was not lost on Magnus. They hadn't gotten to explicitly state it as the intention before George had come to. Magnus felt, however, that this might help in convincing George and really it was a very good idea.

'There is an institute, just outside the city limits,' Magnus spoke up. 'We could call ahead and take you there today.'

'Would you come visit me?'

Magnus was about to give a placating reply, but Alec spoke first: 'No George, he won't. Because if he did, then you wouldn't be able to get better. I'm not going to lie to you, it is going to be hard on you. But I promise that unless you get better, I am not going to let you come even remotely close to Magnus. Even if I have to turn you into the police or really hurt you, neither of which I want to do.'

Magnus was sure that both men had gotten hurt in the fight that had taken place, but the way that George processed the last bit of information it was clear that the two martial artists didn't consider this getting seriously hurt.

'So, I'm never going to see Magnus again either way.'

'No,' Magnus now responded. 'You are never going to see me again if you don't get help. If you do, you and I might be able to see each other in the future, when you have gotten better.' Alec put a hand on Magnus back, out of view for George and Magnus relished in the comfort it provided. George was quiet for another few moments.

'Alright.' His voice was small, but unmistakable. 'I'll get help.'

'Thank you, George.' As his name rolled over Magnus' lips in relief a determination settled over George.

'Good,' Alec said as he got to his feet. 'I'll call a car. Magnus, can you call the institute and get the documents we have on George.' Magnus nodded and got up. Resigned as he now was George was rather calm. It took only fifteen minutes for a car to arrive and Magnus' name got them an immediate intake appointment at the institute for George.

Elias raised an eyebrow as he saw Alec escort George out of the building, his hands still tied behind his back with tie wraps, but Magnus told him that they would inform Elias later. The driver was reluctant to transport the tied up man, but upon Alec showing him the restraining order against George and his own, new, license to carry weapons in the city in his function as a bodyguard, the driver relented and took them to the institute.

For Alec and Magnus the process there was really very simple. They related some of the history, showed the restraining order and oversaw George sign himself in before taking their leave. They were both satisfied with the decision, but their good mood had really gone down the drain. When they got back to the apartment they plopped down on the couch emotionally drained. At least, until Alec spit out some blood in an empty glass and tested a tooth, causing Magnus to insist on checking out his injuries.

Alec was right that they were not very bad and would not do permanent damage, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. George had gotten a particularly nasty blow against Alec's jaw in and his forearms were probably going to be bruised for days with all the blocking he had done. He let Magnus fuss for a little while as it seemed to set his employer a little at ease. When those injuries had been given more than enough attention and Magnus wasn't settling down Alec decided that it was enough.

'I'm not as good at reading people as you are,' he turned to face his employer. 'So you're going to have to tell me. Are you scared, or anxious or just restless?'

'I'm fine, Alexander.'

'No, you're not,' Alec replied. 'And you shouldn't be. What we just did was nerve wracking. Hell, I'm wound up and I barely know the guy. I know you're upset, but I don't know what to do exactly. Do you need to be comforted, a cup of tea and hide away, or do you want a distraction to take your mind off it?' Magnus let Alec's words sink in for a moment. Alec was right, as per usual.

'I could do with a distraction. I don't think I want to stay here right now.'

'Alright,' Alec nodded getting to his feet. 'We were going to go shopping for Madzie, but I think we're both a little bit to wound to do that right now. So I've got an idea to release some tension and we'll go shopping afterwards. Sound good?' He held out a hand to help Magnus to his feet. Magnus nodded as he let Alec help him up.

'You are going to have to endure a little bit of a car ride again, though,' Alec joked.

'If I can survive one with my crazy violent stalker ex in the backseat, I can survive one with just you and me.' Alec smiled at that.

'What are we going to do?' Magnus asked as they grabbed their jackets again.

'I found an archery range,' Alec said. 'You said you wanted to see and it is honestly one of the best stress reliefs that I know. I thought I could teach you a little.' A small smile pulled at Magnus' mouth.

'That sounds very interesting, Alexander.' Alec disappeared into his room and reappeared with his unstrung bow, an armguard and a closed quiver in his hands. Wanting to be on their way quickly, Alec didn't call for a car, but instead they went downstairs and hailed the first cab that would stop. They were once again headed for the fringes of the city, but this time in another direction.

'I do have to warn you,' Alec said as they once again stopped in congested traffic. 'It's been over two years since I last practiced, so I'm a little rusty.'

'Well, I've never held a bow in my life, so I'm sure I wouldn't notice. It seems rather tall though.'

Alec nodded in reply: 'I've got long arms, so a long draw distance. I got it for my seventeenth birthday from Jace and Izzy after I was told I had outgrown my previous reflex bow.'

Magnus nodded: 'You used to have a different bow?'

'I had a few,' Alec fondly looked over the bow in his hand. 'I outgrew my first reflex bow. But I sold the compound and recurve bow after my parents accident. I like the traditional bow better than the compound bow. It's much heavier, so you can't hold it for forever. And it's not like I'm doing competitions anymore.'

'You did competitions?'

'For a while.'

'Were you any good?'

'Yeah, kinda.' Alec gave Magnus a small smile. 'But that was years ago.' Eventually they got to the range that Alec had found and Magnus felt a little bit of nervous excitement. He had been at a gun range once before and had absolutely hated it. Here there was an entirely different atmosphere that seemed much more inviting to Magnus, though it could have something to do with the fact that Alec was next to him holding a beautiful bow himself.

Alec spoke to the man at the counter and they discussed the rules of the range, options for lending a bow for Magnus for an hour or so, and buying a new string for Alec's bow. Magnus watched the interaction with interest. He had not before seen Alec so completely the master of the subject he was talking about. Alec showed some reference to his previous practice and got permission to use the range, including a card for next time he would return. Magnus was equally allowed under Alec's supervision to prevent accidents.

They were led over to the range and took a seat at a bench from where they could see the other people at the range loose arrows into targets at varying distances. Magnus watched intrigued as Alec went about restringing his bow. Alec's fingers seemed to know exactly what do to and within a couple of minutes Alec was putting away the stringer and inspecting the state of his bow. As he was doing so they were approached by the man from the desk who provided them with a far more modern looking and slightly smaller bow that had some pulleys, an armguard and a set of arrows for it. Alec examined this one as well before smiling and handing it over to Magnus who held it a bit awkwardly.

'Give me second to check my brace and we'll get started,' Alec said as he strapped on his own arm guard over his shirt on his left arm. Magnus nodded and followed Alec to the empty target lane on the very left of the range. It had a target set up halfway down, which was still a pretty long distance to Magnus, but it was relatively close when compared to the other lanes.

Alec opened his quiver, revealing all of three arrows left inside. He slung it on, drew an arrow from it and nocked it in the bow drawing the string taut. Magnus couldn't tear his eyes away. The moment Alec had taken his stance a confidence had settled in his composure. His head held high, his muscles tense and shoulders straight. Alec, who always tried to seem smaller than he was unless he was actively trying to intimidate someone, which rarely happened, stood tall and proud. And then he released the arrow. A there was no whistling noise, but only a snap as the arrow shot forward and hit the outer edge of the target set up halfway down the range.

'Not bad for a new string,' Alec remarked with a light grin. There was a call to release tension and lower the bows. On the entire range bows were put down and people walked out into their lane to retrieve their arrows. Alec did put his bow down and walked out to retrieve the single arrow before turning back to Magnus.

'So, you want to try?'

'Sure, although I could also stand here and watch you do that, pretty much all day,' a flirtatious smile had found its way around Magnus' lips, but it was met with a confused look from Alec.

'That seems rather boring, doesn't it.' Lord help this dear oblivious boy. 'The concept is really not that hard. First, we determine which of your eyes is dominant.' Very calmly Alec started talking Magnus through determining his dominant eye, holding his arm as he drew the string and finding an anchor point somewhere on his face. Two more rounds of retrieving arrows passed before Alec passed Magnus the first arrow.

With fascination Magnus nocked the arrow and drew it. He could already feel the muscles in his arms and shoulder burning despite not even having released his first arrow. But as he took aim and let the arrow fly he realised exactly why Alec loved this sport so much. The moment of absolute tension as he aimed and then the sudden release was like a weight falling off his shoulders. The arrow soared through the air before striking the top right corner of the target with a satisfying thwump.

'Not bad for your first shot.' Alec smiled as he took another arrow from the quiver Magnus had been provided with.

'I have a good teacher.' Magnus took the arrow from him and once again drew and released it. This time it went just over the target.

'Don't be impatient,' Alec remarked.

'Can't help it, it is my nature.' But Magnus did take the comment to heart and the third arrow hit the outer ring of the target. He released six more arrows before they were called to stop shooting and retrieve their arrows. His arms were getting tired by this point and Alec noticed with a smile.

'More tiring than you expected, isn't it?'

'I can most certainly see where those shoulders of yours come from,' Magnus quipped back. 'It is exhausting, but I do see the appeal. Though I think I may be a tad impatient to really get into it properly.'

'I can see that. But it feels good, right?'

'It was an excellent idea to come here, Alexander. Though, now I've had my practice I would be very interested in seeing you shoot some more.' Alec nodded with a little bit of excitement. They had collected all their arrows and now Alec picked up the target to put it further down the lane.

Magnus had tried to listen to the exchange between Alec and the man behind the counter before, but it had been very hard to follow. Magnus had, however, noticed that Alec's own arrows were longer and the bow was a good couple of inches larger, which probably had to mean something along with the fact that Alec had remarked that his bow was rather heavy. They made their way back to the start of their lane and waited for the clear to start shooting again. Magnus took off his arm brace and rubbed his shoulder, taking a step back to really get a good look at Alec.

The call for the clear was given and Magnus watched the smooth motion of Alec drawing another arrow and sending it flying into the second ring of the target. The movement was so fluent that it could only have come from rigorous practice. A second arrow hit the third ring before his third and final arrow hit the absolute center. A grin broke out on Alec's face as he lowered his bow.

'Man, I missed this.'


	12. Tension

With the introduction to the archer Alec and Alec the caretaker, Magnus finally felt like he was getting to see more of the man behind the mask. Alec had started opening up to him just a little. Alec was a very private person and Magnus knew there were a great many things he was keeping to himself, but Alec started sharing anecdotes of his siblings antics. Izzy's graduation prank in Nebraska, Jace's crush on his current girlfriend Clary, Max' run ins with teachers not up to his standards. And eventually some things about himself.

Magnus learned that Alec had always been a workaholic. Before he'd dropped out of high school to get a job he'd been a model student participating in clubs that would look good on his university applications. His only hobbies ever had been archery and martial arts alongside his brother. He had never done anything halfhearted. It put things into perspective for Magnus and he suspected that the younger man had not grown up in the peaceful environment he tried to portray.

When picking out children's books for Madzie they came on the subject of reading and found out that Alec liked the activity, but never really had time for it. This of course motivated Magnus to stimulate Alec to try his hand at any of the books in his apartment while Magnus was working. After all, there was only so many cookbooks you could read before getting absolutely bored of them.

Madzie came by a couple more times and was very excited about the new toys and indeed loved the two books that Alec had suggested, though the dutch one had been rather hard to come by. She had been making big strides since reconnecting with Alec and Catarina told with great pride of their outing to the playground where Madzie had asked another girl if she could join her on the adjacent swing. The girls hadn't really talked, but it was amazing progress for the little girl.

And with that May turned to June and the schools let out for summer break. With Catarina and Will both working Alec and Magnus were more than happy to offer for her to come over to their place whenever they needed them to watch her. Magnus was getting a lot better at understanding the little girl and was much better at playing pretend than Alec, which was a welcome addition.

It was now nearly two months since Alec had started working for Magnus and he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Alec had always figured that you needed to like the tension of a fight in order to enjoy bodyguard work, but it mostly entailed looking strategically at situations you were going to be in and finding out how to deal with them optimally. That was something he turned out to be rather good at.

A large factor into the job was Magnus, however. The man absolutely fascinated Alec. He was kind and generous and a damn good boss and business man. Alec wasn't exactly knowledgeable in what exactly Magnus did, but from the way he interacted with the people in his company most people seemed to be really happy with him. And Alec knew that the company was doing well.

Magnus could be outgoing, but also quiet. He portrayed this confidence in public that was sometimes a mask, but partly also very real. Magnus was excessively confident in the person that he was and made no excuses for it. He was flamboyant and present and very very stubborn. But he was aware of it and informed people straight to their faces. There were no excuses. Just Magnus.

The fears Magnus had were justified. They had not heard from Camille, but Alec had read up on her career and asked more people about her and she was most definitely vicious. If she was determined to put Magnus down, then she would do so and stop at nothing. George was out of the picture for now, but the three others were still very much around. Alec was honestly considering doing something about Cassandra as she was getting on his last nerves with her persistent attempts at roping Magnus into meetings with her or contacting him about her assignments. He had, however, apologised to both her and Magnus for the incident where he had ended up locking her in a supply closet to be found by one of her colleagues an hour later.

With Magnus appearing more in public, the problem of reporters was also becoming a thing again. Magnus consistently refused to do interviews as he preferred the work of his company to speak for itself. This meant that gossip and other reporters were continuously harassing them on the street as they walked to and from the Warlock Inc offices. So far, they had managed to evade them enough that they weren't waiting outside his apartment building, which was a relief. They weren't dangerous, just annoying.

Except for the one guy today who in his eager persistence, had managed to break his camera against Alec's face. The injury wasn't bad. The lens of the camera had cracked and cut Alec's cheek rather minimally. This, of course, had angered Magnus who had been about to start yelling at them to get the hell away. Alec's reassuring hand on his shoulder had stopped him just in time and they had quietly made their escape back to the apartment for the evening where Alec relented in letting Magnus fuss over the really minimal cut.

'Magnus, it's fine.'

'You are bleeding, Alexander. Just because you've had worse injuries, doesn't mean that this is nothing,' Magnus huffed in annoyance. Alec chuckled slightly as he sat back on the couch and allowed Magnus to disinfect the really very small cut. 'Really, the guy didn't even apologise.'

'I'm just glad it wasn't you.'

Magnus' hands stilled for a moment: 'What makes you say that?'

'Well, it's what I'm here for, isn't it. If he'd gotten you instead of me, I'd be doing a rather shitty job of protecting you, wouldn't I? Besides, you're much more handsome than I am. It'd be a shame to ruin that by having you get the scars.'

The comment was so casual that it took Magnus aback for a moment before he playfully said: 'Alexander, are you flirting with me?'

'No, just stating the obvious,' Alec replied sincerely.

'It sounded very much like flirting.'

Alec rolled his eyes: 'Honestly, I wouldn't even know where to begin with flirting. I'm awkward enough without actively trying to make a fool out of myself.'

'Then let me teach you a thing or two.' Magnus put the cotton ball with disinfectant he had been holding away and turned pulled up one leg on the couch so he could more easily face Alec.

'Magnus…'

'I'm not going to take no for an answer, Alexander. Flirting is an important skill that everyone should know at the very least the basics of. You don't even seem to be able to recognise it.'

'I can recognise it,' Alec protested. 'People flirt with you all the time. And I lived with Jace who used to flirt with pretty much every girl in range.'

'That means you can recognise blatant flirting. There is a more subtle art to it.'

'I don't think I'm really cut out for it.'

'Nonsense. It is really very simple. First things first, eye contact.'

'Magnus, this is ridiculous.'

'Shush, I'm trying to teach you something important here.' Alec groaned in frustration, but relented and turned towards Magnus, locking his eyes with him. 'Now, holding eye contact communicates that you are listening, even if you really aren't. It makes people feel nice. It is however a taxing thing to do, which is why you'll notice that people blink more often if they are actively trying to hold your gaze.'

'How's that any different from normal? It's polite to make eye contact,' but at that point Magnus lowered his chin lightly, his eyes still holding Alec's and Alec couldn't find it in himself to look away.

'If someone is not interested, they will not hold your gaze.' Was Magnus' voice lower than normal and why had Alec never noticed the yellow flecks in Magnus' eyes? He could feel the blush creep up his neck, but why the hell was he suddenly so flustered?

'Compliments,' Magnus continued. 'Can greatly vary. The most obvious ones are on appearance. For example: I love that tattoo on your neck.'

'Uhm, thanks.' Alec tried to think of a reply, but with Magnus still holding his gaze he was coming up absolutely blank.

'More interesting are the ones on personality. Like, your fierce loyalty to your siblings is so admirable.'

Alec's breath hitched in his throat. What the hell was wrong with him? Yes, Magnus was attractive, but he had known that for the past two months and it had been a while since he'd been so actively aware of it.

'We should go to the archery range again some time, because you are quite the sight to behold with a bow.'

Alec swallowed hard: 'Says the man who insists on distracting me with his Tai Chi every morning.'

'Distract you?' Magnus raised an amused eyebrow. 'My, Alexander, if I knew I had such an effect on you, I would invite you to come watch up close.' Alec had thought he couldn't get any redder, but by the laugh that escaped Magnus he clearly just did. Fortunately it broke the tense eye contact that Magnus had held all this while and Alec drew in a deep breath trying to get his heart rate to calm down.

'But friends can give compliments as well,' Alec managed to reply this time.

'True, which is why we have the third element.' Magnus leaned in slightly closer to Alec who instinctively drew back a little. He was not used to people getting this close to him. But as startled as he was, he couldn't say he disliked it. 'The physical component.' And instantly Alec was as tense as his bowstring. The combination of Magnus once again having locked on his eyes and gently running the back of his hand along the side of Alec's leg was a lot. Very much a lot.

He could feel his breath getting heavy and he needed to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth and his brain just stopped acknowledging everything except Magnus. There was nothing but this beautiful man sitting next to him continuously eyeing him like he was something precious and coming so close that it made Alec want to jump. It was overwhelming. It was terrifying. His body was not supposed to be feeling this tight.

'I-,' he managed to stammer to a still amused Magnus. 'I don't think I'm cut out for this.' He pushed Magnus' hand away from him and Magnus now saw the fear that had crept up on Alexander. He immediately withdrew.

'I'm sorry, Alec. I shouldn't have pushed you.'

'Don't be,' Alec quickly replied, still trying to catch his breath. 'It was just… Is it always like that? I mean…' He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and a realisation came over Magnus.

'Alexander, have you ever been flirted with before?'

'No, not really. At least, not like that.'

'Have you ever been in a relationship?'

'N-no,' Alec averted his eyes. 'I've never really… Had the time… To…. There wasn't anyone…' Alec trailed off.

'Have you never been interested in anyone?' The softness of Magnus voice and the complete absence of judgement in his expression were the only reason that Alec found himself able to speak.

'No. Never.' The furious uncomfortable blush had not completely subsided yet, but Magnus didn't need it to realise that the weakness in Alec's voice was a sign of shame.

'I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't know,' Magnus put a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder, which somehow didn't hold the same tension Alec had felt before. It was just nice and warm and he kind of wanted to lean into it, but the confusing thoughts he had previously held prevented him from doing so.

Magnus continued: 'I figured, someone as good-looking as you had to have been in a relationship at least once.'

'Well,' Alec sighed. 'I spent a good long while in the closet. And when I finally came out, there really wasn't time for anything. Izzy tried, but… I didn't want people to think there was something wrong with me.'

'Trust me on this, Alexander. I've been in far more relationships than I should have been, and it has given me some perspective,' Magnus' hand moved to the side of his neck and a warmth spread out through Alec's entire body as Magnus once again locked his eyes with Alec. 'There is nothing wrong with you. And once you find someone that you want to explore this part of yourself with, they are going to be the luckiest person in the world.'

Magnus words hung in the air between them. The tension was there, but not as strong and pressing as it had been before. Rather it felt like a gentle pull that was drawing Alec in to Magnus. He wanted to say something, do something, but he didn't know what. His eyes fell down to Magnus' mouth for a moment. Like he was expecting more words to come out, or maybe some other reason. Alec didn't know anymore. He basked in the feeling of this tension and let the confusion tug at his mind.

A sudden ringing of Alec's phone snapped both of them back to their surroundings.

Magnus quickly withdrew his hand as Alec turned away and grabbed his phone: 'Hello?'

'Alec, it's Izzy.' Jace's breath sounds laboured and far too fast to be healthy. In fact, this was entering dangerous territory. Alec immediately sat up straight at attention.

'Jace, slow down, what is going on?'

'Izzy… She… She's not answering,' with a groan of pain Jace interrupted himself before continuing. 'It's been over… A day.' A faint, but very shrill beeping suddenly started to register in the background noise, setting off all alarm bells for Alec.

'Jace. Listen to me. everything with Izzy is going to be fine. I need you to calm down. You need to lower your heart rate.' Alec realised he was talking rather loudly and quickly cast a look over at Magnus, whose brows were drawing together in worry and confusion. He tried to give a reassuring nod at his employer, but he did get to his feet so he could make his way out onto the balcony where he'd be less noisy to Magnus.

'But Izzy…' Jace drew a sharp and heavy breath, but the beeping was not relinquishing. 'She's been stressed.'

'Never mind Izzy right now! You need to calm down Jace or you're gonna kill yourself!' Alec could feel the panic setting in on himself.

'I can't Alec, what if she's… In trouble?!'

'Jace, lower your heart rate now! That is an order!' Alec had practically yelled through the phone as he slipped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. He was met with heavy, strained, but controlled breaths from Jace. The beeping of his wrist monitor was not getting worse, which was a good sign, but it was also not yet getting slower.

'I'm here, Jace. Right now, focus on your breathing. It is your body, you can control it. And I'm here to help. I'm always at your side. So just breathe.' Very slowly the beeping started to get less intense. Jace was getting his control back.

Magnus had followed Alec with rapt attention. Alec getting an unexpected phone call had been slightly odd, but not unreasonably so. Alec raising his voice, however, had set off Magnus' sense that something was seriously wrong. He had not heard Alec raise his voice above a stern authority, but the shouted order had been bordering on desperation. This was beyond curiosity, Magnus needed Alec to be okay.

Getting up from the couch he followed his Alec towards the balcony. He spotted his bodyguard sat tensely on one of the two chairs. He was talking on the phone, a very worried expression on his face, but Magnus couldn't hear the conversation through the glass. Alec, however, seemed to be in a bad state and before Magnus realised what exactly he was doing he stepped out onto the balcony, taking a seat opposite of Alec and putting a hand on his knee.

Alec looked up startled at the sudden contact, but realising it was Magnus simply gave a curt nod of thanks before turning his attention back to the phone: 'What's your heart rate?'

'143,' Jace was a little breathless, but was still managing to keep his body in check.

'Okay, then you're almost good. I know something with Izzy upset you and you need to tell me what that is in a moment. Calmly. It's not going to do her any good if you're getting yourself into a panic over it. After we're done with the call, you are going to call Clary and get her to come to you immediately. Ask her to stay with you until I can get to you. Agreed?'

'Yeah,' Jace replied. '138.' The background beeping had become intermittent, confirming Jace's statement. It would stop when he got it under 130, but for now they were out of danger.

'Good. Now, before we get to Izzy, where is Max?'

'Max is at the library. He should be back soon.'

'Okay, all the more reason for you to stay at the apartment. Now tell me, what happened with Izzy?' Jace's breath hitched for a moment and Alec could hear him struggle to keep his emotions under control. He was angry and upset.

It took a moment before he replied: 'I haven't seen Izzy in a day and a half. She's been stressed about some exams and she's not picking up her phone or replying to messages.'

'Does she have her study books with her?'

'No.' Alec swore under his breath.

'Okay, thank you for letting me know Jace. I know where to go. I'll get her home, I promise. Now I'm going to hang up and you are going to call Clary, okay?'

'Yeah. Alec, be careful.'

'I will.' With that Alec ended the call and let out a groan of frustration. Almost as soon as he did that he realised that Magnus was still sitting there, eyeing him carefully.

'Alexander?'

'I'm fine,' Alec tucked his phone away and got up to pace a little on the balcony. 'I just… I don't know how to…' There really was no proper way to go about this. He needed to inform Magnus. Alec sat back down and faced Magnus. 'My siblings are in trouble. And I need to get over there and deal with it as fast as I can or their lives are literally going to be in danger. I need to get Izzy and take her somewhere safe, away from Jace, and I don't know how long this is going to take.'

'Then bring her here,' Magnus replied so matter of factly that it stunned Alec.

'What?'

'Bring Isabelle here. My apartment is one of the safest places in the city, especially with you around.'

'Magnus, my sister is currently out getting drugs! That is not something that you should have to deal with!'

Magnus took it in for a moment and then very calmly put his hand back on Alec's knee: 'Your sister is not going to be the first, nor dare I say the last person with a drug problem I will interact with. You have done so much for me, let me offer this small bit of comfort for you. If not for yourself, then for the fact that I will have you back at my side as soon as possible.'

Alec didn't know how to reply for a moment, but then ever so gently put his hand over Magnus' and gave it a soft squeeze: 'Thank you.'

Magnus smiled: 'You're welcome. Now go save your sister.' Alec was up in a moment and re-entering the apartment. He grabbed his jacket from by the door, but then turned to his bedroom. From his position on the balcony Magnus couldn't see what he was doing, but when Alec returned into view just minutes later he had his quiver of arrows and his newly strung bow on his back. With one last look at Magnus he then left the apartment.

As soon as the door closed behind Alec, Magnus allowed himself to feel the worry. Alec was taking out his weapon, and unconventional and majestic as it was, that meant something serious. Maybe he should call Catarina just in case they might need her help this evening. If anything, it would at the very least settle his own nerves to talk to her right now.


	13. Of Drugs and Addiction

Alec had no patience for the elevator and was instead racing down the stairwell, occasionally hopping over a corner to cut it off. It had been a while since Izzy had struggled. The last time had been shortly after they had gotten to New York. But that time she had called Alec from an alley before having let it get too far. He had promised he would be there for her and keep an eye on her and now…

Izzy was one of the strongest people he knew, but her addiction always came around in her moments of weakness. To Izzy that was when she was stressed and lonely. She had gotten better by leaning on Alec and Jace and occasionally even Max. But as much as his brothers loved Izzy, Max was just very young and Jace struggled enough with his own feelings, let alone those of others. So it was up to Alec to recognise when his sister was in trouble. And he hadn't been there.

He burst into the lobby and past Elias to grab his bike. The doorman made a confused statement or question, but Alec was too preoccupied to listen. Without acknowledging him Alec raced out of the lobby and hopped on his bike. It was rush hour, but he couldn't care. His mind was in the same place he'd retrieved Izzy from almost two years ago. If she was really in trouble that was where she would be.

Alec stopped for a red light as not even he in his rush was stupid enough to try and cross that. The people in the cab to his right were staring and pointing at his bow. It was not exactly illegal to carry it in the open and he had a license, but it was suspicious and he should make sure to get a move on. The light turned green and he was off again.

For Jace to be this worried, something had to have been going on in the past week. Izzy might have snapped at him or Max, or maybe even talked to them, although the first was much more likely. When Izzy was struggling she first got snippy and then withdrew. The moment she became unreachable, something was up and they needed to act immediately. She had been clean for over three years, dammit.

He jumped the curb, some pedestrian screamed at him as he turned into the alleyway. Narrowly missing the large dumpster he raced on through the narrow and filth before sharply breaking in front of a faded red door. He tossed the bike against the wall and threw open the door. The smell immediately hit him. Oh, how he hated it. The smell of filth, sweat and drugs.

The electronic trance music filled the air and even here he could see the strobe lights in the next room. He took the stairs up with two or three steps at the time. The walkway he ended up on surrounded the dancefloor they could look down upon. People here barely seemed to register him, too drugged out of their minds or caught up in a haze of lust. Alec grimaced as he let his eyes wander over the people up here and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that his sister was not among the worst of them.

He leant over the railing and scoured the dancefloor until he spotted a familiar face. Without a moment's hesitation he hopped the railing and let himself drop to the floor below. People jumped out of the way and yelped in surprise. His legs protested, but he knew how to catch himself. Raising himself to his full height he once again found his target in the crowd and with a few quick strides pushed his way over to him.

'Hey!' His voice was harsh and authoritative and turned eyes to him as he now stood tall with his bow in hand, an arrow nocked, but not drawn. 'Where's my sister?' The dirty haired man with the green shirt looked up dazed and confused. Alec had known that the hippie next door was going to be trouble.

'I don't know, man. How would I know who your sister is?' He was clearly stoned out of his wits as he laughed at this and not in the slightest realised how dangerous Alec was in this moment. Most people around him had noticed the bow and the tense physique however and had taken a couple of steps back.

'Your neighbour. Dark hair, dark eyes, name is Isabelle.'

'Oh, yeah! I saw her. She's hot!' Alec resisted the urge to punch the man's lights out as he still needed to know where she was. 'She went in the back with one of the guys a while ago. Man, she needed to take a chill pill. Hey, you should take a load off. Want-.' Alex's fist collided with the man's nose, probably hard enough to break it. The hippie fell backwards on the ground, clutching his face.

'You stay away from my family. You hear me?' The thread was so obvious in Alec's voice that even in his addled state the hippie couldn't help but nod frightfully. Alec turned to the back. There was a single door and upon trying it, it seemed locked. It wasn't a particularly secure door. Alec took a step back, braced himself and with a practised motion kicked in the door.

There was immediate movement as people scrambled to get up at the sight of Alec's imposing and threatening figure marching inside. On a mattress on the floor was a small blond woman completely passed out. The two men that had previously sat on one side of the round table in the center of the backroom had gotten up. One of them was grabbing cash of the table, the other reached for the gun on the table.

'Alec?' The surprised voice from his sister was less clear than it usually was, but she was getting to her feet from the other side of the table. Before anyone had any chance to do anything, however, the guy with the gun grabbed Izzy and pulled her against him, pressing the gun against her neck. Alec immediately drew his arrow and pointed it at the man.

'Let my sister go.'

'Or what? I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the gun here.' Alec let the arrow fly. The sharp steel tip went right through the gun, over the man's shoulder and into the back wall leaving a hole of shattered plastic in the now non-functional firearm. Eyes grew wide and he dropped the gun in panic as Alec nocked and drew a new arrow.

'I said; Let my sister go.' Instead of letting go the man tightened his grip and put Izzy between them as a shield.

'Not a fucking chance.'

'Alec, what are you doing?'

'I'm taking you home, Izzy.'

'Alec, put the bow down. You'll get in trouble.'

'I'm not having this discussion with you right now, Izzy.'

'They're not hurting me! I was just-.'

'You were just what, Izzy?!' Alec lowered his bow from his mouth, releasing the tension. 'I get a call from Jace in panic because he hasn't heard from you in a day and a half. I had to talk him down before racing across the city to get here and you're still trying to buy heroin?!'

'It was just to tide me over until after the exams,' her voice was smaller than he had heard in a while. But this was not the place to comfort her.

'I'm taking you with me.'

'No, she still owes me.' The man who was holding her called out. At this point Izzy seemed to have determined on coming with Alec and sharply elbowed the man in his ribs. He doubled over and let go of his grip on Izzy who immediately darted over to Alec. This set the second man in motion and he lunged at Alec who had no time to react, and knocked his bow to the floor.

Alec instantly went into a protective stance in front of Izzy. This allowed the second man to strike his fist right across Alec's cheek bone. Alec grimaced in pain, but was not about to let himself be bested by an amateur boxer. The first man seemed to recover and also lunged at Alec. What followed was a flurry of blows exchanged between Alec and the two men. The fight was unfair, but by the end Alec had one of them unconscious and slumped against the wall. The other had fallen back on the floor and was groaning in pain.

Alec picked up his bow off the floor, put the arrow back in his quiver and wiped some blood from his mouth. He drew the arrow from the wall and nocked it before walking back and loosely pointing it at the man on the floor.

'How much does she owe you?'

'Two fifty.' Alec drew his wallet in which he had put the emergency stash before leaving. Quickly counting it out he dropped the wad of cash on the man before putting his wallet away and holding his bow without tension aimed at the now terrified man.

'If I ever catch you near any member of my family again. I will shatter your kneecap with an arrow. And trust me, no drug is going to be enough to prevent you feeling that pain.' Without another word he put the arrow in his quiver, slung his bow over his shoulder and wrapped a protective arm around Izzy to leave. She clung slightly to his side and he could feel the shakes. The dancing crowd parted as he navigated them through to the exit.

Once outside he noticed that his bike was no longer there. He should have expected it and right now he couldn't really find it in himself to care. He had his sister back. They didn't say a word as Alec navigated them out of the alleys and back to the main roads where he could hail a cab.

'Where are we going?' Izzy asked slightly confused as she watched a cab pull up to them.'

'Magnus' place for now.' The cabbie gave them a slightly weird look as he noticed Alec's bruised face and the bow and arrow, but he didn't say anything as Alec helped Izzy into the cab and gave the address for Magnus' building. They rode in silence for a moment.

'I'm sorry, Alec.' Izzy's voice was small as she finally broke the silence.

Alec let out a sigh and pulled her in against his side: 'I know. It's alright.'

'I just didn't want to worry you. You seemed happy and-.'

'I know. But that doesn't mean you can't still tell me when you're struggling.' He pressed a kiss on top of her head. 'I've gotta let Jace know that you're safe and let him know you'll be staying with me for a while.'

'What about Max?'

'Clary will be there to help him and if necessary he can call on her family to help.' Izzy nodded and nestled herself closer into his side. Alec pulled out his phone and typed a quick text to Jace stating that he had found Izzy, that she was okay and he would call Jace later tonight. Then he typed up a quick message to Magnus to say that he was on his way back. He got no response from Jace, but Magnus replied that he would expect them.

Traffic was still hell, but then again, it was New York. Eventually the cab pulled up to the building and raised an eyebrow at this being the destination for the two scruffy looking kids, but he didn't say anything. Alec paid the man and helped Izzy out of the car. Her shaking was getting worse, though only minimally. Alec had an arm wrapped around her waist to support her as they entered the lobby. Elias immediately shot up at the sight of them, but Alec simply mouthed that he would inform Elias later and the doorman sat down again.

They got in the elevator with an elderly couple from the sixteenth floor and a woman from the seventh. Though they had seen Alec before, the sight of him so beaten up accompanied by a sexily dressed woman who could barely stand raised their curiosity. Alec's scowl, however seemed to be enough to keep them quiet and eventually they all left the elevator and Alec and Izzy rode up to the top floor.

Upon hearing the key in the lock, Magnus immediately shot to his feet to meet Alec. He froze in his path as soon as the door opened and he laid eyes upon Alec and who he presumed was Isabelle.

'Dear, Alexander, what happened?'

'Nothing I couldn't handle. Hey Catarina.' Alec's eyes had drifted past Magnus to the dark skinned woman on the couch and he could kiss Magnus with gratitude for thinking of calling the woman in this situation.

'Alec,' Izzy said shakily from his side. 'It hurts.'

'I know. And it's going to get worse, but we'll get through it again. I promise you.' Alec looked at Magnus: 'I'm going to put her on the couch for a bit if you don't mind.'

'Of course not, Alexander. Is there anything I can do?'

Alec was about to reply no, but then he felt Izzy shiver against him: 'If you could put on some water for tea, that would help a lot. Magnus nodded and immediately went to the kitchen as Alec guided Izzy to the couch and helped her out of her heels. He sat down beside her and carefully brushed her hair with his fingers.

'I'm so sorry, Alec.'

'It's alright. You did your best, but even you are not infallible.'

'I'm not going to make the exam, am I?' She was on the edge of tears.

'We'll see. You are a strong and stubborn person. Who knows?'

'But if I can't take the exam, I'll fail the course.'

'Don't worry about that for now. Even if you fail the course, we'll work with it like we always have. For now, let's focus on getting you better, okay?' She nodded. A sound by the door turned both their eyes to Magnus who came in with a large mug of steaming liquid.

'I hope I'm not interrupting.'

'Not at all,' Alec got to his feet and took the mug from Magnus with a grateful look. Single whiff of the tea Magnus had made told Alec that his employer had known exactly what Alec's ideas for tea had been. With another grateful smile at Magnus he handed over the mug to Izzy.

'I'm sorry to impose on you,' Izzy began as she took the mug from Alec.

'Nonsense, my dear. It is no trouble at all. I'm very glad to meet you, even if it is under these circumstances. Alexander talks about you and your siblings so much that it is nice to be able to put a face to the name.' Izzy smiled weakly and sipped the tea before making a grimace at the taste.

'I know,' Alec said before she could comment on it. 'But you know it helps.'

'You're also going to make me take a hot shower, aren't you?' She replied taking another sip. Alec nodded in reply and she groaned.

'I can help you with that,' Catarina spoke up. She had previously been quietly observing the goings on. 'So you don't have to have your brother hold you up.' Izzy had not yet noticed Catarina as her mind was slightly addled.

'Izzy, this is Catarina. She's a friend of Magnus and a professional nurse. She's also Madzie's new foster mom.'

'Madzie,' the thought of the little girl brought a smile to Izzy's face. 'How is she?'

'Doing very well, especially now that we've found Alec.' Catarina smiled and started telling the story of the first time she and Madzie met Alec. Alec observed his sister as she dutifully sipped her tea while listening to Catarina. Izzy had only really relapsed once before and that was very shortly after she had cleaned up in the first place. He had no idea how it was going to go this time, but he prayed it would be easier on her. Although, looking at her now, it seemed to be the exact opposite.

When she had finished her tea, Izzy took Catarina up on her offer for help and they disappeared into the bathroom. Magnus found a change of clothes for her in the form of sweatpants with a drawstring and a tank top, to which Alec added one of his old sweaters, knowing she found comfort in wearing them. He handed it off to Catarina who was drawing a bath for Izzy, determining it would be safer for her.

When Alec returned to the living room he found Magnus sitting there with a first aid kit and a warm but concerned smile. A little bit of his tension dissipated and he decided not to put up a fight, since Magnus was clearly concerned about him. Instead, he sat down on the couch next to Magnus and let his employer take his face in his hands.

'You've made quite the mess of your handsome face, Alexander.' Magnus said with a hint of humour in his voice.

'Well, you should see the other guys.'

'Plural?'

'Yeah. Just two of them. They kind of freaked out when I shot the gun.'

'A gun?!'

'I told you it was going to be bad, didn't I?' Alec winced from the disinfectant that Magnus dabbed against his brow.

'You, Alexander Lightwood, are the only person I know who could make light of having shot a gun out of someone's hand with a bow and arrow.'

'I didn't shoot it out of his hand. I shot an arrow right through it while the safety was still on and then he dropped it himself.' Alec's cheeky grin made Magnus chuckle lightly.

'You are one strange man, Alexander.'

'In a good way, I hope.' Magnus held his tongue from replying that it was the very best way. They sat in silence as Magnus cleaned up the wounds on Alec's face and his knuckles. By the time he had put everything back in the first aid kit, Catarina and Izzy reappeared from the bathroom. Izzy's shaking had gotten a lot worse and she was fully leaning on Catarina.

Alec was up immediately and scooped his sister up in his arms to carry her to bed. Gently tucking her in under the covers she grabbed his sleeve before he could turn to leave.

'You'll stay with me, right?'

'I'll be back soon. I promised to call Jace and I need to talk to Catarina and Magnus, but then I'll be back.' Izzy nodded and wrapped herself tighter in the blankets. Alec brushed a few hairs out of her face before returning to the living room where Magnus and Catarina were quietly talking. Alec pulled out his phone and stepped out on the balcony to call Jace.

The conversation was short. Max had come home safely and Clary was still with them to help keep Jace calm. At Alec's suggestion they were indeed going to ask Clary's mother for help for the next few days, possibly even staying with them. Jace would let him know and Alec would call in every day with how Izzy was doing.

When he returned to the living room Catarina was just grabbing her coat.

'Catarina,' Alec's voice stopped her on her way out the door. 'Thank you for coming. For helping my sister.'

'You're welcome,' she smiled. 'Would it be okay with you if I came to check on her the day after tomorrow?'

Alec was startled that this question was asked to him and not Magnus, but immediately replied: 'Of course, yes. That would be really helpful, thank you.'

'Alright then, good night you two.' With that Catarina was off, leaving Alec and Magnus standing in the living room.

'Alexander,' Magnus voice made Alec turn to face him. 'How are you feeling?'

Alec stood frozen for a moment. His employer, this wonderful empathic man whose generosity seemed to have no bounds and who didn't think twice about letting Alec's drug addicted sister recover in his one safe place, stepped towards him and put a hand on his cheek. The floodgate of emotions that Alec had been holding back since this mess of a situation had reached him came all over him at once. And before he knew it, his body acted by throwing his arms around Magnus and pulling him into a tight hug.

Magnus froze. Alec did not initiate physical contact. He didn't shy away from it, but he didn't initiate it, let alone hug anyone. The tight embrace was slightly desperate, but so filled with gratitude that Magnus felt a little overwhelmed by this display of Alec's affection gently he wrapped his arms around Alec and softly rubbed his back.

'Thank you, Magnus.' Alec's voice was muffled by Magnus' shoulder.

'You are more than welcome.'

After a moment Alec let go: 'Magnus, I want to tell you about all of, well, this. But it's late and it's not really my story to tell. I know you must have a lot of questions, but-.'

'It's alright. We'll talk later. Go stay with your sister.' Alec leaned slightly into Magnus' hand on his cheek. What had he ever done to deserve the attention of this man? With a nod he detached himself and disappeared into his bedroom, as Magnus, feeling as if his whole body was still tingling from that hug, disappeared into his own room.


	14. Izzy

It took Izzy hours to fall restlessly asleep, despite Alec's soothing words. Eventually it was utter exhaustion that took her, allowing Alec to also get some sleep. When she woke up, he was gone however, and she did not recognise her surroundings. She was in a clean and well decorated room with light spilling in. She recognised Alec's favourite sweater on her. Her entire body hurt and she was shaking and slowly the events of last night came to her. She didn't really want to stay in this unfamiliar place by herself and instead decided to try and find Alec.

Barefoot she stepped out of the room into the rather luxurious apartment, she had previously not had the space of mind to really observe. This was the place that Alec was now living and working in. Knowing that out of all her siblings Alec was by far the one with the least sense of fashion he probably had not noticed how stylish his employer had to be in order to be able to decorate a room like this. She found the living room also empty, but in the kitchen she heard some movement. Carefully she peeked around only to be immediately spotted by Magnus.

'Good morning, Isabelle,' he flashed her a bright smile.

'Good morning, Mr Bane.' Magnus could see her fiddling with the ends of the sleeves, which fell over her hands. Alec was quite a lot larger than she was, which was good, because apparently she had discarded the sweatpants he had provided her, and Alec's sweater fortunately came to her mid thigh.

'Please, call me Magnus. Your brother just stepped out to do some groceries. Do you want some breakfast? I have some leftover frittata this morning.'

Izzy looked slightly confused: 'Alec never makes breakfast.'

'Indeed he does not,' Magnus smiled. 'But I do. I'll be damned if I let my schedule get in the way of a proper breakfast. So let's get you something to eat. You look like you could use it.' He motioned for her to sit at one of the high chairs while he popped the frittata he had just put in the fridge back in the oven to heat up. When he turned back around Izzy had followed his direction and was now looking around the kitchen.

'Did you sleep well?'

'As well as can be expected,' Izzy replied. 'You have a beautiful apartment.'

'Thank you, my dear,' Magnus moved over to the kettle and coffee machine. 'Tea? Or do you prefer coffee?'

'Tea please, coffee makes the shaking worse.' Looking at her state Magnus would not disagree with her assessment. Her entire body was trembling, and by the looks of it not from the cold.

'Not your first time then?'

'Unfortunately, no. Alec didn't tell you about… what happened?'

'He did not. He said it wasn't his story to tell, and I think I agree. Though I think we should wait until he gets back before you attempt such a thing.'

Izzy however shook her head: 'It's easier to tell when he's not here.'

'What makes you say that?'

Izzy wrapped her arms around herself: 'Because I let him down. Even though he will never say it and probably not even think it. I did let him down.' Magnus put a cup of tea in front of her and retrieved a plate and some cutlery as she spoke.

She gratefully wrapped her hands around the tea: 'I'm sorry for all the drama. I'll try to be out of your hair as soon as possible.'

'Nonsense, my dear. I'm happy to be able to help out. Your brother has done so much for me. I'm very glad I'm able to pay him back, even if it's only in such a little way.' Izzy smiled. The oven dinged and Magnus pulled out the frittata, which he plated and put in front of Izzy. He then took a seat on the chair beside her, sipping quietly from the tea he had made for himself. Izzy took a bite of the breakfast and couldn't help a smile.

'It's really good.'

'Thank you. I make them almost weekly. Nothing like a good hearty breakfast to get you ready for the day.' She swallowed and observed him carefully for a moment. Magnus barely had time to register her doing it at all before a tired determination set over her face.

'It started with painkillers. As is the case for most people, I think.' Magnus was a bit startled by her suddenly opening up, but it seemed that she had determined to trust him and throw herself in blindly simply because her brother was trusting him. Magnus had previously figured that Alec was incredibly protective of his siblings, but Isabelle suddenly opening up meant that she believed her brother trusted him. And in turn that meant that she trusted him. Sibling bonds were really a wonderful thing.

'It was a few weeks before I'd turn sixteen. We were still living in San Francisco and I was walking home with a friend late at night. There were these two guys behind us. I didn't think much of it at first, but they stayed behind us for a very long time. And then when we turned into our neighbourhood they came closer and I started getting suspicious. My friend didn't notice anything until they were suddenly right behind us and grabbing us. I already had pulled my phone and was ready to call Alec, but when they grabbed my friend I lost it. I fought them off so she could run, but then they both came after me. I managed to pass off my phone to my friend told her to run and call Alec.

'I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong and managed to pin me to the ground. We were surrounded by warehouses, there was no one around to help. I kept on struggling and kicking and they were getting really frustrated until one of them had enough. He grabbed hold of my leg and I think a rock and… It hurt like hell, but I knew that giving up then would not help. They tried to pin me down with the both of them and I kept fighting. Everything hurt by then.

'Suddenly one of them gets pulled off me and Alec is there, fighting them off. My friend had managed to reach him and he had just ran over. With a few blows they were running off. I don't know exactly what happened after that because I passed out from the pain. Alec told me he carried me to the hospital. My leg was broken, my shoulder dislocated, I had three cracked ribs and a whole list of minor injuries. But most of all, I was terrified and ashamed and I don't even know. I was a mess because I don't know exactly what would have happened if Alec hadn't gotten there in time.

'The hospital gave me rather serious painkillers for the injuries, but they also had this numbing effect. After I took them, I wasn't so scared anymore. My injuries healed, but the pain didn't really go away. So I asked for an extension of my prescription. But we were broke as all hell and insurance wouldn't cover any more. So, I decided to look for somewhere else to get it cheap.'

Izzy stopped for a moment and looked at Magnus with a weak smile: 'It seems so stupid in hindsight, but I was sixteen and scared. So when a friend of a friend of a friend could help me, I took the shot. At first it was just Oxy, but my dealer ran out at some point and suggested I try something else. I was in no position to refuse. I don't know exactly what I took, but I was spiraling and at some point agreed to heroin. That was the point at which I realised how bad I had gotten.

'It was also the point that Alec noticed. He sat me down and straight up asked me if I was still taking drugs. I spilled everything. He didn't judge or lecture, he just sat there and when I was done he held me and told me he'd do everything to help me get better. He asked who I had been getting the drugs from, how much I owed them. It was a lot of money, but he took care of it. Sold several of the more personal things we had held on, including his recurve bow in order to pay for it.

'We had been talking about moving for a while, because San Francisco was just too expensive. After this, we just uprooted and moved to Nebraska. Alec stuck with me through that first week after I quit cold turkey. Getting clean that first time hurt like hell, especially because I was still a mess from what happened. Jace was not yet of age so Alec was the only one who could really work, but he was just there whenever I needed him. And as long as he was there, I could do it.

'I relapsed once, a few months in. The SAT's were stressing me out and Alec had been coming home very late every day. A friend of mine's mother was on heavy pain medication and I took the bottle when I was over at her place. I was near the end of the bottle when I realised what I was doing and told Alec. I've been clean since then, until a little over two weeks ago.'

Silence hung for a few moments before Magnus spoke: 'It sounds like you've had it very hard, and coped with it as best as you could. The fact that you came clean those times says something about the strength of your character.' Izzy looked at him confused, but when she read his features there was a masked sadness that kept her from protesting.

'We're lucky that you found Alec,' Izzy eventually spoke. 'You're a good man.'

'Your brother said something similar shortly after we met. I'm still not entirely sure about its truth, though.'

'Look, if Alec cares about you, there's a whole lot I'm willing to put up with,' Izzy joked.

'Alec cares about me?'

'Yeah, definitely. With the way he talks about you.'

'He talks about me?' Magnus replied sceptically.

'All the time,' Izzy nodded with a weak but fond smile. 'He's always talking about the things he's gotta do for you, where you've been. Never about where you're going because it would be unprofessional.'

'But that's just because this job is a 24-7 thing,' Magnus said, but Izzy shook her head.

'It's because you're on his mind. Alec… I don't know anyone as repressed as Alec. He's had it tough. Tougher than any of us, and in order to be the person he is, I think he separates himself from his feelings. So it's not really about what he says, it's more about the fact that he is talking about you.'

'What do you mean by that?' Magnus was now teeming with curiosity. 'Separating himself from his feelings?'

'Did Alec ever tell you how he found out he was gay?' Magnus shook his head. 'I was twelve at the time, he was sixteen. Two of my older male friends had just gotten together and I was so excited about it. Alec was just sitting quietly and at some point he asked me, I kid you not; "So, two men can get together like a couple?" So I told him: "Yeah, Alec, it's called being gay. When you fall in love with people of your own sex. Women can do that too." And he was just so quiet. So I asked: "Alec, are you gay?" And he replied: "I don't know. How do you figure something like that out?"

'He looked so confused that for a moment I thought he was joking, but he was really being sincere. So I asked him: "Well, have you ever been in love?" He said he didn't know, because he didn't know what love felt like. So obviously my twelve year old brain concluded that he hadn't been in love. Turns out I was right, but that's not relevant. So instead I asked him if he'd ever found anyone attractive. Again, he didn't know. So there I was, a twelve year old girl explaining to her sixteen year old brother what lust felt like. About wanting to touch someone and see someone naked.

'He just sat and listened. When I was done I asked if he'd ever felt like that about a girl. And he said no. So then I asked him if he'd ever felt that way about a boy. And then he looked at me and said: "Maybe, does that make me gay?" So I told him: "Yeah, pretty much." And then he got quiet. I thought I had offended him, but he wasn't really angry, he was just thinking and then at some point he just looked at me and said: "Izzy, no matter what, you can't tell mom and dad about this. I'll tell Jace later and if Max asked you don't have to keep it from him. But mom and dad cannot know."

'I was very surprised. I mean, Alec was their perfect son. Mum was always scolding me, telling me to behave more like a lady, and I think Dad considered Jace an outsider and a troublemaker. Alec didn't cause any trouble, he just did everything they asked. Did the things they wanted, went to the schools they chose. I mean, there was a lot of pressure on him to follow in their footsteps, but they… They were proud of him. They went to his ceremonies and competitions. I couldn't imagine that they would judge him for something so simple as being gay.

'So I told him that he shouldn't have to hide who he was. That mum and dad would understand. That he deserved to be happy as much as anyone. But he just replied: "It's okay. It's probably not going to be relevant anyway. And I am happy. I've got you and Jace and Max. That's all I need."

'With that he left. And I was just sat there thinking I just talked my brother through his realisation of being gay. Only to watch him simply decide, right then and there, that it would be impossible for him to find a relationship he could be happy in if there was even a remote chance it would disappoint our parents. He wasn't angry, or upset. He was just... resigned. I've asked him about liking anyone occasionally, especially since our parents died, but he just doesn't look for it, so he never finds it.'

'I knew Alec is a little… Emotionally stunted,' Magnus tried to phrase it carefully, but the snort from Isabelle told him he needn't have bothered. 'But I never suspected it would run so far.'

'I know. And it's so sad. Alec sacrificed everything for us. He deserves to be happy more than anyone. But for that to happen, he has to let himself open up.'

They were both startled by the opening of the door and the sound of heavy boots on the floor. Moments later Alec appeared in the kitchen holding the shopping bags. He instantly stopped as he laid his eyes upon Izzy.

'Izzy! You're up. How you feeling?'

'Not bad,' she replied warmly. 'I think the breakfast did me good, but I think the worst is yet to come.' Alec nodded understandingly and put the groceries on the table to put them away. 'I told Magnus, by the way. So you don't need to tiptoe.'

'Well, that's good,' Alec replied. 'Did you hear anything from Jace or Clary?'

Izzy shook her head: 'No, but it's still early on the Jace timetable.' Alec nodded again and started putting the groceries away.

'I'll see if I can pick up a some clothes for you in the afternoon if you don't mind hanging around in my sweater for now.'

'Your sweater is fine,' Izzy smiled. 'Though speaking about clothes, when did you update your wardrobe?' Alec flushed and found himself unable to answer. Fortunately Magnus was not nearly as tongue tied.

'I believe I have to take credit for that, my dear. Your brother only relented to letting me expand his wardrobe through blackmail.'

'Well, it was about time. It has been seven years since I've seen him wear any other shoes than those combat boots.'

'It's why I got them, Izzy. They are very durable and work in all weather.'

Izzy rolled her eyes: 'Which is why you also still wear that ratty jacket of yours.'

'You got me that jacket.'

'Yes, six years ago!'

'It's still fine.'

'It's got holes in both pockets, Alec.' Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the squabbling siblings, which instantly caused them both to turn towards him.

'I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Isabelle here, Alexander.'

'Alexander?' Izzy turned to Alec, who flushed lightly.

'Shut up, Izzy.' He turned to Magnus as she laughed: 'Do you need anything else for now? I know you have that contractors meeting with Theo tomorrow, but I was-.'

'I cancelled it,' Magnus pronounced. 'I cleared my schedule for the next three days so you don't have to worry about leaving either me or your sister alone.'

'Magnus, you don't have to-,' Alec stared, but was once again cut off by Magnus.

'Besides, I am most interested in getting to know your sister a little better after all you've told me about her.'

'Are you sure?' Izzy asked. 'It's not going to be pretty. Now, might not be the greatest time to get to know me.'

'On the contrary, now is the perfect time. Now your brother won't have any excuses to get away and we get to delightfully watch him turn colours as you regale me with embarrassing childhood stories.'

'Watch it, Izzy. You know I've got ten times the dirt on you that you have on me.'

'Yeah, but I got Jessica Hawkblue.'

Alec's eyes narrowed: 'The purple incident.'

Izzy gasped: 'You wouldn't dare.'

'We're talking about my employer here. I absolutely would.'

'Fine,' Izzy clasped the cup of tea.

Silence fell for a moment before Alec turned once again to Magnus: 'I should let you know that my bike got taken last night, so some of my errands might take a bit longer until I find a way to replace it.'

'Taken? How did that happen?'

'Didn't lock it last night outside a drug den. Was a bit preoccupied with, well, other things.' Alec's eyes flicked over to Izzy who didn't see as she was finishing her tea.

'I understand. We'll see about getting you a new one soon. I hadn't realised how terribly convenient they are until you brought yours.' Magnus smiled gently. 'I think we'll have plenty to keep ourselves busy with in the upcoming days to not worry about it for now.'


	15. A Big Brother's Love

Magnus had been right about them having enough to keep them busy. Around noon they were sure that the last of the heroin had left Izzy's systems as it had announced the rapid increase of Izzy's withdrawal symptoms getting worse with the first of several panic attacks. It was worse than the last time and Alec could only pray that it would also mean that this meant it would also pass faster. He was very anxious about leaving her alone, but the fact that Magnus stayed by her as she was camping out on the couch was a great reassurance. It allowed him to step out and get some of Izzy's clothes from the now empty apartment, as Jace and Max had indeed gone to stay with Jocelyn and Luke for a couple of days.

When he returned Izzy had literally thrown herself into his arms and he spent the next hour on the couch with his arms wrapped around her shaking form, begging him to make it stop and not to leave her alone. If this was the first day, they had hell yet to face. But this was the first time Izzy was coming of heroin and not just painkillers and really, he should have expected it.

Magnus was an absolute godsend during the first day. Alec was at first surprised with how well he dealt with the situation. He was very calm, reminding Alec to take a breath and sitting with Izzy to distract her from the anxiety, the shaking and the pain, by holding long conversations about nothing and everything. How he still managed to get work done was a mystery to Alec, but by the time he brought dinner into the living room and found Magnus sitting with Izzy again he was quite convinced that the man knew some form of magic.

Magnus was telling her of his and Alec's trip to the archery range and Izzy was wearing an almost relaxed smile, shaking less than she had when Alec had stepped into the kitchen. They both looked up at him entering with warms smiles and gratefully accepted the bowls of stew he was offering them. Alec had long decided that Izzy didn't have functioning taste buds and as such had no favourite food. It was one of the reasons why she was such an awful cook. Instead he had chosen to make a hearty meal that could sustain her if she was not going to be able to keep food down in the next few days.

'If you thought Alec with a bow was interesting at the range, you should see him in the wild,' Izzy continued the conversation with Magnus after sitting up to be able to eat and settling in against Alec's side.

'In the wild? You actually hunted?'

Alec shook his head: 'No, but we pretended. Jace, Izzy and I would go camping in the woods on Mt Tamalpais for a night, sometimes more, when we wanted to get away for a bit. I'd take my bow, Jace had sword that belonged to his dad, and Izzy varied, but eventually settled on a whip.' Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. 'Yeah. That thing hurts like hell, but she got pretty good at it. We'd run about and fight imaginary dangers to let off some steam that we couldn't with our parents around.'

'"Shadowhunters",' Izzy smiled. 'It feels like forever since we did that. Max is old enough now.'

'Max has no training,' Alec replied. 'And I doubt we're easily going to find another place like that around here.'

'I didn't have any training when I started either.'

'No weapons training, but you had tried sparring with me and Jace before.'

'Spoilsport,' Izzy took a bite of her food.

'So, people just let you run about on this mountain with weapons?'

'The trick was to not get caught,' Izzy smiled.

'We had a hidden place where we set of camp and we knew nobody would come. We mostly went out when it was already dark and we'd try to stay out of sight.'

'How did you come up with something like that?' Magnus asked amused. Unfortunately it instantly caused the faces of the two lightwood siblings to fall. They shared a look, before Alec spoke.

'First time we went out was right after we found out our father was having an affair. Our mother had known for a while, but we were so angry with him. We just needed to vent, so I set up the camping trip and packed my bow. When Jace noticed he packed a couple more weapons. I don't exactly know why he did it, but I only found out when we got there.'

'I thought up the story,' Izzy continued. 'We were a team that hunted demons and would rely implicitly on each other even when the whole world was against us. After that first time, whenever me or Jace couldn't take it anymore, Alec'd take us demon hunting. When Alec got his first tattoo we drew it on ourselves as well and pretended it gave us special powers. He started coming up with missions and Jace would lead the team.'

'And what about you?' Magnus asked.

'I did everything,' Izzy smiled. 'Clary currently has me as resident anatomical pathologist, weapons master and professional distraction.'

'Clary?'

'Jace's girlfriend,' Alec informed Magnus. 'He's staying with her parents currently. Clary is studying art and making this graphic novel together with a friend of hers. Ever since Jace told her about this game we used to play they've not been able to let it go, so they are turning it into a story. It's gotten quite involved by now.'

'Last I heard Simon was turned into a vampire,' Izzy put her empty place on the coffee table. 'They've got this whole story about magical artifacts that we're trying to protect and a rogue shadowhunter starting a war. But honestly it is pretty cool.'

'I bet,' Magnus replied before seeing Izzy be once again overtaken with shaking turning to Alec. 'So is weapon mastery a common thing in the Lightwood family?'

'Kinda,' Alec replied. 'Our father did fencing and our mother practised kendo before she married him. She was very insistent on all of us learning self defense and encouraged both me and Jace to practise more when we wanted. We've only taught Max some basic self defense.' Izzy moaned in discomfort causing both men to abruptly turn towards her.

'Should I call Catarina to see if she can do something for you?' Magnus asked softly.

'No,' Izzy replied. 'I can do this. I've done it before and I'll do it again.'

'Izzy, you don't have to-,' but Alec was interrupted by Izzy again.

'We're Lightwoods. We break noses and accept the consequences.'

'My dear, this is a little different from breaking someone else's nose. This is heroin.'

'I'm fine!' Izzy startled at her own shout and immediately looked regretful. 'I'm sorry. It's just… I know I can do this. It's a week of being absolutely miserable. After that it's just mental, the same as always. If I take something for relief… I don't know if I'll just fall back. And I know that in a couple of hours I'll probably be singing an entirely different tune, but…'

Alec wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her back against his chest. His chin rested on top of her head: 'We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to, Izzy. And we know you can handle this.'

'We're just concerned and we want to help,' Magnus leaned forward on his chair. 'But we'll do it entirely on your terms.' Tears welled up in Izzy's eyes and she nodded. Alec pulled her in a little tighter and she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

She wiped her eyes by burying her face in Alec's arms before giving Magnus a weak smile: 'God damn mood swings.' This caused all three of them to laugh.

'Want to make a plan for the next few days while you've got a handle on yourself?' Alec asked. She nodded in reply. 'Then we'll do that.' Magnus decided to give them some space by putting away the dishes and disappearing into his office to get some of the work he hadn't gotten to today done.

It was a couple of hours later that Alec's voice from the doorframe made him look up: 'I like those paintings.' Magnus turned his eyes towards the pair of impressionist paintings on his office wall.

'I reunited them years ago,' Magnus said. 'They are the only original works I have left.' Alec nodded in understanding as he took another moment to take in the ship in stormy weather and the lighthouse calling it home.

'You plan on continuing for much longer?' Alec turned back to Magnus.

'Not anymore. How is Isabelle?' He folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them as he looked at Alec.

'Surprisingly asleep,' Alec leant against the doorframe. 'I'm going to crash on the couch so I won't wake her.'

'We'll find you some blankets and a pillow.'

Alec nodded: 'How are you doing?'

Magnus let out a sigh: 'Shouldn't I be asking you that question?'

'Maybe, but I asked first.' Magnus chuckled at the crooked grin on Alec's face.

'Fair. I'm good. Your sister is a delight, as long as she isn't overtaken by mood swings. I enjoy hearing about your youthful escapades,' Magnus leant back in his chair. 'And I'm glad to be able to help you in this. After all that you've done for me, it feels good to be able to do something in return.'

'Magnus…'

'No, I won't hear it. You have gone above and beyond any of my expectations. The reason that I can do this, letting someone stay at my apartment without having a minor panic attack, is you. So you will take it with grace, like a grown up.' Alec couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

'Thanks, Magnus.'

'So, how are you, Alexander?'

Alec let out a sigh: 'Not sure. Worried mostly, but very happy to have her here. I can't imagine how we would have gotten through this if I still was running from job to job in a cold basement apartment with a stoner next door. Although I'm pretty sure I broke his nose.' Magnus noted the inward smile at the thought of that and made a mental note to ask Alec about it later.

'I'm worried about how much damage the heroin has done to Izzy, even if she only took it a few times, it is quite a lot more serious than the painkillers before. Also worried about Jace and Max, Jace a bit more than Max right now, but I don't know if there's anything I can do about that until Izzy gets through the worst of it. Worried about you, even though you told me not to, but then again I'm always worried about you.' Alec smiled warmly and Magnus couldn't help but return it.

'Did you learn more about what happened?'

Alec nodded: 'It was stress over the end of term exams and me not being there to lean on. She's telling me not to blame myself, but I can't help it. I should have gone to see them maybe once or twice. I just, got so caught up with everything around here… I forgot.'

'Alexander, if you need a day off occasionally. I more than support that. You just have to say so.'

'I know,' Alec replied. 'But it's not exactly something I'm used to. And like I said, I worry about you. I didn't really want to leave you alone.' The open and fond look in Alec's eyes took Magnus aback. He couldn't help but stare back.

'Alexander…'

Alec broke the eye contact with a shrug: 'Anyway. She went out to get oxy, but unfortunately heroin is much easier to come by and cheaper. She didn't refuse when it was offered. It's definitely making her withdrawal worse.'

'Did you ever consider getting her into a program?'

'I did. We couldn't afford it the first time. Addiction like hers they generally gradually reduce her intake, which runs high in the costs. I would have paid for it, but she said that it would only make her feel more guilty, which was also a bad thing. So instead I delayed getting a job for a week and sat with her as she went through it.

'Now… She doesn't want it. She had a very averse reaction to the support groups the first time. Kept on calling it sentimental crap and found it difficult that she was the only teenager in the group. So we set rules, and that helps her. Very mundane things, like I'm not allowed to give her milk as long as there is any chance of her throwing up. She cannot keep the curtains closed all day or be alone in a room while she's awake. I don't know how different it is going to be this time, but it helped her last time.'

'She's very lucky to have you for her brother.'

'Yeah, well,' Alec coloured lightly. 'I'm lucky to have all of them for my siblings. I don't think I could have stuck it out as long as I have without all of them.'

'What do you mean by that?' Magnus leant forward, now interested.

'All of this,' Alec motioned around him. 'I couldn't have imagined being anywhere like this after the accident. Working three jobs on little to no sleep, living in crappy apartments and this constant cloud hanging over our heads, it's all for them. And even before. My relationship with our parents, it was not a good one. The shadowhunters game, I needed it as much as they did. Taking care of them. It's my life. And some may say that sounds sad, but it makes me happy. Makes me who I am.'

Magnus examined Alec carefully. He had not moved from his position, leaning against the doorframe. His arms crossed casually over his chest, his expression surprisingly open. He had often heard Alec talk about his siblings, but this really confirmed his suspicions. Alec had given up his life for his siblings. He'd raised them and provided for them and never asked for anything in return but their love. And looking at Isabelle, it was clear that they had that in abundance.

It was sad that Alec had no one to look out for him. That he had to work himself to death, take weird job offers from rich strangers and collapse in a backroom from exhaustion, to provide for a family that was dumped into his lap. But knowing what he knew about Alec, the family man, the caretaker, he also realised that being able to do this for his siblings was the greatest joy he could achieve.

'I understand.' The words caused Alec to smile lightly. It was rare for anyone who learned anything about his situation to be this understanding. Usually they yelled at him for being irresponsible, or got this pitying look in their eyes. And really, neither was useful.

'So what was this you said about a broken nose?'

They talked for a good while longer before heading to bed. Magnus had the fleeting thought to offer Alec to join him in bed, but quickly pushed it far to the back of his mind, despite complete platonic intention. Alec instead crashed on the couch after having pulled a blanket and pillow from the linen closet in the hall.

That was where Magnus found him the next morning, sitting up with Izzy's head in his lap, reading Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility to her. She looked pale and tired but Alec's fingers combing through her hair and it voice seemed to settle her. She was the first one to notice Magnus enter the living room.

'Magnus.' This caused Alec to immediately stop reading and look up.

'Good morning, my dear Lightwoods. Did you get some sleep?' Alec put a bookmark in the book as Izzy sat up.

'Yeah,' she replied. 'More than I anticipated.'

'Well, that's good. Are the two of you up for breakfast?' Alec looked at his sister who gave an eager nod, upon which Magnus disappeared into the kitchen. Breakfast turned out to be the only meal that day that Izzy would manage to keep down. Alec was quite adamant about having her drink enough when the sweating started, but spent most of the day reading to her in between panic attacks, as the shakes, sweats and pains were getting increasingly bad.

Magnus and Alec were very relieved to see Catarina appear early in the afternoon. After checking that Izzy was just feeling like hell and not in any actual danger she went with Alec over his concerns that she was already not keeping food down. She had some tips, but mostly reassured him that as long as she drank enough there was very little real danger to her. Afterwards she helped Izzy in taking another bath, which definitely made all the withdrawal symptoms worse, but Izzy was happy to feel slightly cleaner at the very least.

Catarina sat with them for another hour after that before promising to come back in two days and telling them to call her if they needed her help. Alec was immensely grateful for all the support Izzy was receiving. He worried for his sister, but also felt the guilt eat him alive.

He should have been able to prevent this.

With his leaving, her support system had fallen apart. She'd had to go through her fears and anxieties and cravings alone. She had held out as long as she could and he hadn't come back. He'd failed her. He'd failed in his promise to her. His promise to all of them.

Only three days after he'd come home to tell them their father was dead, he'd had to tell his siblings that their mother too was gone. He couldn't tell them what had happened, he couldn't console them and tell them that it was going to be okay. Because he didn't know. The only thing at that point he had been able to offer was his promise to always be there for them.

'Alec?' He turned from his position looking out the window back to Izzy. Her eyes were teary and red, she was sweating and snivelling and shaking and clearly in a lot of pain.

'I'm here, Izzy.'

'Alec it hurts.'

'I know it does, Izzy.'

'Please, please, Alec. Make it go away.' Hearing his sister on the edge of tears broke his heart. He immediately went over to sit next to her and pulled her into his arms. She winced at the movement and for a second he thought she was once again going to puke, but instead she just gripped his arms very tightly.

'I can't, Izzy. You said so yourself.'

'I know, but it hurts.' Alec didn't reply. He tightened his embrace and softly rocked her back and forth. They sat like that for a while, waiting for the worst of the wave to wash over and Izzy to find her voice again.

'Where's Magnus?'

'In his office. He had some more work to do,' Alec replied without hesitation. 'You like him, don't you?'

Izzy's back was against his chest so he couldn't see her face, but he could hear the tired smile in her voice: 'I like the way you are around him, big brother.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Just. He's good for you. If you took up archery again…'

'That was just a one time thing,' Alec said. 'It's not like I can really go all the way out of the city to the range. I have responsibilities.'

'Not the point.'

'Then what is your point?'

Izzy worked herself out of his arms and once again laid her head in his lap: 'Would you read to me again?' For a moment Alec considered pressing for an answer, but seeing her shivering form in this slight moment of calm he decided not to disturb it. He picked up the book and continued where he'd left off.


	16. The Lightwood Siblings

Izzy didn't get a wink of sleep that night. As such, neither did Alec. Magnus fell asleep to the the muffled tones of Alec reading the Jane Austen classic to Izzy, and woke up to the same voice now halfway through an Agatha Christie novel he couldn't immediately identify. Names and words drifted over to his bedroom and he found himself basking in the illusory peace of his comfortable bed and the soothing words of Alexander though they were not directed at him.

A sudden stop, broke the peace and some clattering followed by the sound of Isabelle retching brought back the harsh reality of the exact reason why he had been hearing the dulcet tones of the stoic man. Magnus rubbed the sleep from his face and checked the time. Not even seven.

His talk with Alec about his wellbeing had reassured him slightly, but he could see the toll that this situation was taking on Alec. Alec was tense, but his guard was down. Ever since Magnus had met the younger man he had been guarded, even more so than Magnus himself. He wasn't skittish, just careful and deliberate. He didn't talk, he didn't just share his thoughts without Magnus having to pry it out of him. He certainly didn't share his concerns with Magnus where it concerned anything other than Magnus safety.

If Magnus had to guess, and it wasn't much of a guess as he was still excellent at reading people, Alec was being eaten alive by guilt. Looking at it from Magnus perspective, it was rather hard to understand why, but it came from the many secrets the oldest Lightwood held. Alec was willing to sacrifice everything for his siblings, came to their aid without question and all while still juggling his other responsibilities. What could Alec possibly feel this guilty over?

Soft talking from the living room encouraged him to move and see if he could be of any help to the two Lightwoods in his living room. He had foregone his Tai Chi for the past two days and would do so again today, as he could have no peace of mind with what was going on in his living room. Not that he blamed poor Isabelle, who was suffering enough as it was, or, god forbid, Alexander in the slightest for that, it just changed his routine.

In his dress he steered clear of sequins and sparkles, since they might irritate Izzy's senses right now. There was no need to shock anyone in the room today so it was perfectly okay to step it down a notch. Stepping out into the living room the sight he was met with confirmed his previous assertions. Izzy was hanging over Alec's lap, Alec keeping her hair back and holding a plastic bowl up for her. Clearly she had been using it to lose the contents of her pretty much empty stomach in without having to struggle to the bathroom. They both had dark circles under their eyes as a clear sign that neither of the siblings had gotten any sleep that night.

It was going to be another day like that.

Izzy was absolutely miserable and Alec couldn't leave her side because as soon as he was out of her line of sight she had a panic attack. Magnus offered support where he could, but it was clear that Alec felt they were already imposing so much on Magnus that he had some difficulty accepting it. So Magnus left him no choice. He worked in the morning, but afterwards simply sat with the two Lightwoods. If Alec couldn't spare the time away from Izzy to take care of himself, then Magnus would do so. Making sure that Alec ate and fixing them glasses of water, tea and coffee.

In the evening they moved Izzy back to Alec's bedroom in the hope of trying to get her to sleep. Magnus found some lavender incense to light with Alec's consent and after once more losing her stomach contents Izzy drifted off in a restless sleep, allowing Alec for the first time that day to step away. He was slightly hoarse from the amount of reading he had done to Izzy, but still managed to utter his gratitude to Magnus.

'I still need to call Jace today,' Alec said as he turned into the kitchen to wash the basin, Magnus closely following behind him. 'I'll clean up the living room after that.'

'Alexander, how much sleep did you get last night?'

'An hour or two,' Alec answered honestly. There was no use or sense in lying to Magnus as he washed the basin in the sink. 'Maybe less. I'm not sure.'

'You need to take care of yourself as well,' Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm and the sudden realisation hit him that his touching Alec had become a common thing without either of them realising. It was rather… domestic, and it gave a warm feeling of comfort to Magnus.

'I know, it's just… How am I supposed to leave her alone like this? The physical symptoms are enough on their own, if I just leave her during a panic attack, what is she supposed to do?' Alec turned off the tap and grabbed a tea towel to dry of the basin.

'Do you think your other siblings would help?'

Alec turned to look at Magnus at this comment: 'What do you mean?'

'Clearly I can only do so much, your sister has barely met me. But do you think the presence of Jace or Max would help alleviate some of your burden?'

'Magnus…' Alec sighed as he dried off his hands. 'I can't ask that from you. Having Izzy here is already more than you should have to deal with. And as much as I love them, Jace and Max are an entirely different story from her, even when she's like this.'

'Your sister is quite the delight when she's feeling herself, I will fully attest to that,' Magnus said fondly. 'And with the way you've spoken about your brothers, I'm sure I'll like both of them as well. Tell me that it wouldn't be a relief to have them here, and I'll drop it. But I'm quite okay with receiving them.'

'It's a very generous offer,' Alec took a deep breath. 'But it is really fine. She'll see them when she's good enough to leave again. I'll deal with it.'

Magnus let out a sigh: 'At least take my bedroom and sleep for a couple of hours now. We know she's asleep and you need some proper rest in a proper bed. I'll take care of the living room and sit with her for a couple of hours. I'll come and get you if she wakes. You look exhausted.' Alec was about to protest but the insistent look in Magnus eyes stopped him. He was tired and he was going to be no use if he tried to brave through it.

'Fine,' he replied with a nod. 'But only if you're sure.'

'I had planned on staying up for a little while longer to read some files that Theo just sent over anyway. I can do that just as well sitting with your sister. And going by the last two nights, I doubt your sister will sleep for very long. Go get some rest.' A soft fondness fell across Alec's face and did all sorts of things to Magnus emotions, but he didn't say anything as Alec acquiesced. Leaving the bedroom door open Alec didn't even bother taking of any of his clothes and as soon as he laid down on top of the covers he was asleep.

Magnus put away some of the mess that came with caring for someone who was sick and then stood in the doorway of his own bedroom for a moment, watching Alec sleep. He had fallen asleep so fast. Clearly having to do with only a couple of hours of sleep a night was not uncommon for the young man. Even in his sleep he seemed tense and focussed on making sure he got enough sleep to continue doing what he had to do afterwards. It was a miracle that his siblings hadn't found out.

Magnus went into his office to retrieve the papers Theo had sent, but as he left he spotted Alec's phone lying on the coffee table in the living room. Casting a look over at his bedroom he went over what Alec had said. He hadn't denied that it would be a relief to have them, which Alec would have to qualms in saying if it had been true. He had skirted the issue, which led Magnus to believe that it would actually be a relief to have them here.

He picked up the phone. It was quite the archaic device, which worked to Magnus benefit right now, since it meant it had no lock code. It felt a little like he was going behind Alec's back, but really, it was necessary. He moved into his office and closed the door behind him to not wake Alec with his phone call. He was no longer going to facilitate Alexander crushing himself under his burdens.

Izzy woke only three hours later from a long series of nightmares and Magnus didn't even have to go and get Alec as he seemed to automatically respond to the sound of her crying. Magnus had barely made it over to Izzy to try and calm her down by the time Alec burst into the room to wrap Izzy in his arms. Magnus quickly made himself scarce after that, seeing that Alec had it covered. After all, Magnus still had to work tomorrow and needed his mental capacities to be at peak performance if he wanted to do everything he had to in as little time as possible.

In the morning it seemed that Izzy had gotten a couple more hours sleep after Magnus had gone to bed and Alec had slept intermittently by her side, soothing her through nightmare and really only able to take naps in between. While Magnus insisting on Alec taking a rest in the evening had made sure that his exhaustion hadn't gotten worse, but it also hadn't gotten any better. And that was exactly why he had gone to his rather drastic measures.

Izzy was not puking anymore, but was in a lot of pain, sweating and incredibly anxious. Alec was desperately trying to get her to drink enough, but her shaking hands were making it hard. The sudden ring of the apartment phone startled both Alec and Izzy, but Magnus clearly had been expecting it. He instantly moved over.

'Yes, I requested their presence. Send them up.'

This caused Alec to raise an eyebrow at Magnus: 'Did you call Catarina to come?'

Magnus shook his head: 'No, I used your phone last night to ask your brothers to come.'

'You did what?!' Alec suddenly jerked up. 'I told you that wasn't necessary. You don't have to do this Magnus, we can still ask them to leave.'

'What part of me asking them to come did you not understand? You are exhausted and you need help that I nor Catarina can offer. You need help, whether you like it or not.'

'I'm fine, Magnus, really.'

'No, you are not. This is me, as your friend, not your employer, begging you to accept some help because I'm worried about you.' Alec couldn't reply. He couldn't find words. The sincere emotion on Magnus' face hit him hard. His eyes flicked over to Izzy, who despite the pain gave him a nod. Alec felt like crying at the overwhelming feelings, but he didn't. Instead he let out a sigh and his expression softened.

'Only if you promise that the moment it gets too much for you, you will tell me. Jace is not exactly good at respecting boundaries and reading people's emotions.'

'I might inform him to his face first, but I promise,' Magnus joke brought a light smile to Alec's face. At that moment there was a loud knock at the door. Alec carefully maneuvered himself out from under Izzy and went to open it.

'Alec!' Max immediately rushed in and hugged his older brother.

'Hey, buddy,' Alec hugged his baby brother back before looking up at the blond still standing outside. 'Hey Jace.'

'Alec,' as Max stepped aside Jace took over with a brotherly hug. 'How you doin', man?'

Alec simply shrugged: 'Come in.' He closed the door behind them and Magnus now for the first time saw the other two Lightwoods. Alec had talked most about Max. The twelve year old boy was eyeing Magnus curiously, clearly waiting for introductions. He looked different from Alec and Izzy, who might as well be twins, with much lighter hair and broader build, but shared Alec's bright eyes and that same inquisitive look Izzy had given him that first morning over breakfast.

Jace was clearly not related to them. From the blond hair, to the shorter stature, to the broad build he looked absolutely nothing like the others, but he did carry himself in a manner slightly reminiscent of Alec. The wide stance and rigid manner of movement looked different on Jace, however, since where Alec tried to not be noticed, Jace held his head high with pride.

Alec seemed about to make introductions, but Jace moved first: 'Magnus Bane, right? It's about time we met. I'm Jace, Alec's brother.' Magnus could practically see Alec bit his tongue at Jace's audacity and a small smile pulled at Magnus mouth as he shook Jace's hand. This had most definitely been one of his better ideas.

'Indeed about time. Alec has told me quite a lot about all of you.'

'Yeah he tends to ramble when it's about us. This is Max, by the way, our youngest brother.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Max stepped up and held out his hand to Magnus.

'The pleasure is all mine.' Magnus of course instantly noticed the similarity in Alec and Max's manner of speaking. Max spoke with a little bit more confidence, but it was abundantly clear who his role model was. Every last one of Alec's siblings was so much easier to read than the man himself and all contributed to the picture of Alec Lightwood. Magnus simply couldn't tear his eyes away from them as the three brothers gathered around Izzy as she let out a groan of pain.

Jace immediately helped her to the sitting position she had been trying to get to and let her lean against his shoulder. He asked her questions on how she was feeling and she answered fully and straight to the point. Very different from how she had tried to deal with Alec, which had entailed her showing rather than saying how she was feeling and him understanding her.

Max was slightly hesitant at seeing Izzy in this state again, but with a little nudge from Alec he took a seat at Izzy's other side and let her cuddle him. He didn't say much, but answered questions he was asked and occasionally made a comment on something one of the others had said. They all doted on him, but he was clearly a well raised young man. That had to have been Alec's influence.

As soon as his brothers had crowded Izzy, Alec had taken a step back. He got quieter than he had been when it was just him and Izzy. His eyes were continuously watching all three of them and regularly also flicking over to Magnus with a little bit of hesitation until he caught the intrigued and amused look on Magnus' face and seemed settled that Magnus was okay. He was very clearly watching over them, rather than standing side by side with them, but his expression was a very fond one, if very tired.

Alec got to his feet to make drinks for all five of them and Magnus decided to follow him into the kitchen: 'Young Max takes after you.'

Alec didn't look up from the kettle he was filling up with water: 'That's a first.'

'I don't mean in appearance,' Magnus leaned against the counter next to Alec. 'His manner of speech, his behaviour. You raised him well.'

Alec's movements paused for a moment and though Alec was still turned away Magnus caught a glimpse of a smile: 'I tried.'

Magnus turned and put his hand on Alec's arm as Alec turned on the kettle: 'You have a wonderful family.' Alec was clearly at a loss for words. A little flustered he turned to find cups and at the same time start to make coffee until he suddenly stilled and turned to Magnus.

'Thank you. For calling them. I'm glad you got to meet them,' his words were fumbly and a little confused, but very determined. 'I missed them and… It means a lot that you… That you get along with them.'

'Of course,' Magnus replied fondly. Alec stood awkwardly for another few moments, but then gave a sharp nod and turned back to make the drinks. He was pouring tea when Magnus spoke up again.

'I'm going to give you and your siblings some space. If you need me, I'll be in my office.' Without waiting for Alec's reply Magnus took his cup of tea and walked off. As he passed through the living room he found the three Lightwoods whispering to each other. Whispering that immediately stopped as soon as Magnus entered the room, but as they realised it was Magnus they let out a sigh of relief. Clearly they were discussing Alec. With a gentle smile he continued to his office.

He could hear that Izzy had it rough, but the sounds of the siblings were very comforting. He even heard laughter at several points throughout the morning. It was a cheerful noise and Magnus was surprised at how lively his apartment had become. After several hours the noise got significantly quieter until it completely stilled. It took Magnus a few minutes to notice, but when he did he immediately sat up straight. He'd gotten more work done than he'd expected with the distraction in the other room having turned out to be rather soothing.

Now, he put what remained of his work down and got up to see why the Lightwoods had suddenly gotten so quiet. Surely Alec wouldn't just leave without telling Magnus. But as he stepped out of his office he was immediately met with a sight that stopped him in his tracks. Alec had fallen asleep, Izzy cradled on his right side equally asleep, Max wrapped protectively in his left arm reading a translation of Homer's Odyssey.

Jace turned around from one of Magnus' paintings he'd been looking at and pressed a finger to his lips with a serious expression. Seeing the movement from the corner of his eyes Max looked up and now also saw Magnus. Max made a move to wriggle himself free from Alec's grasp, but it elicited a groan from his oldest brother who tightened his grip in his sleep. With some very intent gestures Jace told Max to stay put, and the young boy begrudgingly complied, turning back to his book with a pout. Magnus smiled and indicated to Jace that he was going to the kitchen. Jace clearly took that as a sign to follow Magnus and did so without hesitation.

'Did he not sleep at all last night, or something?' Jace asked as soon as they passed into the kitchen.

'A couple of hours,' Magnus replied. 'But all of this is very taxing on him.'

'Yeah, it's much worse than last time. He worries too much.'

Magnus frowned at the comment: 'It seems entirely justified to worry about your sister's recovery right now.'

'Well, yeah, but Alec isn't just worrying about that,' Jace replied.

'You and your siblings are very important to him.'

'But we're not fragile and he's going to have to get around to that at some point.'

Magnus sighed: 'That is much easier said than done. And forgive me if I'm overstepping here, he has good reason to worry about your health and stress.'

'Alec told you?'

'Bits and pieces only. I know he gave you one of his kidneys when you needed a transplant and that your heart rate cannot get too high.'

Jace nodded: 'That's the gist of it. Basically, my heart rate gets above 150 there's a chance of any of my organs failing. I have the advantage of having a lot of early training and talent so that I don't have to be particularly careful, and I keep up to make sure it stays that way. But this thing gives so much as a beep and Alec's in a tizzy over it.' Jace held up his wrist to show his heart rate monitor.

'Again, reasonably so,' Magnus said with a slightly jesting tone.

'Nowadays, not so much anymore. I got it under control and we're doing okay enough on money where I don't need to get a stressful job.'

'You did that before?'

'Not my proudest moment, but Alec was literally working himself to death to pay off the payday loans along with the other ones. I couldn't stand by and watch that happen,' Jace shrugged.

'Loans?' It would explain a lot of Alec's behaviour around money issues. But if he had been running three jobs even here...

Jace nodded: 'Most of it is paid off now though. With Izzy's scholarship covering part of our living expenses as well, and the pay raise that came from you hiring him.' Magnus kept his doubts to himself. Someday he was really going to have to sit Alexander down and talk about all these things. If it was just money, then Magnus might be able to do something for him.

'Alec mentioned something about you taking classes?'

'Yeah, there's not a whole lot of professions I can get into with my skills and health. I still have to tell Alec, but I signed up last week for some bartending classes so I can get certified.'

'I might have to share some of my own recipes with you then,' Magnus spoke more cheerfully. He was about to continue when the noise from the living room once again drew their attention.

'Duty calls,' Jace said as he hopped down from the stool he had been sitting on.

'I'll make some more tea.' Jace nodded and left Magnus alone in the kitchen. There was so very clearly more going on, and Magnus wanted to help so badly. But really Alec had every right to consider it an imposition if he did. Even just what his siblings had told Magnus might be a breach of privacy. Alec was much more reserved than his siblings were, but it was also very clear that they hadn't been told the entire story. He was going to have to be patient and hope that Alexander would come to him in time.


	17. Back to Work

Jace and Max left before dinner as they were again expected at the Fray-Garroway household and, as much good as their presence had done Alec and Izzy, it definitely brought a peace back to Magnus' apartment. That peace increased when after another restless night Izzy started showing signs of improvement with her appetite returning and the pain significantly lessening. These signs only increased over the next few days until she was strong enough to stand on her own and the tremors had almost completely gone.

There was still a large mental component, which left Alec very reluctant to let her go just yet, but he still tried for Magnus' sake. Magnus, however, wouldn't have it and insisted that Izzy at least stay to complete two weeks, when the very worst would have passed and Alec could be sure that she really was back on the road to recovery. Izzy had graciously accepted and Alec had spent most of his nights sleeping on the couch since then. Not that his bodyguard complained, but Magnus could see the crick in his neck.

There was however the unfortunate fact that however Magnus may try to have his meetings through video chat, it would eventually be inevitable that he had to go into the Warlock Inc. offices. Of course it was Seelie Queen who was the one who would cause a stir and insisted he come personally to oversee a larger meeting with several managers. Usually he wouldn't mind overseeing her meetings, but this was the most unfortunate timing to deal with her micromanagement.

When he mentioned this to Alec, Alec didn't hesitate at all. Magnus could not go to that meeting alone and Alec would join him no matter what. But Izzy could not yet be left alone. As strong as she was trying to appear, the anxiety and longing was eating her alive and her mind was still considering falling back into her habit. And then Magnus proposed that Isabelle would join them. Both Alec and Izzy startled at this idea, but upon learning that it included visiting the fashion division Izzy was in, and thus Alec was also on board.

Alec had washed Izzy's clothes in the past few days and Izzy had exchanged her more comfortable wear and Alec's sweaters for the skintight bright red dress she had worn that first night she had arrived. The bags under her eyes had largely disappeared, or been masked by access to Magnus' make-up, and back in her normal clothes she seemed to also regain a lot of confidence. Magnus felt he hadn't appreciated the look of all Lightwoods together before. Honestly, there had to be something in the water where they were from because they were all stunning.

Jace had been the obvious first looker, and going by what Alec had told him Jace had gotten around before he'd met Clary. Izzy, when not absolutely miserable from withdrawal, had, aside from a pretty face with dark features and a body any girl would kill for, a certain confidence in her appearance that was incredibly attractive. Even young Max, though puberty had yet to hit him, was on his way to being a very attractive young man, with the trademark intense Lightwood eyes and tall stature.

Despite that, it had been Alec, who didn't have the same confident brilliance as his siblings, who kept drawing in Magnus' eyes. Alec was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome, but somehow wore it with no confidence whatsoever. He shrunk in on himself, dropped his head and stood at the back. Magnus possibly hadn't noticed it before for the simple reason that his own eyes were continuously drawn over to Alec.

Out on the street it was a impossible to ignore however. Magnus was used to people turning to look at him with varying expressions. He knew that most of the attention he was receiving was positive. Izzy, walking next to him, received blatant stares at the shortness of her dress or the radiance of her presence. Alec, walking only a few paces behind them was almost hidden by their presence. He didn't stand out and didn't try to, clearly used to having his siblings act as lightning rods of attention. Like Alec completely forgot, or had never even realised, that he was worth looking at just as much.

'I thought you were in real estate, not fashion,' Izzy suddenly said to Magnus who turned his attention towards her.

'I am,' Magnus replied. 'Warlock Inc has different divisions.'

'He just sort of adopts his hobbies into his company,' Alec joked, earning him a playful glare from Magnus and a laugh from Izzy.

'I started out in real estate in college. It quickly got rather boring, so I got some help and started the fashion division. Then the legal component became a big deal with everything around my having to ensure safety and wellbeing of the workers across the world and my friend Ragnor joked that with the amount of legal work he was doing for me, I might as well give him a division in my company. So I did. It was about two years back that I first started talking with Henry about starting the research institute.'

'What kind of research?'

'Nanochemistry, if you'll believe it.' Izzy abruptly stopped in her tracks causing Alec to almost bump into her.

'You're kidding.'

'I assure you that I'm not. My friend Henry is quite the expert in the field, though Lydia will probably steer us slightly more towards nanophysics once she has joined,' Magnus replied amusedly. Izzy stood frozen for a few more seconds before bringing all three of them back in motion.

'Why didn't you tell me, Alec?'

'Do you honestly think I could read any of the material involved in this division? It is so advanced I was proud of myself when I figured that it was in a chemistry field at all. You're the smart one of us, Izzy.'

'Am I missing something here?' Magnus asked Alec.

'Izzy's studying chemistry and looking into nanochemistry as a potential masters degree.'

'And you never thought to tell me?' Magnus now quipped back playfully.

Alec rolled his eyes: 'I thought I was hired as a bodyguard, not a messenger boy.'

The Warlock Inc offices took up a rather tall office building with varying divisions on different floors. Fashion took up the lower 24 floors and the basement. No matter how many times Alec came here he was continuously amazed with what Magnus had built. After all, the man was only eight years older than Alec, but where Alec was struggling to get by, Magnus had built a literal business empire.

Security on the ground floor raised an eyebrow at the new presence by Magnus' side. They were more than familiar with Alec, as he'd made it a point to reach out to them so they were aware of his duties around Magnus. Izzy was a different story. But with a single nod from Alec they let it go. Magnus made no complaint; Alec vouched for her, all was well. Though it did raise the question of who she was. She looked a bit too young to be a new girlfriend, and the similarity in looks to the familiar face of Alec put her in a curious position.

As they stepped into the elevator to ride it up to the 24th floor Magnus turned to Isabelle: 'Honestly, after hearing your brother talk about you I figured you would be more excited for the fashion division than my little science project.'

'Oh, don't get me wrong,' Izzy replied. 'I'm really excited, and I absolutely love clothes and shopping. I'm just not sure I can keep up with the conversation.'

'What are you talking about, Izzy?' Alec spoke up. 'You're the most fashionable person I know, after Magnus.'

'That is because Jace has a simple style he sticks to and Max is only twelve. You don't know anyone else.'

'But what about the clothing exchange you started?'

'That's not really fashion, Alec.'

'Clothing exchange?' Magnus now cut in with the squabbling siblings. Izzy and Alec shared a look before a nod from Alec encouraged her to start explaining.

'I was still growing when our parents died, and pretty soon none of my clothes fit anymore,' she said. 'But money was tight so we couldn't really afford a lot of new ones, or the really cute ones, so I started borrowing a lot from my friends. They really liked it, so every month or so we'd just swap part of our wardrobe. We were all pretty similar in size and some clips did the rest. Then we moved to Nebraska.

'I had stopped growing and my clothes fit, but I didn't feel comfortable with wearing the same thing over and over again. So, I set up the same thing with some friends from my new school. They were really into it and it was great. But then we moved to New York and I didn't have that here. But near our first apartment there was this outlet store and one day, just checking it out I got to talking with the woman who owned it. I told her that I couldn't afford to buy anything and that I'd previously always swapped clothes with friends. And she thought it was such a wonderful idea she might want to try it with the store.

'I helped her set it up. We promoted a little and almost a hundred people showed up in the evening with a set of clothes. We'd check the clothes out for quality and then they get to take another set of clothes that someone else brought or that were at the store, home. In the beginning it was just personal clothes, but then some local boutiques got wind of it and started donating outfits because of how much attention we were drawing. It's still going, but on a weekly basis now. I go about once a month.'

The doors of the elevator slid open as Magnus replied: 'You are such an inventive pair. I'm going to have to get in on that.'

'Please, Magnus, don't tell me you're taking on another project,' a voice said. Their attention was immediately drawn to a man dressed fashionably in pastels. His features were dark, but Alec was always confused for a moment on whether the man wore glitter or was just naturally shimmery.

'Meliorn!' Magnus beamed. 'It is nothing major. Although I might actually do well to get you on this as you are much more suited for the task than I am.'

'As if I don't already have enough work from both you and Seelie to do.' The sarcasm and snark that Meliorn seemed to communicate in had immediately endeared him to Alec the first time they had met. Meliorn was a master of words, fashion icon and completely incapable of lying. On top of that, he was great at his job, so Alec had taken an instant liking to the man.

'Oh, shush, you'll love this. Meliorn, meet Isabelle Lightwood. Alec's sister. She just informed me of this clothing exchange phenomenon she has started in the city and I really think we should get in on it.'

'The Bronx clothing exchange?' Meliorn asked.

'Of course, you'd already know about this,' Magnus smiled brightly. 'Well, that should facilitate things a lot. I think it would be a good idea to get in on this, so we should probably get in touch with public relations and see what input they have on this.'

'Do you also want me to contact marketing?'

'No, this isn't marketing. It's fun. Perhaps design would like to get in on it. You probably have a better idea of who wants to get in than I do. Just make sure to not inform Seelie until the last possible moment.'

'That much was implied,' Meliorn replied with a grin. 'I'll get on it later today. Now we have a meeting to get to.' He turned and walked in the direction of the large meeting room. On the way Meliorn briefed Magnus very quickly on the changes in the agenda, including the addition of a brief that had only been submitted last night. Fortunately he had printed a copy for Magnus, so they swung by his desk to pick it up. As Magnus very quickly started skimming the document Meliorn cast a look at Izzy before reaching into the candy jar on his desk filled with some form of sweets wrapped in shiny red foil packages and offered her some.

'What are these?'

Meliorn suspiciously eyed Magnus, who was completely focussed on the document and Alec who kept a careful watch on their surroundings, before leaning forward and speaking in a hushed tone: 'It helps with the cravings. You look like you could use it.' Izzy was about to protest when he continued. 'Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I know what it's like.' He gave her a wink and a smile pulled at her lips as she accepted the candy.

Popping one in her mouth Izzy's eyes grew wide: 'Oh my god, these are so good.' Her hand in front of her mouth did not cover the delighted expression. 'What are these?'

'You've never had chocolate caramels?' Meliorn raised an amused eyebrow.

'Dude, I've barely had candy in the past few years,' she replied before a flirty smile drew on her face. 'Where do you think this amazing body comes from?' But she did start unwrapping the second one he'd put in her hand.

'Genetics? But rest assured, as much as I appreciate that body of yours, I'd be happy to supply you with more as long as you're here.'

'And after?' Alec tried his very hardest to not stop his sister from her blatant flirting. He liked Meliorn. Correction, he had liked Meliorn until he had taken a liking to his sister and he couldn't help but be protective over her. Still, he knew that as far as his sisters interest in men went, Meliorn was actually a very good choice. He was not going to interfere, just make it very clear on whose side he'd be, no matter how much Magnus needed the man, if he had any intention of messing with his sister.

Meliorn caught his eye, but was clearly not bothered by it: 'Either I can give you my number right now, or you're going to have to weasel it from your brother.'

'I'm sure Alexander would be happy to oblige,' Magnus cut in. 'For we have a meeting to get to. Especially if she is going to try to enact this brief.' He received a devious smile from both Meliorn and Izzy from that, which then turned to Alec, who rolled his eyes and followed them to the meeting room.

As Meliorn and Magnus went in, Alec and Izzy stayed outside. Izzy took a seat on the sofa in the hallway as Alec took his usual position leaninging against the wall besides the glass door. They stayed like that in silence for a good while before Alec decided to speak up.

'So, Meliorn. You sure that's a good idea?' Alec gave his sister that look that instantly caused her to roll her eyes.

'Oh, lighten up, Alec. It's just some harmless flirtation. It would actually do you good if you tried it sometime.'

'Whatever,' Alec's cheeks rapidly turned pink at the memory of exactly what had been happening right before he'd received the call from Jace about Izzy being missing. He turned his head away to try and hide it, but it was in vain as Izzy of course spotted his blush.

'You flirted with someone?' she immediately scooted forward. 'Why didn't you tell me? Who is it?'

'I didn't… Not really. It was just… It was nothing. And it's not going to happen again.'

'Oh, come on Alec. I tell you everything.'

'Much more than I ever needed to know, thank you very much,' Alec quipped back, earning him a glare from Izzy. 'It's not a big deal.'

'It is a big deal, Alec. This is your first time flirting with anyone. So, how was it? Did you like it?' Alec knew he was fighting a losing battle. She was never going to stop badgering him about this.

'It was nerve wracking,' he finally admitted. 'It was fine until he touched me and then I kind of freaked out and pushed him off. Like I said, it's never going to happen again.'

'Why did you freak out?'

'Because I couldn't... I couldn't think, or breathe for a matter. It just felt… Look, can we talk about something else?'

'You really like this guy, don't you?' Izzy's posture relaxed at this realisation.

'What makes you say that?' Alec asked genuinely confused.

'Please, big brother. It's written all over your face. Who is it?'

'Alec!' The two Lightwood siblings attention was snapped towards the corridor.

'Lydia?' Alec said surprised at the blonde who was almost hurrying towards them. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing serious, I promise. I heard you were in the building and I had something I needed to talk to you about, which would be better if it was done face to face.'

'Magnus is in a meeting,' Alec cast a quick look at the glass door seeing that the meeting was indeed still going.

'It's fine. I was hoping to talk to you alone anyway. Do you have moment?'

Alec looked over at Izzy who mouthed at him that she'd be fine: 'Eh, yeah, sure.' She led him back down the corridor out of Izzy's earshot.

'What's up?' Alec said once he determined there was no one else around.

'I figured you'd want to know about this.' It was only now that Alec first noticed the rolled up magazine she'd held in her hands. She opened it a couple of pages in and handed it over to Alec. Alec was surprised for a moment that she was handing him a gossip rag. Neither he nor Magnus was not concerned with rumours and gossip. But then he noticed the people in the picture and the title.

"Bane once again mixing business and pleasure" Under it were several pictures of Magnus and Alec in public; leaving the Warlock Inc. offices, seated side by side in a restaurant, Alec holding off reporters from Magnus and Alec steadying Magnus with a hand on his shoulder after Alec got that cut on his cheek.

'Aline came across it a few days ago and it's been buzzing around the company like mad. Especially since no one has seen either you or Magnus in a couple of days.'

'There's been a lot going on,' Alec replied absently as he looked over the article. 'Where do people even come up with this?'

'Magnus has a bit of a reputation,' Lydia said, 'but it's been quiet for a rather long time and you're the first new person to pop up.'

'Guess that makes sense. Though I don't know how they figured out I'm gay.'

This startled Lydia: 'You're gay?' Right. He had not told Lydia that yet.

'Yeah, sorry. I should have told you,' he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 'Just, a lot going on and I've never really told many people.'

'That's… fine. Does Magnus know?'

'Yeah, I told him a while back. He's okay with it.'

'Okay, well, good.' Lydia was clearly still trying to wrap her head around what Alec just told her.

Alec turned back to the magazine: 'Do you think Magnus is going to be bothered by this?'

'Probably not, but I figured I should inform you anyway,' Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. 'You do realise what this means, right?'

'Not really,' Alec replied.

'Alec, you're protecting Magnus for a reason. Stalkers and people who want to hurt Magnus now have a new target in you.'

'So?'

'You can't seriously have that little self preservation.'

'I don't,' Alec protested. 'But it is a lot easier to protect Magnus when people aren't aiming for him anyway.' He shrugged at which Lydia rolled her eyes.

'Just, be careful, okay?' He nodded. 'Good, then now you can tell me who that is.' Lydia pointed at Izzy who was still sitting on the couch, eyeing them. A smile came back on Alec's face. He handed Lydia back the magazine and led her over to the couch.

'Lydia, this is my sister, Isabelle. Izzy, this is Lydia, former coworker and current friend.'

'I should have known,' Lydia laughed. 'You two look so alike. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you.' Lydia held out her hand to Izzy, who equally smiled.

'Likewise.'


	18. New Ideas

On the last day of Izzy's stay with them, Alec and Magnus sat down in the morning, while Izzy was still asleep, to discuss the possibility of Alec taking a day off. Or, Magnus sat Alec down and forced him to acknowledge that it was not possible to be in two places at once, and if he wanted to spend some time at home without bringing Magnus along - which Alec had very quickly indicated was the very last thing he wanted - he'd have to take some time off. Alec was reluctant, but also rational and was persuaded to try half a day off on Saturday next in the afternoon, when he knew all his siblings to be home and Magnus would not have to go anywhere.

When Izzy got up she was informed of this decision, but also pressed upon that if she needed help she could call Alec or Magnus at anytime and they would be happy to receive her. The earnesty of not just Alec's but also Magnus' insistence on it being no trouble warmed her heart. Even more because she had started to suspect that the motivations on Magnus' side had, aside from his general goodwill, something ado with a growing admiration of her brother on his part.

Izzy herself was doing a lot better. In the second week they had retrieved her study materials and Alec had dropped her off and picked her up from her exam. Afterwards she had received many a text from her friends that they were glad to see she was okay and questions on where she had been hiding her hot boyfriend from everyone. It was her pleasure to say that her gay older brother was currently sort of seeing someone.

She hadn't done as well on the exam as she normally would have, but there was still a fair chance she had passed. So she had to wait on the results and then it was only a short stretch to summer holiday with Max. Getting Meliorn's phone number had also done her good, because for the first time she felt like she had found someone who truly understood her addiction.

Meliorn had gotten into hallucinogens shortly before college to aid his creative process and had quickly spiralled to much worse. They both had found it difficult to relate to general support systems due to their ages and the fact that they had been addicted to such entirely different drugs with entirely different triggers made that they were no danger to each other.

They had only really talked twice, but Izzy couldn't deny that she was very much drawn to the man. Alec was clearly worried, but trying not to be too protective of her, and honestly she was very grateful to her brother for it. Possibly it had something ado with the fact that it had been Meliorn who had convinced her to try going to meetings again.

Alec was in the gym on one of the lower floors with Izzy when Catarina and Madzie showed up to the apartment. Magnus had been working through some of the approvals for the science division when they arrived and quickly dropped everything to go and greet them. Madzie was improving tremendously since meeting Alec and his approval of Magnus had gotten the little girl to very quickly warm up to Magnus at last.

'Magnus!'

'Sweet Pea,' he kneeled down to catch her running into his open arms as she had taken to doing whenever she and Catarina came over. Alec would generally be charged next, but he was not here.

'Your shadow out for a bit?' Catarina questioned upon noticing this.

'Alexander is just a couple of floors down training with Isabelle. They should be back very soon.'

'You're doing pretty well on your own here these days,' Catarina smiled. 'Pretty soon you won't be needing him anymore.'

'I employed bodyguards before Alec as well,' Magnus stood up again, a hand on Madzie's head.

'Yeah, but that was merely during the day, when going out in public.'

'What are you trying to say, Catarina?' Magnus spoke a bit more firmly this time.

'I think it is time that you started to admit that you don't need Alec anymore.' This took Magnus aback.

'I thought you liked Alec?' A frown formed on his face.

'Magnus,' Catarina stepped forward, her voice placating, but Magnus wasn't having it.

'No, you should be as grateful as I am for what that man has done for. What he has done for Madzie.'

'Magnus, listen-.'

'Look, I know you want what is best for me, but-.'

'Magnus!' Catarina interrupted him. 'I do like Alec. I'm incredibly grateful to him for what he has done for Madzie and for you. But here you are, alone in your apartment, not entirely sure when he's coming back and opening the door without a second thought despite me not even calling up.' Magnus simply stared at her.

'You don't need Alec anymore,' Catarina once again stated. 'That is a fact. But that doesn't mean you can't still want him around. Just think about it.'

'Catarina?' Madzie moved away from Magnus to tug at Catarina's sleeve, also breaking the tension. Catarina bent down and let Madzie whisper in her ear.

A smile pulled at Catarina's mouth: 'Don't you want to wait for Alec to get back?' Madzie looked pensive for a moment, but then nodded.

'Do you have the time?' Magnus inquired. 'I don't know when he gets back, I could send them a message.'

'I'm in no rush, Magnus.'

'Then how about a cup of coffee?'

'I will never say no to that.'

The three of them were sitting in the living room, Madzie occupied with drawing the cup of hot chocolate she had just finished, when Alec and Izzy returned.

'They have no right to ask about your medical history or to speak to your father. I'm your legal guardian, Izzy, there is no grounds on which they are allowed to fight that.'

'I know, Herondale is just such a-.'

'Language!' Alec called as he spotted Madzie over by the table and a wide grin spread over his face. 'Madzie!'

'Alec!' Pencils were dropped and Madzie scooped up into Alec's arms.

'You excited to spend the afternoon with us?' Alec asked to which she nodded. 'Good, now, do you remember Izzy?' Alec turned to it would be easier for Madzie to see Izzy.

'Pretty.' Alec couldn't help but laugh at Madzie's words. Since seeing Izzy dressed in a cocktail dress Madzie had been convinced that Izzy was a princess and whenever she saw his sister would tell her that she was pretty, no matter if Izzy was dressed up to go out, or clad in sweats as she was now.

'You say the sweetest things, little sorceress,' Izzy smiled. Alec put Madzie down and ran over to Catarina to once again tug at her sleeve.

'Presents.'

Catarina smiled and moved her hand into her pocket: 'Madzie went to play with a friend two days ago for the first time. The other girl was doing a father's day arts and crafts with her mother and Madzie was asked if she also wanted to make one. And what did you tell them, sweetie?'

Madzie was a bit hesitant and shy, but actually did reply: 'I have no dad. I have Alec and Magnus and Will.'

'Oh, Sweet Pea,' Madzie let herself be pulled into Magnus' lap and cuddled with a bright smile. Catarina pulled two bead bracelets from her pocket and gave them to Madzie. They were very simple, a set of rather large painted wooden beads on an elastic band. As she was already sitting in Magnus lap she handed the first one to him. A combination of chocolate brown and glittery purple beads.

'Is that one for me?' Madzie nodded at Magnus question. 'I love it, Sweet Pea. Thank you.' His fingers already covered in rings and a collection of bracelets on both his arms, the simple child's creation stood out in sharp contrast, but Magnus' soft look of adoration showed that he didn't care in the slightest. Madzie hopped off to hand the other one to Alec who was struggling to take his eyes of Magnus. If anyone had as much claim on his attention it was Madzie, possibly Izzy, but right now Madzie.

Madzie was familiar with father's day, but she had never had a father. She'd had fosters and was smart enough knew that she wouldn't stay with them forever. Yet, in the eyes of schools she would have been taught to treat Will as a father. She herself had put Alec and Magnus in a similar position in her heart. Two men in her life who would love her unconditionally and take care of her if she ever needed it.

Alec couldn't help but think on that as he slipped the bracelet of black and silver beads on his wrist. One look at Magnus and it was clear that Magnus had realised the exact same thing and was just as much in awe as he was. Maybe even more, because Magnus had really thought he had only endeared himself to Madzie as a side character to Alec.

'Those are beautiful, Madzie,' Isabelle broke the moment. 'Was it fun to make those with your friend?' Madzie nodded before dragging Alec over to the coffee table to draw with her. Alec protested that he needed to grab a shower first, but Madzie was having none of it, so Izzy went first.

By the time Izzy was back, Catarina had left for work and Madzie had roped both Alec and Magnus into a game she instantly recognised as Alec having previously set it up for Max. Alec was the master of cheap and safe games and airplane darts had been Max' absolute favourite game to play with his brother. Alec was guiding Madzie through folding a paper airplane as Magnus sat and watched them.

She leant against the doorframe as she watched them for a moment. Alec was sitting on the floor next to Madzie. The little girl herself was resting her back against Magnus' legs as he sat on the couch looking at the interaction. The paper and pencils on the table along with the half finished target transformed the three of them into such a domestic picture.

Izzy was terrible with kids and she knew it. Especially with such an exemplary figure as Alec for her brother it was abundantly clear. She could love her little brother and Madzie, but she was never going to be a really good parent, unlike Alec. The thought brought a little twang to her heart as she considered her brother's current situation.

When their parents had died Alec had dropped out of high school to take care of them. He had worked several parttime jobs of all kinds to pay the bills and still take care of all of his siblings. He had given up his social life, his career, everything for his family.

There was a reason she had stopped teasing Alec about his potential interest in guys two years ago. It was rare for Alec to be flirted with, even rarer for him to be flirted with by men. Somehow her brother always seemed to disappear with her or Jace nearby. Izzy and Max had walked a little bit ahead of Alec as they had come to pick her up from school and a man, probably also someone's older brother, had approached Alec. Her brother had looked so lost as the man had asked Alec about his tattoo and if he was currently seeing someone.

After seeing her brother flounder for a moment she had decided to step in and help him, but Max had not picked up on what had been happening and had asked Alec if they were going home now. The judgemental look on the guy had been gutting as he asked if he had a kid. Izzy had wanted to protest, but Alec had been first in firmly stating: "I have three, do you have a problem with that?" His arm had wrapped around Izzy and the guy had replied with a "nevermind then" before leaving. It wouldn't have stuck with her, if she hadn't gotten the glimpse of hurt cross his features. He'd never brought it up.

But it was true. Alec had three kids and as awesome as her brother was, it greatly diminished his chances of one day having a family of his own. But there was nothing Izzy could do about it. Even if she and Jace could have fended on their own, which wasn't the case with his medical costs and her schooling, there was still Max who needed someone to take care of him. Not that Alec would have ever let them let go.

Yet, here he sat with Madzie, a girl who Alec and Izzy had previously talked about taking in, back when she had still been their neighbour. Izzy had innocently brought it up halfway jokingly and Alec had taken her seriously. He had actually thought about it and would have loved to take her in. But with their financial situation it was tough, not to mention the other requirements they needed to meet in order to officially adopt her. Madzie was not related by blood, so he couldn't easily claim guardianship over her, despite the girl having most definitely found the parental figure she needed in Alec.

Magnus, who on closer inspection wasn't just watching Madzie, was definitely not the parental type. Izzy had very quickly determined that. But he had a way with Madzie under Alec's gentle cues. He moved with an attention to Alec and more often than not his eyes turned to Alec before this one look came over his face. And for the first time in years Izzy considered that maybe her brother might have a chance after all.

Suddenly Magnus looked up and caught Izzy's gaze. She merely raised a meaningful eyebrow at the vision in front of her, at which Magnus' eyes widened just slightly. He quickly turned to Madzie to see that she and Alec had just finished the paper airplane.

'Sweet Pea, how about we go and decorate that, while Alec takes his shower?' Magnus leaned forward. At this Alec looked up and spotted his sister. Madzie agreed and started grabbing pencils to draw on the plane. While Alec disappeared in the shower Izzy took a seat on the couch opposite of Magnus.

'Magnus,' he hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't look up at her words. 'Would you ever want to have a family of your own? Have kids?' The suggestion caused Magnus to look up.

'That is the American dream isn't it?'

'Yes, but you don't strike me as someone who does what everyone else does.'

'Very true,' Magnus made another fold in the plane so it was easier for Madzie to draw on. 'To be honest I never really considered myself the type for it. I'm a workaholic with a dangerous tendency to get in trouble; I'd be a terrible parent. I still believe that, but…' He ran a hand over Madzie's hair and Izzy understood.

'I get that. I'd be a terrible mom. I mean, I love Madzie, but I think I'm more suited for the cool aunt role. The having of kids would be up to Jace and Max.'

'Alexander always struck me as the type to want a family.'

'He never said anything to me, but I've seen him with Max and Madzie. But then "want" is the operative word. If my brother ever comes out of his shell and starts having a social life, how do you think people react to a 24-year old with three kids?'

'Wait, Alec has kids?!'

'Yes. Well, no, not literally. I mean, for the last six years, Alec's been pretty much it for us. Even before that, whenever I'd have a problem I'd go to Alec. Alec is still our legal guardian, and though it is different for me and Jace, because we remember mom and dad, for Max it's all he's ever known. He calls Alec a brother, but really… He's gotten into a lot of fights at school over Alec.'

'Some think it is admirable that he would take on such a responsibility.'

'I hope so. I just want Alec to finally get some really good things coming his way, instead of the other way around.'

'What do you mean, the other way around?'

'Good things don't happen to Alec. Alec is the good thing that happens to others.' Magnus let her words sink in for a moment as Madzie quietly switched to a light blue pencil to continue drawing fish on the paper airplane.

After a moment of silence Izzy continued: 'It doesn't mean that things never go well for Alec. It's just that when they do, they either never last long or have this painful consequence. At least, until you showed up.'

'Your brother deserves so much more than this,' Magnus sighed. 'That's looking so good, Sweet Pea. Are you going to draw those on the other side as well?' Madzie put down the blue pencil and picked up a green one, indicating she first needed to draw some green fish.

'You're going to have flying fish,' Magnus smiled. Madzie looked up confused. 'Flying fish?'

'Here,' Izzy pulled out her old model smartphone and quickly looked up a picture of flying fish to show to her. 'If Magnus has some ribbons then we might even make a tail.' Madzie's face lit up at the suggestion.

'Ribbons it is,' immediately Magnus went to fetch them as Madzie continued drawing the fish. He returned very quickly with some green, blue and purple ribbon that he carefully helped Madzie attach it to the plane.

'I think you'd make a great dad, someday,' Izzy said as she watched them work.

'While the sentiment is appreciated, I think what you're seeing is fun uncle. I can entertain, not take care.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. With the right person by your side. Someone with caretaking in their blood.'

'Alec!' Madzie's sudden exclamation startled them. For a moment a blush threatened to find its way onto Magnus' cheeks, but then he laid eyes on the man himself stepping into the living room, still straightening out his shirt.

'That's one good looking paper airplane,' Alec said as he padded over. His feet were bare, his hair still damp and Magnus could catch a glimpse of several of the usually covered tattoos sticking out from under the still rumpled shirt. He sat down next to Magnus, their knees accidentally brushing together as he leaned over to pick his airplane and a blue marker of the table. 'I guess I should decorate mine as well.'

Madzie smiled up to him and neither Izzy nor Magnus could find words. Their previous conversation still ringing in both their heads, reinforced by the visual in front of them. Alec looked up from drawing stripes on the paper airplane and caught Magnus eyes. Magnus was still not recovered and Alec instantly noticed. Carefully and subtly he leaned over to whisper the question if Magnus was okay.

Feeling Alec's breath on his cheek startled Magnus out of his stupor: 'Yes, of course. I should probably do the same. Are you joining in as well, Isabelle?' It took mere moments for the casual atmosphere to return. But Magnus couldn't shake the rather intrusive thought that had entered his head and he was quite sure that Isabelle had seen it take root. Magnus couldn't imagine himself having a family, unless it was with Alec by his side.

The tails on Madzie's airplane made sure hers flew the best and she won a lot in the game. They went out to do grocery shopping altogether. Izzy's help was enlisted to get ingredients for Madzie's favourite dessert; ice cream sunday. It was quite necessary as Alec's sweet tooth was non-existent and Magnus strongly preferred fruit over candy. Madzie and Alec were extraordinarily chatty in the kitchen as she told of what she had been up to on her playdate and in the past week with Catarina and Will at Alec's questions.

During dinner Catarina let them know that she was running late, so afterwards Magnus was left alone in the apartment with Madzie for a little while as Alec brought his sister home. Madzie helped with cleaning up by putting the arts and crafts away while Magnus cleaned up from dinner. Then she retrieved a book slightly above her reading level that Alec had been reading to her and silently asked Magnus to read it to her. With Madzie tucked under his arm he continued where Alec left off.

They hadn't gotten far when she squirmed out from under his arm and sat in his lap looking at him so he couldn't continue reading. 'Is there something you want to ask, Sweet Pea?' Madzie nodded quietly. By now Magnus had learned that setting out the situation helped Madzie a lot in gaining confidence, so he followed the pattern he had seen Alec set several times before.

'Okay, then you will ask me a question and I will try to answer it fully and honestly and if you have another question or a reply afterwards you will tell me.' She nodded in response and took another moment as Magnus closed the book and put it aside.

'Is this Alec's forever home?'

Magnus looked confused: 'I don't understand what you mean, Sweet Pea. What is a forever home?'

'Catarina said that she is a temp'rary home and one day I'll be adopted into a forever home. You took in Alec. Is this his forever home?'

Magnus let out a deep sigh: 'I don't know, Sweet Pea. That is up to Alec to decide. Unlike you, Alec is a grown up, he can choose where and with who he wants to live. When grown ups decide who they want to live with forever, it is usually someone they get married to. Like Catarina and Will.'

'Then will Alec and Magnus get married?'

'I don't know, Sweet Pea. I like Alec a lot. He is a wonderful man and I would love for him to want to stay with me forever, but he also has to chose me.' Madzie looked a bit pensive, but nodded.

'Can I ask you a question and get an answer, Madzie?' Madzie nodded in response. 'Have you been thinking about where you want to have your forever home?'

'Yes,' she responded softly.

'And where, or with who would you want that to be?'

A set of big eyes turned up to him before he received the answer he knew he was going to get: 'With Alec.' Magnus nodded, but to his surprise she continued. 'And maybe also Magnus.' Magnus breath got stuck in his throat for a second before a soft expression fell over his face.

'I love you too, Sweet Pea.'

When Alec returned later he found Magnus and Madzie curled up together laughing over the silly voices that Magnus did for the different characters in the book.


	19. A Day Off

With the amount of time that Magnus had spent at home in the past two weeks it was now a necessity to have at least two meetings a day at the office for the next few days. Neither of them really minded. Magnus had gotten a lot more comfortable going outside and Alec was happy for the activity that distracted him from worrying about his siblings. He called every night, as he had before, but he was very much looking forward to spending some time with them on his first day off.

As the day approached, Magnus was surprised to find how at ease he was with the idea of Alec leaving and spending some time with his siblings. At first he had considered asking Catarina or Ragnor over to distract him from Alec's absence, but found that he was quite at peace with the idea of spending a day by himself.

'Are you sure you're okay with me going? I can be here in a few minutes if you call and Elias was informed to not let anyone up today.'

'Alexander, I'm fine. I'm not a child staying home alone for the first time,' Magnus laughed putting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

'I'm serious, Magnus.'

'As am I. Go and enjoy some time with your siblings. God knows you've earned it.' Alec let out a deep breath and gave a determined nod.

'Don't hesitate to call, okay.'

'Alexander, go before I kick you out of my apartment.' This brought a smile to both their faces and with a squeeze of Magnus' shoulder Alec turned and left the apartment. Alec had found a replacement for his bike a few days ago and from his balcony Magnus could see him cutting across the street, narrowly dodging a speeding car, on his way towards his siblings home. He watched until Alec disappeared around a corner.

With a heavy breath Magnus turned around to face his apartment. He was alone again. For the first time in two months he was going to have a nearly full day where he would be entirely alone in his apartment. He stepped back inside, but left the doors to the balcony open. It was a lovely day. He could sit on the balcony and read documents, right?

It was only an hour later that he had finished all the work he could get done on the balcony and he stepped inside to continue working in his office. But it was only another two hours later that he finished updating his planning, read through all the backlogged emails of the past week, prepared for all 4 upcoming meetings in the next week and simply read up on the news for no reason whatsoever.

Usually Alec would have dropped by with a cup of tea or coffee and Magnus would have detained him for a short conversation. Or Alec would have suggested he take a break, after all it was sunday. Lately he had been enjoying introducing Alec to some of his favourite books and they had spent several sundays discussing those as Alec journeyed through them. What did he do on sundays before Alec had come into his life?

Way back when he had gone out on sundays a lot. Clubbing, dancing, parties, but that was long ago. He read, so he could try that again. Getting up he sat down in the living room with Kafka, but very soon he found his thoughts drifting and he couldn't keep his attention on the book. He closed it with a sigh and decided that he could use a drink. That was another minute of the day spent. Honestly, why was it so hard to figure out what to do?

His thought drifted to Alec as he sat down with the martini in hand. What would Alec be up to right now? Surely he was doing different things than he did around Magnus. The mental image of Alec unsuccessfully trying to read amongst his much rowdier siblings brought a smile on Magnus' face. Maybe he read to them more often, like he had done for Izzy when she had been recovering. Actually, Alec had said he liked to spar with Jace, that seemed like a more logical option.

Magnus hadn't known the elder Lightwoods very well. They had been in charge of the Clave corporation location in San Francisco, which had brought them to the New York scene, where the head office was located, quite regularly. Back when Magnus still had done business with the Clave they had come across as very capable, but very rigid and harsh people. Upon being told that they had kids, had even adopted one of them, Magnus had had a hard time believing it. Clearly, they had imparted some of their quite literal military discipline onto their kids.

Maybe Alec would tell him more about his mysterious childhood if he asked. Most of his information had currently been provided by Isabelle. Then again, Alec was very private and maybe thought he would be crossing an unspoken boundary by asking such questions. After all, they were still… No, they weren't really just employer and employee anymore. They had crossed that bridge a long time ago.

But then remained the question; what were they? Friends with an inherent power imbalance? Close acquaintances? And what did Magnus want them to be? The answer to the last question had been painfully obvious for several weeks now and slowly manifesting itself more deeply with every new side of Alec Magnus got to see. He wanted to see more, really get to know Alec, be his confidant, someone Alec could rely on without feeling indebted. But as Alec was his employee, that couldn't happen.

Out of nowhere Catarina's remark from a week ago came back to the forefront of his mind: _I think it is time that you started to admit that you don't need Alec anymore._ It was a ridiculous thought. Magnus couldn't imagine going outside without Alec by his side. He couldn't envision waking up to find not a trace of Alec in his apartment without having a panic attack. And yet, here he was by himself. He had been for almost four hours now. He was fine. But right now, he knew that Alec would return after dinner. Still, Alec was across the city and he was fine. The fact that Alec would be back in a couple of hours made him no safer right now.

_I think it is time that you started to admit that you don't need Alec anymore._

The thought of stepping outside by himself still scared him, but even with Camille back in town and reporters on his heels and Cassandra having made some very insistent pushes towards him only recently… If his office called right now, he would step out. He was sure of it.

_You don't need Alec anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't still want him around._

_Is this Alec's forever home?_

And suddenly it was clear as day to Magnus what he wanted. The noise of those combat boots in the halway. The sound of a calm voice reading out loud. A sputtering in the kitchen around dinnertime. The unconscious hums of contentment when Magnus had put particular attention into breakfast. A soft chuckle in response to one of his snarky remarks on someone's outfit.

The apartment was too damn quiet. No music or temporary company would fill that. He wanted Alec to stay. Forever.

He wanted to go to sleep wrapped in those arms he'd only had wrapped around him twice and wake up to soft snores and warm touches. Sit for hours, knees brushing together simply talking or reading together. He wanted to walk around town being able to hold Alec's hand, take him out for dinner and give Alec all that he deserved but had never received.

Fuck.

Without realising it he had gone far beyond simply falling in love with Alec. Magnus was gone on the man. He had known he was attracted and possibly falling in love, but the real truth hit him now. There was no going back.

But Alec was his employee. Alec depended on him for his livelihood, for his siblings. How in the hell was that supposed to work? How could they ever have an equal partnership in such a disbalanced situation? It was impossible. But Alec was only with him because he worked for him, and if he ended that, would Alec still want to… Even more, Alec needed this job. It wasn't like he could just find something else if Magnus ended their arrangement. Alec would have to go back to working three jobs and passing out from exhaustion.

Magnus sighed. He needed another drink. Maybe a couple if he was going to work his way out of this conundrum.

Meanwhile, Alec dodged a bullet. Quite literally. It was rubber, but he and his siblings had perfected the art of pelting each other with the rubber projectiles years ago. Even Max' shots hurt these days. But that was all part of Lightwood tag. All breakables were removed from the room, the windows, not that they were more than a small strip near the ceiling in the basement apartment, were covered and the lights turned off as they listened out for the swinging of the sling holding the rubber pellet. Izzy swore, betraying her position and getting Max and Jace to move away from her in the dark.

'Going to have to try a bit harder than that, Izzy,' Alec quipped before dodging another one.

'Shut up, I'm just a bit rusty.' Max giggled at this but that proved fatal as Izzy, now knowing where he was, pelted him with her next bullet and he let out a yelp in pain.

'Oh, dammit.'

'Too bad Max, gonna have to learn to keep your mouth shut if you want to play real shadowhunters with us,' Izzy replied before quickly moving away from retaliation.

'Yeah, like Alec is ever going to let me.' Two steps and Max was lost in the darkness. A tense silence fell as the four Lightwood siblings tried to determine where the others were.

Finally: 'Ah, fuck!' A giggle from Max followed Jace's exclamation in pain. 'I'm going to get you for that twerp.'

'Nice shot Max,' Alec commented. 'Where did you hit him?'

'Inner thigh.'

'Nice.'

'Fuck you too, Alec,' Jace called. 'Max is getting way too good at this.'

'Just because you have a problem with moving quietly doesn't mean you have to take it out on me,' Max answered. Alec suddenly caught the shift besides him. Jace's arm. Almost reflexively he grabbed at it to put Jace in a hold, but Jace, equally prepared instantly freed himself and before Alec could do anything he felt the sharp punch of the rubber bullet colliding with his side.

'Shit!'

'Did you just get Alec?' Izzy called out surprised.

'Not gonna last long if you don't shut up,' Jace replied quickly. As if on cue there was a short whistling of the sling followed by Izzy's help in pain.

'Screw this,' she exclaimed and suddenly light flooded the room again, showing IZy by the lightswitch. 'Enough target practice, I'd prefer to not be entirely blue in my midsection by the end of the day.'

'Not our fault you suck at this game,' Jace replied with a smirk as he flopped down on the couch.

'Watch it, blondie, or I'll suggest weapons practise.'

'Can we do that, please?' Max turned his pleading eyes to Alec.

'Max…'

'I'm as old as Izzy was when she got to play. And Jace has been showing me some things with the sword.'

'Jace.' Alec turned his gaze to the blonde on the couch.

'What? We used the practise sword without an opponent. It was perfectly safe.'

'Jace, you know why.'

'Yeah, Alec,' Jace turned to Alec defiantly. 'But I think your reasoning is stupid.' And just like that it was back. The heavy burden he'd taken on his shoulders six years ago. He wasn't just their brother; He had a responsibility. And try as he might when he felt like it, Jace couldn't understand that.

'Jace, can we not do this right now?' Alec could hear how tired his own voice sounded. When he was at Magnus' there were moments where he could imagine that they were fine. That all he had to do was earn enough money to clear their debts. But then something happened, a remark one of them made about needing something signed, or about a new order of medicine, or something like this.

'No, Alec, I think. We need to do this right now.' Jace got up from the couch and checked his heart rate monitor.

Alec rubbed his forehead: 'Izzy, Max, do you think you could give us a little while?'

'Why?' Max asked stubbornly. 'It's about me, isn't it?'

'It may have started about you, but it isn't really, Max. I promise I'll think about you trying weapon practise, okay? But I really need to talk to Jace alone right now.' Max quickly nodded. The promise to think about it was more than he had ever gotten before.

'We'll go to the library for say, half an hour?' Izzy suggested and Alec nodded in agreement. With that Izzy and Max left as Jace tossed Alec some wraps for his hands. Clearly Jace had something serious to get off his chest and that usually only came out during or after some serious sparring. Alec wrapped up his hands and made his way over to the space Jace had cleared.

'Your heart rate okay?' Alec asked.

'For now,' Jace replied and threw the first punch. Alec easily dodged it and returned the favour, only narrowly missing Jace's shoulder.

'Look,' Alec started as he sidestepped a swing from Jace. 'I get that Max wants to learn. I'm not even really opposed to it. I want him to be fit and able to defend himself, and it's a way to connect as a family for us. I wouldn't deny Max that.'

'But?' Jace prompted.

'But he is still only twelve. I know we started much younger, but having us for a comparison is skewing the scales. The life we lead is already fucked up enough. I don't want that for Max.'

'I talked to Clary,' Jace ducked under one of Alec's swings. 'And she says that many kids follow martial arts classes.'

Jace's fist connected with Alec's chest and he staggered for a moment before finding his footing again: 'Yeah, but that's not what we're talking about. We can't afford normal classes and gear. I know you want to train him, and if he's interested in swords then that's fine. But need I remind you of the time you nearly cut off your hand?'

'Accidents happen.'

'Maybe,' Alec took his stance again and blocked a punch from Jace. 'I just…'

Jace's leg connected hard with Alec's unguarded hip and he was knocked to the floor: 'You just think you know better than I do.'

'Jace,' Alec groaned as he got to a sitting position.

'You're only four years older than me Alec. I can take some of the responsibility if you ever stop being a fucking martyr.'

'You think this is about age?' Alec let Jace help him up before they both took their stances again.

'Don't put this on my health, because my heart rate is a cool one-twenty right now and I'm still kicking your ass.'

'This is not about your health. It's about your ability to be responsible.'

'You don't trust me?'

'That's not what I said, Jace, and you know it.'

'Then what is it about, Alec?! Because I'm getting really,' Jace sidestepped the swing and managed to get Alec in a chokehold. 'Really fucking tired of you dodging my questions and telling me what to do. I'm an adult now too, I can take care of Max. He's my brother too.'

'Then why are you throwing a tantrum right now?' Alec gasped out, before jutting his elbow in Jace's ribs and breaking free from the hold.

'This is not a tantrum.'

'Really? Cause it sounds like one.'

'It's not a tantrum!'

'I raised you, Jace.'

'Robert and Maryse did that,' Jace replied over a barrage of punches.

'Yeah, right.' The sarcasm hit Jace harder than Alec's palm connecting with his sternum and he stumbled back falling on the floor. 'My parents took you in, but who helped you with your homework, took you to the doctor, sat with you when you had a nightmare? And that was just before they were gone. I attended parent-teacher conferences and signed off on your report cards.'

'You are no longer my guardian, Alec. You haven't been for three years.'

'That doesn't mean you're no longer my responsibility!' The look on Jace's face knocked all the fight out of Alec and he let himself drop to the floor next to Jace.

'It does, though,' Jace said reassuringly. 'For both me and Izzy, you are legally no longer responsible for us. For Izzy it is different, with the school and now the relapse. But I don't need a guardian anymore. You're going to have to come to terms with that. I need my brother back.'

'I know,' Alec sighed as he laid down flat on his back next to Jace. 'And I'm trying to not worry so much… But when I'm around here… I… I...'

'It's hard to distance yourself from the responsibility you've had so far.'

'Yeah. And whether you agree with me or not, Max is still my responsibility. With him it's different from you and Izzy.'

'Because he's so much younger?'

'No, because I've never known a time when I was not taking care of Max,' Alec admitted for maybe the first time ever. 'I remember picking you and Izzy up from school to go and see him in the hospital. You had been with us for just a year and a half and were worried that they were going to kick you out, but Izzy cheered you up. And then our mother let me hold Max. Our father was at work and Max was so small. Whenever our parents were busy, I'd change his diapers and feed Max. I taught him how to read and took him to daycare before dropping you and Izzy off at school. Max-. Max…'

'Max is more your son than Robert's,' Jace spoke as a realisation finally came over him.

'About as much as you are my brother,' Alec turned to look at Jace as they laid on the floor of the apartment. 'And I know I had to take this job and that you guys are doing fine, but still.'

'You're leaving your son in the care of someone who was up until recently also in your charge.'

'It's not that I don't have faith in you, Jace. And I don't want to deny Max the ability to get on equal footing with us. But I can't protect him from where I am. If he gets hurt and you panic, I'm not there. I'm not there if something serious happens and… Knowing that you aren't playing around with swords is not much of a comfort, but it is something. And I know that is selfish.'

'Alec, it's not. And even if it was, there's no one who has has much right to ask for it as you do. You're right, you're more than a brother to all of us. And… I can't really understand what's going in your head, which is why I need you to tell me so I can help you. I can't do anything if you stay so freaking repressed.'

'You sound like Izzy.'

'Yeah, well, she's the one who's emotionally stable. Though Max is on his way.'

'Max is going to hit puberty soon.'

'Oh, fuck, yeah, Izzy's our last hope.' They both laughed before Jace turned serious again. 'But seriously, Alec, I know you can't rely on me, but you can talk to me. If it's about Max, or archery, or, hell, even if you finally meet a guy.'

'Shouldn't I be talking to Izzy about that?'

'Izzy is not the one in a relationship.'

'Touché.'

'I know you don't like Clary-.'

'I like that she makes you happy.' Alec tried to protest, but he was cut off by Jace.

'You don't like Clary. You think she's rash and impulsive and you are sick of me describing how pretty and kind she is,' Alec rolled his eyes, but did not protest. 'And you are right, that's she's rash and impulsive. I kind of like that about her. It makes every moment that I spend with her like an adventure.'

'Your point?' Alec stopped Jace before he'd get lost in another Clary rant.

'My point is that unlike Izzy, I know what it's like to come across that one person who just somehow fits so well that you don't know what to do with yourself. To get so lost in your own doubts and thoughts that it knocks you of kilter. And you were there for me when that happened. And I want to do the same for you.'

'I don't think that's ever going to happen, Jace,' Alec turned back to face the ceiling. 'My situation is quite impossible.'

'Wait, you actually met someone?' Jace shot up to a sitting position so he could see Alec's face. But Alec was not really displaying any emotion.

'Forget it, Jace. It's not relevant.'

'No, tell me. Is it another one of Magnus' employees?'

'Izzy is the one chasing Meliorn,' a light blush started to form on Alec's cheeks and he was so happy that Jace was not a very perceptive person.

'One of Magnus' friends?' Alec shook his head, but the blush was steadily getting worse under Jace's scrutiny and suddenly it seemed to dawn on Jace. 'Magnus?!' Alec turned his head away, but Jace's laugh ensured him that his blush was quite determined to betray him. 'Man, that's great. Your first crush. Congratulations! Do you think he feels the same?'

'He's my boss, Jace.' Alec sat up now as well, his tone laced with frustration. 'It's not like anything can actually happen.'

'Why the hell not?'

'Because if anything were to go wrong, if I misread one sign or piss him off then I don't just have a relationship on the line. We need the money, Jace. And I don't know if you noticed, I'm not exactly knowledgeable about these things anyway.'

'You mean relationships?'

'Any of this. I just… I can't afford to take the risk. Even if I was sure that he would feel the same way, that the flirting meant something, I can't.'

Jace contemplated this for a moment: 'Well, shit.'

'Exactly.'

'So, what are you going to do?'

'I'm going to do nothing,' Alec responded despondently. 'I'm going to do my job and hope that whatever this is passes. I'm going to be his friend and his employee and that's it.'


	20. Gossiping Miss Smith

'I didn't notice at all until Jace told Izzy to drop the salt and by then the damage had been done. I tried to get some of it off, but there was no helping it. I've never had lasagna that salty.' Magnus laughed at Alec's retelling of cooking dinner with his siblings the day before. They were on their way to spend the whole day at Warlock Inc, as Magnus had two meetings three hours apart and he wanted to check on some of the divisions.

'You are fortunate it is not that easy to get sodium poisoning.'

'You're telling me,' Alec replied. 'I've only once ever thrown food out without even trying it and that was after Izzy got her hands on the nutmeg. I've never bought it since.'

'Such a shame, it's a lovely spice. I think I have some in the cupboard.'

'Yeah, I've used it a few times, but at your place Izzy can't get to it.' They entered the lobby of the Warlock Inc offices and were greeted by the security at the front desk before making their way over to the elevators.

'Do you actually have an office here?' Alec asked as the elevator doors closed.

'Yes, have we never gone there?'

Alec shook his head: 'We've always tried to spend as little time here as possible. I wouldn't even know which floor it is on.'

This brought a smile to Magnus' face: 'Well then, maybe we don't need to be early to the meeting.' As the doors opened Magnus pressed the button for the top floor and the doors once again closed and the elevator started taking them higher and higher into the building.

'Top floor?' Alec raised an amused eyebrow.

'It's my building, is it not?' When the elevator doors slid apart Alec found himself confused. There seemed to be some form of cafeteria or restaurant beyond the elevator doors. It was still early morning so it was almost completely empty.

'Not what you were expecting?'

Alec turned to Magnus confused: 'I thought you were taking me to your office?'

'I am. You didn't think I'd have the entire floor for my office?' Alec raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'You're right, I could. But with how little I'm here, I didn't want to monopolise the view.' It was very light indeed and Alec only now noticed that there was not a single internal wall in the space. Everything was glass supported by a few pillars around the elevator exits. Magnus led the way around to the other side where there were the only walls on the floor and a door with a nameplate on it: "Magnus Bane".

'What, no title?'

'Well, I still need to have a meeting about that sometime soon. The corporate structure hasn't really changed since we began and it's been something I've been meaning to get around to, but have been putting it off for a couple of months. I don't really like the official parts.' Alec chuckled at this, but didn't respond. Instead they stepped into the office and Alec's breath immediately got caught in his throat. It was a beautiful office, well furnished, blahblah, but the window... His eyes were instantly drawn to the wall of glass behind the desk and he felt his feet drag him over to it. There was a glass door that led out onto a walkway that ran around the entire floor.

He turned to Magnus to ask for permission to step outside, but was met with a knowing smile and didn't even bother. The wind slapped him in the face as soon as he opened the door. They were up very high and only a simple railing would keep him from plummeting to his death. Alec loved high places. Had ever since he was a kid. There was something about the thrill of seeing the depth below him and the freedom of the sky around you. And the view on this side of the building.

'Best view in all of New York, if I do say so myself,' Magnus suddenly stood next to him. 'I figured you would like it.'

'It's incredible. Why do you not spend more time here?'

Magnus leant on the railing: 'When I'm at home, I've got full control over who I see and when I see them. I set meetings and I keep them. Back when I spent most of my time in this office, everyone just dropped by whenever they wanted something. There was no filter, no boundaries. Sometimes, that's a good thing. I get involved in more decisions and I get informed of things that are happening more quickly. But I kept on getting interrupted and disturbed while I was doing other things. I used to have assistants, but they all annoyed me very quickly before I asked them to leave.'

'Now you just have me barging in whenever,' Alec joked. This caused Magnus to chuckle.

'You could never annoy me.' Alec turned to meet Magnus' eyes and was met with a soft expression that he couldn't help but return. They stayed like that for a moment. Unspoken words hanging in the air.

Eventually Alec turned back to the view: 'Well, if you want to work here more often, I'd be happy to keep everyone out of your office.'

'Are you sure you wouldn't just spend all your time standing on this balcony?'

'Hey, you know I take my job very seriously.'

'Of course, darling.' The term of endearment instantly forced a blush to Alec's cheeks and Magnus couldn't help but laugh at Alec's reaction. 'We should probably get to our meeting.'

'Your meeting,' Alec replied, regaining himself. 'I'm not going in there.'

'What?' Magnus said in mock surprise. 'You don't enjoy spending hours bickering back and forth of the minutiae of budget resolutions?'

'Shut up,' but the smile on Alec's face was more than enough.

The meeting with Theo went surprisingly well. For one, there was no shouting match between Theo and any of his direct subordinates, which was great. And Magnus came out of it very impressed with this new girl Maia, who seemed to have a knack for the job. In all, time well spent and Magnus was in a good mood so he wanted to go down to the public outreach department next and see what they were currently up to.

Of course that set off a few red flags for Alec, as that was where Cassandra would usually be found, though she had been rather quiet since the storage closet incident. Nevertheless, Alec knew he would never deny Magnus anything, so they made their way to the right floor. A small smile pulled at the corners of Alec's mouth in anticipation for what would follow next.

When Magnus was expected the corridors were always slightly busier with employees who wanted to catch a glimpse of the man himself. Eyes would turn to the man under his protection and stare in awe at the pure presence that was one Magnus Bane. And that was when people were prepared for him. Magnus liked the occasional surprise visit to any and all departments, design was his particular favourite, none were excluded from his whims.

When he was not expected you could see the more unguarded reactions. People had dropped drinks and paperwork, mouths had fallen open, someone had walked into a wall, and one wolf whistle before someone else had slapped the catcaller over the head and told him that this was Mister Bane himself. Yeah, it was entertaining. And Alec got a front row seat. As the dull guy behind Magnus, he didn't stand out, but he could catch every eye. It was brilliant.

As the doors slid apart Alec followed closely on Magnus' heels. He was not disappointed in the reactions. Double takes, slacked jaws and a spit take within the first half of the halway as Magnus strode by. Magnus almost seemed to float and shimmer in the attention on him. Confidently they made their way through the hall before Magnus forcefully pushed open the doors to the open office space behind it.

'Good afternoon, public outreach office,' he announced with a flourish of his hand.

'Mister Bane!' the head of public outreach cried in surprise. A young female intern right by Alec lost her grip on her travel cup of coffee and Alec reached out just in time to catch it.

He gave her a concerned look as he put the cup back in her hand: 'You okay?' She nodded mutely before a furious blush rose up on her cheeks and she stammered out a "thank you". 'You're welcome.' Alec chuckled before turning his attention back to Magnus, who gave him a meaningful look. The girl scurried away and Alec just shrugged at Magnus, not a clue as to what Magnus was implying. Magnus rolled his eyes and strode further into the space to meet the department head halfway.

'We didn't expect you here so soon after…'

Magnus held up a soothing hand: 'It's alright. All is well that ends well. I spoke to Meliorn about a project a couple of days ago and he said that he would put it with you. I found myself with some time and was really curious to see if you had already gotten to it. Of course it is not a problem if you haven't, but that's why I'm down here.'

'The Bronx clothing exchange project?'

'That's the one,' Magnus smiled one of those broad smiles that Alec liked a lot. It showed his confidence.

'I'll get the team and the materials we have so far, run through the pitch we were going to put forward.'

'Oh, informal setting. Much my preference. Take all the time you need, I've got a good hour or two.'

'I only need five,' with that the department head turned around and started talking to some of his people.

Magnus turned to face Alec: 'Well that's a surprise.' Alec shrugged with a smile. 'Let's take a lap around the office and-.'

'Magnus!' The interruptive voice made Alec move almost reflexively between Magnus and the source of the noise.

'Cassandra.' Alec's low voice immediately stopped the brunette in her tracks.

'Alec.'

'I believe we had established that it is mister Bane and mister Lightwood to you,' Alec spoke firmly. It stopped her for a moment as she chewed her lip.

'Is it true?' Alec's eyes flicked down to the magazine in her hand and he immediately put it together.

'That's none of your business.'

'What is she talking about?' Magnus stepped out from behind Alec.

'Take one look at that gossip rag in her hand and remember that talk we had a little over a week ago.' Almost immediately he could see realisation dawn upon Magnus face before something a bit more devious took hold. Magnus took a small step closer to Alec so his shoulder was brushing against Alec's arm. Alec thought it would be more appropriate to keep some distance, but if this really upset Magnus… But he hadn't seen any sign of that.

'Oh, that nonsense.' Magnus sounded fake. Which was weird, because Magnus was an excellent liar. 'It is a… A completely baseless rumour fabricated by some supporters. You of all people should know that I would never date an employee, right, Miss Smith?' Alec was confused. Magnus had said nothing that wasn't true, but it had sounded false. And then, when he saw a realisation fall over Cassandra's face followed by a crushing disappointment, he put it together.

'That would be completely irresponsible, right?' Scheming made Alec uncomfortable, but right now that played to his advantage. Cheeks flushed, just the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. Really, anyone would think he was hiding something. Which he was, just something very different. Magnus and Alec shared a quick look before turning back to Cassandra.

Without another word she turned around and stalked off. As soon as she was out of sight, both Magnus and Alec released a sigh of relief.

'You know this is going to have consequences, right, Magnus?'

'Probably, but we'll deal with those when we get there.' At this point the head of the public outreach department returned to fetch them for the briefing on the plans for the clothing exchange.

The pitches were pretty interesting and even Alec got into the second idea, which involved lending out clothes for job interviews, as it was something he could actually relate to. Magnus caught his interest and sent him a knowing smile, indicating that he was equally interested in exploring the option, even if merely for Alec's sake.

Really, the day as it continued seemed set on having them forget about the incident with Cassandra as much as possible. The second meeting went fine, they sat down with Ragnor for a rather long discussion on business that Alec could not even pretend to keep up with, and by the time they wanted to head back home it was time for dinner and Magnus suggested they get some take out on the way.

They were both in quite excellent moods, until they stepped out of the building and were assaulted by gossip reporters. Now, reporters outside the building was not unusual, but more than one or two was, and certainly a crowd of at least a dozen shouting "Mister Lightwood" as well as "Mister Bane". Alec was so overwhelmed, he didn't know what to do. They were on all sides, there was no way to shield Magnus and they were walking…

'Alexander?' Magnus took a step back and bumped into Alec's chest as he tried to avoid them. 'Any plans?'

'Mister Bane, do you have any comment on the recent rumours?'

'Several, only three if I don't want to get arrested for assault, two if we want to avoid answering questions.' Alec put his arm up to block a particularly pushy reporter from getting any closer.

'And the last two?'

'Back into the building and rethink our strategy.'

'Or?'

'Mister Lightwood, can you tell us about how your relationship came to be?'

'Run.' Magnus looked up at Alec who moved in front of Magnus to shield him from three voice recorders being shoved in his face. His eyes locked with Magnus.

'I guess cardio it is.' Alec nodded and soundlessy mouthed a countdown. Then in one smooth move, with surprisingly little force, there was suddenly a path through. Magnus didn't hesitate but bolted instantly. Alec was immediately right besides him, a hand on his upper arm to steer him in what was apparently determined direction. They took a corner and then another and suddenly they were in a parking garage with Magnus back against the concrete as he tried to catch his breath.

'Sorry about that,' Alec glanced out around the corner but then turned to Magnus. Alec too was slightly winded, his pupils dilated with adrenaline, but the slightest hint of a grin on his face.

'Not at all. You warned me my actions would have consequences. Miss Smith clearly deals with jealousy worse than I anticipated.'

'You think Cassandra called them?' Alec leant against the wall next to him and rested his head back in contemplation.

'They knew your last name, Alexander. That eliminates a whole lot of options.'

'This is going to come back to bite us, isn't it?'

'Probably,' replied Magnus. 'But so what? I can deal with a bogus article or two if you can.'

'I mean, it's your reputation on the line.'

'I'm not the one who was outed as homosexual to the entirety of the New York gossip section.'

'Well, it had to happen sometime. I should probably ask Lydia and Aline to keep an eye out for the article so we know what's in it.'

'Yes, but first let's get takeout and go home. I'd prefer to not spend my evening in a parking garage.' And so they did.

They didn't have to wait long for the article. The next morning Alec received a text from Aline with a list of the five gossip rags that had decided to go for an article. The worst among them had even put them on the cover.

_Bane back in the saddle_

_After months of silence from one of new york's wealthiest and most fashionable lotharios, it seems that the heart of Magnus Bane, owner of Warlock Inc, has finally been conquered. The secrecy surrounding the newly exposed relationship suggests that Bane has finally decided to get serious. The target of his affections; his very own bodyguard known only by the name "Alec"._

_A source within Warlock Inc has stepped forward after their suspicious public denial of earlier rumour in which mister Bane stated that he would never date an employee despite having done so on multiple previous occasions. In the past three months mister Bane has not been seen anywhere without his relatively new shadow close by. It raises the question of how long this has been going on exactly and whether or not the function of bodyguard is no more than a thin cover to hide their more personal attachment. This is however merely speculation._

_The identity of this new mystery man in Bane's life is, however, no longer subject to guesswork. Our source within Warlock Inc identified him as Alexander Lightwood, a man with a true cinderella story. Lightwood is the son of former New York socialites Robert and Maryse Lightwood, who worked for one of Bane's business rivals, the Clave Corporation, but tragically lost their lives in a car accident over six years ago._

_Mister Lightwood, only eighteen at the time, took charge of his three younger siblings, who had never appeared in public and they fell of the map. Only to resurface here, six years later in the arms of his parents business rival. Not much else is known about the devastatingly handsome man and very few people are willing to comment on him or his relationship with Magnus Bane._

_Whatever follows for the couple, we'll be sure to stick with them and find out more as all of us are aware that life with Magnus bane is never dull._

'Well, that could have been a lot worse,' Magnus said after he finished reading the article. 'And now I don't have to ask you how old you are anymore.'

'You were wondering about that?'

'I've told you before, Alexander, you are a very hard man to read. There's many things I wonder about you. You know that you're not exactly forthcoming with information about yourself, right?'

'Is that a problem?'

'No, not at all. I know you're a private person, so I don't want to push. But it makes it always interesting when I find out new things about you.'

They had expected to hear more from people finding out about the articles. Alec had informed his siblings of it, the day the articles came out. Not that they themselves would read tabloids, but Izzy's friends and Jace's coworkers might. Magnus' friends were used to having rumours about Magnus floating around, so Magnus didn't even bother with warning them.

It was only when Catarina came by to have Madzie stay with them a couple of days later that they realised that maybe it hadn't stayed as innocent as they had hoped. Apparently one of Izzy's friends had recognised Izzy's "hot brother" in the picture and had started sharing with her friends. Soon the rumour mill had caught wind and only a day later a reporter had come to ask questions. This meant they now knew the names of Alec's siblings, the fact that Izzy was a student and that they were definitely poor. It fortunately did dispel the idea that Alec wasn't actually Magnus' bodyguard as it became known that all the Lightwoods were experienced martial artists.

Catarina had read the second series of articles and had laughed heartily at the expansion of the cinderella story that portrayed Alec as a charity case or gold digger and Magnus as either white knight or sugar daddy. It did, however, do nothing to change her mind about Alec and Magnus' previously proposed plan to take Madzie out for dinner that evening to expose her to more new situations. All three were excited about it, so why the hell would they not.

Reporters still had no idea where they lived, fortunately, so with Madzie in between them they could just walk around. After having overcome her dislike for green beans Madzie was a pretty easy eater. She liked most things that she tried for the first time and still held her peculiar love for cauliflower that really no one could explain.

They were on their way to the restaurant when Jace texted with the question if Alec could call for a moment. Alec saw no harm in it and let Magnus and Madzie get a little bit ahead of him as he called Jace. Max had expressed some issues with his sight and Jace thought they should take him to the optometrist. But as his guardian, Alec would be responsible and should probably be present. It was really a minor thing, but Alec was very happy that Jace called him for this. It made his siblings feel less far away and showed that Jace had maybe understood a little bit of Alec's feelings concerning Max.

The sound of the revving engine registered in Alec's ears before he saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes. Before he really knew what he was doing his phone dropped from his hand and his legs were propelling him forward at a speed he hadn't known was possible before. The angry headlights on the silver car seemed to turn into a vicious grimace as it fixed its trajectory straight for its target.

Magnus and Madzie had no idea. They were happily looking at the shop window. Alec could feel the blood pounding in his head as his feet hit the concrete in his mad dash to get there in time. To save them from the rapidly approaching car that was clearly intent on ending their lives right then and there. Alec was not about to let that happen. Not even close.

'Magnus!' The man instantly responded to Alec's panicked cry. As he turned to see Alec closing in, his eyes also spotted the movement behind him. It was too little too late.

Alec launched himself off. His hands colliding with Madzie's back and Magnus' shoulder mid air, but as he pushed them out of the path the car that had not slowed down barrelled into his path. His hip connected with the windshield and Alec rolled over the top of the car, before tumbling off the side. His shoulder hit the pavement painfully before he rolled head over heels, unable to catch or stop himself. He came to a stop, flat on his back at the same time the car met with the brick wall that had been behind them.


	21. Damage Control

Alec blinked once, twice. His vision was blurred, but he was awake.

'Alec!' It was impossible to not recognise the blurry visage that popped up with these words. Even when completely out of focus, Magnus was gorgeous.

'Alexander, are you okay? Do you remember your name?'

'Magnus,' Alec's chest felt constricted, and he was pretty sure that was from the collision. He drew in a deep breath, but his side hurt and he coughed.

'No, your name,' Magnus desperately begged, but he was becoming clearer, which was nice.

'I'm fine, Magnus,' he rasped, moving to get to a sitting position, but Magnus' hands on his chest stopped him. 'You and Madzie?' At this point Madzie popped into view as well and Alec smiled.

'Few scrapes, but you got us out.' One of Magnus' hands moved up to cup the side of Alec's face. 'We need to call an ambulance though.'

'Don't bother, I'm fine.'

'You just got hit by a car!' Alec winced at the loudness of Magnus voice. 'You could have died!'

'So could you,' painfully Alec sat up and pulled Madzie, who looked very concerned against his side.

'Why the hell did you jump in front of it?'

'It's my job.' Magnus was about to protest, but Alec continued: 'Besides, I believe we established that you're much more handsome than I am, so it's better I take the bruising.' The crooked smile on Alec's face was too much for Magnus. Tears welled up in his eyes as pained laughter forced its way up his throat. Alec's expression softened at seeing just how affected Magnus was by what occurred.

He raised his right hand to the side of Magnus face as soft words slipped out of his mouth: 'It's okay. I'm here.' Magnus lost it.

He threw his arms around Alec's neck and buried his face in Alec's shoulder: 'You idiot. How do you think I'd feel if I lost you?'

'Magnus-.'

'No, you need to have more self preservation. You-.'

'Magnus! I think I landed on my shoulder, and you're kind of hurting it.' Magnus immediately withdrew and quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes.

'Sorry. It's just-.'

'I know,' Alec replied. 'But right now we'd better get off the streets. The driver is gone, right?' Magnus looked over at the car. The airbag had deployed, the front windshield was almost completely shattered and the compression zone at the front had been bypassed. But there was no one in the car. Or next to it. People were gathering around them now, concerned and ready to call an ambulance, but with Alec sitting up and getting ready to stand there was hesitation.

'How did you know?' Magnus asked as he turned back to Alec who simply shook his head.

'Later,' with that he got to his feet. To anyone other than them it would look like Alec was practically fine, but the light grimace and tension all over his body told Magnus much more.

'I guess we're going to have to go to dinner another time,' Alec turned to Madzie. 'Do you mind?' She quickly shook her head and hugged his leg. 'Alright. My phone should be a little bit back. Wouldn't want that to fall into the wrong hands. And I'll get you home safely.'

Alec held out the hand on the side of his injured shoulder to Madzie who eagerly took it. Magnus also got to his feet and as he did Alec wrapped a protective arm around him. Again, that was merely what it looked like, Magnus could feel Alec put just a little bit of weight on him and realised that the injuries were definitely worse than he was trying to portray. Right now, they looked like a small family, simply comfortable with each other's presence, instead of a severely injured bodyguard being supported by his employer.

It was not hard to find Alec's phone as it was so old no one had paid any attention to it. Madzie quickly picked it up and discovered a voice coming out of it. She immediately handed it over to Alec who instantly recognised a near panicked Jace on the other side of the line.

'Jace! I'm good. Dropped my phone as Madzie almost got hurt. I'll call you back about Max later. I've got to take Magnus and Madzie home now.' Alec was not a good liar, but he had become quite the expert at telling these half truths to his siblings. Jace fortunately bought it and the beeping of the heart rate monitor quickly quieted as they hung up the call. At this point Alec spotted a police car pulling over and quickly decided that it would be best if they left the scene quickly before they would be detained.

Alec tried to not put too much weight on Magnus, or squeeze Madzie's hand too tight in the few minutes they had to go to get back to the apartment, but he was incredibly relieved when they stepped into the lobby. Elias raised an eyebrow, but it was not his first time seeing Alec come in injured, and the scowl told him to back the fuck off, so he did. Somehow it was always the elderly couple from the sixteenth floor who caught Alec at his worst. They also clearly didn't recognise Magnus and startled at the sight of what seemed to be a gay couple along with a little girl. And this was only a few weeks after they had seen Alec, only slightly less beaten up, with a scantily dressed woman. Yeah, they had to have the worst image of him.

Fortunately they didn't say anything and got out on their floor, leaving Alec, Magnus and Madzie alone to ride the elevator up to the top floor. As soon as the door of the apartment closed behind them Alec let the façade drop and made his way over to the couch before collapsing on it with a groan.

'Alec!' Magnus rushed over. 'You should have let me call an ambulance.'

'If I'm correct, it's just a couple of cracked ribs, some minor issue with my rotator cuff, and a lot of bruising. I don't think it's actually a concussion. That means there's no rush to go to the hospital, although that's probably not a bad idea at some point.' Alec got back to a sitting position and kicked off his shoes. 'Besides, I think we've got some things to discuss.'

'Is there anything I can do for you?' Magnus asked.

'I need the medical kit, some lukewarm water, the bag of peas from the freezer and a couple of towels. I also wouldn't say no to a painkiller or two.' Magnus nodded and quickly went off to fetch the items. When he came back Madzie was sitting on Alec's lap and helping him cut off his shirt. It was only now that Magnus noticed the blood on Alec's side from several cuts caused by shards of glass.

'Oh, Alexander…' Madzie cut the last bit of his shirt away and Alec removed the grey fabric while instructing Madzie to toss it in the trash. Magnus put down the basin of warm water and wrapped the peas in one of the towels before turning to Alec.

'Alexander, please, be honest with me, do you need to go to the hospital right now?' Alec looked up and met Magnus very concerned expression.

Alec sighed. 'I will need medical attention at some point, but I promise I'm currently in no danger. Right now I'm more concerned about what happens if we go outside again, because you do realise that that just now was an attempt on your life, right?'

Magnus nodded in response: 'I don't think I've really processed it yet because I'm so concerned about you right now, but rationally I know. That's why you wanted to get back here, right?'

'Only place I know for sure that you're safe,' Alec admitted. Madzie returned to the room and immediately went over to Alec again, eyes big with concern.

'Hey, Madzie.' Alec's expression gained that softness that was reserved only for Madzie and Max as he talked to her. 'I know what just happened scared you and that you're worried. And that's okay. Magnus and I are a little bit too. I got hurt and I need a bit of help from Magnus to feel better. You can stay if you want to, but I'm going to be in pain for a little bit longer. You can also go to my room if you remember where it is and Magnus will come and get you when we're done. Whatever you choose, it's okay, but I need you to say it, okay?'

Madzie nodded in understanding and clearly thought about it for a moment: 'I'll stay.' Then after a few seconds she asked: 'Do you wanna hold my hand?' Alec's heart melted at the innocent question.

'No, Madzie. I'd be afraid of hurting you. But I do want a very long cuddle after we're done. Is that okay?' Madzie nodded eagerly and took a little bit of distance from them by sitting on the chair, looking expectantly at Magnus.

'Are you sure you want to do this yourself? It looks pretty bad. I could try calling Catarina,' Magnus said.

'Catarina is on call. I've had and tended to most of these injuries before, Magnus. Just not all at the same time. You're going to have to help reach some of the glass on my back, though.'

Magnus nodded: 'Alright, but you're taking these painkillers first.' He handed Alec the glass of water and painkillers he had prepared.

'You're even more fussy than Jace,' Alec grinned, but quickly took the painkillers, though he pulled a grimace as swallowing kind of hurt. Then they went to work. Alec could get most of the glass on his chest himself, but when Magnus noticed the pained expression Alec got at the awkward angle he had to bend himself in to see, he took over.

It took Magnus a good twenty minutes to get all the shards of glass out, clean and disinfect the cuts and cover up a few of the larger ones with bandages. By this time the painkillers had kicked in and Alec was breathing a little easier. Fortunately there appeared to be no outward injury where Alec had hit his head on the concrete and the frozen peas would minimise the bruising on his hip hopefully. They'd need to get his shoulder and ribs checked out, but as long as he was careful now Alec was pretty sure that it wasn't a very serious injury.

By the time they had cleaned the bruises Alec had sustained, exhaustion started to set in and the need for dinner became a thing. Alec absolutely refused to let Magnus go out to pick up take out or have someone come up, but the pain was too much for him to go himself. Instead they settled on having pizza delivered to Elias at the front desk and Alec and Madzie would go down together to pick it up, so that Madzie could get help if something happened to Alec.

The contingency plan was fortunately not necessary and Alec and Madzie made it back up ready to sit on the couch and finally recover. Magnus had gotten rid of the evidence of having had to patch up Alec. The only sign now was that Alec had put on a zip up hoodie to go downstairs, which he had shed as soon as he entered the apartment again. The fabric against the open cuts was not a good idea and Alec was not exactly shy about his body, surprisingly.

Even more surprising than that was the change in behaviour of Alec. Aside from being even more quiet and brooding, which was to be expected, Alec was sitting closer than usually and kept on pulling Madzie into his arms. She had no qualms about it and at some point even sent Magnus a look that almost had him thinking she knew what was going on with Alec, but it was strange.

With Alec's stiff posture and general reserve, Magnus had figured that Alec didn't like physical contact. But as he thought about it, maybe there was less truth to that statement than appeared. When Izzy had been over, she had been practically glued against Alec the whole time. At the time he had assumed it had been her doing, but looking back he had seen Alec regularly pull his sister into his arms, put her head in his lap or simply reach out to her.

Now seeing Alec sitting on the couch, Madzie wrapped tightly in his arms, both of them quietly munching on pizza, he was not trying to comfort Madzie. He was being comforted by her. For a moment Magnus thought it strange. Most people wanted to be held when they were upset. But this was Alec. Alec, who had stood on his own for so long, who had been a caretaker for most of his life. Of course he'd feel most safe when he had the people he loved in his arms.

Feeling Alec's naked shoulder brush against his shirt Magnus leaned slightly into the sensation, causing Alec to turn to him. Deep concern made way to something much softer and for a moment Magnus considered putting his head on Alec's shoulder, but decided that that would be taking this too far. Instead Magnus spoke.

'We should probably tell Catarina.'

'I was going to suggest Madzie staying overnight as well,' Alec replied. 'Police are going to want to ask questions and I'd prefer to keep her close until we have a few more answers.' Madzie looked up, cheeks still puffed from a mouth full of pizza.

Alec smiled down at her: 'Did you want to sleep over?' Madzie eagerly nodded.

Magnus patted her head: 'Then we'll ask Catarina about that.'

'I also still have to call Jace to give them a heads up. We need to cancel that trip to the warehouse tomorrow. You need to inform your division heads that an attempt on your life was made so they can do damage control. And I need to call Luke to see if either he can do something, or put us in touch with the right people.'

'Who is Luke?' Magnus questioned.

'Luke Garroway, he's a detective with the NYPD. He's also the stepfather of Clary, Jace's girlfriend. I only met him twice, but he's a good guy and we did just walk away from a crime scene.'

Magnus nodded at this: 'You are being surprisingly calm about this.'

'I'm not though,' Alec replied. 'I just… I deal better when just continuing. It also helps that it was a pretty shoddy attempt.'

'A shoddy attempt?!'

'I could hear it coming from a while away and had I not been so far away from you, we'd easily have been able to come out completely unscathed,' he let out a sigh. 'But we'll talk about that later. For now, we're fine.' Alec's crooked smile, however, did very little to reassure Magnus after that revelation.

'But if that was a shoddy attempt. What if-.'

'Magnus.' Alec's voice was firm, but not harsh. 'We're good. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Madzie. You hear that?'

'What did I ever do to deserve you, Alexander?' Magnus sighed.

'I'm pretty sure that's not how it works,' Alec laughed and reached around Madzie to pick his phone up from the coffee table, indicating that he was going to get started on the calls.

The first number dialed was Jace and Alec put him on speaker so Madzie and Magnus could join in as well: 'Alec?'

'Hey Jace, are Izzy and Max with you?' Only Magnus could hear the effort Alec was putting in to sound as calm and casual as he did.

'Yeah, hold on. I'll put you on speaker.'

There was some noise from the other side before Izzy's clear voice came through: 'Hey Alec. Is Madzie okay? Jace told us what happened.'

'Madzie is okay. You're on speaker here with Madzie and Magnus as well. You want to say hello to my siblings, Madzie?' Madzie shook her head. 'That's okay. Listen, I need to tell you something important.'

'You and Magnus are getting married?' Max suddenly piped.

Magnus burst out in laughter as Alec instantly shot to a bright red colour: 'What?! No! Max, where did you get that idea from?'

'I'm twelve not blind.' He could no also hear laughter from the other side of the connection and had to bury his head in Madzie's hair for a moment to regain his composure.

'No, much less fun news. I'm afraid.' His serious tone instantly killed the mood.

'What is it, Alec?' Jace asked.

'While I was on the phone with you, Jace, it wasn't just Madzie about to get hurt. Someone made an attempt to kill Magnus, and Madzie walking next to him, by running into them with a car.'

'Oh my god,' immediately came from Izzy. 'Are they okay?'

'We're fine, my dear,' Magnus now spoke up. 'But only because your brother pushed us out of the way just in time, getting hit himself in the process.' The near panicked reactions from the other side of the line became unintelligible as all three of Alec's siblings expressed their concerns.

'Guys. Guys!' Alec managed to quiet them. 'I'm good. A little banged up, but no permanent damage. We've been recovering at the apartment for a bit and are going to ask Catarina to have Madzie stay with us tonight.'

'And I'm making him see a doctor after we've talked to the police,' Magnus added.

'Jace, your heart rate?'

'94. Alec, you're a fucking idiot.'

'Language. I got Madzie here.'

'I don't give a shit, Alec. You could have died. You… We can't lose you too, Alec.'

It was quiet for a little bit before Alec replied softly: 'I know. Look, I… I… I can't apologise for what I did, because I don't regret jumping in the way. If I hadn't done that, there's not a doubt in my mind that we wouldn't just be sitting here. But I am sorry for making you worry.'

'I guess,' Izzy spoke up, 'we should have known this was a possibility when you took a bodyguard position.'

'To be honest,' Magnus replied. 'I didn't expect this either. I never thought I'd have made enemies that would actually try to kill me.'

'I want to talk to Luke about anything that would help us prevent this from happening again,' Alec added. 'Do you think you could text me his number, Jace?'

'I could also tell him to head over to your place,' Jace replied, but Alec disagreed.

'No, I'd rather not have anyone come to the apartment right now, especially not people who haven't been here before. We have no idea who set this up and I'm not taking any risks.'

'Alright, I'll text you the number. We should probably head over to Jocelyn and Luke's for tonight.'

'I agree. Look, we've got to make a couple more calls tonight, but I'll contact you again tomorrow. Okay?'

'Fine. Stay safe you three and if anything comes up, let us know.'

'I will.' And with Alec's answer the conversation was ended. It took mere moments for Jace's text containing Luke's number to appear.

'Only seven more of those.'

'Catarina next?' suggested Magnus. 'Her shift should have just ended.'

'Yeah, I'm not looking forward to this,' Alec replied, but he dialed Catarina's number anyway. It rang a couple of times before Catarina picked up.

'Hey Alec, are you guys back from the restaurant?'

'Hey Cat, you're on speaker with all three of us. Could you say hi to Catarina, Sweet Pea?' Alec gave Magnus an encouraging nod at his suggestion to let Madzie say something, that way Catarina could be sure that Madzie was okay.

Madzie seemed to pick up on the idea: 'Hi Catarina.'

'Hello Madzie. Did you have a good time at the restaurant?'

'That's kind of what we're calling about,' Alec spoke up. 'Where are you right now?'

'On the way to my car. Why? Did something happen?'

'Unfortunately so. On our way to the restaurant Madzie and I got slightly separated from Alec and as we did, a car turned and tried to actively run us over.' A gasp came from the other side of the line, but Magnus didn't let it interrupt him: 'Alec pushed us out of the way just in time. We got off with the shock and a few minor bruises. Alec has a couple more serious injuries, but we've tended to the worst and we're seeing a doctor tomorrow.'

'Right now, we're back at the apartment,' Alec continued. 'It is currently the safest place to be. We have no clue as of yet who would be trying to kill Magnus, which is why we're being extra careful. Elias has instructions to not let anyone up to the apartment tonight and we're getting in touch with the police.'

Silence fell for a moment before Catarina finally replied: 'What are the injuries?' Magnus turned to Alec who could definitely communicate this better. Catarina was used to trauma, but this had happened to people close to her. As Alec rattled of the list of injuries he himself had sustained he could hear Catarina's responses become more grounded. The information Alec gave her clearly affirmed his assessment of the situation.

'Okay,' she eventually said. 'So, do you want me to come and pick up Madzie?'

'Quite the opposite, actually,' Magnus answered. 'We were hoping you'd allow Madzie to spend the night. That way we'd be sure she is safe tonight and she would be here when we try to speak to the police tomorrow.'

'I basically want to lock down the apartment for the night, so we at least don't have to worry about anything tonight,' Alec added.

'I understand. Madzie, are you okay with staying with Alec and Magnus for the night?'

'Yes!' Madzie spoke with just the slightest hint of excitement in her voice.

'Alright. I'll talk to Will and we'll see about taking tomorrow off. Can we come tomorrow morning?'

Alec and Magnus shared a look: 'That should be okay. We'll let you know if there are any new developments.'

'Get some rest, all of you. Good night.' With a few wishes good night they hung up.

'That went less terrible than I anticipated,' Magnus said. Madzie snuggled closer to Alec's chest and Alec softly patted her head.

'I think we should set her up for bed. I'll put her in my bed, then I can take the couch.'

'Nonsense,' Magnus exclaimed. 'There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch with those ribs. Set her up in your bed and you'll take mine.'

'Magnus, I can't let you take the couch.'

'Well, then we'll share. The bed is big enough for it if you are comfortable with the idea. And that way we can both get some proper rest.' Alec considered objecting, but couldn't find any realistic grounds to do so upon. And honestly, having Magnus that close by throughout the night would set him a little at ease.

'Alright,' he nodded. 'I'll see what I can do about that while you call your office.'


	22. Safe For Now

It eventually took both Magnus and Alec sitting with Madzie through a fourth bedtime story, this one made up by Magnus, before she stopped following Alec out of bed and slowly started dozing off. Alec left the door slightly ajar so they could hear her if she were to call for them. They moved back to the living room to sit side by side. The only call they had still to make was to Luke and Alec had something to talk about before that.

'Aren't you getting cold, Alexander?'

Alec shook his head: 'It's pretty warm for june and I don't get cold easily.' Magnus nodded in response. He had previously cleaned up the remains of dinner and spoken to Ragnor, Theo, Henry and Meliorn. His calls had been brief as he had not been fully in the mood to explain everything and most of them had been reassured with no more than the notion that he was fine and Alec not majorly injured. Ragnor had expressed mild concern, but was not one to dwell on things he couldn't do anything about, and Meliorn was mostly happy to know that Isabelle had already been informed of Alec's being okay.

'Magnus, do you have any idea who may have it out for you?'

Magnus let out a sigh: 'That is a very difficult question to answer, Alexander. I don't know of my having done anything that would warrant a death sentence. Yes, I have rivals and people I've pissed off, but I can't imagine anyone wanting to kill me.'

'What about Seelie? She seems to have it out for you.'

Magnus shook his head: 'She's a conniving bitch, but she wouldn't try to kill me. Couldn't it be someone who had it out for Madzie? Her former fosters or someone from before that even?'

'There is no logical reason for anyone to want to kill a six year old foster girl unless they want to send a message to the people close to her. That's us, Catarina and Will.'

'We're talking about murder, Alexander. There is nothing logical about that. I can't imagine any circumstance under which I would actually be prepared to kill someone.'

'That's because you try to see the good in everyone. You're too good of a person yourself to imagine anyone capable of worse.'

'And you're not?'

Alec turned to face Magnus with a serious expression: 'I can imagine several reasons to want to kill someone. I wouldn't act on most, but I know people who would.' He opened his mouth to continue, but quickly closed it again as if he was about to speak of something that he wasn't supposed to say.

'Alexander, this is not the time to be keeping secrets.'

'I know,' Alec let out a heavy sigh and instantly regretted it as his face contorted in pain, but did continue. 'I don't think it is relevant, but you should probably know… The car accident in which we lost our parents. It was no accident. Someone cut the breaklines. There was a rather steep slope from our house down with a tight curve at the bottom. They didn't stand a chance. The car rolled six times before hitting a tree.'

Magnus froze. Right now it was impossible to read Alec. Not just because his own thoughts and emotions were in such turmoil, but because Alec clearly didn't want to show how he felt about it. It had been many weeks since Magnus had been completely stumped by the mystery of Alec's stoicism, but clearly he could still put up the mask if he wanted to.

'Your parents…'

'Were murdered. My siblings don't know and I don't want them to. The police came to me with the question if there could have been foul play, but they weren't sure. There was no indication of the culprit, and the break line could have also snapped in the crash, so it was filed as an accident. For a while I was worried that they'd come after us too, but despite us being quite the easy target they never did.'

'You were just kids.'

Alec nodded: 'My parents had angered some people in their work. We were no target. But between that and the men who assaulted Izzy, I can think of several reasons of why you'd want to kill someone. And unless you have neglected to tell me you laid hands on anyone's sister, I tend to think towards your business associates. Although we might have to cover the complete list of your exes at some point.'

'Even so, I can't see any one of them… But maybe you do know better.'

'Luke might be able to provide some insight,' Alec said. 'But we can see about that tomorrow.'

'We should still call him tonight?' Alec nodded in response. 'Then let's do that and get to bed, because it's not even nine, but I feel like I could sleep for a week. Alec agreed with the sentiment and pulled up Jace's text from earlier in the evening so Magnus could type it in on his phone. It took only moment before the low, gruff voice picked up.

'Luke Garroway.'

'Hello Luke. This is Magnus Bane. I'm calling with Alec Lightwood. We got your number from Jace.'

Oh, yeah, Jace said you were going to call. He gave me the gist of it.'

'The gist pretty much says it all,' Alec spoke up. 'We know very little of motives, but that is something we can discuss later. Right now there's two things we need to take care of, though. And we were hoping you could help.'

'Fire away.'

'First of all, we just walked away from a crime scene as the police arrived. We had good reasons and I'm sure some of the bystanders will have identified us as the victims, but whoever is put on the case may not see it that way. We were hoping you could help smooth over some wrinkles,' Magnus said.

'Of course. If you tell me where it happened I can contact the precinct and give them your names. There was also a little girl involved?'

Magnus informed Luke of the location of the incident before continuing: 'Her name is Madzie and she is staying with us for the night. Her guardians will arrive tomorrow morning.'

'Okay, and the second thing?'

'We're pretty sure we're going to have to speak to some police tomorrow,' Alec took over again. 'But we have no idea who is behind the hit, and in combination with other threats and my injuries, I'm not up for taking Magnus anywhere, or risking bringing unknown people to the apartment.'

'You need someone to take you to the precinct?' asked Luke.

'No, absolutely not,' Alec replied firmly. 'Until we have a few more assurances, we're not leaving the building.'

'Then what do you need from me?'

'I need a way to confirm that any cop showing up is actually who they say they are. Names or badge numbers or anything.'

'How about, I contact the precinct and inform them of the situation. That if they want to talk to the two of you, it will be at your address and I'll tag along to confirm their validity to you?'

'That sounds perfect,' replied Magnus. Alec nodded in agreement, which Luke, of course, didn't see.

'Then I'll do that. You two must be exhausted, so I'll not keep you any longer. I can reach you on this number?'

'Yes, or you can get Alec's number from Jace probably.'

'Alright. I'll keep you posted.'

'Thanks, Luke.' And with that they were finally done. They sat in silence for a couple more moments, just letting the events of the day run through their heads.

Finally Magnus turned: 'Bed?'

'Bed,' Alec answered with a tired smile. He once again made a grimace in pain at the effort to get up, but clearly didn't want any help. He'd fortunately changed into some sweatpants already when he'd put Madzie to bed so he could just collapse on one side of the bed. Magnus flitted about for a moment, removing his makeup and changing to some sleepwear before stopping at the bedroom door.

'Should I leave it open? In case Madzie needs us.'

'Yeah,' Alec's voice sounded strained as he laid on his back. He was clearly having trouble breathing through the pain. Magnus left the door halfway open and joined Alec on the bed, similarly lying on his back. He could hear Alec's heavy breathing by his side. He wanted to reach out and reassure him, comfort him, hold him, but he couldn't. This was not the time to explore the boundaries of their relationship.

Instead they laid in silence, side by side, staring up at the ceiling. Magnus wondered how he was ever going to fall asleep. In his mind he kept on seeing Alec hitting the concrete. Splinters of glass and metal flying around. Screeching of tires ringing in his ears. Suddenly Alec spoke.

'When I thought of what today was going to be like, this was not what I pictured,' he groaned as he repositioned himself in bed.

'What did you picture?' Magnus turned his head to look at Alec.

The taller man laid looking at the ceiling for a moment longer before turning his head to look Magnus in the eye: 'I imagined a hostess being surprised at us bringing in such a young girl into a restaurant. They'd try to seat us in some corner to draw less attention, but you turn every head in the room so that is impossible. Madzie would insist on reading the menu by herself, but quickly find the words too difficult. Of course I'd have to pick out something she liked and just get her to confirm it.

'You'd do that thing you do where you close your eyes and hold the first sip of wine in your mouth for just a little longer. The waiter would be completely surprised to see Madzie this excited for "grownup food", but inevitably get this endeared look. Madzie would light up at the very first bite and we'd both get distracted with watching her. You'd get into one of your amazing anecdotes about someplace in the world and we'd just sit there, not realising the time until Catarina would text you to say she's on her way.

'We'd get home and when Catarina would come pick Madzie up, Madzie would whisper to someone if we could do that again. You would of course say yes, because you can't deny her anything and she'd hug us very tight before leaving. And we'd spend the rest of the night on the balcony. Just talking. Rosy from the wine. And you'd make plans for what to do next time.'

Magnus smiled softly: 'I like your version of events much better.' He shifted and turned on his side so he could more easily look at Alec. 'Though I'm pretty sure that your version of events would have never led to be having you halfway naked in my bed.' Alec wanted to laugh, but the initial motion already shot such a spark of pain through his body that it turned into a groan.

'Please don't be funny anymore. It's going to be a couple of days before I can laugh again.'

'Then can I be candid?'

'Are you ever not?' Alec grinned.

'Oh, so you get to be funny, but I am not?'

'You get to be funny on a daily basis. I'm just taking the opportunity.'

'Well, then can I take the opportunity to candidly ask about your tattoos?'

'Sure,' Alec turned his head back to face the ceiling. 'I'm too wired to sleep anyway.'

'Which was the first one?'

Alec was about to twist his torso so he could show his left arm more easily to Magnus, when his ribs protested and he instead decided to very carefully turn himself on his side. The pressure on his chest was also a little relieved in his new position and Magnus mattress was soft enough that he wasn't twisted into an uncomfortable position.

He released a sigh of relief before holding up his left forearm: 'Angelic power, I got it when I was sixteen.'

Magnus reached out and softly touched the black markings: 'Why did you get it?'

Alec put his arms down in front of him so that Magnus could still reach it: 'I got it a couple of weeks after I figured out I was gay. Jace got sick for the first time, my parents were getting on my case and Max was going to school for the first time. I was drowning in responsibilities. And then one day Max comes home from school and calls me a guardian angel. They had been talking about angels in class and somehow I just felt better. Max thought I was an angel, then I could do everything to be just that for him. For him, for Izzy and even Jace.'

'And your parents were okay with it?'

'No, by god no. They didn't find out until I got the last one,' Alec pointed at the one on his neck. 'I wore long sleeves through pretty much any season and activity and they weren't home much then anyway. It was a bit of an issue when Jace and I had the surgery. I talked to one of the nurses beforehand and she offered to wrap it up. I was glad to not have the attention diverted to me from Jace, so I took it.'

'You don't strike as a typical person to get tattoos.' Magnus reached out once again to touch the tattoo on his shoulder.

'Yeah, I get that,' Alec replied. 'Maybe it is because they are not for decoration for me.'

'They give you superpowers.'

'What did I say about you being funny,' Alec chided playfully, causing Magnus to laugh. 'But they really are for me. They remind me of things I have, help with things I need to portray. I don't even call them tattoos. I call them markings, which sounds much more appropriate for some reason.'

'I think I get that,' Magnus pulled his hand back. 'And though I know they are not for show, they look good on you. They suit you.'

A light blush was forming on Alec's cheeks: 'Thanks.'

'If they are not for show, why is the one on your neck so prominent?'

Alec reached up to run a finger along it himself: 'This my first and only ever act of rebellion against my parents. Did Izzy tell you about my coming out to them?'

'I'd think that'd be your story to tell,' Magnus replied.

'I sat down with them privately the day before my eighteenth birthday and told them I was pretty sure I was gay. The first thing my mother said was that I couldn't be gay, like a fact. It just devolved into a spiral of hurt and denial from her. Then my father got involved and got angry. They berated and threatened me. When I didn't fight them, they started to change tone. Making plans to fix my sexuality or hide it.

'I knew there was no fixing it. I'd looked into it and all signs pointed to no. Before that conversation I had sort of been resigned to never enter a relationship, because I knew it was not okay, but when they reacted like that… The moment they mentioned setting me up with an arranged marriage as soon as possible, something changed.

'I couldn't help but think that all my life I had done everything for them. I had done exactly what they asked. I had given everything they had asked. There were so many people out there who were gay and who were fine. This was not a choice they were guiding me in, they were directly telling me to not be who I was. They were going to have me change myself to fit their political agenda, knowing I'd be miserable with a woman.

'I didn't say anything that night, but I couldn't get it out of my head. All the things I told Izzy and Jace, about them being enough by being exactly who they were. They were true for me too. I made an appointment the next day. The rune was to remind me that what they said was just words. They couldn't get to me if I wouldn't let them. My being gay and the markings, the parts of me they would never accept, were part of me too.

'The day I came home with the new tattoo was the last time I lived in that house. They were livid, my father even more than my mother. I don't believe I've ever seen either of them so desperately angry. Eventually I told them that if my being gay was such a problem, then I would deal with it, but on my own terms. I'd never accept an arranged marriage. They didn't agree. After that I went to stay with an acquaintance of mine, Andrew Underhill. He had come out years ago and I knew his parents would understand. I didn't get the chance to talk to my parents again before the accident.'

'I'm sorry, Alexander,' Magnus spoke softly.

Alec raised up a confused eyebrow: 'Whatever for? It's not your fault my parents couldn't accept me.' He was about to say more, but the slightest bit of movement by the open bedroom door diverted his attention. 'Madzie.'

Magnus immediately sat up to meet her eyes. The little girl was holding her worn stuffed rabbit and looking even smaller than usual as she peered around the doorframe in her nightgown.

'What is it, Sweet Pea?' Magnus asked. 'Did you have a nightmare?' Madzie didn't respond but kept on looking at them with big eyes. Alec couldn't turn to look at her without painfully twisting his torso, but he did meet Magnus eyes when they flicked over to him.

'Did you want to sleep with us?' Almost immediately he could hear her padding over to the bed. It dipped slightly when she climbed on and crawled over to what little space Magnus and Alec had left between them. Magnus laid back down and wrapped an arm around her middle as she curled her back against his chest. Her head rested on Alec's elbow and her hands, clutching the bunny doll, rested against Alec's chest.

She looked up at Alec for a moment before touching one of the tattoos on Alec's chest, which Magnus recognised as a healing rune. Her finger very carefully traced the shape.

Alec softly brushed her hair back: 'I'll be better very soon.' His words were like an answer to an unspoken question. She reached out once more and pointed to a more complicated rune, located right over his cracked ribs. Alec took her hand and gently guided her through the motion of the shape.

'Now that you know I'll get better and we'll be protected. Do you think you can sleep?' She nodded and nestled herself further into her cosy position between the two men before closing her eyes. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and neither of them could help the soft smiles pulling at their mouths. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec silenced him with a slight shake of his head. Another look at Madzie told him that she, like Alec, had the ability to fall asleep almost instantly.

Once again meeting Alec's eyes Magnus marveled at the similarities between Alec and this little girl. While their outward appearance couldn't have been more different, their quiet and honest nature, the silent protectiveness of those around them, and the diligent and attentive way they approached tasks. Madzie was young, but she had a matureness about her that shone through in all these traits she shared with Alec.

Really, if Magnus hadn't known better he would have thought Alec to at the very least have been Madzie's guardian from birth. In the eyes of court and law he was nothing to Madzie, which was why they ripped the two apart upon Iris' death. But anyone seeing the two of them together could have no doubt of the simple fact that, though neither of them ever spoke the words, Alec was very much Madzie's father in everything but blood. His eye fell on the bracelet on Alec's wrist, which he hadn't taken off since Madzie had given it to him.

Magnus own bracelet was lying on the nightstand, as he had taken it off with most of his other jewelry when he went to bed. These days he didn't feel complete without wearing it. The simple bracelet was like a token of proof of his own little family, now collected in his bed.

Alec still held his eyes, but was blinking sleepily, clearly about to doze off as well. A small smile tugged at Magnus mouth as he soundlessly mouthed: "Sleep." Almost as if Alec had been waiting for permission he shifted slightly before wrapping his free arm around Madzie as well and closing his eyes. Only moments later Magnus could hear his breathing even out. Alec's arm was resting against his own, his fingers touching Magnus side. Alec's face was close enough to feel his breath.

A gentle warmth filled Magnus. This was home.


	23. The Morning After

Magnus woke to the feeling of hair tickling against his nose, the warmth of a small body curled into his and a deep breathing under his head. It took a moment for him to manage to pry his eyes open. Most of his vision was blocked by frizzy brown hair sprawled out over a chest marked with black tattoos. Clearly they had moved in the night. Alec had turned on his back and Madzie and Magnus had followed. Madzie now resting her head on Alec's stomach, still secured by both his and Magnus' arms wrapped around her from two sides. Alec's other arm had wound around Magnus' shoulder as Magnus had gravitated to resting his head on Alec's chest.

The ringing of the doorbell made Magnus aware of what had actually woken him. After all, it was much too light in his room for it to have been the sunrise, as was usual. Alec's breath was far too slow for him to be awake. The man had told Magnus that he usually woke at the slightest sound, but clearly the incident from yesterday had left him so exhausted the clear ringing couldn't even wake him. Both he and Madzie most definitely deserved the sleep, so it was up to Magnus to end the disturbance.

Carefully he pried back his arm from around Madzie and Alec. Then he tried to twist himself out from under Alec's arm, but as soon as he raised his head from Alec's chest the man's hand almost reflexively tightened around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Clearly gravity had been less a factor in pulling Magnus into that position than he had initially thought. Alec protested in his sleep as Magnus pried Alec's hand off his shoulder. The sleepy groan seemed for a moment to be a sign that Alec was waking up, but he relaxed once Magnus put Alec's arm around Madzie.

Now free Magnus quickly got out of bed and went over to the door before their early visitors got the bright idea to ring the doorbell again. Elias had been instructed last night to not let anyone up except for Catarina and Will, both of whom he was now decently familiar with, but Magnus was still slightly hesitant. He opened the door slightly to peer into the hallway and only really opened it when he confirmed that it was indeed his friends.

At the sight of a still very shirtless Magnus opening the door Catarina raised an eyebrow as she put the pieces together: 'Did we wake you?'

Magnus nodded: 'Alec and Madzie are still asleep. But come in.'

'How are you doing, Magnus?' Will asked as they stepped inside.

Magnus shrugged as he closed the door behind them: 'I've been better. If anything more serious had happened, I'm not sure I would have been this calm. Having Alec and Madzie here… She's such a brave little girl. She insisted on staying with Alec, which was good for him. For them both probably.'

Unconsciously he had started moving towards the bedroom door that was still open. The three of them looked inside to find that Alec and Madzie hadn't moved since Magnus had pried himself free. From this viewpoint Magnus could now also for the first time see just how battered Alec looked.

Two large bruises covered his left side, or at least what was visible between pieces of bandages that Magnus himself had put on yesterday had changed from red to a blue-purple hue. His face and arms were covered in a lot of smaller bruises, abrasions and cuts. The sheets covered him from the waist down, but Magnus was pretty sure that the bruise on his hip would extend further down as well. And then there was the large purple bruise that had formed on Alec's right shoulder, just above where Magnus' head had been only moments before.

Madzie too had not come out unscathed, in particular the abrasion on her right forearm had concerned Magnus enough last night to warrant some attention. He had disinfected it last night, but it had seemed better to not wrap it up and instead let it dry in the air. Right now, the small girl wrapped in the wounded warriors arms seemed so much smaller and more vulnerable because of it. The sight of the two of them only made it worse.

'Oh, Magnus,' Catarina's voice was smaller than Magnus had ever heard.

'She's fine,' Magnus answered the unspoken question. 'Alec really took the brunt of it.'

'Clearly,' Will said softly, wanting not to wake the sleeping pair. 'Are you sure you shouldn't have gone to the hospital last night?'

'Right now I'm doubtful, but Alec seemed to know what he was dealing with last night.'

'I'll take a look at him when he wakes up, but I am liking the colour of those bruises. Why are he and Madzie in your room?' Catarina turned to Magnus.

'I think she just wanted to sleep with Alec,' he answered. 'We put her to bed in Alec's room after she followed Alec out of there twice. But then after we went to bed she just showed up in the doorway and we just couldn't say no.'

A shift in the bedroom prevented them from answering as Madzie moved before opening her eyes and blinking a few times. She looked confused for a moment, but then saw the first outline of Alec's tattoos and relaxed. Clearly she had no idea she had an audience. She rubbed her cheek against Alec's chest slightly before turning to look up at his face and seeing him still asleep. Now noticing she was quite trapped in his arms she reached out for the blanket and pulled it up as high as she could around Alec without also covering herself.

It was at this point that she noticed the people in the doorway watching her. A little bashful she slunk further against Alec for a moment before deciding she should try to escape Alec's hold. She tried to wriggle out from under his grasp, but a groan elicited from Alec announced his tightening his hold on her. Pouting for a moment she then settled on prying his arms off her. But as she successfully managed to remove one of his arms, Alec stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

'Hey, little sorceress,' Alec croaked out, his voice still heavy and rough with sleep. She turned and looked up at him. He turned to look at the empty spot where Magnus had previously been before his eyes drifted over to the doorway seeing the audience that had gathered. 'And morning to all of you too.' He released his left arm from around Madzie, but as he did it brushed his bruised side and he hissed in pain before groaning at the sharp intake of breath.

Magnus immediately rushed over to do really anything: 'Alexander, take it easy.' Madzie moved away from Alec's arms, but stayed in the same spot on the bed. This allowed Alec to try and shift further up so he could get to a sitting position. His movements were stiff and a pained groan came from his throat as he moved himself up with his left arm only, very quickly figuring out that his right shoulder was not okay with the strain.

'How are you feeling?' Magnus asked.

'Like I've been hit by a car.' Magnus was about to protest the inappropriate nature of the comment, but Alec continued first: 'Sorry, I know. Couldn't help it.' He took a moment to take a look at the injuries that littered his body. 'My muscles are stiff, and my shoulder is hurting more than anticipated, but I think I was right about there being no internal bleeding.'

'I'll be the judge of that,' Catarina said. 'But after we thank you for saving Madzie and Magnus' life.'

Alec got that all too familiar bashful look to him at Catarina's gratitude: 'You don't need to thank me for that.' Trying to keep his shoulder as still as possible Alec ran a hand along Madzie's arm. 'I was protecting the people I love too.' At the physical contact Madzie once again moved over to hug Alec. This time, however, she accidentally put her hand on one of his cracked ribs and Alec couldn't help a cry in pain. Startled, Madzie immediately pulled back, but was stopped from leaving by Alec himself.

'No, no, no, Madzie. It's okay. It's fine. It's just that side that hurts. I would love a hug. We just have to be a little careful.' Madzie nodded and very cautiously moved into his side to give him a squeeze before finding an upright position to sit side by side with him.

'Do you need anything?' Magnus asked.

'Some new painkillers would be good, but I think it would be better to wait with those until after Catarina is done. And you,' Alec turned to Madzie, 'need to get dressed and have some breakfast.' But Madzie shook her head. 'No? Then what do you need?'

'Alec,' was the simple reply.

Alec wanted to sigh, but knew that would hurt like hell: 'I know, Madzie, but I am going to be busy for just a little bit and you have to get dressed. It's going to be a busy day and we don't want to do that in pyjamas, right?' Madzie slowly nodded. 'Then how about, you go with Magnus and Will to get dressed, while Catarina helps me and afterwards we all have breakfast together.' With another squeeze and a nod from Madzie she got up and reached out to Magnus. He took her hand and they made their way out of the room.

As soon as they were alone Catarina closed the door behind them and made her way over to Alec: 'How is the pain compared to yesterday?'

'Aside from the fact that I now also have a muscle ache over my entire body, about the same. Ribs are by far the worst, but lying on my shoulder last night seems to have been a bad idea.'

'You took painkillers last night?'

Alec nodded: 'I don't know what exactly. Magnus has them.'

'Any pain on your back? Or numbness anywhere?' Alec shook his head. 'I'm going to examine your shoulder now, is that okay?'

'Do what you have to, Catarina. I'm not going to sue you,' Alec replied as he leaned his head back. 'I wouldn't even know where to begin.'

Catarina moved to sit on the edge of the bed and helped him up to a painful sitting position so she could check that no bruises had formed on his back overnight. She then went to prod and move his shoulder, which, while severely unpleasant, was less painful. She inspected the cuts, concluding Magnus had done a good job of bandaging them up, before letting Alec back down again. Peeling back the covers she pulled his sweats down slightly to get a better look at his hip injury.

'You need me to take it off?' Alec asked.

'If you don't mind,' Catarina replied. You're certainly not shy.' Getting his sweats off was a team operation that had Alec groaning in pain, but they did manage to rid Alec of his pants.

'Very little reason to be. Not my first time being undressed by medical personnel and I much prefer it over having to do it myself with broken ribs.'

'So that's why you knew,' Catarina said as she inspected the bruising along his leg before taking it and testing his hip joint.

'Practised martial arts, had an opponent who cheated in every competition. Cracked ribs, a broken arm, twisted ankles and a lot of broken fingers. Left me with a good knowledge of what is serious, a high pain tolerance and a lifetime ban from competition.'

'But if he cheated…'

'Sandbags in his knuckle wraps. No one knew, but I felt my ribs break, so I switched styles and broke his nose. Knocked him out cold. My mother had never been so proud of me. Judge announced my disqualification before I passed out from lack of breath. My ban resulted in his ban. The movement is stiff, but it doesn't really hurt more than a bruise.'

Catarina nodded and put his leg down: 'The next part probably is. Try to relax.' She started prodding the ribs on the right side of his chest. As she got lower it got very uncomfortable, but the ribs themselves were okay. The other side was a different story. She had not even made it halfway down his chest before Alec had to grit his teeth in pain. And then she hit the first actually cracked rib and Alec couldn't help but cry out in pain.

'Cracked but not out of place. That is good.' Moving down another one the pain was even worse as Catarina tried to ascertain that the break had not displaced the bone. Alec howled in pain, and it took a moment for him to painfully get his breathing back under control. There turned out to be five ribs that were either cracked or seriously bruised, but none that would require surgery.

'You got lucky,' Catarina said.

'A little,' Alec replied. 'Thanks for doing this, Cat.'

'It is the least I could do. You saved their lives, Alec. I don't think that's quite come through to either of them, but that's a big deal.'

'It's better if they don't. Magnus made so much progress, and Madzie's already had to deal with so much.'

'She seems more shaken by the thought that she might lose you again.'

Alec got a slightly forlorn look in his eyes: 'I know, but I don't know what I can do about that. She's going to get adopted someday and I can't guarantee that her adoptive parents will let me be part of her life.'

'Have you ever thought about adopting her yourself?'

'I have more than once. But I can't. With my siblings I had familial connection, but even then Jace was shaky. With Madzie, I can't claim relation. And I don't have the means. My registered address is enough to disqualify me outside my line of work, absence of a partner and financial situation.'

Catarina nodded understanding: 'If push comes to shove, then Will and I will adopt her ourselves, but we both think she would be much happier with you and Magnus. She is not going to handle losing you again well.'

'Then let's hope she doesn't have to,' Alec tested out his legs before turning with a groan and sitting on the edge of the bed. It hurt like hell to get up, but once actually standing he could deal. Catarina fetched him a pair of jeans from his room and got instructions on where to find Magnus' largest button-up shirt. And so they made their way into the kitchen where they found Magnus in Alec's discarded sweater vest cooking up breakfast. He had already laid out painkillers for Alec, who was eager to take them.

'We don't need a trip to the hospital,' Catarina said upon entering. 'Alec's assessment was pretty accurate. He just needs to take it easy for a couple of weeks.'

'That's a relief,' Magnus replied. 'Luke called just now. The detectives on our case want to come over to talk to us. They should be here in an hour.'

'Luke's coming with them?' Magnus nodded at Alec's question. 'Then we should consider a place where we want to talk. I was thinking the thirteenth floor.'

'What's on the thirteenth floor?' Wil asked.

'Nobody wants to live on the thirteenth floor,' Magnus explained, 'so that's where commodities are located. The workout room is one of them, at least that's what I think you're getting at.'

Yeah,' Alec replied. 'It has only one exit and a split section to retreat into if necessary. Besides it is not that hard to lock off, since there's barely anyone there during the day anyway.'

'Except for you,' Magnus joked, earning him an eye roll from Alec. 'But I like the idea. Now sit, first we have breakfast.'

It was almost exactly an hour later that Magnus received the call from Elias that the police had arrived. The five of them rode the elevator to the thirteenth floor, where Alec left them before continuing down to the lobby. The painkillers had kicked in, but it was mostly pure power of will that kept Alec's face from displaying the amount of pain he was in. Magnus knew, of course he did, but he hadn't lied when he said he was good at dealing with it. Gritting his teeth and carrying on was one of his specialities.

'Alec,' the familiar dark skinned face that met him eased some of Alec's worries. 'Good to see you moving.'

'Glad to see you could make it, Luke,' Alec held out his hand for Luke to shake.

Luke took it before turning to the two detectives that stood behind him: 'This is Detective Wilson and Detective Fisk. They are the ones in charge of your case. I've worked with Wilson before.'

'Mister Lightwood,' Wilson held out her hand for Alec to shake, which he did. He was still wary of Fisk, but shook his hand as well.

'We're glad you could find the time,' Fisk said.

'Time is not the issue,' Alec replied maybe a little harshly. 'Going to have plenty of that in the coming weeks. No offense, but I don't know you and right now I'm not as well disposed to trusting anyone near my employer with any kind of weapon.' He gestured at the guns at their hips. 'That includes you, Luke.'

'You expect us to give up our weapons?' Fisk asked a little incredulous.

'Yeah,' Alec replied. 'Yeah, I do expect you to walk unarmed into a situation with a frightened six year old girl and her foster parents, a man whose life was threatened, and an equally unarmed bodyguard who was hit by a car just yesterday.'

'Alec, you have to be reasonable,' Luke tried.

'I am being reasonable,' Alec replied firmly. 'You are my brother's girlfriend's stepfather. I've met you three times before and right now I'm putting the life of some people I care about in your hands. Again, no offense, but I trust you about as far as I can hold you off, and right now that's not a lot. You have absolutely no reason to have weapons on you. If you feel better about it, pat me down to assure that I'm not carrying either. Your records should show that I'm the only one with weapon experience in there. Though if you insist on patting me down, I'd rather ask you to be just a little careful around my cracked ribs in doing so.'

'It's fine,' Wilson spoke up, sharing a look with Fisk. 'Where do you want us to leave them?'

'Elias has a lockbox back there. They should be safe.' All three detectives turned in their weapons and with that another load fell off Alec's shoulders. He led them over to the elevator and let the doors close before pressing the button to the thirteenth floor.

'I thought your employer lived on the top floor?' Fisk asked.

'He does, but since that is common knowledge, I'd rather make sure that had I found people in the lobby who did have the worst intentions, they wouldn't just be able to get to him.'

'Have you been doing this work for long?' Wilson asked.

'I've been working for him for three months now,' Alec answered.

'Have you ever done any work in this field before?'

'No. But I feel like we should save the interrogation for later.' The finality in his voice ended the conversation. The detectives were rather taken aback by Alec's attitude. Each of them was at least ten years his senior, and yet Alec managed to exude a certain undeniable authority that none of them dared to challenge. Even Luke, who had seen Alec before, was quite shocked.

The previous times he had met the man it had been around his family. Jace and Clary had thought it appropriate to let their families get acquainted and asked the Lightwoods to have dinner at the Garroway-Fray household. Alec had barely made an impression then, beyond introductions he hadn't spoken all night. The next time had only been in passing as he had come to pick up Clary from the Lightwoods late at night. He'd found Alec sitting at the kitchen table helping the youngest of the four Lightwoods with his homework. He had looked up at Luke's appearance but had barely acknowledged his presence beyond that.

The third and final time he had met Alec Lightwood was at Thanksgiving last year. The Lightwoods were not well off and Jocelyn and Clary had cooked up the idea to have Thanksgiving together. The Lightwoods had arrived without Alec who had to work and showed up right on time for dinner, as he had apparently agreed upon with Clary. Luke had noticed the bags under the young man's eyes and the clear signs that he had hurried to get there in time, but hadn't said anything. Even during the dinner, Alec had spoken very little, but he had seemed happy to see his siblings enjoy himself. When asked questions, his answers were direct and to the point, never volunteering more information than was asked, and happy to disappear into the background again when things were done.

Most things Luke knew about Alec were through Jace, including their situation. Through Jace he heard that Alec was a workaholic with no social life, a distinct dislike of people in general and a foul attitude, who would continuously nag Jace about his health. But also that Alec was very protective of his siblings and willing to do literally anything for them after having taken charge of them at only eighteen. Nevertheless, Luke had never pictured Alec as anything other than the quiet tall guy he had spent two evenings with.

The elevator came to a halt on the thirteenth floor and Alec led the way to what appeared to be a work out room where they had moved some of the furniture around so they had a table with some seats in the open space. Alec caught Magnus eye, they were both tense, but a soft nod from Alec settled them slightly.

'Detectives,' Magnus rose, a fake smile plastered on his face. 'Thank you for agreeing to our less than usual accommodations.'

'Mister Bane, I take it?' Wilson stepped forward. 'Detective Wilson, this is my partner Detective Fisk. We're glad to see you are doing okay after yesterday's events.'

'As am I,' Magnus replied shaking first her hand and then detective Fisk's. 'I presume you already met Alexander. This is Madzie Bennet and her foster parents: Catarina and William Loss.' Hands were shaken and greetings exchanged between the adults, but Madzie had attached herself to Alec as soon as he had entered the room and was refusing to look at anyone. Alec sat down with her in his lap, which raised a few eyebrows from the detectives, but none of them said anything.

The tension was palpable and they had yet to begin the interview.


	24. Detectives Fisk and Wilson

'Normally we would take official statements from you individually at the precinct,' Fisk explained as they all sat down around the table. 'But clearly we're doing this differently. So how did you picture this, Mister Lightwood?'

'There's another room back there,' Alec nodded towards the only other door in the room. 'The only exit is a vent shaft that runs over this room. If you need individual statements you can take them there. Either me or Luke is going to be in this room at all times and none of us leaves for the corridor unless it is altogether. You can accept those terms or leave.' Magnus gave Alec a pointed look at his tone, but Alec didn't notice as he was staring down Fisk, who he definitely trusted least.

'That seems fair,' answered Wilson. 'How about we start with you, mister Bane?' Alec met Magnus eyes and gave an encouraging look before Magnus nodded in agreement and led the way into the back room. There was a bench and a chair and Magnus immediately pulled up the chair so the two detectives could take the bench. Wilson put down a voice recorder.

'For the record, we're recording this interview with Magnus Bane after the incident on June fourteenth. Officers present are detective Wilson and detective Fisk. We will now begin the interview.'

'Very formal,' Magnus remarked. He had slipped into the casual persona he portrayed to the outside world. Very few would recognise it for the defense mechanism it was.

'Mister Bane, could you describe the events on the twenty fourth of June for us, please?' Fisk asked.

'Very well,' Magnus leaned back in his chair. 'As previously planned and discussed with her fosters, my good friend Catarina and her husband Will, my bodyguard Alec and I went to take Madzie out for dinner. She's of a rather shy nature and they were hoping to expose her to more outward impulses. The three of us were walking together and we were maybe four minutes from the apartment, about as far from the restaurant when Alec received a phone call from his adoptive brother. I don't know what the call was about, but it concerned their youngest brother, Max, to whom Alec is legal guardian.

'He fell behind slightly during this call, but that was not unusual and we couldn't have walked much more than a few meters ahead. Out of nowhere Alec suddenly calls for me and when I look up I see him sprinting at us. I noticed the car coming in far too late, but Alec leapt and pushed both me and Madzie out of the way. We hit the pavement and see Alec collide with the ground. I immediately make my way over to him. He is alive and awake. I tried to ascertain if he had a concussion, but he brushed me off, claiming that he was fine.

'He asked if the driver was indeed gone from the car and as I look over there is no sign of the driver. Alec took this as a sign that we needed to get off the streets. I helped Alec to his feet and we picked up the phone he dropped as we started making our way back. We heard the police arrive, but Alec was adamant that we first get to safety. So we make our way back to my apartment, where we treat Alec's injuries and start contacting those who need to be informed, including detective Garroway who got us into contact with you.'

'Did mister Lightwood give you any reason for not approaching the police on site?' Fisk asked.

'He wanted to get off the street first. He was afraid that if we approached the police we would be detained for questioning. The reason we reached out to Luke was because we were aware we had just walked away from a crime scene.'

'How long has mister Lightwood been in your employ?'

'A little over three months. I've known him for three weeks more than that.'

'And how is your relation with him?'

'Why do you ask?' Magnus was now getting suspicious.

'We're just trying to get the full picture. Detective Garroway informed us that mister Lightwood has been living with you and there is a rumour going around that the two of you would be in a relationship?'

'That is idle gossip, reinforced by a rather poor attempt of mine to get one of my stalkers off my back. It is what I hired Alec for. Three months ago I was too terrified to leave my apartment or let anyone in. After hiring Alec, that changed. I could go to work again, attend events, visit my friends. Alec changed me. He's a good person.'

'We understand that he has done a lot to help you,' Wilson now cut in. 'We just have to explore all avenues. The sooner we can eliminate mister Lightwood as a suspect, the easier it will be.'

'A suspect?!' Magnus almost yelled. 'Are you insane? He saved our lives! He was way out of dodge and he ran to push us out of the way. I would be dead if it wasn't for him.'

'We understand,' Fisk said. 'But you have to admit that it is suspicious that after weeks of you walking out in public together the car strikes at just the moment that he falls behind. He doesn't want to talk to authorities and even as he saves your lives, he comes out of that car accident with surprisingly few injuries. Most people would be in the hospital. '

'I'm chalking that up to luck and possibly some skill of Alec.'

'Were you aware that he is in quite a large amount of debt?'

'I am,' Magnus replied.

'He took this job of becoming your live in bodyguard after you offered him a substantial amount of money for it. Do you believe he could be incentivised to compromise that by a financial inducement?'

'No, Alec would never.'

'Were you aware that during the investigation into his parents' death, mister Lightwood was also considered a suspect?' Magnus froze at Fisk's question.

'I will not entertain this line of questioning any longer,' Magnus spoke firmly. 'You can chase anyone in my life. I've met some truly awful people and though I don't believe any of them would want me dead I'd rather entertain that notion than sit here and listen to you slander Alexander. You are underestimating his skill and overestimating his greed. If he wanted me dead, he would not have tried to time a car accident, I would be dead. But I'm not, instead I'm doing better than I could have hoped after what I've gone through. And he adores Madzie. If just for that, believe me when I say that Alec couldn't have had anything to do with this.'

'And if you consider the possibility that he was not saving your life but only Madzie's?' Fisk pressed. Silent fury was all that was left in Magnus. His fuse was very very long. He was a patient man. But when you pushed him too far, his temper was rivalled by none.

'Get out.'

'Mister Bane,' Wilson tried, but Magnus was having none of it.

'I'm not talking to you,' he said firmly before turning back to Fisk. 'I want you to leave and not come back into this building, ever.'

'You can't ban me from this building!'

'I own this building so I can and I will. Leave!

'Mister Bane that seems a bit excess-,' Wilson once again tried to defend her partner.

'Excessive?! And what do you call the line of questioning your partner just put forward? You have no reason to suspect Alexander beyond wild speculation and yet your partner has the gall to ask me these questions. Alec is far and beyond the best person that I have ever had the good fortune of meeting. And yes, his life has been rough and he is in a tight situation with money. But he is not the sort of person to go to such drastic lengths to get money, which, by the way, I would gladly give him if he asked for it. But he doesn't. He stays quiet, carrying the burden all by himself because that is who he is. And yet your partner dares accuse him of being an accomplice to my assasination? And you don't stop him? What is excessive is my patience with the both of you. Be glad I'm only asking him to leave and not you.'

There was a knock at the door followed by Luke's entering the room: 'Is everything okay in here?' His eyes flicked from Magnus who was still glaring daggers at the two detectives, to Fisk, who seemed furiously torn between getting up or remaining, and Wilson, who had her hands up in a placating way.

'Evidently not,' Magnus stated as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes not leaving Fisk. Luke stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

'Shouldn't you be guarding them?' Wilson asked.

'The only way to stop Alec from bursting in here was to go myself. You are not exactly being quiet. What is going on?'

'Your colleague decided that the best way to start this investigation is to accuse Alec of not only attempting to kill me, but also orchestrating the car accident of his own parents six years ago.'

'That is not what I said,' Fisk defended, but Magnus was having none of it.

'Then what exactly did you mean to achieve by informing me of his being a suspect in a six year old case that was classified as an accident?' Magnus turned to Luke: 'If you wouldn't mind escorting him of the premises, detective Garroway. I would like to try to get through this interview without filing a rather serious lawsuit against the NYPD.'

'Fisk get up,' Luke said.

'What?! Why?!'

'Because you were completely out of line. Wilson, I presume you can handle this on your own?' Wilson nodded as Luke followed a begrudging Fisk out of the room. As the door opened Magnus caught a glimpse of Alec and Madzie standing just outside it. The worry was evident through the stoic frown to Magnus and Magnus could do nothing more than to give a small nod in reassurance before the door closed again.

'I apologise for my partner, I didn't think he would take it that far,' Wilson spoke.

Magnus sighed heavily with an exasperated edge to it: 'As long as I no longer have to entertain those ridiculous notions, it is all good. Please, continue.'

Wilson hesitated as the annoyance in Magnus was more than evident: 'Of course. You said you were being stalked?'

It was only fifteen minutes later that Magnus left the backroom to the relief of his friends. Fisk was nowhere to be found and Alec had slipped almost completely back into the stoic mask he had worn when Magnus had first met him. Clearly, Alec was incredibly worried about Magnus and his reappearance had only lessened that slightly.

'Magnus!' If Madzie hadn't been in Alec's lap, he would have most certainly stood immediately. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Alexander.'

'I'd like to talk to Madzie next if at all possible? I presume you'll both want to be present?' Wilson gestured at Catarina and Will who both nodded before getting up and turning to Madzie. But Madzie made no move to join them. Instead she shook her head and tightened her hold on Alec's arm.

'It's okay Madzie, they just want to talk,' Catarina tried, but Madzie shook her head more firmly.

'You don't have to be afraid, Madzie. Your mom and dad are coming with you,' Wilson added as Catarina and Will made their way over to her, holding out hands for her to take. Alec had loosened his hold on her, but she was firmly clamping his arm around her.

'No.' Wilson didn't understand, but Catarina and Will were taken aback by Madzie's speaking at all.

'What's the problem, sweetheart?' Will kneeled. 'Can you tell us?'

'I wanna stay with Alec.' Five sets of eyes turned to Alec who now took hold of Madzie and with some effort turned her around in his lap so he could look her in the eye.

'It's just for a little bit. And I promise I'll be outside the whole time.' Madzie once again shook her head adamantly and Alec could see tears starting to appear. There was definitely more going on.

'Come on, Madzie, it is not so bad,' Catarina coerced. Wilson, Will and Catarina tried, even Luke attempted, but Madzie was only getting more and more upset. The only thing they were getting from her was her shaking her head and occasionally saying Alec's name. Alec tried to figure out what was going on in her head, but he couldn't figure it out. And then Will reached out to lift her from Alec's lap.

'NO!' They had never heard such volume come from Madzie. 'Alec! Alec, please!' She struggled against Will's grip, reaching out desperately for Alec, managing to grab hold of his shirt and suddenly it clicked.

'Stop!' Alec shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around Madzie, taking her from Will's shocked grasp. His ribs hurt like hell, but he gritted his teeth and held her tightly. She cried, but calmed down from her panicked reaction almost instantly as he sat down with her again. She had her face buried in his borrowed shirt and left out soft sobs as Alec softly petted her hair.

'It's okay, Madzie. It's okay. I've got you and I'm not going to let you go, okay. You can stay with me. I promise they won't take you away.' Wilson was about to protest, but a very sharp look from Alec quieted her. Madzie was quieting down a little and Alec set her in his lap so she wasn't crushing his ribs as much. It took a moment for him to regain his breath, but then he pulled her back a little.

'Madzie, can you look me in the eye?' She was a little hesitant, but very slowly looked up to meet Alec's soft and sincere expression. 'I'm going to be honest. I will not lie to you and I love you very much. You know that right?' She didn't respond, but kept on looking at him. 'This is not like last time. I'm not going to let them take you away from me again. The policewoman just wants to talk to you about what happened yesterday. Just like she did with Magnus. Catarina and Will are going to be with you and I'll be right here. They cannot take you anywhere without getting past me. Do you understand that, Madzie?'

Madzie nodded, but more tears sprung to her eyes and her hold on Alec's shirt didn't lessen at all: 'Don't leave me.' Alec released a breath and pulled her into another painful hug that he needed just as much as she did.

'I won't,' he pressed a kiss on top of her head. 'I promise, I won't.'

They sat like that for a few moments, Madzie still quietly crying in his shirt, before Alec looked up: 'I'm sorry, but if you make her leave me right now, she's never going to trust anyone again. Do you mind taking our statements together?'

Before either of the detectives could answer Catarina asked: 'What is going on, Alec?'

'Iris died in her sleep. Madzie was staying with us when after two days I started to get worried and called the police. They entered the apartment and found Iris. They first carried out Iris and then came to collect Madzie. They dragged her from our apartment kicking and screaming, calling my name. That was the last time I saw her until you came with her to our doorstep.' Alec was good at hiding his emotions, but Magnus caught his eyes going glassy and his voice becoming slightly unsteady. 'I didn't put it together until you tried to take her away again.'

Madzie buried herself deeper in his arms. Catarina and Will couldn't help but stare at them, realising the gravity of the situation but not knowing what to do with it. Magnus found his body moving all on its own, taking a seat next to Alec and putting a hand on Madzie's back. The little girl looked up and met Magnus' eyes still sniffling. Magnus didn't say anything, but just looked at her softly rubbing her back. One of Madzie's hands let go of Alec's shirt and reached out towards Magnus. He didn't know when this understanding had come, but somehow he knew exactly what Madzie was asking. Careful to not jostle Alec's injuries, Magnus free arm wound itself around Alec's waist as the other wrapped around Madzie's shoulder and he leaned in to let the girl hug him back.

Luke and detective Wilson stood awkwardly at the side, not really knowing what to do and with questions on their mind, but not willing to disturb the moment they were witnessing. It was Alec taking a deep breath and hissing in pain that broke the moment. Magnus and Madzie both released their hold to assess the damage.

'I'm fine,' Alec answered the unspoken question through gritted teeth. 'Could do with a nap, but we'll get to that after we're done here.' He looked up to Luke and detective Wilson. 'Listen, I know it is not protocol, but right here nothing is. You think you could ask me the questions here? I don't think Madzie is going to be up to answering questions anyway and I have nothing I can't say in front of these people.' Wilson shared a look with Luke who shrugged.

'Fine, we'll do that,' Wilson gestured for everyone to once again take a seat and took one opposite of Alec, Magnus and Madzie. Magnus helped Madzie into a position where she was still in Alec's lap, but no longer brushing up against his bruised ribs.

'If I may ask,' Wilson started. 'What exactly is your relation to Madzie?'

Alec gave a look to Catarina and Will: 'It's a little complicated. I've known Madzie for nearly two years. I watched her when her foster at the time, Iris, couldn't. When Iris died, Madzie was put back in the system and they wouldn't let me get a new contact.'

'She ran away from her previous foster several times in order to find him,' Catarina supplied. 'It is how she ended up with us.'

'We met up again when Catarina came to the apartment with Madzie a little over a month ago.'

Wilson nodded: 'And you live with mister Bane, correct?'

'No.' Magnus tried not to be startled by Alec's answer, and only barely managed to keep the surprise from his face. 'I live with my siblings, including my twelve year old brother for whom I'm legal guardian. My work just brings me over to Magnus' place at pretty much all hours, which is why I have some items at his place as well as a place to sleep.' The way the words were brought was very direct, but Magnus realised just how carefully they had to have been chosen. There was not a single lie in there, but it definitely concealed the real situation. But he now also understood why. Alec was Max' legal guardian, if word got out that he was not living at the same place as Max that could spell trouble for them.

'I understand, could you recall for me the events on the twenty fourth of June?' As Alec dutifully did so Magnus eye drifted over to Luke who was looking rather concerned. Clearly, he knew a little about their situation, probably through Jace, and it got him confused about some of the things Alec was saying. Fortunately, he didn't seem to want to mention it in front of detective Wilson.

'I presume you have already discussed possible suspects you had in mind?' Wilson now looked between both Alec and Magnus who shared a look.

'Aside from Micheal, none of your other stalkers have the means or motive to want to kill you,' Alec said. 'And you said that none of your business contacts made sense. Aside from that there's only one name left to mention.'

'And that would be?'

Alec gave a pointed look at Magnus who seemed to understand: 'Camille Belcourt. Although she has much better ways to get to me than to try and kill me.'

'Who is she?'

'A former lover of Magnus',' Alec supplied.

'And a raging manipulative bitch,' Magnus added.

'Magnus, language!' Magnus simply shrugged at which Alec rolled his eyes and turned back to Wilson. 'I do have to say that if you're intending on looking into Camille, I'd like to be notified so I can intensify security. Camille has a vindictive streak and while she's definitely not stupid enough to try and kill Magnus while being investigated, she is probably going to try and cause some trouble.'


	25. The Fourth Of July

Separating Alec and Madzie proved impossible even after the police left. With Alec being forced to rest for the majority of the day and Magnus once again working from home because of it, Catarina and Will decided that it actually wouldn't be bad to have Madzie spend the entire week with them. They dropped by for dinner almost every night with groceries, which Alec, with assistance from Madzie, would turn into a wonderful meal as that seemed to be the only exertion that Magnus would allow him.

Alec's siblings dropped by the day after the cops had come. They had crowded and fussed over Alec for a good half hour before Madzie managed to provide adequate distraction. Izzy didn't stay long as Meliorn had decided to actually ask her on an official date, which Magnus knew to be a very good sign of his actual interest. Max and Madzie played airplane darts as Jace, Alec and Magnus sat on the couch and talked. Clary had apparently also been worried and wanting to see Alec, but Alec was very relieved that Jace had managed to persuade the stubborn redhead to stay back. He would see Clary when he could move properly again.

The day after Magnus had a meeting with Ragnor in his apartment. It was the first time in months that Ragnor had actually come to the apartment and it was honestly the most productive and comfortable meeting Magnus had had in months. Alec dropped by twice to offer drinks, but other than that mostly kept an eye on Madzie in the living room. It was the first time that Ragnor had come to the apartment in months, though they had stuck to their dinner plans after Ragnor's birthday and made several visits to his office.

Ragnor and Alec would probably never be really good friends, but they could enjoy both being in the company of Magnus who really could ease all tension. Ragnor's intense dislike of kids had originally also extended to Madzie, but seeing her and Magnus interact had warmed him up to her as long as she didn't try to involve him. This being Madzie, that was no problem.

And so the week pottered on and by the end of it Alec had started to look a lot better. Most of the cuts and bruises had healed. He was doing some light exercises to get his shoulder back in shape and most of the bruises had either faded to a light yellow or completely disappeared. His ribs were the most serious thing still, but Alec knew from experience that that would get better and he was considering taking less painkillers so he wouldn't get reckless.

Having Madzie around really was the best distraction for Alec. She had taken up residence in his room with him though they had fit up a second, child sized bed for her. It was also an indication to her that no matter what happened, she was always welcome with them. Alec spent large parts of his day entertaining her, or watching her play from his position on the bed or lying on the couch.

At the end of the week it really had to be enough, however, as Alec was well enough recovered to accompany Magnus to an event he really couldn't miss. The fourth of July party was a big fashion thing where Magnus was going to have to rub some elbows with some of the bigger local names. Before the incident he had been excited, as it generally was a rather good party. But now he was actually considering asking Alec to stay behind, just so the man would not have to suffer.

Of course Alec wouldn't let him cancel or go by himself. He had actually been itching to get outside as, despite Madzie being a very good distraction, he was too active by nature to not work for this long. He was feeling well enough to do his job, so he would.

During bedrest he had actually prepared for the event as he usually did, and it was a well organised non-threatening affair. His biggest concern was a possible appearance by Camille, but as far as he could tell, she was not currently in the city. He had been trying to keep up with her movement as well as he could without warranting stalking charges himself. She had left for California two days ago, probably for work because Magnus had informed him that Camille was, surprisingly, not fond of California's climate.

Alec fiddled with the tie Magnus was insisting he wear. Though it was by far not the worst one in Magnus' rather impressive collection of them, he couldn't help but feel slightly ridiculous. Alec didn't like wearing bright colours and the red tie was like a siren around his neck. In combination with a white long sleeved shirt and the navy vest, it made that he fit the dress code just barely, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The tattoos on his arms could be seen through the fabric of his shirt.

'That tie is too neat,' Magnus voice came from the doorway. Alec turned and felt his breath hitch in his throat. How the hell did Magnus look this good in a red and white pinstripe jacket? Literally anyone else would have probably looked ridiculous in the combination of patterns, but Magnus simply looked daring and breathtaking. Speaking about breath, Alec really should be getting his back and stop staring at the silver glitter on the man's face.

Magnus clearly disagreed with that sentiment as he strode over grabbed Alec by the tie and started adjusting it. His fingers brushed Alec's throat and when his eyes flicked up to meet Alec's he was pretty sure he was looking like a deer in headlights. But maybe not, because as Magnus held his gaze the movement of his hands slowed down as if he was equally transfixed by Alec, as Alec himself was by his employer. Magnus thumb brushed over Alec's adam's apple and he swallowed, breaking the spell that had them both bound.

'I didn't expect you to know how to tie a tie,' Magnus pulled back his hands to give Alec an approving once over.

'My mother taught me,' Alec replied. 'For when I would accompany her or my father to one of their business functions. The bowtie didn't stick, but I've tied a couple for Jace in the past few years. Why did you mess it up?' Alec turned back to the mirror but made no move to change it. The tie looked slightly less ridiculous when it was not perfectly tied around his neck, but more loosely hanging over his shirt.

'It suits your more casual look,' Magnus grinned, 'and shows of the tattoo in your neck better.'

'Are you sure you're okay with them showing through the shirt?' Alec asked.

'Alexander, if I wasn't I wouldn't have bought you that shirt. Especially now that I've had a couple of chances to observe them and can tell them apart from the outlines.' The comment had the desired effect of forcing a furious blush onto Alec's cheeks. Magnus laughed at this.

Dressing had been a serious pain for Alec the first days after the injury. And since they hadn't really had anywhere to go, as long as it had been just the three of them around the apartment Alec had been walking around shirtless a lot more than he usually would. Madzie hadn't cared, but Magnus had found himself mightily distracted by the man's physique and the tattoos he desperately wanted to map out with his tongue. Of course, Alec, in true Alec fashion, hadn't noticed that the attention was positive and had told Magnus several times that if he was bothered by it, Alec could cover up.

'We should probably get going,' Alec managed to choke out. They were walking further than usual, but the incident had firmly cemented Magnus' dislike of cars and revealed that Alec shared the sentiment, and the subway was likely to jostly Alec's ribs in the celebrating crowd, so walking was the better option.

'I agree, there is being fashionably late and then just being late. Are you sure you're going to be alright?'

'I'll be fine, Magnus. I wrapped them up and I've got more painkillers on hand in case I need them. I want to get back into the swing of things.' Magnus acquiesced and they went on their way.

The air was getting warmer and the sun went down later every day. It made their stroll through the city rather pleasant. Magnus was talking about some of the people he expected to see and ranting about sunglasses being the stupidest accessory available. Alec merely smiled and nodded, not really caring much about the topic, but liking to see Magnus talk animatedly.

They arrived to the party in full swing. The venue was ritzy and expensive, but the red-white-blue colour scheme made it all seem much less extravagant. There was music and dancing and drinking and garden doors wide open. Alec felt uncomfortable in the mass of people, but slipping into function one step behind Magnus gave him back his confidence.

Magnus had an awful lot of people to talk to, half of them he didn't even like, as Alec was informed. Magnus was an excellent conversationalist and within moments knew exactly how to make someone like him. It was honestly fascinating to watch in glances as Alec continuously scanned his surroundings.

What was most surprising was the fact that in this mass of people Alec himself was receiving attention. Magnus actually noticed it before Alec did, in looks the younger man received, but as the evening went on and people consumed more alcohol they actually started to approach Alec. And honestly, who could blame them? Even among models, and fashionistas dressed to the nines, Alec's height and quiet confidence in his function made him stand out. He pulled off his casual look incredibly well.

At first it had been a couple of women who had asked him to dance with them, but had been gently refused by Alec. Then a man with some rather bold advances, who Alec had rebutted by telling him he was in function tonight. He'd declined several drinks from men and women for the same reason. And when someone had handed him a business card with the offer to "call me, maybe we can do some work together. Or pleasure, I'm not above mixing those." Alec had returned it almost immediately with the confused remark that he already had a job.

Honestly, Magnus had a great time observing Alec in the unfamiliar situation of being noticed. Alec was completely oblivious to his own charms and it made him all the more endearingly attractive to Magnus. He'd found his eyes drifting over to Alec more than they ought to and at some point decided to teasingly ask Alec his opinion on the people at the party.

'They are very friendly, but a bit pushy,' had been Alec's only remark and Magnus had laughed heartily at that. Honestly, going to these events with Alec, who was completely unimpressed by all the airs that people put up was brilliant. Whenever he felt completely fed up with the schmoozing, Magnus would turn to ask Alec his opinion on something or someone and would get such a deadpan response in return that he immediately felt rejuvenated again.

With his eyes wandering over to Alec so regularly now it was impossible to not notice the moment that Alec froze.

Completely.

They had been walking through the crowd when Alec had suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Magnus tried to see what had caused it, but following Alec's line of sight was not enough. And the look on Alec's face…

Alec had always had his wits about him when dealing with Magnus' problems. It was one of the reasons why Magnus felt so safe around the man. But right now Alec stood frozen in shock, colour draining from his face as if he had seen a ghost.

'Alec!' Surprisingly the call of his name had not been Magnus. Through the crowd there was a woman with jet black hair, scarlet lips and a hint of spanish heritage in her stern features making her way over to them. Magnus felt like he should know her, that he should recognise her. She was closing in and Alec had still not recovered and Magnus was at a loss for what to do.

'Alexander?' A gentle touch to his arm shook Alec from his stupor. He immediately looked down to meet Magnus concerned eyes.

'Magnus, I'm sorry. I never expected-.'

'Alec,' the woman now stood in front of them. Dark features, tall stature and bright eyes.

'Mother.' Magnus felt like he had been slapped right across his face. Alec's mother was dead, he knew that, but it had been Alec himself who had just addressed her as such. And now looking at it, it was undeniable, the woman was the spitting image of Isabelle a few years later. Maryse Lightwood had not changed at all from her picture eight years ago, with the exception of a small scar that had been added along her jaw.

Maryse leaned in and let Alec meet her in pressing a kiss against each other's cheek. It seemed very stiff and formal for a reunion of mother and son after six years of her having been dead.

'Mother, you can't be here.'

'But I am and I have to be. Alec, what do you think you are doing? What possessed you to think it was a good idea to work for Magnus Bane?!' His name was spoken with such detest that Magnus almost wanted to remind her that he was standing right there. But for Alec's sake he held his tongue.

'I'm doing what I promised,' Alec replied. 'Why are you here?'

'He knows, Alec. He knows. But he hasn't been able to find me. And then you go and do something so monumentally stupid.'

'I was doing my best, mother.'

'That doesn't take away from the fact that you are putting yourself and all your siblings in great danger.'

Alec swallowed hard: 'Maybe you should have thought about that before, or when you approached me just now.' He turned to Magnus. 'We need to leave right now.' Magnus was very confused, but he didn't even consider arguing with Alec about this. He simply nodded and started to turn to leave.

'Alec, you have to listen to me.' But Alec completely ignored his mother's words and led Magnus away, knowing that she abhorred making a scene enough to not follow them.

Alec was walking fast. His expression was closed off and he was quiet. Magnus struggled to keep up and the pit of dread in his stomach and turbulent confusion of thoughts in his head kept him from asking questions he desperately needed the answer to. Alec was on edge. His eyes were darting around almost paranoid and he was sticking very close to Magnus, closer than normal.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the lobby, but Alec didn't release any tension until the apartment door closed behind them. Then suddenly things came spilling out of his mouth.

'I'm sorry, Magnus. I'm so sorry. If I had known… I never meant to put you… This is not making any sense, is it? But I don't know where to begin. It's… I can't… I'm so sorry.' For the first time since meeting him, Magnus thought Alec looked young. Just a boy with the world on his shoulders in desperate need of some help, but unable to find it anywhere.

Magnus took a step closer and put a hand on his cheek: 'It's alright, Alexander.' His soft words seemed to break something in Alec because suddenly a pair of arms wound their way around him and pulled him tight into Alec's embrace.

'No, it's not,' were all the words in reply before Alec buried his face in Magnus shoulder. Magnus had never seen Alec this upset. Not when Izzy had relapsed, not when he had been hit by that car. Alec looked as though his entire world was about to collapse and there was nothing he could do but stand and watch as the ground crumbled underneath his feet. Right now, Alec needed him.

Magnus carefully wrapped his arms around the younger man and rubbed soothing circles on his back as he too rested his forehead on Alec's shoulder. Moments passed as they just stood there, Alec clinging on to him for dear life. It must have been minutes before Alec moved to disentangle himself, releasing Magnus from his hold, but not stepping away.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Magnus. About all of this. She's right, I should have stayed far away from you. I-.'

'Alexander,' Magnus cut him off. 'I don't know what is going on and you are not making any sense. But I do know, that no matter what we're going to be facing, no matter how bad or painful it is going to be, I will always be glad that you came into my life. You have given me back my life, so even if someone tries to kill me again tomorrow, I wouldn't trade the time we had for another thousand years. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together.'

'The hit was not on you,' Alec blurted. 'Maybe it was, but it wasn't for you. That's why it was so sloppy. It wasn't meant as a hit, it was a message.'

'A message?'

'I lied, Magnus. I lied to you, to Jace, to Izzy, to Max. I lied because that is what I do and I can't…'

'Alexander, slow down,' Magnus took Alec's hand between his own. Alec looked so small and lost and Magnus would give almost anything to take a little of the younger man's pain away. Alec didn't talk about himself, Alec didn't talk about the important things. He skirted minor issues and told larger half truths, but he was a terrible liar. Alec hated being deceitful and it was visible any time he tried to be except when he spoke those few half truths. He had perfected those to a scary degree because clearly it had been necessary. And now he was buckling under the weight of the secrets he had been carrying by himself for so long. He didn't know how to open up and unburden himself anymore.

'Okay, listen to me. I'm going to make us some tea and we are going to sit on that couch together. You are going to start from the very beginning and without leaving anything out, you are going to tell me what happened in the past that is now coming to return to you. I will not interrupt you, I will not question you, I will not pity you. I will sit and listen until you are done. And once we are done we will calmly look at the situation together and see what can be done.'

'You should ask questions when something is unclear,' Alec replied softly.

'Okay, then we will do that. Are you okay with this?'

'Yes,' Alec answered. Magnus immediately went into the kitchen to make tea. When he returned Alec had discarded his tie and vest and taken a seat on the couch. Magnus gave one of the cups of tea to Alec and sat down next to him, working off his shoes so he could fold his legs under him on the couch. He didn't say anything, but patiently waited as Alec twisted the tea in his hands preparing himself for what was clearly going to be a very painful conversation. It was after a minute or two that Alec finally started speaking.


	26. The Lightwoods

'I've known my mother was alive for as long as she's officially been dead,' Alec said. 'The day of the accident was December seventeenth. Izzy had told me that our parents were going to a dinner, so I was on my way to sneak into the house and spend the evening with my siblings. I was at the bottom of the slope, hiding in the trees, waiting for their car to pass by and leave. It was going far too fast and wasn't slowing down. I watched the car roll and slam into the old pine.

'I didn't hesitate but ran over. The driver's side was completely crushed and my father's face was covered in blood, his eyes open and lifeless. The airbags hadn't deployed. Then my mother made a sound. I opened the car door and dragged her out, already calling the emergency services. She was bleeding, but she was conscious and alive. She had this large gash on her leg that I managed to tie my scarf around to try and stop the bleeding, but there was so much of it everywhere.

'My mother opened her eyes and recognised me. The first thing she said was: "The breaks were cut. They cannot know you were here." I can barely remember what I said. I just remember her looking at me with that soft look I hadn't seen in years as she reached out and brushed some hair out of my face.

'When my call finally went through I told them there had been an accident. One dead, one severely injured. Nothing else. They were a few minutes out, but they were on their way. And I sat with my mother, trying to stop the bleeding, keeping her conscious for as long as I could. When we heard the sirens in the distance she told me to go. If they knew I was there, they might come after me too. I was to go home and take care of my siblings until the call would come that something had happened to them. No one was to know that I had been at the site.

'So I did. I snuck away as the paramedics showed up. I washed my hands in the creek and went up to the house, pretending that everything was fine. Izzy was really excited about this party that was coming up, and I slipped Jace anxiety medication along with his usual medicine. I was tucking Max into bed when Hodge showed up at the door.'

'Who is Hodge?' Magnus asked quietly.

'A colleague of my parents and close family friend. He would have become our legal guardian if I hadn't destroyed my father's will.'

'Why did you do that?'

'Because Hodge is the one who sabotaged my parents' car.' Magnus tried to keep his calm, but his efforts were not enough. His eyes were wide as he put the now empty cup of tea down before he would drop it.

'When Hodge came that night he took me aside and told me that my father had died in a car accident and my mother was in critical state in the hospital. They didn't know if she was going to make it. Information I already knew, but it still hit hard, hearing someone else say it. The police needed me to come and identify my father in the morning. He thought it was best if I told my siblings. I agreed. Hodge offered to stay, but I told him I'd take care of them.

'Max didn't understand, Izzy was inconsolable and Jace was just numb because of the medication I'd given him. I don't think I slept that night. I kept seeing my father's dead eyes and my mother's blood on my hands. The next day I went down to the police station to identify my father, and then took my siblings with me to the hospital. My mother had slipped into a coma, but she was alive because someone had kept pressure on the wound on her leg.

'I was called to the hospital, by myself, two days later for something that couldn't be told over the phone. I expected the worst as I drove the hospital, but I found my mother alive and awake in a private room. She was in terrible condition and in pain, but she was refusing drugs so that she could be lucid for the discussion she needed to have with me. And as I sat down she told me everything.

'My parents had made a very powerful ally in Valentine Morgenstern at the company they worked at. He promised my father a rise in rank and position as he was going to take over the company from the inside. As he did so, my parents started to doubt his methods and their discontinued cooperation was part in the reason why his takeover failed. He was ousted and swore revenge against many people, including my parents. Over the past two months my mother had seen the pattern of car accidents occurring, but there was nothing she could do. All she could do was try to keep the target on us, her children, as small as possible. Give no excuse for violence against us.

'Hodge had stayed loyal to Valentine, he had access to my parents car, but she knew that there was no way to prove that he had actually sabotaged it. And she knew that Valentine was not going to stop until he had exacted complete revenge on my parents. And if he couldn't get to my mother, then he would get to us. And so, my mother had talked the nurse into faking her death, but she needed my help to get it done.

'I begged and pleaded for her to not to this, that we couldn't lose her too, but she was right. As long as she survived the accident, Valentine would not let up and Izzy, Jace and Max would be in danger. So I agreed to her plan. We said our goodbyes and I went home to tell my siblings that our mother had passed and that they couldn't say goodbye to her. It's the only time ever I've seen Jace cry and then Izzy asked me the question of what was going to happen to them. And I promised them… I promised them that I would take care of them, be there for them…

'At night I snuck into my father's office as my mother had instructed. I found his will and burned it. He'd never had it officially made up, so that was the only copy. I then found my mother's will, which she had made up when she had first started suspecting that Valentine may do something. It was short and messy, but it very clearly stated that I was to be legal guardian for Izzy, Jace and Max and all their assets would go to me. I signed over a small amount of money from my mother's account into a new one and paid the bribe to the hospital under the guise of fees.

'And then the police figured out that the scarf that had been used to save my mother's life was mine. They tried to use it to place me at the scene, get me to give information. I had to tell them that I hadn't been living with my parents since they had reacted badly to my coming out. I was careful and they concluded I had run away, which would give my mother reason to have my scarf with her as a token of memory. But that put me in a position of suspicion. I had reason to be angry at my parents and they found the transfers of money to the new account. I couldn't do anything without compromising our safety. Eventually they couldn't find enough evidence and the case was closed, classified as an accident.

'Hodge tried to fight me over custody for my siblings, but my mom's shoddy will eventually did tip the judge in my favour. He gave up after that and Valentine seemed satisfied in his revenge. I couldn't look Hodge in the eye anymore, knowing what he'd done. Having seen him use the fact that the police had suspected me of a crime he'd committed, to try and sway the judge to take my siblings away from me. I was angry and I told him to get the hell out of our lives. Jace and Izzy stood by me, but they had no idea of what we were facing.

'I learned a couple of days after the accident. My mother had thought that the medical debt would be in her and my father's name, but it wasn't. It was also in Jace's name. Meaning I was still on the hook. I figured out what mortgage was and what payments my parents were making on a monthly basis when I saw large sums of money disappear from the account. I tried to stop it all. I sold the house, the car, everything. My siblings were confused, but they accepted my explanation at the time. It was hard for them, coming from where we did, but we had each other and that was enough.

'To my siblings, nothing much changed except for money. They didn't know but I have pretty much taken care of them since I was twelve. I fixed school lunches, attended competitions and graduations. I had changed Max' diaper, helped Jace with his medicine and waited up for Izzy at night. Our parents sat down at dinner, relished in the accomplishments of their favourite and disappeared. I don't think they realised how little our parents were around until we lost them.

'But not having them around. The burden of the responsibility. It was a weight on my shoulders that I carried every day, along with the secrets and the lies I told them and everyone else. I had dropped out of school to work. I got a second job to secure a stable income that would support my case for getting custody, I got a third to combat the debt. I had no safety net. I'd miss a payment and we'd lose our house. The wrong move and I'd lose my family.' Alec swiped at angry tears that had started forming. Magnus could see the pain in his physique, but he had promised not to do anything or look at him with pity.

'My mother never contacted us. I don't know where she went. I knew she was alive, but she didn't exist to us anymore. We had no other family and we couldn't trust Hodge. It was just the four of us against the world. I thought I could do that. I thought I could protect them. I did for six years. We were doing good. And now she reappears and… What am I supposed to tell them? Hey, you know all the shit that we've been going through for the past six years because our parents died? Well, it was unnecessary because our mother is still alive and apparently we're still targets for the maniac that tried to kill her six years ago. Also, I knew about all of this, but didn't tell you, how's that for trusting me?'

Alec let out a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands: 'I don't know what to do, Magnus. I honestly don't know anymore.' A hand on his shoulder got Alec to look up and meet Magnus eyes. Though the older man was clearly affected, his eyes held determination rather than pity.

'You are an incredibly strong man, Alexander. You've carried the world on your shoulders for so long by yourself. Now let me share some of that burden with you. Not out of pity, but because I want to, as your friend, as someone who cares about you and your siblings. Tell me what I can do?'

'I don't know, Magnus,' Alec shook his head. 'I don't know what is coming and that scares me.'

'What are you worried about?'

'That they'll come after my siblings while I'm not home, that they'll come after you or Madzie. Valentine can't find my mother, but he can find me and through me… You are all I have and if something happened to any of you…' Alec trailed off. 'And that is on top of every day. I'm worried I can't make payments, that Izzy relapses, that something happens to Jace. That they'll try to take Max away from me…'

'Okay, we're going to get to the bottom of this,' Magnus sat up straight. 'Do you have the paperwork here?' Alec nodded confused. 'Okay, well, get it while I fix us some drinks. We're going to need something a little stronger than tea if we want to get through this. You didn't take any medication today, did you?'

'No. Magnus, are you sure about this?'

'About needing a drink for this? Absolutely,' Magnus got to his feet, but Alec grabbed his hand before he could move away.

'About getting involved in all of this.'

'Alexander, I'm already involved, because I'm invested in you. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. So let me help.' A little bit of a pained expression appeared on Alec's face before a weak smile broke through.

'Thank you,' he pressed Magnus' hand before letting go and getting up as well. When Magnus was still fixing them drinks when Alec reappeared with a document folder that, while definitely worn, looked very well cared for. And it was thick. It took a moment before Magnus finished making the drinks. He handed Alec a tumbler before sitting down himself.

'That's it?'

'Yeah,' Alec replied leaning back and staring at the fat folder he had put down. 'That is every document I've kept over the past six years and the important files I took from my parents' house. It's got all our medical files, birth certificates, a couple of bank statements, all my siblings report cards, court statements, official death certificates for my parents, insurance and loan information. I think an old cv of mine should be in there and a couple more things that I can't remember off the top of my head.' Alec took a sip of his drink and instantly pulled a face. 'That's strong.'

'You don't like it?'

'No, just strong.' The next sip he was expecting it and it was actually pretty good. 'So,' he set the glass down and turned to Magnus. 'Let's talk real. I'll answer anything you ask. But you have to promise me you wont get all… All sappy and pitiful.' Magnus gave a firm nod that satisfied Alec. 'What do you want to know?'

There was one question that had been burning in Magnus mind for as long as he had known the younger man: 'Just how bad is your money situation?' Alec groaned and picked his glass back up. Of course that was going to be the first question.

'It's not as bad as it was, but we are in literal mountains of debt. My parents never saved any money and, despite insurance, medical bills were expensive. We have a very large medical loan, Izzy's student loans and two payday loans I took out that I've only recently paid off. The medical debt is the main problem right now. I started with a little over four hundred thousand dollars in debt, after selling everything and six years of payments, currently it is around two hundred and thirty thousand dollars, not including Izzy's student loans.'

'I thought Isabelle had a scholarship?' Magnus said surprised

'She does. It just doesn't cover everything. I didn't tell her because she would have refused to go and back then the only way I saw to get out of this spiral of debt was for her to get a well paying job.'

Magnus nodded in understanding: 'Your siblings don't know anything?'

'They know we're poor and Jace knows some of the medical debt. He found out a couple of years back and was so determined to help he turned to prostitution. It was dangerous for his health, and when I found out I told him to cut it out. I lied and said that Izzy's scholarship in New York covered some of the housing costs and that normal jobs would suffice from then on. I made him promise to never turn to that line of work again and he agreed. I don't think any of them knew about the night shift jobs I took here.'

'And you have no family to help you out?'

Alec shook his head: 'My father's parents are dead and he had no siblings. We've never been in contact with my mother's family and it was not possible to contact my mother herself.'

'Isabelle said that your relationship with your parents was complicated?'

'That's a bit of an understatement,' Alec took a sip before continuing. 'Being the oldest meant that there were a lot of expectations, but I'm not as naturally gifted as Jace and Izzy. Izzy was doing my math homework for fun, and Jace could beat me in hand to hand combat despite being three years younger. My father was mostly absent, but when he was there he was trying to impart business knowledge onto me that I was too young for. I'd try to keep up, but I never could and he'd just be disappointed and ignore me. My mother was always pushing, nothing was ever good enough and I wasn't permitted mistakes.

'Knowing what I know now about their situation I think they took their frustrations about each other and their situation out on me. Max was probably an attempt to fix their marriage, but my father kept cheating and Max ended up being mostly raised by me. Jace and Izzy were the favourites. My father spoiled Izzy rotten with gifts, so she could deal with my mother's disapproval of her wild behaviour. Jace could deal with my father's ignoring him because of my mother's continual praise of anything he tried.'

'When I realised I was gay, I knew that was never going to be okay. It didn't fit in the picture of the perfect son they had for me. I knew telling them was going to be bad, but I somehow held out this hope that if I just did everything else and didn't do anything about my sexuality, that it was going to be okay. I didn't expect that during that second confrontation my father would actually kick me out.'

'He actually kicked you out of the house?'

Alec grimaced as he took another sip: 'On the record, there was just a lot of yelling and disappointment followed by a week of tense silence before another shouting match after which I ran away. Off the record, my father told me to get out of his house and never come back during the second major fight. So I did. Packed a few things in that same duffel I still use and went to the only person I was sure wouldn't judge me for the answers I had to give to questions they would surely ask. Underhill was out to his parents and they were supportive. When they asked why I couldn't go back to my parents, I only told them that I'd come out to them and that was enough. I stayed there for a month until I found a job that could pay for a shitty apartment I was going to rent, but then the accident happened and my siblings needed me.'

Magnus took a thoughtful sip of his drink: 'How much of this do your siblings know?'

'I'm not sure,' Alec answered. 'I don't think Jace knows anything really. I talked about my responsibilities as their big brother with Izzy a bit, but I never told her that they had kicked me out. But she's always had this sort of sixth sense about some of these things. Sometimes I feel like she knows me better than I know myself.'

'I could see that. She's very perceptive,' Magnus replied with a gentle smile.

'Yeah,' Alec got this soft goofy smile that had pulled across his face before when he talked about his siblings. 'They are amazing. I mean, it's hard, having younger siblings who are so talented. But Izzy's so smart and confident and she's just always there. Jace has the charisma of a greek god, he's worked through his illness and he is so fiercely loyal to all of us. And Max… I've watched him grow from this tiny little thing into the sweetest little man, and he's smart and creative and cheeky but that is part of being a teenager and I just want to bundle him up and protect him from all this bullshit that is our lives.'

'Max is your son,' Magnus stated before taking another sip of his drink.

'No court in the country is going to agree with you, but yeah,' Alec downed the last bit of his drink. 'We're quite the pair, you and I, aren't we?' He sighed over the now empty tumbler.

Magnus simply looked up at Alec, waiting for him to elaborate. 'I've got mountains of debt, three siblings with their own issues to look after and a mother who faked her own death. You have some seriously justified anxiety issues, the shitiest business rivals in existence and no less than four stalker exes. How the fuck did so much misery find each other?'

Magnus huffed before downing the last of his drink as well: 'Misery loves company.' He put down the glass before turning back to Alec. 'We should probably get to your files.' Alec agreed and soon the coffee table was covered with varying sets of sorted documents of the different categories as Magnus went with Alec over everything they had.


	27. What Would Your Mother Say?

Alec awoke in a position that was definitely not comfortable. His head had slumped to the side due to his upright position and he was still in yesterday's clothes. But as he realised this, he also decided against moving as slumped against him was Magnus. It had been around two in the morning when he had picked up the last court statements and had started dozing off while reading them. Alec could practically recall them from memory and he had mostly spent his time watching Magnus read, occasionally sipping his third drink.

Last night had been good. Alec had always thought that sharing his burden with anyone else would only increase his worry, but instead he felt like the pit in his stomach had become a little less deep. Because Magnus could actually help. He had a calm, but optimistic view of almost any situation that perfectly complemented Alec's realistic, but hardened one. Alec had learned to expect the worst, so he prepared for that, but that threw up some barriers of possibility that Magnus could overcome.

But despite that little tip of light, Alec could not deny the clouds were looming over them. There were things that he needed to do to keep everyone safe. Magnus could help, but there were things that only Alec could do and decide. He took a deep breath. His ribs still hurt, but not as much as they had a week ago and he no longer winced in pain at the movement. His deep breath did, however, seem to stir Magnus awake.

He shifted and then seemed to realise the position he was in. Magnus sleepily blinked as he turned his head up to look at Alec.

'Morning,' Alec couldn't help the light smirk on his face as he watched how disoriented Magnus was.

'What time is it?'

Alec glanced at the clock: 'Quarter past seven. You slept in. Completely missed sunrise.'

Magnus groaned as he sat up and tried to stretch the ache out of his muscles: 'You were the one keeping me up late.'

'You volunteered for that all by yourself,' Alec replied cheekily, earning him a glare from Magnus. But the playful harshness fell away pretty quickly as his eyes made their way over to the documents on the table, replacing it with something a lot more somber.

'I really should contact Ragnor about some of these things,' he said.

Alec nodded slowly: 'But first, let's have some breakfast.' Magnus was on his feet almost instantly. Alec usually steered clear of the kitchen when Magnus made breakfast, but he found himself following. Quietly taking a seat at the kitchen island and watching as Magnus cut up fruit for some breakfast bowl thing that he had made once before.

Magnus was humming to himself. Alec didn't recognise the tune, but that was usually the case. Magnus knew a lot of music, but never really put it on in the apartment. Alec suspected that he listened to it on headphones while he worked, but he wasn't really sure. Most modern music Alec knew was through Izzy having put it on at some point. The memory of his sister dancing through their apartment brought a smile to his face. One time she had insisted on teaching him and within ten minutes had come to the conclusion that while Alec's skills were diverse, he was most definitely not a dancer.

He was not very musical to begin with. Not like Jace. Watching Jace sit at the black lacquered Steinway, his fingers dancing over the ivories, could literally take your breath away. He hadn't seen Jace play in a very long time, they hadn't had access to a piano in a long time. Back when Jace had still been in high school he had been able to play in the music room, but that was three years ago now.

Their parents had insisted on all of them practising some art. How Alec had ended up with calligraphy he couldn't remember, but he was very grateful it was that over music. But Max had been too young before the accident, and Alec had never been able to support him in any of those pursuits beyond what he learned at school. Max had never asked. It was conflicting to be both relieved that he didn't have to disappoint Max by having to say that they couldn't afford to pay for lessons for something, but also feel like he was depriving Max of something by not being able to offer support.

What would their mother say?

Because that was a relevant question now. A question he hadn't thought to ask himself in years. The first years it had occasionally rung in his head when he had done something in order to save money and denied his siblings something. When he'd miss a payment, when he'd mess up in his work, his first thought would reflexively turn to what his mother would think about it. Over the years the instinct had lessened, until he had almost forgotten her disapproving look. The look he had been reacquainted with only yesterday.

What would she think of Jace not playing piano anymore, and not going to college? Of Izzy's addiction and her relapse? Of Max's fights with teachers and counselors over Alec's guardianship of him? Of Alec's never having achieved anything himself? It was all his fault. If he had caught on sooner in the beginning, if he had insisted on taking the burden of working upon himself…

'Alexander?' Alec looked up to meet Magnus' concerned gaze.

'I'm sorry, did you say something?' Alec shook himself out of his daze.

'Nothing of import. What were you thinking about?'

Alec averted his eyes: 'Nothing.' He could hear Magnus sigh and knew that the other man did not believe him, after all, Alec was a terrible liar.

Clearly, Magnus decided against pressing the matter though: 'Breakfast is nearly done.'

'Can't wait.' But Alec's voice held little fervor in it. 'What song were you humming?' The innocuous question set Magnus at ease and got him a song title and artist in reply before Magnus started talking about other music while Alec watched. He liked watching Magnus move, hearing him talk. The words didn't register, but there was something so smooth and fluent in everything that Magnus did. His voice was like silk, his movement like flowing water, he looked so soft.

Of course he knew he wasn't supposed to have those thoughts, and the timing of them, with literally Alec's entire world in danger, made it even worse, but he didn't really have control over them. What would his mother say if she knew that he had these impertinent thoughts about his employer? The answer really couldn't be anything good.

Aside from her not approving of his being gay, and the obvious objection against Magnus being his employer, she had expressed a clear dislike of the man himself last night. Magnus had dealt with the Clave in the past in a competitive environment. Knowing how good Magnus was at his job, he was sure to have made an impression on many in the Clave corporation, including Alec's parents and one Valentine Morgenstern apparently. And beyond that, there was Magnus as a person.

Free, extravagant, flamboyant, Magnus made it seem like everything he did was completely effortless. Like he could snap his fingers and make object appear out of thin air. For someone like his mother, who firmly believed in the sanctity of discipline and control in every situation, that made it impossible to respect him. Magnus was friendly and accommodating to everyone he had to deal with, but in every interaction he was unapologetically himself. As comfortable as Magnus was in his own skin, he had a strong personality that he dialed down for no one but himself.

Yes, Alec was sure that his mother would not approve of Magnus even on closer acquaintance. Nor would she, as had similarly been the case in the past, be fond of Izzy's friends, not to mention Meliorn. And while there was nothing so blatantly wrong about Clary, Alec dared to say with certainty that his own reservations about the girl were nothing compared to the faults their mother would find in the redhead.

A bowl suddenly appearing in front of him woke Alec from his thoughts. He almost jumped off his chair, but meeting Magnus' amused expression settled him very quickly.

'My, you are very jumpy this morning,' Magnus said as he sat down next to Alec. 'Are you sure you don't want to talk about the nothing that is occupying your thoughts?'

Alec picked up the spoon and took a bite before answering: 'Just a lot of things I haven't thought about in a long time.'

'Unpleasant things?' Alec only shrugged in response. 'Listen, I don't know your mother very well, but as complicated as your relationship was, her reappearance is bound to affect you. No influence is as strong as a parent's and you shouldn't feel like you can't talk about it. If not to me, then maybe Isabelle might-.'

'I'm not telling them,' Alec interrupted. Magnus stopped as he watched Alec return to his breakfast after stating that. It wasn't harsh or anything of the sort, just a fact. Silence hung for a few moments before Magnus broke it.

'You are not telling them?' Alec shook his head. 'Can I ask why?'

'I don't want them to know.'

'Don't want them to know what?'

'That she is alive. They don't need to shoulder that burden. I can't very well tell them that the mother they grieved is alive and returned. I can't tell them that some maniac is out to hurt our mother through me and possibly them.'

'If it is for their safety.'

'What is the point? They are not going to see her if I can help it. I'll tell them there is a chance the hit was meant for me and they should be careful. There is no need to bring my mother into this.'

'Don't you think they want to know?'

Alec put down his spoon and turned to look at Magnus: 'I don't know and I don't care. I'm not putting this on them. I refuse for them to have to deal with this.'

'So you're going to shoulder it all by yourself again? Alexander, sooner or later you are going to have to learn to share these burdens.'

'They are just kids, Magnus!'

'So are you!' Magnus exclaimed in exasperation at Alec's starting to lose his temper. 'Just because you've carried the responsibility of an adult from far earlier than you should have doesn't mean that you've done your growing. You are hurt, Alexander, and whether you like it or not, your siblings could help you with that.'

'What do you know of what I feel?' Alec bit back sharply. 'I didn't ask for your advise on this and I don't want it. I have a responsibility as their guardian to protect them and so I will. And I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else stop me from that.' He turned away from the shocked look on Magnus face. With a sigh he got up from his chair.

'Lost my appetite.'

Magnus watched Alec walk out of the kitchen with a heavy heart. He couldn't bring himself to get up from his seat or really move at all. He just stared at the door through which Alec had just disappeared. He could hear the heavy combat boots trace a path to Alec's room and the sound of the door closing sounded loud in the quiet apartment.

Never before had he seen Alec raise his voice in anger. Not when the police had come by, not when he had dealt with any of Magnus' stalkers, not when irritated with Jace over the phone, not ever. Alec didn't take his feelings out on anyone, instead choosing to shoulder them all by himself. His anger, his hurt, his frustration, his pain.

The combat boots once again came closer and Alec appeared in the doorway: 'I'm sorry about raising my voice. I'm going to the training room for a bit. Let me know if you need anything.' Without giving Magnus a chance to reply he turned away. Moments later Magnus could hear the door to the apartment close.

His voice had been flat, but Magnus knew of Alec's inner turmoil. The storm of feelings of hurt he must be experiencing. Alec was lost and he was reacting like a tiger driven into a corner; lashing out at anyone and anything encroaching on his carefully built sanctuary, no matter how illusory it may be. It made him dangerous.

Alec was not violent by nature, but he was skilled and protective. Magnus thought back to the night Alec had retrieved Isabelle from the drug den. He'd only caught a glimpse of the look in Alec's eyes that night, but it hadn't been a good one. Alec had played it off lightly, but that night he'd shot a gun out of someone's hand with a bow and arrow. It was easy to forget with how gentle he was with those he cared about, but Alec was dangerous. And he suspected the police had seen a glimpse of that when Alec had brought them up.

And now Alec had a right to turn that anger to Magnus.

In the time that Alec had been with Magnus, he had never made Magnus do anything he didn't want. He hadn't pushed or pried, coerced or intimidated. He had simply waited for Magnus to make up his mind and stand beside him no matter the decision Magnus made. And the first chance Magnus got to return the favour he did exactly what Alec hadn't done. He'd pushed Alec to something he wasn't comfortable with. No matter how pure Magnus intentions were and how right he knew he was, it should still be Alec's own choice.

Magnus looked at the two abandoned bowls of breakfast. He had to fix this. Right now.

He got to his feet, ran a hand through his hair to fix it just a little and walked out of the apartment. As he stood in the elevator he tried to formulate his apology to Alec, but when the doors slid apart on the thirteenth floor, all possible words left his mind. He could hear Alec. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way over to the door to the training room. It was slightly ajar. Carefully Magnus stepped closer and peered inside until he laid eyes on Alec. His heart stopped.

Alec was wailing on a punching bag like a possessed man. His hair was wild, his eyes dark and his features contorted into a grimace of pain and fury. Groans in mental and physical pain ripped from his body as he landed blow after heavy blow on the punching bag, not caring about the damage it was doing to his unwrapped knuckles or his still healing ribs. He was letting all the fury and emotion rip and driving it into oblivion in the most terrifying manner possible.

Magnus had never seen anything like this. He had seen real violence and anger, George had made sure of that. But never had he seen anyone turn so much anger on himself. Because that was what was happening right in front of his eyes. Alec blamed himself and was punishing him for it. How had Magnus not seen this? Sweet, gentle Alec, who wouldn't sleep for days to stay up with his sister, who let himself get beat on by George so he wouldn't hurt the other man, who jumped in front of a car to save his and Madzie's life, would never turn his anger on anyone he loved.

Instead, he blamed himself. He was the responsible one, he was the one to carry all the burdens. He lied and struggled to make everything just a little easier for those he cared about, without telling them because he didn't think about receiving credit for his efforts.

It was his job.

It was his job.

Jumping in front of a car, passing out from exhaustion, taking the beatings, Alec genuinely believed that it was his responsibility to take all the pain from those around him, and that if they felt part of it that he had failed. In that moment Magnus wanted to strangle Maryse Lightwood. Her conditional love for Alec and her fucked up plan to keep them safe had turned Alec into this. She hadn't just abandoned her children, she had nearly destroyed all that was good and sweet in Alexander by making him believe it was weakness.

Magnus couldn't watch anymore. He stepped away, resting his back against the wall trying to regain his composure. Alec was about to destroy himself over the return of his mother, blaming himself for things that were her fault.

No more. Something had to change. And it was up to Magnus to offer the way out.

With renewed determination he marched over to the elevator. He had some phone calls to make.


	28. Change

By the time that Alec could think clearly again he was in pain. Every muscle in his body was protesting, the skin on his knuckles was cracking and his ribs were screaming. Steadying the punching bag he leaned on it, trying to regain his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, but his head had finally stopped screaming at him.

The numbness that he had worn for so long, that protected him from feeling the worst of everything, that allowed him to distance himself from what was going on, had returned to his body. Now he was just tired and in pain. Those were things he could deal with. Things he could do something about.

It had been months since he had felt the need to pound out all the frustration and pent up feelings for which he had no room to deal with. The last time had been the day after they had gotten kicked out of their last apartment. And then he had met Magnus and something had changed. For the first time in a long time he had felt like things had truly taken a turn for the better.

But of course it couldn't last long, because these things never did.

Right now, however, he was too drained to think on his feelings. There were things he needed to do. First of all, properly apologise to Magnus for lashing out at him. Alec couldn't fault himself for stopping Magnus, because Alec would do literally anything to protect his siblings, but his words had been much harsher than he had intended and Magnus didn't deserve that.

Wiping sweat off his forehead he turned to grab the worn black shirt he had grabbed that morning, but discarded once actually in the training room. He was going to have to take a shower, but first, find Magnus. He stepped in the elevator with a man who got out on the eighteenth floor. Coming to the top floor he found himself faced with the inhabitant of the west side penthouse, who gave him a disapproving and disgusted look. Honestly, Alec knew he smelled bad, but he was not in the mood to humour the man's general foul attitude. Instead Alec turned his own glare on the man, who startled and immediately got out of Alec's way and slipped past him into the elevator. Served him right.

Alec stepped inside the apartment to find Magnus on the phone.

Magnus noticed the sound of his boots on the floor and looked up: 'Ragnor, Alec has returned, I'm going to have to call you back later. Thank you so much for your help.' A moment of silence as Ragnor answered. 'I will. Goodbye, Ragnor.' With that he turned up and looked at Alec. 'Alexander.'

'Magnus, I'm not good at apologies. But… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like I did this morning. You didn't deserve that,' Alec spoke before Magnus could get a word in edgewise.

His expression softened: 'Alexander, you had every right to be angry with me. I shouldn't have tried to push you into doing things you don't want to. You have been so patient with me, and I should have returned the favour. So I'm sorry too.' Alec stood a little lost as he watched Magnus still sit on the couch. He had no way to reply. Instead he nodded numbly.

'I should probably take a shower,' Alec spoke up after a moment.

'Actually,' Magnus patted the sofa next to him. 'Would you come sit with me for a moment? I have some things I want to share with you.' Alec hesitated for a moment, but did make his way over to sit down next to Magnus and turned to look at him. Magnus reached out to the coffee table and grabbed a small set of papers.

He searched for another set of papers as he started speaking: 'You probably heard I just got off the phone with Ragnor. He's going to take another look into it, but from first glance he agrees with me that your parents simply made a very great error in attaching Jace's name to the loan. It is not likely that there is a legal way out of it.'

'I kind of figured that,' Alec replied, still confused as to what Magnus really wanted to discuss with him.

'And I know your problems go far beyond money. It's also the safety of your siblings. And it can't go on for any longer.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'I want to offer to buy out your debt. It's going to take me a couple of months to completely get you cleared, because I will need to move some assets around, but I should be able to.'

'Magnus-.' But Magnus wouldn't let him speak.

'I also want to offer you and your siblings a better place to stay. An apartment has opened up a couple of floors down. That way you could live with your siblings again, take care of Max and have a safe place to live. It'd get Izzy away from the drugs and give Max a proper clean home to live in. And you'd be close by for when I need you. I know that's selfish, but I do believe it is a win-win situation.'

'Magnus, you can't-.'

'If you want me to, I could help you get your mother's deceased status overturned in court. It is going to be one hell of a fight, but Ragnor claims that there is precedent. I didn't tell him any of the specifics yet though, and I won't unless you tell me to do this.'

'Magnus, stop-.'

'As for Valentine I was thinking we could contact a private investigator. I'm pretty sure that Ragnor has a couple of contacts that we can trust. If we can build a proper case against him we can combat the threat. There is no statute of limitations on murder, and with your mother in the picture she could testify along any evidence we find.'

'Please, Magn-.'

'Of course, it is all up to you. I'm just laying out the options I have for you right now. If Ragnor comes back to me with more than we can absolutely consider that as well. I also considered pulling some strings and see if I can get Isabelle in as a candidate for a secondary scholarship. I wouldn't know where to begin with that, but Dorothea will probably be more than willing to help-.' Two fingers pressed to his lips finally stopped Magnus from spilling out more words. He looked at Alec, but the other man pressed his own lips into a thin line, his eyes on his knees.

'Alexan-.'

'Just stop for a moment, okay?' Magnus nodded and Alec retracted his hand folding them in his lap. A tense silence fell for a moment as Magnus could see the cogs turning in Alec's head. Bright eyes were averted and his expression completely unreadable.

'Why?' Alec still didn't look at him, wringing his hands with nerves and not elaborating.

'Because you need the help.'

'No,' Alec shook his head. 'Not like this. What are you getting out of this?' He finally looked up. A pained hardness had come over Alec's features, begging for an answer from Magnus.

'I care about you, Alexander.'

'Please, don't lie to me. Did you make a deal with someone? Are you getting a tax break somewhere?' The words hurt. He knew Alec didn't think of him as someone who would take advantage of another, but the presumption that there was an underlying motive still stung.

'What makes you think that I have an ulterior motive?' The pained hardness turned to a desperate confusion.

'Because why would you ever do this out of the goodness of your heart? It makes no sense,' Alec choked out. 'You are my employer!'

'But I'm also your friend,' Magnus instantly replied.

'Friends don't pay off hundred thousand dollar debts for each other!'

'I do.' Magnus' voice was quiet, hoping not to further upset Alec. 'I care about you and your family and I want to help. And I know you haven't received a lot of it in the past, but I genuinely just want to help.'

'I could never repay you for doing any of that.'

'And I won't ever ask you to.'

'Magnus, I can't,' Alec shook his head.

Magnus' face fell in disappointment, but he really should have known to expect it: 'That's okay. Like I said, it's all up to you. These are just the options I have right now. How about we start with something simple. Move your siblings into the building?' But Alec once again shook his head. However, it didn't feel like a denial, more like a gesture of disbelief.

'I don't understand,' eventually fell from Alec's lips. 'I don't understand you or your motives. Your flirting, your whims, your looks, your interests. You are confusing me. You don't follow the same rules that everyone else follows, and I don't understand why. But more than anything I don't understand why I can't step away and say no to anything your ridiculous mind comes up with. I know I should laugh, tell you that you're being ridiculous and end the conversation, but I can't. Because I know you mean something with it. And I just…'

'What I get out of this, Alexander,' Alec looked up at Magnus carefully chosen words, 'is that I get to have you stay with me. If I bring your siblings closer, if I remove the threat, if I take care of you, then maybe you'll stay. You won't leave like everyone else does. That is my selfish want. Very few of the people I get close to stick around for very long, Ragnor and Catarina being the exception. Either I have to push them away before they hurt someone, or they leave me. And I don't think I could survive you leaving.'

Alec simply stared, unable to form words, still looking desperately confused. Magnus sighed. He hadn't planned to tell Alec then. He hadn't even considered that sharing his feelings with Alec in that moment might be a good idea. But the way Alec was looking at him right now... The words almost tumbled out of his mouth.

'When we met I was a shell of the man I used to be. I couldn't sleep through the night, I was afraid of someone bursting through the door every moment and no one could get me out of that spiral. And then I met you. And as you saved me, as I watched you, there was this pull I couldn't explain. You made me feel safe because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you were a truly good person. You'd blow up the very ground under your feet to make something right. Just like that you were bypassing walls I had carefully put up, without forcing me to tear them down.

'And as we spent time together, I got to see more of you. You are this beautiful amalgamation of contradictions. You are sweet, but strict when you have to be. You're serious, but can find so much joy in the little things. You are confident in your decisions, but so insecure about your own value. You are caring and intelligent and when you smile there is no way to not stare. And before I knew it, I was halfway in love with you already.' Alec's breath hitched in his throat, but Magnus continued.

'And I know it is selfish, but I cannot stop it. I wouldn't have put this on you right now if I didn't think that it would help you in understanding my motives. I know there is an inherent power imbalance between us and you shouldn't feel forced to reciprocate or even respond to this. You can just leave it hanging in the air, but I hope it helps you understa-.'

'Me too.'

Magnus froze: 'What?'

'I'm not sure. I mean, I've never… But you… You make me… feel things… And I…' Alec got stuck on his own words and averted his eyes again. Magnus couldn't believe what he thought he was hearing.

'Alexander, just so we're completely clear here. I just told you I have feelings for you and you are trying to say that you feel the same? You know that there is no pressure from me whatsoever? I can deal with my feelings not being reciprocated.'

'I know,' Alec nodded. 'I just thought, that… You should know. It doesn't change anything, but-.'

'What do you mean "It doesn't change anything"?'

At this Alec looked back up: 'It's too risky.'

'Risky? Alexander, you know I feel the same way.' Alec nodded in reply. 'Then where is the risk?'

'I'm not talking about... that,' Alec gesticulated in the air as realisation of what Magnus was getting at came to him. 'I'm talking about more material risk.' Magnus simply looked confused.

Alec took a deep breath: 'Realistically, you know my situation and exactly how bad it is.' Magnus nodded in understanding. 'My debts alone… As long as I'm in this job, we have a power imbalance. In a relationship, things get complicated... Feelings are heightened and if I make the wrong move, you might want to never see me again.'

'Alexander-.'

'We're either going to have to tiptoe around each other, or I have no assurances that I keep my job.'

'But if-.'

'And if you pay off my debt, we keep that same power imbalance. I will owe you, for the rest of my life. And even if we work out perfectly and live happily ever after, a part of your mind will always be there nagging and wondering if I'm only with you because I still owe you. And that is just money. The target on both our backs would be bigger and I just… I'm not willing to risk it.'

'Then what do you want?' A little bit of hurt was seeping in through Magnus' voice.

'What do I want?'

'Yes, Alexander. I gave you a set of solutions to your problems, I bared my soul as you have yours. I would love to risk it, because I believe being with you is worth any risk we would be taking. Because you've unlocked something in me and it is not closing back up. But I said I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to so you are holding all the cards. Your honest feelings and not the rational or the right choice, Alexander. What do you want?'

Magnus eyes pierced his very soul and Alec was sure that here in this moment, he would have confessed his very deepest and darkest desires to Magnus, had he had any. And maybe that was the darkest secret of all and the only selfish want he had left. That long buried longing to stop running and let himself resurface. Take time to process all the feelings he had and finally let them consume him again so that for the first time in his life he could actually find out what it was that he wanted.

But Magnus didn't know this. He had no clue for how long Alec had been denying himself any selfish ambitions or hopes. He didn't know that Alec had been shut off from his own feelings for so long, that he wasn't sure he even recognised them correctly anymore. So how was he supposed to know what he wanted?

'I don't think…' He started struggling to find words that could express his jumbled mess of thoughts. 'I'm not sure… I don't know if I can still…'

'If you can still what?'

'Want. I don't know if I can still want.'

'Alexander, if you don't want to tell me-.'

'No!' Alec quickly interrupted. 'No, you don't understand. For as long as I can remember I've lived with one single goal in mind, and that was to protect my siblings. Everything I've ever done has been for that. The reason I originally took up archery was because I was good at it, and me succeeding at something meant that my siblings wouldn't have to. Archery allowed Izzy to stop playing violin, debate club got Jace out of AP maths. I hated dropping out of high school, but what else was I supposed to do?!

'There was no point in wanting something, because the simple fact is that I don't get what I want. I never have. I'm the one who makes the sacrifices so that they can be happy. The only way to deal with that is to stop wanting. I've been living off the crumbs of the happiness I bring. When Izzy comes home smiling because she did well on a test, when Jace puts a little bit of extra effort in his appearance because he's going out with Clary, when Max tells me I'm a good brother, when I see you entertaining guests so comfortably and confidently because that is where you belong, when Madzie smiles that big toothy smile that she so rarely gets. I live for those moments.'

Alec's voice was getting desperate and tears were threatening to betray just how broken he felt right now: 'I know that this is not everything I ever wanted. But I don't know what else to do. Because what I have right now is all I can do to keep on going. I cannot open up to what I want because I don't know if what I find on the other side is going to break me. Because life isn't about what I want, it is about what must be done!'

Magnus sat stunned.

Every time he turned his head another layer of the man in front of him was peeled back and Magnus got to see even deeper in the depths of Alexander. But this… It broke his heart. How old had Alec been when he had given up on his dreams? How much had a mere boy taken before finally breaking? Before closing up so much? Closing up...

'This is what Isabelle was getting at,' Magnus breathed out a sigh.

At the mention of his sister Alec immediately shot to attention: 'What did Izzy say?'

'On the first day that she stayed here, she made a comment. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now…' Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing: 'I'm sorry, Alexander. I'm putting you in an unfair position.'

'It's alright,' Alec took a deep breath to regain himself.

'How about you take that shower and take as much time as you need to think over the ideas I put forward?' Alec nodded in response. 'I've got to make a few phone calls. I'll be in my bedroom.'

'Thanks, Magnus.' Magnus couldn't understand how Alec could squeeze his shoulder so casually, but he did just that as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Magnus was numb and he didn't know how he got to his bedroom, but at some point he found himself sat on his bed, staring at the closed door.

He had thought he could do this. Spill his feelings to Alexander and continue on. Preserving the bubble they had. But this… He had not seen this coming and he wasn't sure what to think or feel. He had not expected an answer, rejection or acceptance, to his feelings when he had spoken the words. He had considered an awkward tension forming at rejection, but that was something they could overcome. In his heart of hearts he hoped that he had been right in seeing the very small signs that Alec returned his feelings and would struggle with acknowledging it. He had even considered Alec possibly questioning his sexuality again as this was to be his first experience with a relationship.

Never had Magnus thought that his feelings would be answered in kind and then rationalised and dismissed. Outright dismissed. Because as far as Alec was concerned there was no choice to be made or discussion to be had. Alec could simply never choose his heart over his head. What's worse, Magnus couldn't even ask him to look into his heart without forcing him to address years of hurt and disappointed hopes.

Looking down at his hands he noticed they were shaking and his vision was blurring. He should have been more careful and at the same time he was happy to have shared his heart. Knowing that Alec, confused and repressed as he was, felt something for him as well, had shattered the last of the walls that Magnus still had standing. And Magnus was left vulnerable and exposed.

Alec's words and his choices were rational, but his motivations… Magnus had become part of Alec's happiness and that was decidedly not rational. It sparked the tiny bit of hope that, maybe, Magnus could restart Alec's heart as Alec had restarted his. He was being selfish, and careless and stupid, but he couldn't let it go… He needed someone to talk to right now.

Before he knew it he had dialed Catarina's number: 'I figured you would be calling me today, Magnus. How was your night out with Alec?' Catarina's cheerful tone was a balm to the soul and Magnus allowed himself to bask in it for a moment as words wouldn't find their way to his mouth yet.

'Magnus? Magnus, what is going on?' Magnus tried to compose himself enough to answer, but couldn't. 'Magnus, did something happen? Are you alright? Is Alec?'

'No,' Magnus finally managed to choke out. 'Yes. Not…' Magnus shook his head and cleared his throat before continuing. 'We're both fine. Everything is just… Everything is messed up, Cat, and I don't know what to do.'

'Tell me what's going on Magnus.'

'I told him, Catarina. I needed to get him to believe me. And he feels the same.'

'That's good, isn't it?'

'He won't risk it.' And before he knew it, it all came tumbling out. His growing feelings for Alec over the last weeks, his siblings account of him, the debt that Alec was in, the possibility that the hit had been on Alec, the thought of losing him, the solutions Magnus had tried to offer and Alec's rejection of them. He didn't mention Alec's mother or any other secrets the man held beyond what was necessary to sketch his character. Catarina just sat and listened, occasionally humming to let him know she was still there. Once he had finally spoken all the words his mind was clearer and he once again had a grip on his emotions.

'I can't let him do this, Catarina. He doesn't deserve this, and I don't either,' Magnus lamented. 'He's had the world on his shoulders since he was a kid. I don't think he's done anything just for himself in years.'

Catarina sighed: 'I don't know him as well as you do, but if what you say about him is true then he is never going to allow himself to have anything he wants.'

'Is it selfish of me to want him to acknowledge those things again, knowing how hard it is going to be to open up and the pain he will have to go through if things go bad again?'

It was quiet for a moment before Catarina replied: 'Maybe. But the same goes for you Magnus. You took a risk, a big one, letting Alec in your life. Opening up, growing to love him and sharing your feelings after having been hurt so many times, that too is a risk. Did you think it was worth it?'

Magnus pondered over it for only a moment before answering: 'Yes. Even if he ends up betraying me now, or breaking my heart I wouldn't trade a single moment to spare me any kind of pain I could possibly experience. But Alec might not agree because he is right; if things fall apart he doesn't just risk himself, but also his siblings.'

Magnus let out a sigh: 'I just… I needed to talk to you, this is so far beyond anything… Madzie is going to be devastated to know he won't fight for her. And Isabelle, she's been so worried over Alec's wellbeing. Even Jace is concerned and none of them know.'

'There is nothing you can do?'

'Not without betraying his trust. The only way I can see anything changing is one of his siblings bringing it out in him. And Alec is never going to forgive me if I tell them anything.' It was quiet for a while.

Magnus was deep in thought when Catarina finally spoke again: 'How's your schedule for this week?'

'I'm working from home most days,' Magnus replied surprised. 'I've got to head in on tuesday and wednesday, possibly on friday as well before the political fundraiser that evening. Why?'

'So, you are busy at home on thursday?'

'Yes. Catarina, what is this about?'

'I'll let you know soon. For now, just try to be there for Alec. He needs to just have a friend around, even if he doesn't know it himself. Show him that no matter what happens, you'll be in his corner. If you believe that, then maybe he'll start to as well.'


	29. Little Fish

On monday Alec went to see his siblings to take Max to the optometrist, and informed them that they were entertaining the notion that Alec could have been a possible target instead of Magnus. His siblings were, of course, very concerned about the idea, but agreed to being careful. This resulted in Alec finally allowing Jace to start training Max, who was quite ecstatic about it, and both Izzy and Jace to carry a weapon stick on them at all times. Alec had never been so happy for their mother's insistence on practising weapon fighting.

Knowing that his siblings were a little prepared eased his worries slightly and allowed him to take the financial blow of having to shell out for glasses for Max, with grace. There had been a little more room to breathe in their financials on the salary that Magnus was offering them, though most still went to their creditors and general utilities. But where a couple of months ago the glasses would have been a significant blow, they were now something that could be dealt with.

Magnus work didn't let up for their situation and the meetings at the Warlock offices were taxing for Alec with his still healing body, particularly because reporters had caught wind of what had happened. A car purposefully driving in on pedestrians did that. The police had been quite close lipped, but as soon as the words "attempt on the life of Magnus Bane" had been uttered by someone, they had all latched on. Alec and Magnus had been forced to subterfuge to leave the offices without Alec being accidentally elbowed in the ribs by a pushy reporter. They laughed about it when they got home, but were happy to accept aid from the security on site the next time to disperse the reporters.

Thursday was promising to be a much more quiet day, though Magnus was positively swamped with work to combat the damage that the news of someone trying to kill him had done. He was so busy that he had completely forgotten about Catarina's inquiry into his schedule. And so, the last thing that he, or Alec were expecting was a ringing of the apartment doorbell. He could hear Alec's boots on the hardwood floor, so he simply resolved to continue his work, confident that Alec could and would deal with whatever was awaiting on the other side of the door.

'Catarina?' At Alec's surprised greeting Magnus sat up, remembering his phone conversation with her almost a week ago. 'Are you looking for Magnus? I think he's busy, but I can check on him. Do you want some coffee?'

Magnus quickly got up to go and meet them as well as Catarina replied: 'No, thank you. I'm actually hoping to apply to you. Hello, Magnus.' Magnus stepped out to be met with the sight of Madzie, her little backpack strapped on, holding on to Alec's hand and beaming up at him as he talked to Catarina.

'Magnus!' Madzie ran over to hug him and he immediately kneeled to wrap his arms around her.

'I'm always happy to watch Madzie,' Alec immediately assumed. 'You know that.'

'That was not it exactly,' Catarina said as she watched Madzie disentangle herself from Magnus and make her way back over to stand in front of Catarina again with big excited eyes turned to Alec. 'Will was going to take Madzie to the aquarium today, but he unexpectedly got called into work. I've got to head out myself soon as well, but Madzie was very disappointed that we could not go. And then I remembered Magnus telling me he had no meetings today. So we thought it doesn't hurt to ask, right, Madzie?'

'Alec, do you wanna go watch the fishes with me today?' Alec's heart melted at the sight, but he had to turn to Magnus. Magnus looked from Madzie to Alec to Catarina. He knew this was a lie. If Will had planned to take Madzie out for a day, then Catarina would have told him, but she hadn't. Which meant that Catarina was scheming.

'I'm not sure, Madzie,' Alec kneeled in front of her. 'We can definitely hang out today, but Magnus might need me to be here today.' Alec didn't even look at Magnus, but he could hear how torn Alec was between denying Madzie this pleasure, or leaving Magnus alone for the day. And then Madzie's eyes turned to him with a pleading look and he knew he had already lost any chance of objecting. Not that he wanted to. If he was right in his assessment of Catarina's motives then she had very specifically picked the current setting to send off Alec and Madzie on their own.

'I can do very well without you today, Alexander. I'll just be working in my office all day, I should barely even notice you're gone. Besides, how could I deny anything to those big eyes?' A smile broke out on Alec's face.

'I put the tickets in Madzie's bag,' Catarina pointed out.

With that Alec turned back to Madzie, smile still happy and wide: 'In that case I would love to take you to the aquarium today.'

It was only an hour later that Madzie and Alec got off the subway stop closest to the aquarium. Madzie was holding Alec's hand and was almost buzzing with excitement. Even Alec found it hard to contain his joy at spending the day with just the two of them. Madzie had not said a word since they had set out, but her smiling face spoke volumes.

At the entrance he fished the two tickets out of his pocket and they were allowed in. Because of the summer holiday it was busier than it usually would be on a regular Thursday, but few people liked spending an entire day indoors when the weather was this beautiful. There were only very few other kids around and a lot of them were chattering loudly, tugging at their parents hands and arms to come and look, or let's go already. Madzie stuck close to Alec, more quiet than usual, but Alec didn't need verbal cues to understand her.

He followed her eyes as she trailed one of the bright yellow fish through its aquarium. He caught her as she recoiled from the sudden movement of the eel. Read a plaque aloud as she slightly cocked her head at the jellyfish container. She stuck close to his side, winding around his legs like a cat, her hands always reaching for his hand, or a finger or his shirt. They barely exchanged a word, but both knew that they took tremendous enjoyment from getting to spend this moment together and staring in awe at the displays in front of them.

Alec, vigilant as ever, caught the glances at them. They varied. Many looking concerned at the young man escorting the quiet six year old girl who looked nothing like him, many more looking endeared at the obvious closeness of the two. He ignored it and focused on Madzie, but he did wonder what people thought when they saw them together. With Max they had always quickly concluded Alec to be an older brother, which was correct and fine until it was necessary for Alec to act as a guardian. With Madzie it was very different.

Time went by quickly as Madzie quietly and calmly guided them from display to display until the room suddenly opened up for a very large aquarium. Several shoals of multicoloured fish, a couple of sharks and some bottom dwellers made their home among colourful corals. There were a lot of people in the room and Alec and Madzie stuck close together at the side of the display. Alec kneeled down next to her and followed the trails she made with a loosely pointed finger. She was completely mesmerised by a set of green-blueish fish that swam in small groups. They stood in front of the display for minutes, before Alec felt his ribs protest from kneeling for this long, and the general exertion of being on his feet the whole time.

'Madzie?' She turned to look at him. 'I need to rest for a little bit, so I'm going to sit on that bench over there.' He pointed out a bench at the side on which a heavily pregnant lady was already sat. 'You can look here as long as you like and come to me when you are ready to go further, okay?' She hesitated, but then nodded and hugged him tightly. He held her for another moment before getting up and making his way over.

'I'm sorry. Do you mind if I sit?' he asked politely.

She looked up at him: 'Not at all.' Alec nodded and took a seat. From the bench he had a perfect view on the entrance and exit of the room as well as Madzie in front of the glass. The crowd in the room was thinning for a moment, which allowed Madzie to move more towards the middle of the glass window. She looked over at Alec to see if she could still see him easily and when she did, she smiled before turning back to watch the fish move.

'She seems sweet,' the lady suddenly spoke.

'I'm sorry?' Alec turned to her, mostly to confirm she was actually talking to him.

'Your daughter. She seems sweet.'

'Oh,' Alec blushed. 'Thanks, I guess.' He cast a look around the room, but didn't see anyone paying attention to the lady. 'Are you here alone?'

'No,' she smiled at his concerned expression. 'My husband is finding the bathroom for our son. I decided to take the opportunity to rest my feet for a moment. Your wife not with you?' Even in the blue lights of the aquarium Alec's blush at the suggestion was visible. 'Or husband, I don't judge.'

Alec was a little lost for words. The suggestion brought a warmth to him that made him feel tingly and fuzzy in a very nice way. For just a moment he pictured coming here with Magnus. Listen to him talk to Madzie about the things they were seeing and the places the various types of fish were from. Fingers brushing against each other as they walked in the dark, Madzie as their guide. He quickly pushed the thought back down.

'Not married,' he replied. 'It's a bit complicated, but I'm close to her fosters. They had something come up today.'

The woman next to him raised an eyebrow: 'Really? I would have never guessed. You two look like you are close enough to be father and daughter.'

'Like I said, it's complicated,' Alec replied. 'I've known her longer than her fosters have. If I could adopt her I would.'

'What's stopping you then?' The woman asked.

Alec sighed and leant back against the wall: 'My situation is not exactly the greatest. There's hardly a court in the country that is going to allow me to.'

'I don't think she cares about that,' the woman smiled fondly. 'Kids are honest like that. They know who they want to be with and no biology or court is going to change their mind.'

'I guess,' Alec replied. 'She deserves better than this, though. A real family. A proper mother and father who can teach her things that I can only dream of. Not a messed up older brother who doesn't even know what he wants.'

'It sound to me like you know exactly what you want. But you are simply not admitting it to yourself.' Alec looked at her confused. 'Sometimes it is important to consider all the aspects carefully and rationally determine what is best. But when someone loves you, and you love them, rationality has very little to do with it, because no matter what setbacks and consequences you'll face, you'll be better for simply being together. I don't know your situation, but I know that if it weren't for my husband and my son, I wouldn't be able to sit here so comfortably pregnant with a child that never was and never will be mine.'

'I'm sorry, can I ask...?'

She laughed: 'Of course. I'm a surrogate for two friends of mine. They can't have kids of their own since they are both men. This is the second time.'

Alec nodded understandingly: 'How far along are you?'

'Couple of days shy of eight months.' She lovingly caressed her stomach.

'It's amazing that you're willing to do something like that for them. They are very lucky to have you.'

'That's what I tell them.' She smiled and then they caught sight of Madzie coming over. She looked at the pregnant woman before putting her hands on Alec's knees and looking up at him. Alec immediately understood and pulled her in his lap.

'It's okay, Madzie, she's nice.' Madzie waved a little shyly in greeting.

The woman smiled: 'Are you having a fun day out with your dad?' Madzie's eyes widened at the term and a blush rose to her cheeks as a warm feeling settled in Alec's stomach at the term. She cast a quick look at Alec before nodding. Her eyes then fell on the pregnant stomach and lingered there for a moment before turning a questioning gaze to Alec.

'She's pregnant, Madzie.' Madzie looked confused at Alec's reply so he explained. 'There's a baby growing in her stomach. But it is still too small to be born, so she's protecting it.' The woman was clearly amused at the explanation and even more so at Madzie's serious nod of understanding. Madzie looked over at the pregnant woman once more before giving her a questioning look.

'If you want to ask something, you can,' Alec told Madzie. 'But you do have to say it out loud.'

Madzie nodded and hesitated for a moment before looking over: 'Do you need a protection rune?' Alec laughed as the pregnant woman looked confused.

'A protection rune?'

Madzie nodded: 'Alec says they keep him safe even when bad things happen. He helps me draw them on him when I want to protect him.'

'You think they'll protect me too?' Madzie nodded. 'Then I would love it if you drew me one.'

Alec tried to suppress his smile, but it was completely futile: 'Where do you want us to draw it?'

'On my stomach, right? Then it'll protect me and the baby.'

Madzie eagerly looked at Alec who couldn't do much more than shrug as he took her hand and guided it through the motion of the protection rune as he explained: 'Angelic runes give inherent strength and power. The protection rune brings out your inner strength to shield you from things that wish to harm you, be it dark influences or pain.'

'That is beautiful,' the pregnant lady said as they finished the rune. 'Thank you.' Madzie smiled and leaned a bit closer to Alec. At this point a man and an eight year old boy made their way over and Alec could instantly tell that this was the woman's husband and son.

She smiled and sat up straighter, ready to leave: 'It was lovely talking to you Alec and Madzie.'

'You too,' Alec replied as she rose to her feet. 'All the best for the next few weeks.'

'I've been protected, so that should be fine,' she smiled at the both of them and turned to join her husband and son, but then hesitated and met Alec's eyes once more: 'You're already a great father, Alec. So whatever it is you're waiting for, don't let it hold you back for too long.' With that she turned and left. Alec sat a little bit stunned for a moment before Madzie wriggling off his lap took him back to the present.

'You want to continue?' Madzie nodded and took his hand as he got to his feet. Her tiny hand in his they continued past the exhibits in silence. Having their wordless interactions and Madzie entranced by the moving fish. Alec's mind was otherwise occupied.

Madzie was at his side only for the day. One brilliant simple day. Seeing her smile, turning to him with questions, trusting him to be her protector, he didn't want that to stop. They stood very long in front of a display with a lot of small, red and blue, shiny fish. Madzie absolutely loved them and the way they moved together. They reminded Alec a little bit of a picture book he'd once read to Max and when he mentioned it to Madzie she looked at him in anticipation.

'I guess we can try to see if the library has it on our way back.' Madzie hugged his leg and they continued through the aquarium. It was almost four o'clock when they reached the exit and started heading for the public library. Once there it was not hard to find "the rainbow fish" in the children's section and by Madzie's face upon seeing the book, he had made the right choice in suggesting it. They checked out the book and left the library again.

Madzie was holding the book, but her attention had shifted to Alec who stood for a moment seemingly lost for what to do. A light tug on his hand directed his attention towards the nearby park and they made their way there before sitting on a bench together. Madzie had clearly realised Alec had something on his mind and was in her quiet little way asking him about it.

'Madzie,' Alex started. 'Do you… Have you thought… Would you want to live with Catarina and Will forever?' Madzie held his eyes for a moment, but then looked down and shook her head. 'Do you know where you want to live?' Without looking at him she nodded. 'Will you tell me?'

Madzie looked up again and very determinedly said: 'I wanna live with Alec and Magnus.' Alec was a bit startled at hearing his and Magnus name spoken together like that, but she clearly had more to say as she continued. 'Magnus said grown ups get to pick where they lived. I wanna live with Alec, and Magnus makes Alec happy. So when you choose Magnus I'll live with both of you.'

'When I choose Magnus?'

Madzie nodded: 'To get married and have a forever home.' Alec didn't know what to say. Madzie had spoken with such certainty. Like there was no way around it. It filled his head with visions of them. Hanging out in the kitchen, Magnus helping Max with homework, Madzie helping Alec with cooking. Lazy sundays on the couch cuddled up and wrapped in books. Coming home after a long day to warm arms and eager hugs. To build a home again for his family.

He shook his head as if to shake away the visions and took a deep breath: 'I'll talk to Magnus about it. See if he has any ideas.'

Madzie smiled and hopped off the bench: 'Then can we go home now?'

'Yes,' Alec returned with a smile. 'Yes, we can. What do you say we pick up some takeout on the way home and surprise Magnus?' Madzie eagerly nodded.

Alec didn't often get takeout. He was so used to cooking every day that the thought barely ever entered his head. So when they did get takeout it was on the way home from the Warlock offices at Magnus direction, accompanied by a lengthy evaluation of Magnus past experiences with them. As such, Alec knew exactly what to get at Magnus' favourite thai place without having to consult the man himself.

Takeaway bags on his arm, Alec let him and Madzie into the apartment. It was very quiet, and Magnus was clearly not in the living room, which basically told Alec the whole story.

'Will you go check for me if Magnus is still working in his office? If he's on the phone you have to be quiet, but I'm sure he'll be happy to get a hug.' Madzie nodded eagerly and hurried off to Magnus office as Alec turned into the kitchen with their dinner. He put the bags on the kitchen island and pulled some glasses from the cupboard to fix some drinks for them. Only moments later he heard a giggle and the sound of Magnus shoes clicking on the floor slightly unevenly.

'Well, this is a wonderful surprise,' Magnus smiled as he stepped into the kitchen, Madzie firmly secured on his hip. Alec pulled down two wine glasses before turning to Magnus. The gorgeous man looked up from Madzie in his arms and Alec couldn't help the smile pulling at his lip. A sudden urge to wrap an arm around Magnus and press a kiss to his cheek came over Alec and he only barely managed to press it down before it would show in his features. It was just so… domestic. It was not a word he had ever associated with Magnus, but this…

'That thai place you like was on the way, so I figured, why not?'

'You're an absolute gem, Alexander,' Magnus put Madzie back on her feet. 'How was your day? I saw you got a new book?'

'It was really good,' Alec replied warmly. 'The octopuses were a bit scary, but there were a lot of pretty fish. Right, Madzie?' Madzie nodded. 'And I think we found Madzie's favourite fish.'

'Let me guess,' Magnus leant down towards Madzie. 'A rainbow fish?' He tapped the book playfully. But Madzie giggled and shook her head.

'Do you remember what they're called?' Alec patted her head.

'Tetra,' she said confidently.

'Close enough,' Alec smiled. 'But they kinda look like the rainbow fish, just a lot smaller. So I thought we could read the book after dinner. Speaking of which, thai is red wine, right?'

'You know me so well,' Magnus smiled before inspecting the content of the takeout bags to see what exactly they brought. Alex turned to fetch the open bottle of red wine he knew they had somewhere around here. A warmth had settled in his stomach, and it was both comfortable and fuzzy as well as pressing and heavy. This urge… it was not going away. It almost felt like anticipation, but of what? He had everything he needed right here. His family was safe, they were making enough money to live off. Izzy had another pillar of support, Jace had signed up for a short course at the end of the summer, Max was excited about going to school. But the nerves in his stomach weren't settling.

Madzie and Magnus were safe and together. Even if it was only temporary, it set his mind at ease, but somehow not his heart. Because something was missing. And Alec didn't know what. But watching Magnus and Madzie like this soothed an ache he hadn't known he had.


	30. The Floodgates

Alec was restless. Magnus had noticed it when Alec had returned from his day with Madzie. He was distracted, far off in his head. He was clearly making an effort to be as present as he usually was, actively listening to Magnus talking, wrapping Madzie in his arms as he read her the picturebook, offering to help Magnus in making drinks. But his hands were less steady, his voice flatter and his eyes distant. Something had happened. Madzie hadn't seemed affected, which was the only reason Magnus wasn't more concerned.

The whole of friday Alec had been particularly quiet, which was saying for the normally already reserved man. He'd not said a word all throughout breakfast, had not checked on Magnus during his work even once, and hadn't even stepped out for training. He acted like everything was normal, but it was not. And so Magnus found him, standing in front of the mirror, half an hour before they had to leave for the fundraiser, only halfway dressed, tracing one of the runes on his side with his finger.

He didn't notice Magnus come in, so Magnus kept quiet and watched Alec from the doorway. Alec looked pensive as he stared at the dark tattoos on his reflection. Magnus didn't recognise the rune Alec was paying attention to, but he didn't have to ponder for long as Alec moved to one on his chest that Magnus did recognise. It was the protection rune. It was one of the more intricate shapes that decorated Alec's skin. He slowly traced the shape, located over his lowest rib on his right side, with his middle finger. A tentative, soft touch, barely a whisper of contact. Once he'd finished the shape he rested for a few seconds before starting the movement over.

Magnus watched in silence from the doorway, surprised that Alec didn't notice him, for a few minutes before deciding to speak up: 'As much as I appreciate the view, Alexander. Shouldn't you be getting dressed?'

Alec startled, but relaxed as soon as he realised it was Magnus and then tensed slightly again as whatever was bothering dawned on him again: 'Magnus, you startled me.'

'That is a first,' Magnus spoke slightly jestingly. 'Though with how distracted you have been all day, not entirely unexpected. Do you have something on your mind?'

Alec ran his thumb over the protection rune once more before turning away from the mirror: 'Can I ask you something?'

'No, you are not getting out of wearing the suit,' Magnus joked. 'It's a black tie event, not even I can get you out of wearing a suit tonight.'

'I'm serious, Magnus,' Alec sighed.

'As am I. I much prefer the T-shirt, vest combination you have perfected, but if I can survive it so can you. Now what did you want to ask?' His tone turned serious and he let Alec take a moment to gather his courage together.

'Do you think I'm a good brother?'

Magnus frowned a little at the question, wondering what brought up the topic: 'Did Izzy or Jace say something to you?'

'No, they didn't. Did they say something to you?'

'No, I'm just trying to figure out what is bringing this on?'

'It's nothing. I'm just… wondering.' Alec's hand absentmindedly drifted to the protection rune again.

'I think,' Magnus picked up the white dress shirt he had previously laid out for Alec, 'that you have done the very best that was possible in a very bad situation. I think your siblings adore you and love you beyond what you can comprehend. There is not a doubt in my mind that you would do anything to protect them. They are lucky to have you, Alexander.' Magnus held out the shirt and Alec took it from him.

'Maybe,' Alec put his arms in the sleeves and turned back to the mirror to start doing up the buttons. 'I try to keep in touch, but I've seen them so little in the past few months. I wonder… I worry that they think I'm abandoning them?'

'What is bringing this on?' Magnus took a seat on the chair next to the mirror.

'I met a woman yesterday. She said some things and it got me thinking.'

'What did she say?'

'"When you love someone and they love you, no matter the problems or setbacks you face, you'll be better for being together." Or something like it.' Alec straightened out the shirt before tucking it in neatly.

'I don't think this is what she was talking about,' Magnus said. 'It is knowing that when the moment comes, you're able to lean on each other. That the question doesn't need to be asked because you both understand that if one of you needs the other, you'll be there for each other, no matter what. Some people need to have spoken words or marriage vows to believe that. The people who love you, your siblings, Madzie and even me, we know how much love you have for us. We know that you would raise hell to protect us and do anything to ensure we are happy. You don't need to say it or be near to communicate that to us. Every single one of your actions reaffirms it every single day.'

Alec had stilled as he let Magnus' words sink into his skin and warm his insecurities and worries. The molten puddle of warmth settled in his stomach and heated up his whole body, forcing a light blush to appear on his cheeks. Magnus hadn't moved closer, but the calm sincerity he expressed from his seat was undeniable.

'Thanks,' was all Alec managed to say. He fixed his cuffs and grabbed the jacket that Magnus had ordered him a couple of days ago. Alec felt ridiculous putting it on. It was a very nice well fitted dark grey jacket, which was exactly the reason he believed he should not be wearing this. An outfit this fancy belonged on Magnus, like the deep purple and black tux he was currently wearing. It made Alec look like a penguin next to him. He couldn't help his eyes flicking over at Magnus as he buttoned up his shirt around his neck. It was tight and uncomfortable, but necessary if he wanted to be able to put on the bowtie that Magnus was letting Alec borrow.

Alec struggled with tying the knot of his bowtie: 'This is ridiculous.' He dropped the half tied knot and ran a hand through his hair. 'Why am I even trying? Surely it is fine if I don't meet the dress code. I'm your bodyguard for heaven's sake. There's no reason I should be as dressed up as you are. In fact, it might be good to have me be visually distinct.'

'Now, Alexander,' Magnus chided as he rose from his hair. 'I believe we covered this when we got the suit. This is armour to protect the both of us from the very worst people in my acquaintance. We're going to have to play nice and I want you at my side for this.' His experienced fingers took the bowtie in his hands and started tying the knot for Alec. 'Besides, I think you look very dashing in a tux.'

'I look like an idiot next to you.'

Magnus pulled the bowtie into shape before challengingly looking up at Alec: 'Are you flirting with me, Mister Lightwood?'

'Never, Mister Bane,' Alec turned to the mirror to pull the bowtie straight and close the button of his jacket. 'I simply thought we had established that you are the more handsome of the two of us.' He added with a smirk.

'You, Alexander Lightwood, are going to be the death of me,' Magnus shook his head. 'How are your ribs?'

'Pretty good,' Alec replied. 'But got painkillers on me just in case.'

'Too bad that ensures that you're once again not drinking.'

'I never drink when we go out,' Alec chided. 'You know that.'

'You're going to be singing a different tune by the end of the night.' Magnus patted Alec on the arm and left Alec's room.

As Magnus had planned they arrived at the event as late as was justifiably possible. Alec couldn't help but fidget with the cuffs of his suit as he walked in beside Magnus. He was more acutely aware of the tattoo that was peeking out over the collar of his shirt and the unmanageable nature of his hair than ever before. Really, before meeting Magnus those things would have never entered his mind. Once again his eyes found their way over to the fake smile plastered on Magnus face and found, again, that it did very little to settle his nerves.

'How many people did you say you have to talk to again?' Alec asked quietly.

'Too many, Alexander. Always too many.' Magnus led the way into the crowd. People were elegantly dressed, adorned with shiny jewelry and expensive watches. Trophy wives, and occasional husband, clinging to their more influential counterparts looking to catch attention from anyone that could get their partner an advantage. Alec was grateful that his position slightly behind Magnus and Magnus' continuous introductions of Alec put him in a very different category from the silver tongued eye-candies. At least this way he could stay quiet. Magnus was making the small talk and the important talk as the evening dragged on.

A particularly heavy set man made a rather crude joke and Alec caught Magnus' grimace. His wife had a horse laugh and it took everything in Alec's power to not roll his eyes. Magnus made the excuse of thinking he saw someone he had to greet and left the conversation as fast as he could.

'Racism and jokes at the expense of those less fortunately in one conversation. Honestly, that man is a pig,' he muttered to Alec.

'It doesn't get much less fortunate than being married to that woman, so those jokes may be somewhat justified. I think she had all of three brain cells and had them all on loan to her husband for the evening.'

Magnus snorted: 'Clearly we just can't see her better aspects, because her appearance is definitely also not one of them. Did you see her mouth? I thought she could whinny at any point.'

'No, she can't really be a horse,' Alec replied with a grin. 'They had kids, I'm pretty sure pigs and horses don't crossbreed.'

At this Magnus let out his first genuine laugh of the night: 'Honestly, I don't know how I got through these nights before I met you.'

'I do. It was called alcohol,' Alec replied cheekily, earning him another chuckle. 'Speaking of which, did you need a refill?' Magnus had been pacing himself even more than usual. He was only on his second drink in as many hours, and with the awful company they had been having, that was far below usual. Especially as people around them started getting tipsier, which included the jokes getting more vulgar, the passes at Magnus getting more brazen and the insults far less veiled.

'I'm not exactly sure I want to run tonight on any more alcohol,' Magnus replied. 'But maybe we could see if we can acquire some glasses of water.' Alec nodded and with his hands folded on his back followed Magnus through the crowd to the bar. There were a lot of arrogant men pushing forward in the gathering of people waiting for the bartender to notice them over the lingering women drunkenly flirting with the bartender and waitstaff out of sight from their husbands, but through careful navigation Magnus managed to maneuver them forward and order two glasses of water. The bartender gave Magnus a curious look, but obliged and smiled at the "thank you" that Magnus offered, clearly used to being treated far worse at these events.

Alec could sympathise, he'd heard much from Jace about the way waitstaff was treated at many of these events. Usually they were hoping to be ignored as that was the better option. Alec recalled once having had to accompany his parents to an event where business partners of his parents had pulled an unfortunate server aside to set as an example to Alec of why he should stay in school. Ironically a couple months later Alec's aloof personality had him rejected for that very job. They cleared the pushy crowd and Magnus handed one of the glasses to Alec.

'Thank you,' Alec smiled and took a sip before turning to Magnus. 'So, who did we have left to talk to?'

'Magnus!' Both Magnus and Alec whirled to meet the smiling, but smug, face of someone or another who had just greeted Magnus. The smile on Magnus' face seemed reasonably genuine, so this was probably not one of the worst people they had to talk to tonight. 'This night may not turn out to be a total disaster after all.'

'Lin, always a pleasure to see you,' Magnus clearly didn't really trust this person, but he was relaxed enough for Alec to not want to intervene. But he did move a little closer to Magnus' side as he noticed the man unconsciously reaching out for him. The woman's eyes flicked over to Alec for a moment and she eyed him for a moment before a small smile pulled at her painted lips.

'And clearly I'm striking out with you as well tonight.' She turned from Magnus to Alec: 'Lin Yuan Yang. Former lawyer and professional socialite. May I ask who you are?'

Alec sent a quick look at Magnus who gave an encouraging nod: 'Alec, Alec Lightwood. Magnus'-.'

'No need, it is rather obvious,' she smiled. 'Didn't think I was going to see this happen again, as you said you were never bringing another partner to these events again. But you two look good together.' A blush rushed up Alec's cheeks as his eyes fell to the floor. He had overstepped again. He took a small step back as Magnus explained that they were not together, but that Alec was his bodyguard. Alec couldn't find it in himself to raise his eyes. The night had been quiet and honestly the comment had affected him. He was the one who had told Magnus they shouldn't do anything about their feelings.

Would Magnus be angry with him?

He had never seen Magnus really angry, and he couldn't imagine him breaking that trend over this. He couldn't imagine Magnus even blaming Alec for this, though it had been definitely Alec's fault that she had gotten the wrong idea. Alec had relaxed too much at the friendly gestures Magnus had made, at receiving the drink and seeing the smile.

Alec's eye fell on Magnus' hand hanging at his side and once again there was that urge to reach out and take it. To both receive and give comfort through that touch for anyone to see. To stand tall and shield Magnus from the unwanted advances of drunken socialites. To have the words that were just spoken be true so that he would never have to step away from the happy bubble that they were living in.

He wanted all of that.

It squeezed at his heart and before he knew it the floodgates broke open and this desperate want he had locked away for so long rushed over him with a fierce intensity and a warmth he had almost forgotten that hope possessed.

He should have known. He should have known that there was no way to fight his feelings with rationality, because as it crashed over him he lost his breath at the sheer overwhelming power of what had been pushed back for so long. The last flicker of a spark of hope that he had convinced himself he didn't need anymore, had sprung to life and burst into flames that licked at his insides. His senses were alight. It was suddenly so clear.

He had been so scared of losing everything, had struggled so hard, that he had forgotten what he had done it all for. His siblings had learned to live their lives in fear because his caution had been holding them back. But he wanted… He wanted Jace to take that risk with Clary because he could see that no matter how stupid and reckless Clary could be, she brought Jace to life. He wanted Izzy to lose sight of their budget as she went out to buy them anything because she got so excited with the things she brought home. He wanted to take Max out into the woods and officially make him a shadowhunter, even if it may be slightly dangerous and he really had no time to take a couple of days off and run around in the woods.

He wanted to come home to his siblings. He wanted to come home to Madzie and have her call him dad, like the lady at the aquarium had called him because he really liked the term. He wanted a lazy sunday with all the people he loved gathered around him. On the couch, in his kitchen, it didn't matter. He wanted to show all of them just how much he loved them because in his desperation to do right by them he had forgotten to tell them exactly what it had all been for. That desperate need to keep everyone safe, the last true goal, his purpose in life because he had not done any of it against his will. It had consumed every part of his being for years, but he didn't regret a single second of it, because it had all been for the people he loved.

And now, even with the world at stake, his tidal wave of repressed feelings was no threat. Because he had them. He was not alone, nor were they. He was no longer defending just a bunch of kids from the worst of the world. He was an older brother, a best friend, a father figure, an employee, a protector, but above all, he was just Alec. He had people to rely on as much as people relied on him. He was no longer responsible for everything, he was allowed to make mistakes. And he had not been able to see it, but he wanted to. To show those he loved that he trusted them as much as they trusted him. He wanted!

Glass shattered on the stone floor.

Magnus immediately turned to see that Alec had lost grip on his glass of water that was now splattered on the floor. Alec was out of breath, still looking at the floor, his mind running a million miles faster than he could keep up with.

'Alec?' Magnus placed a hand on his arm and turned to him with concerned eyes. 'Alexander, are you alright?'

Alec nodded, looking up with the most unreadable expression Magnus had seen to date: 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm… Can…' A waiter appeared shaking Alec out of his stupor as he bent down right next to them and started cleaning up the glass. 'I'm sorry, that was me.' He received a short comment on that it was nothing and Alec nodded before turning back to Magnus.

'Come on,' Magnus put his glass on one of the nearby tables, took Alec's hand and started leading him away from the worst of the crowd.

That hand.

The hand that had just taken hold of his. That urge that Alec had been feeling was pounding in his chest stronger than ever. He wanted to pull Magnus in close, find out exactly how soft that skin was, see his eyes light up, hug him tight, make him laugh, whisper compliments, finally learn how to flirt, feel that pressure build up around his heart and for once not let the fear of what his feelings might do to him overwhelm him. Because Alec couldn't do anything in half measures and he was lost. He was lost in the sea of his own thoughts and feelings and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it. Not anymore. Not when he had been shown so much love and trust. He wanted to respond in kind to the man he loved.

Magnus stopped near a wall, out of the worst of the crowd and turned to Alec, ready to release his hand, but found that Alec was not letting it go. And on Alec's face he found… Alec was still breathing heavily, tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes. But his mouth was graced with that smile. That one smile. That smile that Magnus had only seen so rarely. The unburdened, careless smile that lit up the world and took his breath away. And it was turned to Magnus.

Their eyes met and Magnus could see the flood of emotions whirling around in the bright eyes he had become so fond of. The air was knocked out of Magnus' lungs at the sparkling eyes, the smile, the emotions, because all of them were directed at him. Every last guard, even those Magnus hadn't realised were there before, were gone and there was just pure unadulterated Alec looking at him with a love that knew no bounds.

'Alexander?'

Alec surged forward, his fingers wrapping themselves around the lapels of Magnus jacket, janking Magnus towards him, and crashing his lips over Magnus. Magnus needed no more than an instant to get with the program, one hand wrapping around Alec's bicep to steady himself the other finding its way to Alec's stomach as he moulded his lips against Alec. It was clumsy and messy and forceful, but every drop of the overwhelming feelings that Alec had buried inside himself was finding its way to Magnus through that connection. And Magnus couldn't do anything but respond in kind. The sheer intensity of his feelings that he had not communicated, and maybe even underestimated until this connection had been made, it all came rushing out to meet Alec in a conversation that words could never have encompassed.

Magnus hand rose up on Alec's chest and brushed one of Alec's bruised ribs forcing Alec to break away in a gasp. Magnus wanted to give a moment to regain their breath, but Alec clearly wasn't bothered as he moved in once again to capture Magnus' mouth with his own. It was less forceful, but Magnus was struggling to keep his knees from giving out and collapse in the arms of Alec.

Neither of them knew if it had been seconds, minutes or even hours when they broke apart. Time didn't seem to matter, though realistically it had probably been only been seconds. Magnus felt more drunk than he had been in years and there was no fighting the confused smile that had taken hold of him.

'Alexander,-,' he started, but Alec spoke up first.

'I'm not afraid anymore. Because… Because I want you. And it's the best thing I have felt in years. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And we need to talk about this, because I promise you I'm still going to freak out about this, and I might backpedal, but right now… Right now, I love you. And you need to know that.' Alec was out of breath, the smile dropping into a serious but completely open look that Magnus could almost drown in again.

Magnus drew a deep breath and nodded: 'I love you too.' Alec's hands loosened their grip on Magnus' jacket, moving them to rest on Magnus' hands that were still on Alec. Gently he unwrapped the fingers from around his arm and guided them down, before snaking his other hand into the hand of Magnus that was resting on his stomach. He took a moment to look at their intertwined hands with a soft version of that smile returning, before he once again looked up at Magnus, dropping their hands between them.

'So, how many people were left to talk to?'

'Alexander, we can leave-.'

'No,' Alec chuckled. 'We've left nearly early at nearly every public event that we've attended together for some reason or another. We're sticking this one out. We've got all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere.' Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the wide grin on Alec's face as he said this.

'Well then,' he wiped the happy tears from his eyes, careful not to smudge his make-up too badly, and recomposed himself. 'Let's get to work, my dear.' And they turned to face the crowd.

Hands clasped tightly together.


	31. Hopes, Wants and Dreams

Neither Alec nor Magnus cared about the time. They had left the fundraiser after a while, their hands clasped together throughout the rest of the night as Magnus talked to unbearable people who made them both so much more eager to just go home and explore what had just happened between them. Because Alec had crossed a bridge between them and burned it behind him. Magnus could not be happier with the result, but he knew. He knew that Alec was going to struggle with this change in his life. As such, they needed to talk. And maybe also kiss again, because as clumsy and messy as that first kiss had been, Magnus was rather desperate for more.

They made their way home and soon found themselves standing on the balcony. Two glasses of wine within reach, they stood looking out over the city with their shoulders brushed together. Neither of them had said a word since they had gotten home, but even though they knew they had to talk seriously, there was no tension in the air. Instead they were each relishing in the contact of their brushing shoulders.

'Was that your first kiss?' Magnus suddenly wondered aloud. Turning to Alec he was met with a light blush that already told him the answer before Alec's nod of the head could.

'Could you tell?'

Magnus smiled: 'Darling, I was a bit too preoccupied with preventing my knees from giving out under me to thoroughly assess your technique. But if you're worried, I'm sure we can find plenty of occasion to practise.'

Alec's blush deepened: 'I'm not going to say no to that.' He allowed him to lean in and gently met Magnus' lips with his own. It was soft and chaste and lasted for mere moments before Alec pulled away, leaving Magnes feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and, heaven, could he get any more attached to this man? The bashful innocence was practically sinful on the gorgeous tall man.

'Alexander,' Magnus spoke before he would no longer be able to restrain himself. 'What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining, but it was only a couple of days ago that you were adamant about not acting on our feelings.' That rapidly changed the mood. The warm, casual and relaxed atmosphere turned serious as Alec took a deep breath.

'You happened,' he leaned against the balcony wall, staring off in the distance. 'I'm not really good with words and all of… well, this. Opening up and relying on someone, I've never done that until you came along. I don't think I realised how much I changed by spending time with you. Not until I was out with Madzie and this woman I was talking to told me I was a good father.' Magnus could see the soft smile of pride on Alec's face. It was the same look that was usually reserved for when Alec talked about his siblings. But now it was, for maybe the first time ever, turned on Alec himself with a bashful hesitance.

'It felt good. It felt right. And then Madzie… She said she wanted to live with us. And I could picture it. I just kept going over and over it in my head. Trying to figure out what I was supposed to do. Tonight, when your friend said that we looked good together. It just all fell into place. I've been at this alone for… For six and a half years at least. But I'm not anymore. It's the best feeling and I don't want to lose that. Ever. I want to stand by your side and consult you on decisions. I want you and I don't think I've ever felt anything that strong. So, I can find another job. I'll starve for another couple of months if necessary because I want to take this risk for me. For us.'

'Then tell me,' Magnus moved to put a hand on Alec's arm. 'Tell me what you want and I'll tell you what I want and we'll figure out what we're going to do, together.'

Alec smiled: 'I want to kiss you again.'

Magnus chuckled: 'I think that can be arranged.' He reached of and gently pressed a very chaste kiss to Alec's lips. He delighted in seeing the corners of Alec's mouth curl up at the contact and a sigh escape at the loss of it.

'Do you want to go inside?' Alec nodded in response to Magnus question and they both grabbed their wine glasses before sitting down closely together. Alec hesitated in reaching out to hold Magnus hand again, but as Magnus noted it he took charge and instead draped Alec's arm around his shoulder and settled carefully against the taller man. Alec stiffened for a moment in surprise, but then relaxed and pulled Magnus in tighter for a moment.

'I've wanted this for a while,' Magnus said with a smile. 'For a while it seemed like the only way to get your arms around me was for disaster to strike.' He took a sip of his wine.

'I didn't know I wanted this,' Alec muttered in response. 'But it is nice.' He took a sip of wine. 'I've wanted to tell you how beautiful you look almost every day for weeks now. But I didn't think it was appropriate.'

Magnus looked up at Alec with a warm appreciative look: 'A fair chance I would not have been able to keep my hands to myself if you had.' Magnus ran a hand over Alec's knee. 'I wanted to introduce you as my boyfriend tonight.'

'Then why didn't you?' Alec asked quietly.

'I didn't know if that's what we are now. I don't want to push a label on you that you're not ready for.'

'I thought I was already taking that step by kissing you.' Magnus found a delightful blush on Alec's cheeks when he looked back up at him.

'So, do you want to be?'

'I like that.' A comfortable silence fell for a few moments. Alec absentmindedly drew patterns on Magnus' shoulder. 'I want to properly introduce you to my siblings.'

'I've met your siblings, haven't I?'

'Over either me or Izzy being in bad shape. I mean properly. Sit down at a table together like a proper family. Maybe ask Catarina and Will to bring Madzie.'

'I think we can arrange that,' Magnus replied. 'How does tomorrow night sound?'

'Wait, really?' Alec moved Magnus so he could more easily look him in the eye.

'Of course, Alexander. It's high time our families really met. And it's not like you're asking for the impossible. It should be a perfect occasion to use the large table on the roof terrace. The weather is supposed to stay excellent, so we should be able to sit outside. I have no idea where to even begin cooking for that many people, so I will leave the cooking to you.'

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet. You're cooking for eight. That's no mean feat,' Magnus joked as he settled back against Alec.

'You know I don't mind it.'

It was quiet for another few moments before Magnus spoke: 'I want to wake up in your arms again.'

'When did that happen?' Alec asked confused.

'The morning after the accident. Turns out you are protective even in your sleep. I had to sacrifice Madzie to your hold in order to escape.'

Alec chuckled: 'Well, I want to fall asleep in your bed again.'

'Then how about, we do that. It's past midnight and we have a dinner to arrange tomorrow.' Alec nodded against the back of Magnus head. He was not entirely ready to let go yet, but Magnus was already getting up so he swiftly followed. Grabbing his sleeping sweats from his own bedroom he quickly changed and brushed his teeth before making his way over to Magnus bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, but when Alec stepped in he didn't immediately spot Magnus. Instead he found the door to the ensuite open and there he found Magnus carefully removing his makeup.

Alec leaned against the doorframe and let his eyes follow Magnus hands. He was not unfamiliar with the process. Izzy had worn makeup since she was twelve, though the style had changed. She had even asked Alec to help her the first weeks after getting clean, because his hands were steady, so he wouldn't poke out her eye. She was, however, much rougher in removing it than Magnus was. Instead of furiously wiping at his eyes, Magnus seemed to be able to get it of with a few clean precise strokes. Almost like it was an art.

Magnus caught his eye in the mirror and Alec almost reflexively turned away. Almost. Because he caught Magnus smile at him as he continued cleaning off his makeup. A flush of embarrassment on his cheeks Alec shifted a little in his position in the doorway, but stayed to watch Magnus complete his ritual. Magnus without makeup was a rare sight, but, damn, if it wasn't magnificent. He put his things away and turned to get over to Alec. It was only now that Alec noticed that Magnus had also already changed into sleepwear, which consisted of some soft pants and definitely no shirt.

Magnus hands found their way to Alec's hips: 'Shall we head to bed?' Alec couldn't form words as the blush continued to creep, but nodded and let Magnus lead him to bed. Collapsing under the sheets Alec turned over on his side to look at Magnus, who did the same.

'It's strange,' Alec muttered.

'What is?'

'This,' Alec nuzzled further into the pillow. 'Laying here with you. I don't know what to do.'

A smile pulled over Magnus' face: 'Then allow me to set the example.' Magnus scooted closer to Alec so their chests were separated only by Alec's arm, and their legs softly brushing together. 'There is nothing you can do wrong here. We're both still exploring what we're comfortable with, so it's okay to reach out and try. And you can tell me if I go to far, I will do the same. Agreed?'

Alec nodded and hesitated for another moment before reaching out and putting his arm around Magnus' waist. He was rewarded with a warm smile as Magnus curled further into him. It was mere moments before they were both out like a light.

Magnus woke in a familiar position. His cheek on Alec's chest, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The only thing missing was a little girl wrapped in between them. Instead his arm was now draped over Alec's stomach and Alec's arm was wrapped around his waist. A soft hum escaped him as he relished in the warmth. A chuckle rumbling under him alerted Magnus to the fact that Alec was also awake. He turned to look up at Alec's sleep rumpled face.

'Morning.'

'Good morning, Alexander.'

'Did you sleep well?'

'Excellent,' Magnus smiled. 'Have you been up for long?'

'A little while. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed very peaceful.' Magnus couldn't resist pressing a kiss to Alec's jaw and watched the blush spread out from under his touch, before Alec seemingly determined to move along as well. He carefully turned and pressed his lips against Magnus'. Had it been later in the day, Magnus could probably have resisted. But right now he curled further into Alec parting his lips and running his tongue over Alec's lips, asking for entrance. Alec shuddered and retreated with a furious blush on his cheeks.

'Sorry, couldn't help myself,' Magnus said softly.

'Don't apologise. It was… nice.'

Magnus couldn't help the laugh: 'You, Alexander, are going to be the death of me.' He ran his thumb over Alec's cheek. 'So, the plan for today?'

'I've gotta go downstairs and get the mail. You've got no work scheduled today, but that doesn't account for overflow from last week.'

'A couple of briefs I have to sign off on, but those can wait until tomorrow. We have a dinner party to prepare for today.'

'You're sure about that?' Alec asked hesitantly. 'I mean, it was just a thing for maybe sometime and-.'

'Alexander, I know you're in the habit of practising self denial, but it's okay to ask for something. Seeing you happy makes me happy as well. Additionally, I think it is an excellent idea, so you're not doing it just for you.'

A warmth flooded Alec and he pulled Magnus in for another kiss, still too new to be casual, but short and sweet: 'You're amazing.'

'I know, darling.'

It took another few moments for them to actually get out of bed and get to their morning routines. Over breakfast they discussed planning for the day. Alec knew Jace to have the day off, but needed to make sure he had his evening available as well as Izzy and Max who he was pretty sure had no plans. Magnus simple sent a text to Catarina inviting all of them to dinner and got a positive response within minutes. Alec, however, decided that it would be better to call Jace as the usually already curt responses from his brother got even shorter over text.

'What?'

'Morning Jace,' Alec grinned at the confused tone of his brother that clearly indicated Alec had just woken him up.

'You better have a good fucking reason for waking me,' Jace grumbled. There was a female voice in the background asking a question and when Jace replied with "Alec", he figured it he had either spent the night at Clary's or the other way around.

'I wanted to ask if you have plans for tonight. See if you, Izzy and Max wanted to come and have dinner.'

There was a slight hesitation on the other side of the line: 'I kinda have Clary over.'

Magnus, who had been listening in, now mouthed to Alec: 'Ask her too.'

Alec covered the phone: 'Ask Clary to come to?'

'Yes, the more the merrier. Besides, it seems an appropriate occasion for us to meet.'

Alec grinned back at him as he removed his hand from over the phone: 'If you don't have specific plans, then bring her along. Magnus would like to meet her.'

'You're not serious.'

'If you don't believe me then I'll ask her myself when I come and pick you guys up this afternoon. I have something to tell you.' Alec gave Magnus a significant look, which earned him a smile in return.

'Shit, did something happen?'

'No! Good news, I promise.'

'Well, damn, that's overdue. I'll let Izzy and Max know.'

'Thanks, Jace.' With that Alec hung up and turned to Magnus: 'I think they're in.'

Magnus smiled before his face turned quite a bit more quizzical: 'Why didn't he think you were serious about inviting Clary?'

'Clary and I don't really get on,' Alec awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 'She's a good person, very nice, makes Jace happy, but she's reckless and impulsive and completely oblivious to the fact that her way may not always be as possible as she thinks it is.'

'Did she get you into trouble?'

'Not really. But before I started working for you, we had no money left to pay for classes for Jace. I knew he was interested, but we both knew we couldn't afford it and she just kept on pushing. She once almost convinced Jace to enter a haunted house with her, even though as soon as his heart rate breaks 150 he's in danger of dying. I know she means well, and with what Jace is like, his chances of actually getting his heart racing in a haunted house are very small, but she was risking his life.'

'Did she know?'

'Partly, I mean, the heart rate monitor is hard to miss. She knew his heart rate couldn't get too high, so he had to avoid stressful environments, but she didn't know exactly what would happen. She has gotten more conscious about things, but to me she's always been an unpredictable influence, which made her dangerous. I've just never really warmed up to her.'

Magnus nodded in understanding: 'Well, maybe today we can start changing that. You've done a lot of changing after all.' He pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek and watched the blush appear, but before he could move away, he was trapped by Alec's arms and his lips were claimed in a kiss.

They spend the morning casually going about their own things, both of them, Alec more so than Magnus, still testing out the waters of their changed relationship. But it was nice and comfortable. When Catarina, Will and Madzie showed up halfway the afternoon, Alec said a quick hello before leaving to meet his siblings and let Magnus inform the Loss family of their new relationship that was somewhat of the reason for tonight's dinner. The subway took him quickly to the apartment of his siblings that had started feeling less and less like his own home and Alec couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought over the reason why.

Unlocking the door to the apartment he stepped in and was immediately greeted by excited cries of his names from his siblings. Izzy was immediately on him for a hug, shortly followed by Max before Alec could get to Jace and Clary.

'So, what's this about having all of us over for dinner?' Jace asked as Alec had immediately slipped back into his role of caretaking older brother and put on the kettle for tea. It allowed Alec to hide the forming blush as he tried to gather up the courage to say the words he had never thought he would get to say.

'I suggested having all of you as well as Madzie and her family around for dinner and then Magnus said that it was a perfectly good occasion for it and just ran with it like he does.'

'What occasion?' Izzy asked suspiciously.

'I kissed Magnus last night.' He was most definitely not met with the baffled silence he had expected. Izzy squealed and wrapped him in a hug. Jace laughed loudly and joyfully, joined by Clary who burst into giggles. Max cried out an excited: "Really?!" And Alec couldn't help but join in on the joy himself with one of the broadest grins his siblings had seen on him in years.

'What happened man? I thought you said you weren't going to act on it.'

The water boiled and Alec poured it in the pot, dropping a couple of tea bags in: 'I wasn't. I didn't even. He actually told me he had feelings for me last weekend and I told him I felt the same but didn't want to risk it. He was actually very understanding and we went on about our lives. But then last night, we were at this fancy fundraiser and this acquaintance of Magnus just comes up to us and says something. And it was like things suddenly fell into place and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't want to.'

'You kissed him at a fundraiser?' Clary asked. 'In public?'

'Off to the side of the big crowd, but yeah.'

'Shit, Alec, you don't do anything in half measures,' Jace laughed.

'I'm so happy for the both of you,' Izzy smiled happily. 'So you're dating now?' She pulled a cup of tea towards herself as Alec finally also sat down at the kitchen table. They only had four chairs, so Clary had taken up Jace's lap.

'Yeah. We're going to have to work a couple of things out around work and such, but yeah.'

'Congratulations, man,' Jace smiled. Alec was about to reply when there was a sudden ringing of the doorbell. Disrupting the joy and startling all of them.

Alec looked around his siblings: 'Anyone expecting anyone?' He was met only by shakes of the head. Nevertheless he got up and, leaving the chain on as a precaution, opened the door. He almost immediately wanted to close it, but a high heeled shoe worked its way into the small opening.

'You're not supposed to be here.'

'Whether you like it or not, I need to talk to you, Alec.'

'They don't know anything, if not for me, then for their safety. Leave.' Alec spoke firmly.

'Alec, who is it?' Izzy called out, causing Alec to abruptly turn to her.

'Izzy, stay there.' Alec rarely used a tone that firm with any of them, and the sheer shock alone was enough to keep Izzy in her seat and raise Jace's heart rate by a significant amount.

'If I can find you then so can Valentine.'

'Alec?' Jace had clearly not followed his instructions because as Alec looked over his shoulder Jace was walking up, his weaponstick at the ready to defend them. But then he caught sight of the person on the other side of the door and he went white as a sheet. 'Maryse?'


	32. What Family Is For

It was now too late to try and keep their mother out and Alec gave his mother a nod to let her know that he was letting her in. Closing the door enough to unlock the chain he opened it again, now revealing her to Max, Izzy and Clary as well.

'Come in.' Maryse did as such and Alec closed the door behind her. The good mood had died as Izzy and Jace were frozen, Clary confused and Max a mixture of both.

Alec grabbed some medicine from the kitchen drawer and put a hand on his brother's arm: 'Jace. I want you to take this now.'

'Alec,-.'

'I know. I promise, we'll get to that, but I'm not willing to lose you. So take the medicine and have a seat.' Jace was too shocked to protest any further. Alec then moved over to stand behind Izzy's chair, right next to Max and put a comforting hand on Izzy's shoulder. 'Clary, this is our mother, Maryse.'

'But, Jace said your mother had died,' Clary let herself be pulled back into Jace's lap as he sat down having taken his anxiety medication.

'Officially, I did. And I would have stayed that way if Alec hadn't gone and done something as monumentally stupid as take you to New York and start working for Magnus Bane. I told you to keep quiet and what do you do? You find the most obnoxiously loud person, who was a business rival of ours no less, and get yourself caught up in rumours around him. If you weren't on the radar, you certainly are now. And do you have any idea how ridiculously easy it is to track you down? Everyone at the university knew Isabelle Lightwood. It took asking all of three people before I got your address.'

'Izzy needs to attend university. I'm not going to stop her from doing that.'

'Well, you should have. As soon as you were attacked, you should have packed up and left. But you didn't. And you didn't listen to me when I approached you at that event either.'

'I didn't initially know that the hit was on me and I have responsibilities here as well.'

'Excuses. I told you to be cautious and you got careless,' the condescending sharp tone of his mother made Alec almost flinch. 'You're putting your siblings in danger. Now that he knows it's a ruse he's not going to stop, Alec, so you have to be the one to make sure that they're safe because I can't. This is not the time to be selfish, it is the time to be cautious.'

'How dare you say that to Alec?!' The sudden blur of red hair got to her feet. 'I don't know much about what is going on, but I know that Alec would give anything to protect Jace, Izzy and Max. He is the most loyal person and the very best brother anyone could ever wish for.'

'Oh, yes, I'll certainly believe he is a very good big brother. But Alec isn't just a brother. He is responsible for far more than you could imagine. You don't understand this, but Alec does. He understands that it is not about doing what you want, but about what must be done.' Alec's posture had slumped, but he didn't take his hand off Izzy's shoulder, trying to be strong for his siblings and take it. Take it like he always had. The ground shaking under his feet as the weight of the world pressed down on him.

'You don't get to talk to Alec like that!' Izzy suddenly got to her feet. 'You were dead, mom. And times were hard. And Alec did everything, everything, so that he could carry that burden. We were safe here! We were doing fine when you abandoned us! Because that is what you did if you were not dead.'

'Isabelle, sit down,' Maryse spoke sternly.

'No! I will not watch you insult Alec. I will not watch you lecture and berate him like you did when we were kids.'

'Isabelle, you do not understand…'

'No, we don't understand,' Jace now joined in. 'And that is your fault, not Alec's. And honestly, I don't give a shit, Maryse. You're supposed to be their mother. Our mother.'

'I am your mother.'

'I don't have parents,' Max suddenly stated. 'I have Alec. I don't need parents.'

'Max,' Alec said gently chastising, but Max wasn't having it.

'No, my mom and dad died when I was six. So you can't be my mom. We don't need anyone but Alec.'

Alec was touched by his siblings' defense of him, but he could see the words hitting his mother like blows in the face: 'Guys, that's enough.'

'Alec,-.' Jace was clearly riled up, but Alec's calm and determined demeanour silenced him.

'It's enough from all of you.' He turned to his mother: 'You came to warn us and tell us to pack up and leave. I'll consider that, but at the present I don't have the means to do so. Anything else you came here for? Because if not, I'd like to ask you to leave. Your presence is putting us at more risk every second that you stay here.'

Maryse stood still for another few moments before giving them all a stony look and turning sharply to leave. It wasn't until the door closed behind her that the intense tension released enough for Alec's siblings to realise what just happened.

'Your mother is alive,' Clary stated softly.

'Alec, you knew?' At Izzy's words they all turned towards Alec.

He nodded slowly: 'I knew.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Jace asked.

'In the beginning, because she told me it would help keep you safe. After that… You had grieved her, I didn't think we were ever going to see her again, so there was no reason to tell you. How's your heart rate doing, Jace?'

'Fine, medicine kicked in. You have known all this time?'

Alec nodded again and then it just all came spilling out. The day of the accident, being called to the hospital, knowing that Hodge had been the one to kill their parents, burning the will, all of it. By the time he was done Izzy was fuming, and Jace would have been the same had it not been for the medication Alec had told him to take.

'Our parents were fucking psychopaths,' Izzy spit out.

'She had a good reason,' Alec said. 'Valentine is a dangerous man.'

'Not good enough. How could she just abandon us? Leave you to care for us?'

'Taking care of you, I would have done that whether she'd asked that of me or not. And we were safer with the world thinking she was dead.'

'I don't understand how a parent could just leave behind her children,' Clary said in disbelief.

'It was the smart choice,' Alec said.

'Does Magnus know?' Jace asked.

Alec nodded again: 'She approached me a week ago while I was attending an event with Magnus. I told him everything and he's been trying to help. He is the only person other than you that I've ever told this to.' Silence fell.

'You've been carrying this for six years, all by yourself?' Izzy asked quietly. Alec didn't know how to respond so he just nodded. Almost immediately he found his sister wrapped around him, his arms automatically wrapping themselves around her as well.

'I love you, Alec. And I'm so sorry about all of this.'

'It's not your fault, Izzy.' She didn't respond, but stayed wrapped up in his arms. Alec rested his chin on top of her head and pulled her in just a little tighter. His mother had this way of making him feel so small, that fear and dread that she instilled in him with the thought of how he had not done enough for his siblings.

Max's much smaller form pressed up against his side and Alec moved one arm to pull his little brother into the hug as well. Izzy smiled and turned towards the youngest of the siblings. Jace's hand came to rest on Alec's shoulder and the other on the small of Izzy's back.

'You know that none of it's true, right Alec? You were everything we could have wished for and more,' Jace said. Six years ago he would have taken his mother's critisism without a second thought, but now surrounded by his family. Supported by them.

'Yeah,' Alec turned to look at Jace, a weak smile forming.

'Good, cause she's full of crap.'

'Max!' Alec exclaimed.

'What? Jace says it all the time.'

'But Jace is an ill mannered brute with no delicacy whatsoever,' Clary piped up.

'Hey!' Jace protested.

'That's why we have you to whip him into shape,' Alec joked. 'Get in here.' Clary's eyes grew wide at Alec's sudden invitation.

'It kind of seems like a family moment,' she smiled, politely declining, but Alec was having none of it.

'And you're part of that. I'm just going to have to get used to that.' Before Clary could protest further, a nod from Jace and a smile from Izzy had the entire Lightwood clan looking at her expectantly and she relented.

'Didn't think you were one for hugs,' she muttered as she let herself be wrapped into the embrace.

'Only for family,' Alec responded.

'You should see him with Madzie,' Izzy said as she started untangling herself. 'Speaking of which, don't we have a dinner to get to?'

'There's no rush,' Alec replied as all of them disbanded. 'Unless you are very eager to see Madzie and Magnus again.'

'More like eager to meet them,' Clary laughed. They geared up, now knowing exactly what it was for and better prepared to face what was coming, before heading out. Alec and Jace were watchful to make sure they weren't followed and Alec really felt like he could count on his brother to have his back in the face of any danger they may encounter. It felt really good.

It had been so long since he went somewhere with his family. And this… As they approached the tall Brooklyn building… It felt truly, like he was bringing his family home. It was Elias' day off and the doorman in the lobby raised an eyebrow at the group coming in, but the slightly familiar faces and the presence of Alec set him at ease. The elevator was snug with all of them piling in alongside the elderly couple from the sixteenth floor who looked a bit frightened at Jace and Alec's imposing physiques as well as the recognition of Isabelle in her usual revealing clothes, though this time less drugged out. Alec would have felt sorry for them and tried to give them a friendly smile, but it seemed to only frighten them furter.

Clary was clearly impressed with the fancy building and its decoration, something she apparently had a vision on as an artist. Magnus was going to love her. As he opened the door he was met with laughter in the living room. Will was in the process of talking about something that had happened at his work over the board game they had all been roped into by Madzie, but all heads turned towards the door as soon as it cracked open.

'Alec!' Was of course the first reaction from Madzie who jumped up and ran over to Alec who scooped her up.

'Madzie! I see you've been playing a game. Did you win?' Madzie nodded with a big toothy grin and Alec turned to look up at Magnus with a cheeky smile: 'Did you let her win?'

'You know I would never, Alexander,' but his eyes and the tone of his voice told an entirely different story. 'Madzie is perfectly capable of winning on her own.'

'Of course, you are,' Alec smiled at a grinning Madzie before stepping to stand beside Magnus and turning to his siblings. 'You remember everyone, Madzie?' Madzie did not respond in the positive, which Alec knew to take for a no.

'In that case; Catarina, Will, Madzie. This is my sister Isabelle, my youngest brother Max, my brother Jace and his girlfriend Clary. Guys, these are Catarina and William Loss, Madzie's foster parents.' As the two different groups moved towards each other to exchange greetings Magnus slid a little closer to Alec's side and gently put a hand on the small of his back. Alec looked over at him with a smile, Madzie still on his arm.

'Are you okay?' Alec softly questioned. 'It's a lot of people.'

'I know. It's exciting. How are you doing?'

'My mother just showed up to our apartment, but we'll talk about that later. I'm happy to have everyone here now.'

'Your mother showed up?! Do they-?' Magnus startled, but Alec quickly put a hand on his arm.

'Magnus, it's okay. I made her leave and my siblings took it pretty well.'

'You're not worried?'

'I am. But right now. All of this,' Alec's eyes turned to his family, then to Madzie on his arm, before turning back to Magnus. 'Whatever it is, we can handle it. Together.' He could see the worry melt from Magnus face into something so open and warm and soft. Magnus leaned up and softly pressed his mouth against Alec's and for just a moment Alec forgot all about the other people in the room. Madzie still on his arm, giggling sweetly about the display of affection between two of the most important men in her life, Alec let himself lean slightly into Magnus. At least until he heard the whistle of Jace and he quickly backed away with an embarrassed flush on his face.

Clary quickly shut Jace up with a punch in the arm: 'Don't embarrass him. It was so cute.'

'Don't worry, I got a picture,' Izzy waved her phone.

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus moved first: 'Clary, right? I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet. So glad you could join us tonight.' Alec finally put Madzie back down on her feet and let his eyes run over the cheery interactions going on in the living room of Magnus' apartment. Madzie's game had been completely abandoned and Alec should probably do something about it so they had some more space. Clary had drifted into an art related topic in talking with Magnus. Izzy was showing the picture she had just taken to Catarina. Will had struck up a conversation with Jace and Max was hanging on the fringes of it, but noticing his older brother's eyes made his way to join him as Alec moved to the coffee table with Madzie sticking close.

'Hey, buddy. You good?'

'Yeah,' Max nodded as Alec kneeled down next to the coffee table. 'Jace and Will are talking about work.'

Alec nodded in understanding: 'Are you enjoying your summer holiday?'

'A lot of my friends are going to camp, but there's a lot of things going on at the library and Izzy's home more as well.'

Max hesitated for a moment and Alec immediately noticed: 'What is it?'

'I was wondering, if you and Magnus are okay with it, if I could spend the day with you sometimes. You know, since you can't come to us as much.' Alec's heart just melted into a puddle. His eyes quickly flicked over to Magnus, who was making Clary and Izzy laugh at something he said.

'We can certainly talk about that,' Alec smiled as he put the board game away. 'But I definitely like the idea.' A soft tug at his sleeve turned him to see Madzie looking up at him with big questioning eyes. 'Yes, you too, Madzie. Say, do the both of you want to help me in the kitchen? It's less busy and you can tell me all about how your training with Jace is going.' Madzie eagerly nodded and Max equally agreed and so they slipped into the kitchen.

That was where Magnus found them a while later. Max was telling about a friend of his who was going to a scouting camp where they weren't even actually going to camp as he was carefully cutting vegetables in a manner that Alec had previously taught him. Alec was supervising Madzie rolling out dough with a happy smile on his face and flour on his cheek. Without really another thought, Magnus moved up to grab a knife and join Max in cutting the vegetables. Max halted in talking only for a moment, before falling back in the flow of his story as if Magnus being a part of this was as natural as breathing.

Magnus was a much better conversationalist than Alec so he very soon took over in asking Max questions and responding as Alec and Madzie worked together, largely listening to the other two. Magnus would never have thought that he would be so incredibly content in such a domestic setting, but he found himself inconceivably content with their little family in the kitchen and the rest gathered in the living room.

Their weird little family of Magnus, his bodyguard turned lover Alec, Alec's little brother who was really more Alec's son, and Alec's should be daughter. And Magnus knew that if anyone asked him to choose right now, he would choose this as his family now and forever. For the smile on Alec's face, the warm domestic comfort, through all the storms they had and had yet to weather, Magnus couldn't picture a future without all of this anymore.

It was strange how such a brilliant evening could completely overshadow the unpleasant afternoon that Alec had found himself in. Instead of worrying over his mother and Valentine, he found himself comfortably falling into bed with Magnus after they had cleared up the frankly tremendous amount of dishes and other mess from their dinner party. Magnus curled into his side like a cat, they talked over the evening with gentle smiles and soft, safe touches. Nothing indecent, because Magnus was far too worried he might scare Alec off. They had time.

'Max asked if he could spend some days here occasionally during the summer,' Alec muttered into Magnus hair, his thumb tracing circles over Magnus' shoulder.

'That would nice,' Magnus said softly. 'Maybe we could take him and Madzie somewhere on a trip.'

Alec perked up: 'You're serious?'

'Of course,' Magnus leaned up on his elbows so Alec could see the now teasing glint in his eyes. 'I'm always very serious.'

'Hmm, of course you are,' Alec pulled Magnus a little closer so that their lips met softly. Alec seriously could get used to spending time like this. 'But you're okay with that?'

'I am very okay with that,' Magnus purred. 'But right now I would prefer to give you my undivided attention.'

'How so?' Alec asked confused, causing Magnus to chuckle.

He carefully rolled halfway on top of Alec, making sure not to put pressure on his still healing ribs: 'Euphemism, Alexander. Euphemism.' Honestly, life couldn't get much better than this in Alec's opinion. The brush of Magnus skin against his and lazy kisses shared at their leisure after an evening of family and friends and nowhere to be in the morning. He let his hands wander and listened for the soft hums his touches would elicit from Magnus, like tiny little presents for his explorative efforts. He knew that Magnus was taking things slow for him and holding back, but he didn't know where the boundaries were for both him or Magnus. It was exciting, but also kind of scary. However, this, Magnus halfway on top of him in bed, was all the right kinds of scary. He was not going to admit that tough.

Eventually Magnus concluded that they were never going to sleep if he stayed like that and separated himself from Alec to great protest from both of them, but the promise of tomorrow accompanied them both to sleep. In the morning Alec woke at his usual hour however, and though the temptation was great to stay in bed watching Magnus, he was sure that he would wake him if he did so. That was how Magnus found himself waking up alone in bed. For a moment he panicked, afraid that something may have happened to Alec or he had done something to scare him off, but then he heard boots being discarded and he realised that Alec had just return from his morning errands to the lobby.

Magnus groaned inwardly at Alec having left his bed, but since Alec had the ability to turn Magnus into a hormonal teenager with half a look in the morning, maybe it was for the best. He rolled over to other side of the bed and let himself relish in the last lingering warmth of where Alec had been right beside him all night. There was a clattering in the kitchen and Magnus smiled to himself as his ears caught what sounded like Alec cursing. He really should get up. But maybe, just maybe tease Alec a little before getting to his morning routine.

Ah, who was he kidding, he would never be able to resist.

He left the covers and barefoot padded over to the kitchen where he found Alec in his secondhand running shoes, fussing over the wooden bowl of fruit. He had seemingly knocked it over and was now picking up grapes from the floor. It took barely more than a second for Alec to notice Magnus' appearance and he shot to his feet.

'Magnus! I'm sorry, did I wake you?'

'Oh absolutely. I heard such a horrible clattering in the kitchen and then just the foulest of curse words, so I knew it could never be you. Did you chase of the intruder?' Magnus struggled to keep a straight face as Alec's cheeks were coloured with a furious blush.

'You're teasing me, right?'

'No, Alexander, I would never.'

'Definitely teasing me,' Alec got to his feet, having overcome his embarrassment slightly.

'Well then, you might want to find a way to shut me up.' Magnus took a challenging step closer, but was unfortunately met with a slightly confused look from Alec who promptly covered Magnus' mouth with his hand. Magnus resisted rolling his eyes at Alec's clear misunderstanding of his intentions and instead decided to meet childishness with childishness and licked Alec's hand.

He reflexively retracted allowing Magnus to speak again: 'Euphemisms, Alexander. Euphemisms.' And not leaving enough breath for Alec to actually reply he grabbed Alec's shirt and yanked him down into a rather more forceful kiss than he had intended. Alec almost lost his balance and had to catch himself on the doorpost and Magnus hip, but as soon as he did his grip tightened and matched Magnus' movements with an eagerness that may have made Magnus knees just a little weak. Thank heaven for the doorpost supporting him and angel save him from all the things that this man could do to him with just an entirely chaste kiss.

Magnus could not resist. He parted his lips slightly and once again, carefully ran his tongue over Alec's bottom lip. A soft hum from Alec seemed to be all he got in response and he was about to back off, when Alec carefully parted his lips, allowing Magnus the entrance he was asking. Fuck, Alec was going to be the death of him. Gently Magnus dipped into Alec's mouth, slow and careful not to scare the other man off, but exploring and inviting. His hands slid down to Alec's hips, pulling him in and clutching at his shirt again to try and retain the remaining shreds of self control that kept him from devouring Alec alive.

And then his tongue found Alec's and, for pity's sake, released a deep moan that rumbled from Alec before he softly and hesitantly started mimicking Magnus' explorative movements. Magnus deserved a fucking award for being able to hold back. But it was getting too much for him and if he didn't stop now he might not be able to anymore. With a reluctant sigh he retreated.

'If this is what I get for not understanding your euphemisms, I might not be motivated to learn,' Alec said softly, slowly stepping away from Magnus to give them both some space again.

'If you did get it, you would have known it was an invitation to do so yourself,' Magnus chuckled. 'Honestly, did you learn nothing from watching films?'

'Haven't seen a film in maybe ten years,' Alec shrugged. 'Not much to be learned from.'

'You are joking,' Magnus eyes grew wide with the incredulity of Alec's words, but Alec shook his head. 'Not with friends, or your siblings?'

'There was no time. We don't have a tv or player and I always worked too much to really make friends. I was a kid when I last watched one. Jace and Max love them, though. I got Jace tickets for his birthday once. Izzy and I prefer books.'

'Honestly, so do I,' Magnus said. 'I had a television in the living room once, but I used it so rarely that it was mostly gathering dust. I could be into rediscovering home cinema if you were to join me. It should be stored in the junk room upstairs, I've been meaning to clean that out anyway.'

'If we've got nothing else on our plate I can definitely help you with that.'

'Maybe we could look into some options to turn it into a second guest bedroom if we're intending on receiving both Max and Madzie more often.' The mention of the two kids brought a smile to Alec's face and before Magnus could really comprehend what impact he his offhand comment had made Alec surged forward, grabbing Magnus face in his hands and pulling him into a searingly intense kiss. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air and needing some space and a moment to recompose themselves.

It was Magnus who somehow first regained his senses: 'You heading out for your run?'

'Yes, just a couple of miles. Shouldn't be very long. Are you doing a short set or a long set today? Cause I could pick up some breakfast on the way back.'

'I'm more than happy to make breakfast, Alexander. Though I'm considering going through a long set. I might need more than a moment to calm down after that,' the gesture in Alec general direction indicated enough.

Alec nervously cleared his throat: 'Yeah, me too.'


	33. Reasons

Clearing out the junk room took all day. Not because it was such a mess, in fact quite the opposite. It was neat and organised and very efficiently put away, meaning there were more items in there than originally intended, including Magnus' collection of art he switched out with the pieces around the apartment on regular basis. Most of the paintings were reproductions except for two pieces permanently hung side by side in Magnus' office, which Alec had appreciated until Magnus informed him of their price. It got even more ridiculous when Magnus informed him that having the two pieces together quadrupled their value and if he ever decided to sell them, he would stand to make a lot of money.

The couple of boxes of old books were unloaded into the near empty bookshelf in Alec's room, some antique furniture was decided on being sold as Magnus prefered his current setup and the antiques weren't practical with Madzie around. After reorganising the system twice over and switching out almost every painting in the apartment, they had enough space to accommodate the makings of the guest room after putting in a singles bed. The project had taken up all day and between that and small errands they rolled back into their weekly routine.

Monday Magnus had to get back to work and both of them may have been a little hesitant on how that would go with their changed relationship. However, it seemed that there was no reason to worry as it simply came natural to fall back into how they had been working together for months now. They were professional, but also friends and now lovers. They kept focus, did their work and exchanged casual conversation. Really no one would have been able to tell their relationship had changed from their behaviour, but the public kiss had pretty much affirmed the rumours already floating around and Alec got a couple of snobbish and indignant looks from Magnus' business contacts when Magnus wasn't looking.

Only when they were alone in Magnus' office would Magnus make the occasional flirtatious comment and would Alec let his hand brush against Magnus in passing. But really, as new and exciting as their relationship was, neither wanted it to come in the way of their work. In fact, Magnus was well on his way to having one of his most productive weeks in a good long while. He was in his office so much that he actually considered it may be useful to see if he could find a secretary again so meetings in his office could become the norm again. Now most of that burden had fallen to Magnus himself, though, surprisingly, Alec had taken it upon him to aid Magnus in maintaining his schedule.

Honestly, Magnus had had no idea of how incredible Alec's organisational skills were until he started reaping their rewards. Alec's calm demeanour and the authoritative presence he could exude when he wanted to made that people listened to him naturally. He was concise, to the point and got to the bottom of an issue within moments, allowing him to prioritise in a way that Magnus had never really gotten the hang of. The advantage of Alec being involved with his schedule also meant that Alec had easier access to information on upcoming events, which helped him prepare better. And Alec seemed not at all bothered by the increased workload, quite the opposite in fact. Alec hated being idle and was happy to be able to do something with his time waiting for Magnus' meetings to end.

So if they could get a lot of work done during the day together in professional capacity, then it was all the more rewarding to spend the evening together on the roof terrace of the loft talking over a glass of wine and later falling into bed together for some of the most comfortable and restful sleep that either of them had ever gotten.

It was on the Tuesday of the second week of their newfound felicity that their bliss was interrupted. They were just leaving Magnus' office after having done with the last meeting to head home and enjoy some well deserved time together. A discussion had started just moments ago when Alec had brought up Madzie's approaching birthday.

'Madzie's birthday is in December,' Magnus protested, but Alec shook his head.

'That's the day she was put into the system. She had no papers, so they gave her the day she was dropped off at the hospital and abandoned by her mother. August fifth is the day she chose herself when I asked her when she wanted to have her birthday. Maybe it's more of an anniversary, because it is the day I told her that she was welcome to stay with us anytime Iris locked her out or she just wanted some company. Either way, it is an important day and I was hoping to ask Catarina and Will if it was okay for her to spend the day with us? It's a wednesday, so I don't know if you want to work or not, but I think it's important to show her that I remember.'

'Of course I'll take the day off if you can manage it in my schedule. We should probably go out to buy her a gift as well.'

'I actually already had an idea for that,' Alec replied gently. The elevator doors slid apart and Magnus and Alec were ready to step in when they saw the current occupant.

'Mother,' Alec took a step halfway in front of Magnus to possibly shield him from… Something. It was a rather natural instinct around his mother.

'Alec,' she stepped out of the elevator and stopped a couple of feet from them.

'How did you get in here?'

'You know I have my ways,' she replied. 'I needed to talk to you and this was the only place I knew I could find you.' Her expression was quite unreadable to Alec, but that was definitely because there was something flitting across her face that he had never quite seen on her; uncertainty. His mother was one of the fiercest and strongest people he knew… There was something different about her.

'Are you okay?' Alec asked a little hesitantly.

'I'm fine,' she replied far too quickly.

'You don't look fine.'

'I'm your mother, Alec, you shouldn't have to worry over whether I'm fine or not. It should be the other way around.'

'That doesn't mean it's not the case.'

'Alexander,' Magnus now spoke up. 'Do you want me to give you two some space to talk?'

'No, please, stay,' Alec quickly turned to look at Magnus. Magnus gave a soft nod in response and put a hand on Alec's arm, seeing that he needed the comfort right now.

'Alec, are you sure you want to have this conversation in front of your boss?' Maryse now asked.

Alec turned back to her: 'Mother, this is Magnus Bane, my employer, friend and boyfriend. I'm sure I want to have this conversation with him present.'

Maryse swallowed hard and nodded: 'Is there anywhere we can have some privacy?'

'Can we use your office, Magnus?'

'Of course,' Magnus quickly responded, still recovering from the shock of Alec just having introduced him to his disapproving mother as his boyfriend. It was a very great confidence booster. He led the way back into his office which fortunately had enough chairs to accommodate them. The tension was palpable as they all sat down.

'You wanted to talk, so talk,' Alec eventually said rather harshly.

Maryse nodded and took a deep breath: 'Valentine knows that I'm alive and in New York. I don't think he has known where I've been since I fled Chicago two months ago, but I'm going to change that. I'm going to let him find me, but when I do I need to be sure that you and Jace and Izzy and Max are as far away from here as possible so he'll not be tempted to come after you again.'

'You're going to let him find you?! What on earth would you do that for?!'

'He already knows I'm alive,' Maryse said. 'There's nowhere left to hide. The only thing left to do, is to make sure that he doesn't come for you.'

'You're intending to let him kill you?' Maryse nodded in response and Alec couldn't find it in him to say another word. He just sat and stared at his mother sitting in front of him, looking determined and resigned to her own fate.

'No.' This startled both Maryse and Magnus.

'What did you just say?'

'No, I will not cooperate with that plan,' Alec spoke firmly. 'Not this time.'

'Alec, you don't understand what-.'

'No, you don't understand what you put us through. What you put me through for the past six and a half years, or you would never tell me you were just throwing all that effort away like it is nothing.'

'Do you think this was an easy decision? I'm sacrificing my life so all of you can be safe and happy.'

'So, did I! At eighteen I was prepared to spend the rest of my life carrying the responsibilities of you, of my father, of Jace, of Izzy, of Max, all by myself. I sold everything I ever cared about, I worked over a hundred hours a week, I starved myself and worked myself into exhaustion for them and it was still not enough. But I was okay with that because I was doing it for them, and because I believed I was saving your life. To tell me to let you walk off to your almost certain death or whatever revenge Valentine has in store for you. I won't let you diminish my efforts like that.'

'You were starving?' Maryse's eyes grew wide. 'How did that happen? What about the money in your father's account?'

'It was empty,' Alec replied. 'And the medical debt was in Jace's name, which meant we were still on the hook. The house was not enough to pay it off after the mortgage was paid.'

'That greedy bastard!' Maryse cursed. 'When we were told we needed a second name to tie to the debt Robert suggested putting Jace's name on the debt in case his family ever showed up, so they could bail us out. I told him it was too risky and to use my name instead, clearly he didn't. I'm sorry, Alec, I didn't know. But you should still have been able to pay it off with the painting.'

'It was a reproduction, worth only four thousand dollars. Magnus has had the original for years.'

'Which one of the two?' Magnus suddenly asked. 'The right one?' Alec nodded. 'Alexander, I've had the left one for ten years. The right one I bought in a backroom deal six years ago for a little under two hundred thousand dollars because there was no proof of validity.'

'Then how do you know if it's the real thing?' Alec asked as the realisation started to sink in.

'I had four different experts come in to reaffirm that this was indeed the original so I could get a new certificate of validity, because clearly the original had been lost.'

'Burned to be precise,' Alec groaned. 'Along with a lot of other documents from my father's office when I realised exactly how screwed we were after being told it was a fake.'

'You couldn't have known, Alexander,' Magnus tried to comfort him.

'I always figured that my father's mistress had access to his account and emptied it, but I always thought that the painting fluke had just been another stroke of bad luck.'

'That bitch had access?!'

'Not officially, so I had no proof, but I think so,' Alec said.

'Then how did you finish school?'

'I didn't,' Alec admitted. 'I dropped out when I learned we had no money. I've worked shitty jobs pretty much since then. It got better when Jace started being able to chip in, but I wanted Izzy to go to university and that's expensive. I can't uproot us again, not when things are finally looking up. I'm making enough money now to keep up with the debt payments, Izzy is doing really well in school and has really good career prospects, Jace has a girlfriend who goes to college here and they've been together for almost two years now, and Max is starting middle school in the fall along with his friends. Instead of surviving we're finally starting to live. So if you're not going to fight this, then I will. And that means all of us, including you, making it out of this alive.'

Maryse's eyes had started to tear up: 'After everything I put you through, how can you still want to save me?'

'You're my mother,' Alec rose to his feet, restless and unable to stay seated any longer. 'And we all make mistakes. Yes, you were wrong in abandoning us back then, but so was I for agreeing to go along with it. It's not the mistakes you make, but the way you own up to them that determine the strength of your character. So I won't let you sit here and wallow in self pity. We're Lightwoods, we break noses and accept the consequences. Facing it straight on and with our head held high.'

Emotions rushed over Maryse's face, shifting from a sadness, to a gratitude, to a newfound determination, to something much softer before she too got up and put a hand on Alec's cheek: 'I am so proud of you. You have become every bit the man I'd always hoped you'd be. I know I haven't exactly been the best or most affectionate mother towards you. In my attempt to prepare you for the world you were about to follow us in, I was so focussed on making sure you would be able to face all the worst, I couldn't give you the best. Losing Robert, I saw a chance for you and your siblings to grow up outside our shadows. I thought that my leaving would be for the best, that you would be better off without me. I was wrong. And I'm sorry.' Alec gave her a halfhearted crooked smile and then stepped forward to wrap her into a hug.

'Just promise you'll stay. We'll deal with this together.' Magnus could see the tears rolling down Maryse's cheeks over her son's shoulder as she nodded in response. She stepped back after a moment wiping at her eyes before drawing a deep breath and looking at Magnus then turning back to Alec.

'So,' she laughed through tears. 'A boyfriend. I guess the rumours were true after all.'

'They are now,' Alec looked over at Magnus who got to his feet so he could stand next to Alec.

'They weren't before?'

'It's all very new,' Magnus cut in before Alec would have to get into explaining to his mother that they had really only been together for a week. 'As much as I do not want to interrupt this moment, it is getting rather late and we really should leave to have some dinner. Alexander, what do you say we invite your mother to have some dinner with us at that italian place I told you about? It's been an exhausting day and it would save you the trouble of cooking. Or do you think it might be better we do that some other time with the meeting tomorrow morning?'

Alec quickly caught on and sent Magnus an incredibly grateful look for giving him full choice in the matter: 'I think it's a great idea. If you're free, mother?' Maryse was too overwhelmed to give a verbal reply immediately.

She cleared her throat and blinked some tears away: 'Yes, I would like that very much.' Alec smiled. They once again took their leave from Magnus' office, Alec making sure it was properly locked, and rode the elevator downstairs. Alec glared at the security people still downstairs to let them know they fucked up in letting his mother get past, and it properly terrified them, but clearly did not have the desired effect of having them realise what they did wrong. He was going to have to have a discussion with them tomorrow. Once out of the building Magnus and Alec were off duty and as had been happening for the past few days Magnus' hand found itself in Alec's so naturally neither of them knew when it really happened, but it was somewhere between the front entrance of the building and the bottom of the steps leading up to it.

As was the case with almost anywhere Alec and Magnus went, the restaurant wasn't a far walk and within fifteen minutes Magnus was convincing a hostess to find them a table amidst the dinner rush. They ended up right at the restaurant's windows, which wasn't Alec's preference, but as long as he could interpose himself between Magnus and the window he could work with it. The position of their table and it's visibility from the street seemed to also ring some alarm bells with Maryse.

'Is it a good idea for me to be seen with the both of you?'

'Valentine already knows that you're alive, we're not really worried about anyone else,' Alec answered.

'And you may not know this,' Magnus added. 'But your son is an excellent bodyguard. He didn't think he'd be fit for the job, but I knew from the moment I met him.'

'How did you two meet?' Maryse asked figuring it would be a safe topic of conversation to start as a waiter came to take their drink orders and hand them some menus to peruse.

'With him swooping in to save me like a knight in shining armour.'

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus' dramatics: 'At one of my previous workplaces. I was in the back solving another issue with the receipts when I heard commotion out front.'

'One of Alec's coworkers, Lydia, had invited me to visit her place of work, but as I sat there working, one of my stalker exes spotted me through the window. He comes barging in and janks me out of my seat, trying to drag me along. Lydia tried to intervene, but Michael is a strong man and he knocked her to the floor, scattering coffee cups and cutlery.'

'At this point Aline runs into the back and informs me there's a fight. So I drop everything and rush out front to see this man, maybe taller definitely wider than me, looming over the most flamboyantly dressed man I have ever seen.'

'Flamboyant?' Magnus turned to him and Alec replied with no more than a meaningful look and a gesture in Magnus general direction. 'Alright, I'm man enough to admit when you have a point. And I've toned down a bit in the past few months.'

'I like you either way,' Alec said with a smile.

'Thank you, darling. But you get no right to comment on my dress until you develop a sense of fashion of your own,' he teasingly patted Alec on the cheek causing Maryse to laugh as Alec protested.

'Hey! You picked out most of my clothes.'

'Exactly my point.'

'Boys,' Maryse called them back to order with a smile on her face. 'The story?'

'Oh, of course,' Magnus turned back to Maryse. 'So, as I'm being dragged off Alec rushes in and boldly proclaims: "Sir, please refrain from harassing the other customers." Michael's temper flares-.'

'Meaning you provoked him.'

'I may have said something that in hindsight may have escalated the situation slightly, but Alec was not phased at all. Before Michael could do anything Alec had dealt a quick few blows and had him pinned on the floor just like that. No one was hurt, not even Michael really. Alec escorted him out of the shop and I just stood there in awe really. Here appears this handsome mystery man who swoops in to save me and I think the only words you said to me were when you asked me if I wanted to press charges. The only reason I even learned your name was because your manager called you by name.'

'I was a bit preoccupied with handling the mess you caused.'

'And hiding from me,' Magnus teased.

'You made me nervous, and I wasn't out to my coworkers then.' They were interrupted by Alec's getting a text. 'Sorry, it might be Izzy or Jace.' He pulled out his phone and saw that it was indeed Izzy who was asking him when he was going to call tonight. He quickly typed a text back, informing her that dining out was running late and that he may not be able to call at all tonight, but that he could step away if she needed him. The waiter came to bring their drinks and take their orders as he waited for a reply. When he checked again Izzy had sent him a reply, telling him to enjoy himself, accompanied by a winking emoticon. He couldn't himself but smile and roll his eyes as he put his phone away.

'It was Izzy asking when I was going to call,' he informed Magnus.

'Is she okay?' Magnus asked, slightly concerned, knowing that if Izzy needed to talk to her brother, Alec would step outside to take her call in a heartbeat.

'Yeah, I think she just wants to talk about her date last night.'

'A date?' Maryse asked interested.

Alec hesitated in answering: 'I think it would be better for her to tell you about that herself.'

Maryse immediately backed off slightly saddened: 'I understand. How are they though?'

'Not bad, considering the circumstances,' Alec said.

'It must be pretty shocking to them to have me come back from the dead.'

'Shocking is one word for it,' Alec scoffed slightly. 'They are hurt and confused, Jace and Izzy much more so than Max, and they are completely within their right to feel that way. But they are tough, all three of them.'

'Would you…' Maryse hesitated, but did manage to gather her courage to ask the question on her mind. 'Would you tell me something about them? It's been so long…'

'Of course,' Alec replied gently.

'I think you would hardly be able to stop him,' Magnus said as Alec took a second to consider what he wanted to tell his mother. Maryse smiled before turning to look at Alec expectantly.

Alec cleared his throat before speaking: 'Well, Izzy is studying chemistry. She scored just over fifteen hundred on her SAT's and got a scholarship, which is what made all of this possible. She's on track to finish by the end of next school year and is looking into a masters degree if we can afford it. I really want her to. She's doing incredible. One of her professors has asked her to be her lab assistant next semester, she was the first choice. No matter what happened, she always stayed focussed on her studies. And she's so smart.

'Jace is going to take some bartending classes at the end of the summer. I think it's a pretty good career for him. It's safe and Jace just has a way with people. He's never stopped fighting against his illness and hasn't let it get him down. I was worried about Clary, but she's really good for him. They've been together for a year and a half now and I think he wants them to move in together, but doesn't want to leave Max and Izzy alone when I'm at work. I want him to stay, but I also know that it means something that nothing more than hearing her voice can drop his heart rate by five points.

'And Max… Max is smart and sweet and a bit of a troublemaker. He's gotten into a couple of fights, but he initiated the violence in none of them and it was usually to come to my defense. He once told off his teacher when I was late to pick him up from school and she called me irresponsible. Terrible man, but Max never let that bother him. He loves books and currently has an obsession with greek mythology. I think he's currently still reading about the Argonauts, but I got him his own library card when he turned twelve, so I don't know for-.'

Alec was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He quickly checked who was calling him and after sharing a quick look with Magnus got to his feet and stepped outside. Magnus and Maryse could see him through the window as the food was brought to their table, but neither of them really felt like eating before Alec got back.

'And Alec?' Maryse suddenly asked, not tearing her eyes away from his tall figure standing on the sidewalk talking on his phone. 'What about Alec?'

'Alec is the single most wonderful human being I've ever met. He is incredibly loyal and fiercely protective of those he cares about. He is selfless to a fault, though he has been getting better at taking care of himself. He is incredible with kids. Not just Max, but this little girl friends of mine are fostering. Seeing them together, it is one of the most heartwarming sights ever. He's a bit clumsy with his feelings, but so sweet and most days I wake up and wonder what I did to deserve him.'

Maryse met him with a soft, slightly sad look, before leaning a little towards Magnus and reaching out to put her hand over Magnus' in an affectionate gesture: 'Thank you, Magnus.' And Magnus couldn't help but smile in return.


	34. Skeletons In The Closet

Alec and Magnus woke to the sound of Alec's phone ringing. The fact that they were both woken up said something about the ungodly hour that someone was trying to reach them at. Magnus tried to check the time as Alec reached out for his phone to respond to whatever emergency had come up. It had been almost a week since their dinner with Maryse and Alec had spoken to his siblings about his talk with her. Izzy had not been happy, but she was unable to stay really angry at Alec for any period of time. Jace had been so beyond angry that he'd not talked to anyone except Clary for a full day and a half before having calmed down enough to think rationally again. Max didn't care, he barely knew anything about his mother and had no desire to. Alec hadn't talked to his mother since then but they had exchanged phone numbers. So none of the tension in the past week could explain the unexpected phone call at two in the morning. Nevertheless Alec did pick up.

'Hello?' Alec asked, his voice gruff from sleep and falling back into the pillows severely unhappy with having been woken up. Magnus was even less awake than Alec and subconsciously curled back into Alec's chest, practically already dosing of again.

'Alec, this is Luke Garroway.'

'Yeah? So?' Alec pulled Magnus in a little tighter before netting his fingers into the his hair and softly running them through it.

'I know it's late, but I thought you would want to know as soon as possible. We found the driver of the silver sedan.' Alec was immediately awake and shot to a sitting position, to grumbling protest of Magnus.

'Where, when?'

'About an hour ago a body washed up in the harbour. We've yet to identify him, but his fingerprints match those found in the car. He's been dead for about three weeks, which is why we haven't been able to find anything up until now.'

'Can you give me a physical description?'

'Black male, mid forties, short black hair, trimmed beard, five foot eight, silver ring on the right hand, marks on his face from some very flat shaped glasses, almost sunglasses. Ring a bell?'

'Maybe,' Alec replied. 'I'll get back to you on that. Thanks for letting me know Luke.'

'No problem, I'll let you get back to sleep.' Alec hung up the phone and sat staring in the darkness for a moment longer.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy murmur from Magnus: 'What did Luke call for?' Alec turned to Magnus and chuckled at the sleepy man attempting to pull him back into bed.

'Nothing that can't wait until the morning,' Alec gently ran his fingers over Magnus' temples and through his hair. 'Go back to sleep.'

Magnus sighed heavily: 'Aren't you?'

'In a minute,' Alec continued running his fingers through Magnus hair and under the slow caresses Magnus drifted off to sleep again. Alec swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face. Trimmed beard, five foot eight… It was ringing a bell. He grabbed his jeans from the bench he had put them on last night and slipped into them before pocketing his phone and quietly leaving the bedroom. The tablet with information was in Magnus office and that's where he took a seat to try and see what he could find.

Valentine was in Magnus' files. He had known that, but Magnus had very limited interactions with the man himself, so the details were lacking. A picture and the words "meticulous" and "dangerous" were the most useful components. In the known associates list his parents were listed as well as a few of the bigger names in New York that Magnus regularly mingled with and many people Alec recognised from the Clave company.

Alec scoured through the documents, checking pictures and looking for something that rung a bell, but really very little was sparking his memory. The beard… A sudden realisation dawned upon him and Alec opened a internet browser and started searching for images of Valentine. It took a while to find what he was looking for. It was an old article he had read in preparation for attending an event with his parents back when that had still been the case.

Valentine was a fanatic and a shrewd businessman, but his parents had worked with him for many years before parting ways with him. Alec hadn't trusted the man from the moment he'd met him. There was something… So when he was told to accompany his parents to an event where he'd meet Valentine again, he had done some digging. What he had found was a very deeply buried newspaper article. Valentine's step brother and wife, who had been having an affair, had been brutally murdered and Valentine had been a prime suspect. The article covered his trial, where he had been acquitted as there was nothing directly linking him to the crime. The picture over the article showed Valentine leaving the courthouse accompanied by two men in black and white suits. One of which was an african american male, mid thirties, short black hair, trimmed beard, five foot eight. A bodyguard.

The rising sun was starting to colour the sky as he tried to find more public appearances of Valentine, but the man did not make a spectacle of himself. He was about to give up when he ended up on the company website of the Clave corporation. It was in the background of a promotional scenic shot. Really, the picture in itself said nothing. But Alec immediately recognised the back of the bald head and the posture. That was Valentine, followed by two men, one of who looked back over his shoulder, showing his face to the camera. There was no doubt about it, eight years apart, that was the same dark skinned man as in the article. He couldn't be sure about the blond, as he couldn't see the face, but the beard was very distinct.

The bodyguards… Alec recalled the bodyguards as people who had been there at the events. Always at Valentine's side. But he hadn't paid much attention to them as being in the presence of Valentine had always raised the hairs on the back of his neck and made him uneasy. He was pretty sure that Valentine had at some point addressed both of them though. If only he could remember it.

The not knowing was eating at Alec. If only he could remember what Valentine had called them. Frustrated with himself he put the tablet down, knowing he was not going to get more out of that right now. He listened quickly for the sound of Magnus waking, but it was not really light enough yet and his expectation of Magnus still being asleep was confirmed. He went into his own room and grabbed some wraps for his hands and slipped on his combat boots he had put at the door. His hand on the doorknob he realised that Magnus would have no idea where he was when he woke up. He fixed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note letting him know that he would be in the training room for a bit before taking off for exactly there.

It was early enough for there to be no one up and about yet. The post had arrived so before entering the training room Alec first decided that his morning cardio would consist of running down the stairs all the way to the lobby before running up again to the training room and beating the living shit out of the punching bag until he could think clearly again. The stairs down were not that bad, but up thirteen flights of stairs was tough. But exercise was Alec's drug of choice in his moments of weakness and he could do with a hit.

When Magnus woke up, he rolled over to find that Alec was not in bed. In fact, the bed was cold, which meant that Alec hadn't just gotten up before him, he'd been up for a while. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he vaguely remembered Alec receiving a phone call in the middle of the night, but he'd said that it was nothing serious. But if it hadn't been anything serious, then why hadn't Alec returned to bed? It was a question that warranted investigation, so Magnus slipped out of bed and into the soft pants and shirt that he often wore for his morning exercises.

Stepping out of the bedroom he noticed that Alec's shoes were not by the front door, but he didn't hear the heavy boots in the apartment. Alec could just be running his morning errands, but somehow it didn't feel like that. The door to his office was open. Dread flooded through Magnus as he recalled last time he hadn't been able to find his bodyguard and had found the door to his office open. But this was Alec. Alec wouldn't… There was no suppressing the instinctual fear until Magnus actually stepped in and saw that everything was still in place, well, everything except the tablet.

The tablet for Alec's use, which Alec took meticulous care of and always kept securely in the drawer of the second desk when it wasn't in use, was left discarded. Alec had been working? In the middle of the night? He knew Alec was a workaholic, the man struggled to figure out what to do with himself when he wasn't catering to other people's whims, but Alec hadn't skipped sleep to work in months as far as Magnus knew.

Turning back into the living room he finally spotted the hurried note that Alec had written. Well, now he knew where Alec was, but that didn't mean he was exactly happy with it. Who knew how long Alec had been down there and in what state he was. Magnus tried not to think of the last time he went to find Alec in the training room, but he couldn't stop the thought from entering his head. He was going to have to get down there.

Alec was exhausted and still frustrated. Resting his hands on top of the punching bag to stead both it and himself he tried to catch his breath. Stupidly enough about fifteen minutes ago he'd remembered the name of the blond guy, Blackwell, but he couldn't for the life of him remember the name of the other. Which meant that he only had one other source of information to check and that was his mother, who he really didn't want involved in the police investigation if he could possibly avoid this. Was he breaking the law by hiding his mother's being alive? He hoped not because he could not abandon Jace, Izzy and Max by landing himself in jail.

With an irritated groan he took a step back, landed a firm kick against the side of the punching bag before letting himself flop onto the protective mat lying on the floor. Spread out like a starfish he stared at the ceiling and cursed himself for forgetting this man's name. But as he was about to mentally berate himself he heard the door creak open and his eyes snapped over to the doorway, only to spot Magnus looking in.

'Morning Magnus. What brings you here?' he questioned, not getting up from his position and actually turning his eyes back to the ceiling.

'That fact that it seems you decided to forgo sleep tonight,' Magnus walked over to Alec 'Is something bothering you?'

'Something I can't remember, I'll get it eventually,' Alec looked down to where Magnus was now towering over him with concerned eyes. 'I'm fine, Magnus. I promise. What are you doing down here, by the way? You never come down to the training room.'

'I did once before,' Magnus said. 'The morning after we found out your mother was alive.' Realisation slowly came over Alec. With a heavy sigh he let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

'Come here.' He patted the mat beside him. Magnus raised a sceptical eyebrow, but Alec's pointed look led him to oblige. The mat was cold, but he was laid down anyway as Alec spoke again: 'Did it scare you?'

'Yes,' Magnus breathed without hesitation.

'It helps me think clearer. Whenever there's too much going on up there. It's the adrenaline. Low levels of adrenaline increase brain activity to help sort through it all. When I was still hiding, I'd push on beyond that. Things I wasn't supposed to feel, thoughts I wasn't supposed to have, it would all just shut up. Body thinks it's in danger and reacts. And afterwards, I'd just be tired, but I was that anyway.' He reached out to take Magnus' hand and the older man hesitantly let him.

'That morning was the first time since I met you that I was so overwhelmed by thoughts and feelings that I believed I shouldn't have, that I went to beat it out of me. It worked, but I know now that it was wrong. There was nothing wrong with what I was feeling, but at the time…' Alec turned his head to the side so he could face Magnus.

'I was angry at myself for failing to protect my siblings, scared of what my mother would say, anxious, stressed and then our fight. I've never been in love before I met you and this feeling building up inside that was threatening to burst out every time I so much as looked at you, it was terrifying because all my life I believed that it was wrong to feel that way about another man. And then there was you. So bloody perfect and beautiful and fucking humming in the kitchen while all that was going on. I know now that there's nothing wrong with what I'm feeling. Any and all of it, because it is mine. And as overwhelming as loving you it can be, it's a good thing.'

Magnus' eyes widened at the declaration, but Alec seemingly didn't notice the weight some of his words held as he turned back up at the ceiling to continue: 'This morning there was just a lot going on. I'm trying to remember the name of this guy, but it's not coming back. I know I heard it at some point and I don't want to ask my mother, but Luke's going to need a name if I don't want to let him in completely on what is going on. I remember the other guy's name, just, this one is not coming to me. I was hoping he'd be in your files, but he's not…'

'Hold on for a moment, Alexander,' Magnus paused the startled young man as he finally collected himself enough to form words. 'As important as what is going on in your head is, I don't believe you quite understand what it is you just said, because that is not something you can just gloss over.' Magnus had swung himself into a position hovering over Alec, his eyes both startled and excited. Because he had just heard words he had not expected to hear anytime soon.

But Alec simply looked confused: 'I said a lot, you're going to have to be a bit more specific.'

'You… love me?' Magnus tried to hide the nervous hope in his voice, but it was futile, it was bleeding out of his every pore. Once again, Alec seemed insensitive to the gravity that Magnus tied to the situation.

'Yeah, I thought that was obvious. And we both said it before, at the fundraiser. Wait, you didn't-?'

'I absolutely love you, Alexander. I have for a good while, but I didn't think you were there yet and I didn't want to scare you away with my feelings. I thought it was just something said in the heat of the moment. But it seems you and I may have a different perception on that.'

'Scare me away?'

'This is your first relationship, Alexander, and I have no idea what's going on in your head. You will have to admit to not being the best communicator.' Alec pouted, but relented in the truth of the statement. 'I'm good at reading people, but you're better at hiding your feelings from me if you try to, so I won't know what is going on in your head unless you tell me. Until I know I hold back, but trust me when I tell you I've never met anyone like you and it is causing me to feel things stronger than I have ever felt before.

'Me too,' Alec reached up to cup Magnus' face hovering above him. 'I didn't mean to gloss over words that are clearly a big deal to you. Like you said, it's all very new to me. But I also think you don't quite realise what exactly you've done for me. There were many things I was holding back when we first met and the walls I put up were very strong. It took you to break through that. I've never done anything in half-measures, but what I felt, what I feel and what keeps on growing every day that I spend with you, it is so strong I never had any hopes of pushing it back. It had to be. Because I wouldn't throw away my self imposed restraints of security for anything less than what I'm feeling for you. So I'll say it again if you need me to. Because I love you Magnus.'

'I love you too.' Magnus met Alec in a soft kiss. Their lips gently molding together Magnus was acutely aware that they were in the middle of the training room where anyone could walk in at any moment. He was about to pull back and suggest they head back up to the apartment, but Alec wasn't having any of it, pulling Magnus back into the kiss that was slowly getting more heated as Alec's hands wandered down the sides of Magnus. A soft moan escaped Magnus as Alec nipped at his lower lip, allowing their tongues to connect.

Alec had no idea what he was doing, but he desperately didn't want it to stop. There was something so incredibly enticing about Magnus hovering over him like this. His shirt riding up on his back, inviting Alec's fingers to wander down further and touch the sliver of skin. He needed Magnus to be closer, but his mouth was otherwise occupied, so he let his hands do the talking and pulled Magnus flush against him. Their hips connected and a surge of heat rushed through Alec as he swallowed down Magnus tongue with a groan. His mind was going hazy at the feeling of Magnus body pressed so flush up against him.

Magnus knew he had to pull back before they would do something that they weren't ready for. Yes, they had been pressed together in bed wearing less clothes than they currently wore, but that had all been decidedly innocent somehow. This friction was definitely not, but Alec seemed to not be aware of where they were headed, so it was up to Magnus to stop it. Alec almost whined when Magnus pulled away, but was prevented from chasing after his mouth by Magnus hands on his chest. He did however stop Magnus from leaving his position of straddling Alec by keeping his hands firmly on Magnus hips. Magnus had no doubt that, despite Magnus being on top, Alec was most definitely in control of their position.

'Did I do something wrong?' Magnus looked down on the worried expression in Alec's lust blown eyes and swollen lips. Fuck, this was impossible. With a groan he dropped his forehead to Alec's chest trying to recompose himself.

'Magnus?'

With a sigh Magnus looked up to meet Alec's eyes: 'You are entirely unfair, Alexander.' He dropped his mouth back to Alec's chest pressing a kiss to the protection rune.

'Magnus?' Alec pressed, worry now seeping into his voice. 'What do you mean?'

'This is exactly what I'm talking about,' Magnus whined, sitting up to meet Alec's eyes. 'You, Alexander Lightwood, are completely unfair. You push buttons without even realising it and then ask me if you did something wrong. When the exact problem is that you're doing everything right.'

'Now you're confusing me.'

'Sex, Alexander, I'm talking about me wanting to have sex with you, but I know you're not ready for that and the very last thing I want to do is force myself on you because I can't restrain myself.' Alec had turned bright red as Magnus finally spoke direct enough of what was going on for Alec to get it as well and Magnus couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight. 'It's quite alright. I want to take my time with you, do things at your pace, but it does mean I need to pull back sometimes.'

Alec nodded in understanding, equally trying to calm down: 'I didn't mean to.'

'I know,' Magnus smiled gently. 'But the matter of the fact is that you are a very attractive man. You do things to me, whether you like it or not.'

Alec smiled and gently ran a hand up and down Magnus side: 'Can I still kiss you, though?' At this Magnus chuckled and leaned forward to press a very chaste kiss to Alec's lips. Honestly it was bliss to be able to communicate in such direct terms with Alec. Magnus smiled into the kiss as he considered how easily something like this could have turned into an argument or very awkward situation with someone less straightforward.

'Oh, really?!' Both Magnus and Alec's heads snapped to the doorway, only to find the inhabitant of the east penthouse looking down at them with an annoyed, almost disgusted expression. 'You said he was your bodyguard, not your boyfriend.'

'Both these days,' Alec replied firmly as Magnus sat up and got off him. 'I'm also thinking about taking on secretary duties. You got a problem with that?'

'As long as you keep you "secretary duties" to yourself instead of taking them out into public spaces. Fucking faggots.' The last words were muttered under his breath, but Alec and Magnus most definitely caught them and it struck a nerve.

'What did you just call us?' Magnus took a few strong steps forward as Alec scrambled to his feet. 'Do you dare repeat what you just said to my face?'

'Faggots,' their neighbour said with not the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. 'I called you faggots, because that is what you are.' Magnus would have launched himself at the man with all that his limited martial arts experience could offer, but he was held back. Alec's entire forearm was pressed to his chest in a hold that was not tight or restraining, but firmly blocking his path in a manner that reminded him to calm down. Their neighbour had a startled expression on his face, but it quickly came to Magnus that it was not him that had scared the man, but Alec.

The tension in his body released slightly and Magnus stepped back to show Alec that he was calming down, but also to catch a glimpse of the look on Alec's face. It wasn't just his face. Alec stood tall, his expression was dark and somehow seemed to draw attention to his muscular physique marked by the black tattoos. He definitely looked like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.

'I've never taken a particular liking to you,' Alec spoke in a dark voice. 'But this crossed a line. This is your first and last warning, so keep your comments to yourself.'

'You can't touch me. I didn't do anything to you,' their neighbour replied smugly.

'And without cameras or bruises to prove it, how could I have possibly broken several of your bones. I know this building inside and out and I've never made an idle threat in my life. Never speak like that to my family again. Am I making myself clear?' A quick terrified nod came from the man which caused Alec to right himself and with a slightly smug crooked smile clapped a hand on his shoulder: 'Good man.' With that Alec put a hand on Magnus back and led him towards the elevator.

It wasn't until the doors closed behind them that Alec shrunk back into his usual posture and turned to Magnus: 'Are you okay?'

Magnus nodded: 'You?'

'Pissed off, but okay.'

'I could tell, you're a very different person when you're angry.'

'Good thing I don't get angry often.'


	35. Fight For It

'You do own the building,' Alec said as the door to the apartment fell closed behind them. 'If it bothers you so much, you could just kick him out.'

'I can hardly ask someone to leave their home over a few homophobic remarks,' Magnus replied as he led the way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

'I've been kicked out of an apartment for less,' Alec shrugged.

'It just means you have had a terrible landlord,' Magnus smiled. 'Not that I should be one.'

'It's just, you seemed very upset.'

'I've dealt with this bigotry for years. I can handle comments aimed at me very well. When they are aimed at the people I care about…'

'Don't worry about me,' Alec said. 'I don't mind.'

'Alexander,' Magnus sighed.

'Nothing is ever going to be as bad as the things I told myself before I came out to my parents. A couple of slurs don't get to me.' Magnus didn't know how to reply to this and instead simply started cutting the mushrooms.

They were silent for a few moments, the only sound in the kitchen being the knife on the cutting board until Alec suddenly shot up and blurted: 'Pangborn!'

'Pangborn?' Magnus questioned at Alec's obvious excitement.

'The name I couldn't remember. Emil Pangborn! I remember now because I first thought it sounded like another racist slur of Valentine, with the way he said it.' He shot off his chair and disappeared for a few moments before returning with the tablet he had left in the office.

Sitting back at the kitchen table he started explaining while furiously typing: 'The phone call I got in the middle of the night was from Luke.' He looked up at Magnus, seemingly done with the tablet already and holding Magnus' gaze. 'They found the body of the driver of the silver sedan that nearly killed you and Madzie.'

'Oh no.' Magnus drew in a sharp breath.

'He's been dead for about three weeks. They don't know who it is yet, but they did give me a description. At first I was afraid that it was Hodge, but he didn't match the description at all. But it did ring a bell. I've been up most the night trying to figure out where I recognise the description from and I did.' Alec turned the tablet so that Magnus could see who was on it. 'If I'm correct and this is the man that the NYPD found, then we finally know for sure who we're dealing with.'

'So, what are you going to do?'

'For now? I'm going to email this picture to Luke and ask him if this is the man they found. If I'm right I'm going to ask Luke to meet us in private because we're going to have to let him in on Valentine being involved and we'll need to be very discreet about it.'

Magnus nodded very slowly: 'I've seen this man, but I don't believe I've ever heard his name before. Who is he?'

'He has been one of Valentine's bodyguards, or something of the sort, for the past ten years.'

Memory started to come to Magnus: 'Along with the short blond guy.'

'Blackwell, yes,' Alec nodded. 'I'm not sure, but the combination of the trimmed beard, the silver ring and the glasses. It sounds too familiar and coincidental.'

'Okay, then let's not waste a second. The police are going to figure out who he is sooner or later. So the quicker we get on top of this, the more control we maintain over the situation.'

Alec nodded in agreement: 'I'll do it right now.' He quickly typed up the email as Magnus continued making breakfast. Immediately after sending it off he grabbed his phone to dial Luke, putting it on speaker on the kitchen island so Magnus could hear the conversation as well.

'Garroway.' It seemed like this time they had woken up Luke.

'Luke, this is Alec. I know it's early, but I just sent you an email with a picture attachment, can you take a look at it?'

'Yeah, give me a second.' There was some rustling and Magnus and Alec shared a slightly anxious look as they waited for Luke to get somewhere where he could view the picture. 'An email? You couldn't just text me the image?'

'My phone is old, okay. I know, just take a look.'

'Alright. There's your email, and…' Luke suddenly got quiet.

'Luke, is that the body you found?'

'Yeah,' came Luke's hesitant reply. 'How did you know?' Magnus and Alec exchanged a look.

'Unlucky guess. Any chance you can drop by today so we can talk?'

'Alec, if you know something you should go to the detectives on the case.'

'It's a bit of a delicate situation,' Alec sighed. 'I'd like to talk it over with you before I get the rest of the NYPD involved.'

'Alright. I'll drop by as soon as I can, but Alec, promise me you'll not start trying to investigate by yourself.'

'Not much I can do in a couple of hours anyway,' Alec replied, receiving a look from Magnus that told him that Magnus realised he was dodging the question.

Luke, however, didn't notice or choose to ignore it: 'Then I'll see you in a while.' They said their goodbyes and Alec hung up.

'So, what are we going to tell him?' Magnus asked, continuing with putting toast in the toaster.'

'As little as possible,' Alec replied. 'We'll tell him that Pangborn works for Valentine. That Valentine is a business rival of yours and we consider him to be very dangerous, so tread carefully.'

'Luke doesn't know anything about the fact that we now know for sure the hit was on you.'

'And I'd rather it stay that way.'

'You don't trust Luke?'

'Not entirely.'

'And here I thought I was the one with trust issues,' Magnus tried to keep his tone lighthearted, but couldn't help a little frustration sinking in.

'I do trust him, but Luke needs to have plausible deniability. No one can know my mother is alive, because I'm pretty sure that faking your own death is not exactly legal. I know I'm an asset to that. But unlike everyone else who knows, Luke has an obligation to share that information with the NYPD as a cop. I don't know if he will, but I won't put him in that position. Telling him less will have the same effect, an investigation into Valentine, but without any chance of sensitive information leaking out.'

'So you, once again, want to take the burden upon yourself?'

'I'm being rational,' Alec protested.

'No, you're being a martyr. Luke is a detective. Yes, he'll have some responsibility of reporting, but he's also an experienced policeman who has much more insight into the situation than we have. And lying to him now will not exactly put us in a favourable light to him either.'

'I know what I'm doing, Magnus, I've been doing this for years.'

'And for years you have struggled to keep yourself from being buried by the truth. Please, Alexander.'

'I can't risk my family!'

'That's not what I'm asking of you,' Magnus sighed in frustration.

'But you are. We're talking about my mother, and my siblings. If this comes out, I could go to jail and who will be left to take care of Max? And of Izzy and Jace?'

'Luke won't let you go to jail. I won't let it happen. You've got the best lawyers in the city on your side.'

'And then what? Do you think Luke is ever going to be okay with Clary hanging around Jace, knowing that some madman might be out to kill him? Or Max? I could lose custody of him if anyone knew what was going on!'

'Your fear is making you irrational. You cannot continue to shoulder this yourself. You have to start letting go of some of this burden.'

'I can't,' there was a firm tone of defeat in Alec's voice.

'Then at least let him know that you suspect Valentine was involved in your parents crash and the hit was likely meant for you,' Magnus was close to begging, or screaming. He wasn't sure. There was really no way to get through to him.

'It's the same problem.'

'No, it's not and if you were thinking rationally, you would see that!'

'I am,' Alec now also started raising his voice. 'You don't understand the responsibility I have!'

'No, I don't understand why you are being so stubborn! This has nothing to do with responsibility!'

'It has everything to do with that! It's not just something you turn on or off. It's a commitment that you would have no clue about.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'You've never taken care of anything or anyone who depended on you. You couldn't possibly understand what it is like.'

'For fuck's sake, then help me understand it,' Magnus threw up his hands in exasperation. 'Because clearly you are the absolute expert on parenting, with daily phone calls to your siblings, not your kids, because you live away from them and barely see them, and taking such poor care of yourself that you pass out at work.'

'I did my best and it's not like you're any better!'

'Don't try to turn this on me! I'm not the one who's in the wrong here.'

'You're asking me to risk my siblings to save your hide!'

'Is that what you think is happening?!'

'It sure looks like it from where I'm standing!' Alec's exasperated exclamation left Magnus speechless. Anger was seething inside him, but he knew it was not going to do much good. He couldn't even look at Alec right now.

Alec too was furious, but the fact that Magnus wasn't meeting his eyes only made it worse. He was feeling sick to his stomach with the words that he was hearing and that he found rolling of his own tongue. The tension was getting too much. Magnus could hear the scraping of Alec's chair and the heavy boots trail out of the kitchen. Far away in the apartment a door closed louder that usual and Magnus heart sank.

The apartment suddenly felt quiet. The tension hanging like a dense fog was suffocating. Magnus turned off the stove and stared at the mushrooms. He'd slightly overcooked them in his distraction with Alexander. His stomach twisted and he knew he'd have no appetite. He considered cleaning it up, but couldn't bring himself to move. His fingers clung to the kitchen counter trying to dig into the stone top that was not giving an inch. He wanted to vomit, scream, cry, yell at Alec, yell at himself. He was just…

Neither of them knew how much time passed as they tried to cool down from their fight before being interrupted by Elias calling in from downstairs that "a detective Luke Garroway" was asking to be let up. Magnus heard Alec give permission and he disappeared into the kitchen to make coffee for the detective while Alec went to await him by the elevator. It was just out of courtesy to the detective that they were going to lie to, it had nothing to do with avoiding Alec's eyes.

The coffee was just done when he heard Alec and Luke enter the apartment.

'Is Magnus not here?'

'I think he just stepped into the kitchen to make some coffee.' Magnus took Alec's words as a signal to step out into the living room with a tray holding three cups of coffee.'

'Detective, so glad you could make it,' he smiled almost convincingly. 'We apologise for calling you out to meet us like this, but we figured the situation required a delicate touch.' He gestured for Luke to take a seat after putting the tray down and taking a seat himself.

'I understand. Clearly you know this man, and it is your life in danger.'

'And we think we may know by who,' Alec said as he took a seat on the couch with Magnus, though the space between them was notable.

'If you know, then by all means.'

'The man in the picture is named Emil Pangborn. As far as I know he alongside a man called Samuel Blackwell work as bodyguards for Valentine Morgenstern.'

'Valentine Morgenstern is a member of the Clave corporation,' Magnus informed Luke. 'The head of the New York branch actually. He's a business rival of mine.' He sent Alec a sharp look, but Alec wouldn't meet his gaze.

'We think Valentine may be behind the attack,' Alec simply finished the thought. Magnus noticed that Alec had not reached out for the coffee he'd put in front of him yet. It stung.

'I know the name. He's not… He's not a pleasant man, but what reason would he have to kill you?' Luke asked pensively.

'The man is a homophobe and a racist, but in the past he simply insulted me to my face or behind my back. I have no idea why he would want to kill me.' This time Alec did sent Magnus a sharp look in return that Magnus met with defiance.

'Could it be that he was after Madzie? You said she had a dark past?'

Alec shook his head in answer two Luke's question: 'She has a dark past, but no contact with Valentine whatsoever.'

'Alec has more connection to Valentine than she does,' Magnus spoke with emphasis before Alec could stop him.

'You do?' Luke turned to Alec, but Magnus continued before Alec could speak.

'Oh, yes, it is why Alec recognised your John Doe. He met Valentine years ago at an event for the Clave corporation.'

'Magnus!'

'Is there something you wanted to add, dear?' but the tone in Magnus voice was threatening.

'There's no need to bother Luke with irrelevant information that is over seven years old.'

'No,' Luke now spoke up. 'It could be. How did you meet him at a corporate event? You must have not even been eighteen.'

'I was accompanying my parents,' Alec gritted his teeth. 'They worked for the Clave. I really don't think it is relevant. I was just a kid, I can't have made much of an impact and it was very long ago.'

'You're probably right, but it doesn't hurt to look at every possible angle. Since you were out of dodge, we didn't consider that you may have been the target. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?'

'Not really,' Alec quickly spoke before Magnus could do anything. 'Neither of us likes him as a person.'

'It is strange,' Luke said. 'He's not one of the people who would benefit most from killing Magnus in terms of business.'

'That's what we thought, but there's too many signs pointing in his direction to ignore him,' Magnus said. 'Even if we don't understand his motivations.'

'It could be worth looking into the relationship he had with your parents, Alec,' Luke turned to Alec, whose expression was stoic.

'I really don't see the need to do so,' Alec replied. 'What difference does it make?'

'It makes a difference in how we need to approach the situation. If we don't know who the target is it is a whole lot more difficult to find out what is going on while making sure that the both of you stay safe.' Alec was quiet for a moment. His eyes dropped to his knees. He didn't know what to say. He nervously wrung his hands as he mentally went over his options. He didn't want to admit it, but Luke and Magnus were largely right. He just… He was worried. And in his worry…

Alec looked over at Magnus and his eyes finally met the hard but pleading gaze that was directed at him and his heart broke. Even after their fight, their emotions heightened and harsh words exchanged, Magnus was waiting to see what Alec would do. If he wanted to, Magnus, right here and now, had the opportunity to blow up Alec's perfectly constructed web of lies, but he didn't. He was going to have to come clean.

'We strongly suspect the hit wasn't meant for Magnus,' Alec said, not looking away from Magnus. Magnus could see the worry and near panic swimming in Alec's eyes and tried to project as much support as he could without making his relief of Alec's acceptance of the situation seem too obvious.

'Wait, what makes you say that?'

Alec was about to open his mouth to explain that the situation was very delicate, but the shrill ringing of his phone drew his attention. Magnus wanted to groan in frustration, but lately Alec's calls had really all been emergency calls, which meant that something was up. Luke was about to insist on getting an answer, but Magnus holding up a hand silenced him so that Alec could answer his phone.

'Hello?'

'Alec?'

'Max, what is going on?' His little brother's voice was shaky and quiet and immediately set Alec on edge.

'There is a lady at the door,' Max was whispering. 'She says she's with the CPS.' Alec felt like throwing up. His heart dropped and all his senses grew numb. The biggest reason as to why he didn't want the police involved was the fact that it might expose how much danger Max was in under Alec's charge. Oh god. They were coming for Max.

'Max, Max is Jace with you, or Izzy?'

'No,' Max replied softly. 'Jace didn't come home last night and Izzy went out to meet some friends. I was just reading. The lady asked too. I told her that you were only away for a little while and would be back very soon. She said she'd wait and asked if she could come in. I told her no and she said I had to let her.'

'Okay, Max, you don't have to let her in. She's not with the police, so she can't make you. Do you understand?' An acknowledging hum came from the other side and Alec's heart was shattering at his little brother's obvious distress. 'You did really well, Max. You're being so brave and strong. I'm on my way right now. Everything is going to be fine, okay?'

'She's not going to take me away, right?'

'No buddy. I will never let that happen. I promise you. I'll be right there, just sit tight, okay?'

'Please hurry.'

'I will. I love you, Max.'

'I love you too.' With that Alec hung up and shot to his feet as he turned to Magnus with a wild look and panic starting to overtake him. 'Someone called Child Protective Services. Max is home alone with an investigator outside the door. I have to go.' He was already grabbing his jacket and pocketing his phone, ready to race across town as Magnus too rose to his feet.

'Of course. Take all the time you need. I'll handle things with Luke.'

'Magnus, please,' Alec started to plead, but Magnus now understood everything that Alec had been trying to communicate in a clumsy way.

'I understand,' he simply said. 'Go stay with Max. He needs you.' Alec couldn't do anything but nod before flying out the door. He thundered down the stairs, bursting into the lobby, and blew past Elias to grab his bike and race off into New York morning rush traffic. Weaving through the queues of cars and clusters of pedestrians, he pounded on the pedals, praying that he would be fast enough. The fear that was gripping at his heart was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

In San Francisco one of Max's teachers had expressed concern over bruises they had noticed on Max. The Lightwood games were rough and Max saw it as no issue, but his teacher did. And then Izzy had come to pick him up, tense from the drugs, and she had lashed out at Max. Hearing about it from Max's teacher had been Alec's final straw before confronting Izzy about the drugs, but more than that it had permanently instilled the fear of having Max taken away into Alec. Nothing had come of it, due to their move, but it was why Alec was so careful.

Clearly not careful enough, because someone had called the CPS. Was it the parents of one of Max's friends? Someone at the library? Someone in their building? With school having let out for the summer, they were definitely not it, this time. But he couldn't imagine any of the other options calling in CPS.

Honestly, it didn't matter. Alec wove around a taxi and barely even registered the middle finger and string of foul curse words that were slung at him in return. He ran a red light at a smaller intersection and dove into an alley as he got closer to their neighbourhood. Closer to Max. Max. Max. Max, Max, Max,Max,Max. He should have never left him alone so often. Every day he missed his siblings. No phone call at night would ever placate that deep longing to have them close to him. Max must have felt that too.

His baby brother had sounded so scared over the phone. Max was a real Lightwood; tough, but deeply feeling. If Max was sounding this upset, then it would be far worse than this. With that thought Alec pushed himself to the limit through the last streets. Before coming to a screeching halt in front of the run down apartment complex. He locked his bike this time and took a moment to regain his breath and recompose himself. They should not know he just came racing from across the city.

Taking a final deep breath, he steeled himself and stepped into the building. As soon as he turned into their corridor he spotted her standing in front of their apartment door. Notebook in hand, dressed very neatly, her sharp eyes immediately turned to him as he entered the corridor. Calm, he had to remain calm. He walked closer, until he could no longer deny that she was stood directly in front of their door, before speaking.

'Who are you and why are you standing in front of my apartment door?' Okay, that may have sounded a little more aggressive than he had been going for, but really who could blame him?

She turned towards him as he didn't stop his approach. 'I'm with the CPS. We got a call and I'd very much like to talk to you and your… siblings, correct?'

Alec gave a curt nod: 'CPS, you say? Can I see some credentials or something?'

'I've got an employee badge.' She fished around in a purse and pulled out a hardcover photo ID with all the right words and logos that wrung Alec's nerves out like a wet rag. This was real. This was real and happening. They could take Max away from him and it would be entirely his fault.

He gave her another nod before pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the front door. As he tried to push it open he found resistance in the form of the chain lock still being on.

'Max? It's me, can you unlock the chain for me, buddy?' It was mere moments before he got a glimpse of Max rushing past. The door closed for a moment, rattling of the chain and then Max rushing to hug his big brother.

'Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here now.' Alec kneeled in the doorway so he could more easily look his brother in the eye and Max nodded.

'Did I call you away from work?'

'You did, but like I said before, that's okay. You're much more important. You said Izzy stepped out?'

'Yeah, and Jace is supposed to come back any second, but then the lady came to the door and I didn't know what to do.' Max cast a look at the woman from the CPS.

'It's okay, Max. You did very well. This woman is indeed from the CPS, but she's here because she wants what's best for you. She just wants to talk to us to make sure you're well taken care of. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Is that okay?' Max hesitated for another moment before agreeing. With that Alec got to his feet and led the way into the apartment, inviting the CPS worker to follow them.

This was going to be hell.


	36. Child Protective Services

'Would you like a cup of tea?' Alec asked as he closed the door behind them, put the chain lock back on and moved to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

'Yes, thank you, mister Lightwood.' Alec's eyes fell on the unwashed dishes in the sink that were clearly from dinner last night. Fortunately the rest of the apartment was rather clean, usually that was courtesy of Jace, and he didn't worry too much about it.

'Alec, please,' Alec replied, his back to her as he poured water into the kettle. 'I'm twenty four. Mister Lightwood was our father.'

'Only twenty four? And when did you gain custody of Max?' At Alec's direction she took a seat at the kitchen table.

'After our parents were involved in an accident six years ago I gained custody of Izzy, Jace and Max. Izzy and Jace are now both over eighteen, but they still live at home.'

'So you were only eighteen when you became their legal guardian? Was there no one else?'

'There was one person, Hodge Starkweather, a friend of the family, but a couple of months before the accident my mother was acquainted with the fact that Hodge had some violent tendencies, so my mother changed her will so that we wouldn't end up in his care.'

'And no other relatives?' Alec merely shook his head in reply as he pulled out some cups and tea bags while waiting for the water to boil.

'And your other siblings,' the woman continued to question. 'Are they in college?'

'Izzy is. She's starting the final year of her bachelor's degree in chemistry in the spring. Jace started working various jobs in the service industry when he graduated high school. He currently is working as event staff, but he is hoping to obtain a bartending license now he's of age.'

The woman nodded and took some notes: 'And you? What kind of work do you do?' Alec put down three cups of tea and gently patted Max's head in comfort before taking a seat as well.

'I used to have several part time jobs at the same time. Recently, I was hired as private security to a business man. It mostly involves keeping track of his stalkers and keeping reporters off his back, but my hours are a bit odd, which means I occasionally have to spend nights away from here.'

'And that's where you were this morning?'

'Yes, there was an incident a few days ago that I can't really discuss, but the police got involved and we had to discuss a few things this morning.'

'An incident?'

'Like I said, the investigation is ongoing and I really can't discuss it. But no one got seriously hurt.'

'It seems a rather dangerous line of work.'

'It really isn't. Most of my days are spent blocking the view from photographers and keeping tabs on four people in total. I don't even carry a weapon.'

'I understand. I need to talk to Max alone for a moment.'

Alec let out a sigh before looking over at the slightly scared face of Max: 'Are you okay with that, Max?'

'No,' Max answered very quickly. 'I don't want you to leave me.'

'I know, Max, I know. But she's really not here to hurt you or take you away. I promise. She needs to talk to you alone so that you can talk about me without having to worry about what I think about what you say. That's very important. If the two of you go to your room, then she can't take you away without getting past me first, but you'll be able to talk to her. You don't have to tell her things you don't want to, but you really should answer her question. Neither of us is going to make you do anything you truly don't want to. Okay?'

Max was still hesitant, but did nod slowly before turning to the woman from the CPS: 'If you'll follow me.' The woman raised her eyebrows at the polite tone of voice, but agreed and followed Max as he led the way into the room. It took everything Alec had to not whine out in pain as the door closed between them. Max needed him to be strong, but honestly, Alec was terrified. He knew the CPS was there to protect them, both him and Max, but he had been threatened one too many times by Max's and his other siblings' teachers. Maybe it was in Max's best interest to be removed, but he couldn't let that happen.

Downing the tea he pulled out his phone and checked for messages. There was nothing from his siblings, only a short question from Magnus asking if everything was okay. Alec shot back a message saying that he had gotten to the apartment and she was currently talking to Max alone. He really wanted to call Magnus right now, just to hear his voice or any reassurances. But after their fight that morning Alec didn't know if it was okay. He wanted to know if Magnus was okay, what he had told Luke.

More than anything he wanted to apologise for what he had said that morning. Tell Magnus that he had been wrong and Magnus had been right. He wanted to thank Magnus for respecting his boundaries while making it clear that what Alec had been attempting to do was wrong. Tell Magnus that Alec had just been so scared of exactly this that he had lashed out like a caged panther driven into a corner. Really he just wished that he could go through this with Magnus by his side as well, like everything that had been going on

A ping of his phone alerted Alec that Magnus had replied to his question as to what he had told Luke. Magnus had informed Luke of their suspicion that the hit had merely been a message and that it was likely for someone from Alec's past, though he hadn't told of Maryse still being alive, or even her being the intended recipient of the message. He had informed Luke that they knew more, but that they couldn't just talk about that, especially without Alec present. Luke had understood and left shortly after to discreetly inform his detectives of the new developments.

Alec sent Magnus a short message in thanks. It was quiet for a few moments before another message from Magnus arrived.

"How are you holding up?"

Alec considered picking up the phone and pouring his heart out to Magnus, apologising, expressing his gratitude and just getting to hear his voice. But right now, he had a CPS worker in his house and really no space to deal with this. And it wasn't like he could just let out all his worries and fears over a text message. Instead he spent the next few minutes trying to come up with something simple before finally settling on a mere three words and sending them off.

He could hear muted conversation in Max's room and he wondered what they were talking about. He was worried. Very worried. Even if he knew there should be nothing to worry about. His phone again. Alec picked it up and opened the message from Magnus. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and somehow settled some of the anxiety that had taken a hold of Alec.

"I miss you too."

The door to Max's room suddenly burst open and Max angrily stalked out and over to his big brother, followed closely by the CPS worker: 'Max, that is not what I said.'

But Max ignored her and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist: 'I don't care. I won't talk to you anymore.'

'Max, what happened?'

'Please, mister Lightwood,' the CPS worker chided. 'I still need to talk to Max.'

'I'm done talking to you!' Max said loudly.

'Max,' Alec tried softly. 'The more we cooperate, the sooner it will be over.'

But Max shook his head: 'She thinks you're hurting me!' Alec's face slacked in surprise. Neglect he could have imagined, but abuse?! That meant the charges were far more serious and… Panic took a hold of his expression as he looked up at the worker before looking back down at Max.

'What makes you say that?'

'She asked to see the bruises from kendo and then asked if you had ever hurt me.' Alec felt like crying, but he kept his face neutral as well as he could. 'She didn't believe me when I said you hadn't.'

'I know. But she doesn't know us, Max. There's people out there who really do hurt their kids and the CPS protects those kids by asking questions like these. Even when they are scared that they will be hit again, they are safer when they do tell the CPS. So, she has to ask.'

'But you don't!' Max protested.

'Like I said, you and I know that, but she doesn't.'

'Is that why you didn't let me start training until a few weeks ago?' Max asked.

'No, I didn't want you to start training until I was sure that both you and Jace were going to be safe. Kendo is dangerous.'

'I'm tough.'

'I know, buddy, but you shouldn't have to be.' Max groaned and rolled his eyes, but did smile at Alec. 'You good to continue?'

'Fine,' Max overdramatically turned back to the CPS woman. 'Let's get this over with.'

It was nerve wracking. The only thing keeping Alec together was his desperate need for this to go well and the four words blinking back at him from his phone. When Max and the CPS woman were finally done she asked for a tour of the house. At this Alec raised an eyebrow. The apartment was pretty straightforward and there was not a lot in it. But he obliged. The common spaces were passed over pretty quickly, but she lingered in the room that Max shared with Alec whenever Alec was home.

'Max doesn't have his own space?'

Alec shook his head: 'No. This is the second time we've actually had three bedrooms available. Izzy and Max shared before, while I shared with Jace, but when Max turned eight he started having nightmares. Ever since then he's shared a room with me even though the nightmares have stopped. Jace and Izzy both regularly have people over, so it works out pretty well. And I'm at work a lot.' She nodded, but didn't say anything.

Instead they moved on to Izzy's room, which was the only messy room in the house, because Izzy was quite the mess. Alec knew that having a messy room would not reflect badly on his parenting ability and was not worried with the eyes scanning Izzy's room. It was a student's room, and that was good. There was another pause, however, when they reached Jace's room.

'Is that a sword?'

'Yes,' Alec confirmed. 'It's an heirloom of Jace's. His father passed it down to him before he died.' The CPS worked moved over and found, neatly stored away, the collection of weapons that the Lightwoods had held onto.

'You have a lot of weapons in the house.'

'Yeah, it's one of the few things we held onto when we lost our parents. Our parents, our mother in particular, insisted on Izzy, Jace and I being martially trained, both armed and unarmed. We all started with kendo and aikido and branched out from there.'

'And Max?'

'When Max was eight we've very carefully started introducing him to some of the unarmed self-defence techniques we've learned over the years, but I didn't want him to fight with weapons until I was sure he and Jace would be safe, even though he's been begging for two years now.'

'Why didn't you enroll him in classes?'

'Couldn't afford it,' Alec simply replied. 'And I think it is good that he's learning from Jace. It is very much a bonding experience for our family.'

'But these are not just practise weapons,' the woman from the CPS pointed an accusing finger at the weapons.

'No. Like I said, the sword is an heirloom that Jace maintains. The shortsword is a Lightwood family heirloom and the dagger is from our mother's family. Everything else is wooden or not kept here.'

'Not kept here?'

'Izzy has her whip in her own room. And I keep my bow and arrow at my boyfriend's place.'

At the word boyfriend she suddenly looked up at him: 'Boyfriend?'

'Yes,' Alec let the words carefully roll of his tongue as he eyed her reaction.

'So you are…'

'Gay?' He finished her question after several moments of her letting it hang in the air. 'Yes, I am. Is that a problem?'

'No,' she quickly replied, but Alec was not liking where this was going at all. 'No, it is not a problem. Just surprised that you didn't mention it before.' Lie. She was lying. She was trying to placate him for the time being, but she did think it was a problem. Mentally Alec ran over everything he knew about family law in New York City, but it wasn't much. But what he did know was that New York was generally a pretty tolerant place with regards to his homosexuality. There was nothing CPS could have against his being gay. But that didn't mean this woman didn't.

'So about these weapons…' The tone was changed. From that moment on the tone was changed. She was trying to find something and there was not a damn thing Alec could do about it. He portrayed himself as strong in front of Max, but hell if it didn't terrify him. Jace came home and was subjected to questioning about the fighting. The questions were innocuous and acceptable, but her tone...

God, she was going to try and take Max away from him. How in the hell had he come across the one CPS worker who could not separate herself from her homophobia? It wasn't like Alec was imprinting on Max. In fact, if anything, Alec prayed that Max would be normal. Or as normal as he could possibly get with being raised by his brother, because life was hard enough without being different. There were too many bigoted people out there like this lady who was in the process of ruining his life.

The next hours were excruciating. The caseworker asked all kinds of questions, asked to speak to Max by himself again, asked about Alec's ban from fighting, about the circumstances of his job, his relationship. She was going way off book and Alec felt sick to his stomach, but there was nothing he could do but comply. Eventually she left and Alec felt the ability to breathe return to him, but it was very limited. Jace had immediately caught on to Alec's tension, but had not been able to ask anything about it until she had gone. Now, he jumped at the chance.

'What's with the stick up your ass?'

Alec turned to face Jace and the stoic masked dropped and the exhaustion became visible to his brother: 'We're fucked.' The fact that Alec was willing to swear in front of Max was more telling to Jace than anything.

'What do you mean?' They were however interrupted by Izzy returning home. She was clearly in a good mood, but it disappeared as soon as she saw Alec and felt the tension in the room.

'What is going on?'

'CPS was here just now,' Jace said replied. Izzy immediately went over to Max to see if he was okay.

'It was just tense,' Alec said rubbing his face. 'I'll see if I can figure out what is going on. Do any of you have any clue who contacted CPS?' Jace, Izzy and Max shared some looks, but all seemed to come to the same conclusion. A couple of shakes of the head. Max had been to see friends, but they didn't think anything of his home situation. Jace and Izzy had been around, but hadn't seen anyone look at them funny.

'Well, nothing we can do about it now. We'll hear what's going to happen.'

'Are you staying here tonight?' Max asked quietly.

'Yeah,' Alec put a hand on Max's shoulder. 'Yeah, I will buddy.' He caught Jace and Izzy sharing a meaningful look. They clearly tried to be discrete, but were failing miserably. Some form of understanding was happening between the two of them and somehow it resulted in a round of rock-paper-scissors that Jace lost.

'Hey, Max, why don't we go do some grocery shopping,' Jace stepped up. 'If Alec's staying, we can probably persuade him to make pisto.' Max seemed a bit confused, but the promise of his favourite meal, one that Jace was not yet capable of making, won him over and soon they were out of the apartment.

'What's up, big bro?' Izzy didn't waste a second, but dragged him over to the couch and gave him that expectant look that had had him spilling his, previously always minimal, troubles to her. The patented I-already-know-something-is-bothering-you-and-I'm-more-stubborn-than-you-are-so-you-might-as-well-give-up-now look had its immediate effect of making Alec squirm for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh.

'A couple of things. Some things I don't want to burden you with, some things you shouldn't have to know. CPS is just the latest and the worst.'

'Did you talk to Magnus about it?'

Alec shrugged: 'Some of it. And I really want to, but we had a fight this morning, and we couldn't fix it before I got called here. I know I was in the wrong. But he just said some things, and I was already defensive. And I wanted to apologise, but I don't think I should over text. But I need to be here tonight. And I…' Alec ran a frustrated hand over his face. 'I'm not good at this, Izzy. I have no clue what I'm doing.'

'None of us do,' Izzy interrupted before Alec would get into his spiral of self-deprecation again. 'You don't have to get everything right the first time, Alec. You just have to own up to the mistakes you make and try to do better. As long as the mistakes you both make don't change your feelings.' She let the words hang for a moment. 'Because that hasn't changed, right?'

'I love him,' Alec looked up at his sister whose eyes widened. 'Yeah, he pretty much had the same reaction when I told him. He said it's going fast, but he feels the same. But it's because of that that I don't like that I don't know what I'm doing. That I don't know when to take a next step, when the right time is or how to let him know…'

'Are you talking about having sex?' Izzy asked carefully. Alec's furious blush told her more than enough. 'Oh my god, you are!'

'I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't shout about it. It's not everything, but just… I was thinking and then this morning Magnus said something and I…'

'Alec, is this your first time with a man?' Alec raised a meaningful eyebrow. 'Your first time ever?! What about Jessica Hawkblue?'

'You assumed and I didn't correct. I barely talked to her outside the evenings our parents organised to get us together.'

'Alec, you know it's okay, right? To want it?'

'I know,' Alec nodded. 'I know, but…'

'Alec, if it's what you want and what Magnus wants, then go for it. Don't overthink it or listen to what other people have to say. You deserve to be happy,' she got to her feet realising she was getting through to her emotionally constipated brother. 'Call Magnus. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you.'

'What do I say?'

'That's up to you, big brother.' She flashed him a bright smile and turned in the direction of her room. 'I'll give you some space.' She added with a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes: 'Clean your room, Iz.'

'Love you too,' she called over her shoulder before disappearing into her room.

Alec pulled out his phone and stared at Magnus number for a little while, trying to come up with what to say. But the longer he sat like that, the more he realised that whatever speech he was going to come up with was never going to help him get through this. So he let his finger slip and called Magnus.

It took a moment, but then the warm voice met Alec and he couldn't help the smile slip on his face: 'Alec.'

'Are you doing okay, Magnus?'

'There's no need to worry about me, Alexander. How-?' but before he could ask the question he was interrupted by Alec.

'I'm sorry,' Alec blurted out. 'I shouldn't have blown up at you this morning, especially since you were right. I was just…'

'Scared and confused?' came from the other side of the line with a light chuckle. 'You had warned me you might backtrack.'

'That doesn't make it okay what I said to you,' Alec's voice was small and it tugged at Magnus' heart.

'Or what I said to you. Look, it's what happens during a fight. You get so caught up in your own hurt and fear that you start lashing out. We both said things we didn't mean. I'm not happy that we fought, but it happens. Sometimes it is even necessary for progress. That doesn't mean I don't love you anymore.'

'Izzy said something similar.'

'You went to Izzy for advise?'

'You'd rather I go to Jace? Because if that was the case I can already tell you what his advise would be.'

'And that is?'

'Get some wraps and beat the living shit out of each other until you're too tired to be angry anymore,' a small smile pulled at Alec's mouth.

'Oh, dear, if that's how he settles arguments, is Biscuit okay?'

'Biscuit?'

'Clary.'

'Oh, no, she's fine. When they have a fight they ignore each other for a couple of days, both acting completely miserable and crabby, until we've had enough and yell some sense into them. Then they have make-up sex and everything is fine. I don't think they ever really address the issue.'

Magnus laughed: 'Well, that is one method. In that case I'm glad you went to Izzy.'

'She came to me actually,' Alec let out a sigh. 'I know there's a lot going on, but I'm really sorry for picking a fight.'

'It's already forgiven. It's hard for me to see you put yourself in a position that makes things harder for you, but I know that you can't change behaviour overnight.'

'It's a lot easier when it doesn't come to my siblings.'

'But you are improving.'

Alec smiled to himself: 'What did you tell Luke?'

'Not much more. I told him that we suspect the hit was a message more than an assassination, but that I really couldn't talk about it without you there. I also told him that I'm worried about your safety, largely because you tend to put others first and would never let anything happen to your siblings. He listened and was attentive, but didn't pry. He's aware that this is your responsibility and he's trying to gauge you. He also agreed that it was good that we're being careful in who we share this information with.'

'You trust him, don't you?' Alec asked.

'To a degree. But you were right to want to be careful. Luke's an excellent liar, and very loyal to his ideals.'

'You had a good point as well that we need someone to trust. Right now I could do with a policeman in my corner anyway.'

'Is Max alright?'

Alec felt his throat close up, but he tried not to let it come into his voice: 'I don't know.' He drew in a deep breath. 'It's bad, Magnus. The way her entire demeanour just changed when I mentioned I had a boyfriend. Max has bruises from kendo and they know I'm gone a lot. It shouldn't be enough, but she is definitely not objective.'

He could hear Magnus draw in a sharp breath: 'But she can't do anything without proof, right? And you haven't harmed Max, so-.'

'They can take him away on suspicion pending investigation.'

'What?'

'If they suspect Max is in imminent danger, they can come to take him and put him in a foster home until a trial is held. People have threatened before, but they never… I may be overreacting, but I can't leave, Magnus. Not now. Not when at any point the police could be on my doorstep.'

'I understand. You need to be with your family. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'

'This is the first night in months that you are going to be alone…'

'I'm more concerned about this being the first night since we got together that I don't have you in my bed.' Magnus words brought a flush to Alec's cheeks.

'Magnus!'

'I'll be fine, darling. I'm going to miss you, but I understand.'

'I love you,' Alec spoke softly.

He could hear the man on the other side of the line take it in for a moment before responding: 'I love you too.' Silence hung between them for a moment. 'You will let me know if there is any news?'

'Of course,' Alec responded quickly. Silence fell again. 'I should, probably hang up, right?'

'Yes, that would be customary,' Magnus amused smile was audible in his voice.

'Good night, Magnus.'

'Good night, Alexander.'


	37. Home

Alec didn't tell his siblings about the possibility of the CPS taking immediate action because of their homophobic caseworker. He did text Catarina asking if she or Will were available to call tonight and tomorrow to step up if push came to shove. Catarina was confused, as Alec gave no explanation, but informed him that Will was available tonight and she had the morning off. It was a relief to Alec as it meant that he could maybe have some minor influence on where Max would go if it all went to hell.

The atmosphere was tense during dinner, but all of them tried to remain optimistic. That was easier said than done for Alec in particular, as he was keeping the others in the dark still. He knew that if he was deemed unfit to take care of Max there was little to no chance that his siblings would be allowed to. Their mother was a different story however, but that possibility came with a whole series of legal hoops to jump through, not to mention the dangers attached.

When Alec collapsed on the bed in the room he hadn't shared with Max in months there were still a thousand thoughts spinning around in his head. Fortunately Max was exhausted after the hand-to-hand training they had done after dinner and despite today's events fell asleep quickly. But Alec couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and just couldn't get his body to get to rest. It was unusual for him not to be able to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but with the events of the day it was not exactly surprising.

He was incredibly glad that he was not bearing the burden alone anymore. Just the fact that Magnus knew settled him. Now if only he were here. Alec turned on his side and watched Max sleep. His little brother had grown so much. He was not the little kid he had promised to protect anymore. He was about to enter middle school. He smiled at the memory of Izzy on her first day of middle school. The whole way to school she had complained about not being allowed to go to school with Alec because she was just as smart as him. Alec had humoured her because he'd known she was simply nervous. He had been more than relieved when he had picked her and Jace up and she had been chattering happily about her new friends and the science course.

Max was a teenager now. Jace had been an absolute menace in his teens. He had gotten into fights almost every day that regularly led to blows and had definitely been the school flirt. But the fact that he had stuck close to Alec had kept him out of the worst of it. But Max didn't have a brother his age he was close to. He had an older brother and sister and Alec. If he rebelled, who would it be against? And what could he do to support his little brother?

Maybe he could talk to Magnus about it. Magnus had a much better grasp of dealing with feelings, even though he didn't have much experience with kids. He was an only child after all. But maybe he was more familiar with the feelings of being a teenager, as circumstance had rather prevented Alec from going through it himself.

Fuck, he wished that Magnus was here.

The past nights he'd honestly had the best rest of his life. Everything felt so much easier when wrapped up with Magnus. Just knowing that he was there, that someone share his concern and wanted to be there for him. Alec was overcome with another wave of feelings he had been occasionally experiencing since allowing himself to feel them. Gratitude and nerves and excitement and much more that he couldn't immediately identify.

Before he really knew what he was doing he found himself reach out for his phone. Magnus had been so close at all times, but through the texts he seemed so much further away. Words that usually hung in the air or lingered in Magnus' voice, they weren't here. Instead there was just the few messages they had exchanged, most of them holding little to no real meaning.

The urge to have something of that connection overwhelmed Alec and he typed out the first thing that came into his head: "I wish you were here." Sending the message felt like a weight lifting of his chest and a light smile crept on his face as he held his phone close for a moment.

Surprisingly only a few moments later his phone buzzed with a response: "The bed feels empty without you in it too." Alec smiled before a next message drew his attention. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really. You as well?"

"Nope"

It concerned Alec slightly: "Are you feeling unsafe?"

"I feel perfectly safe. Just miss you." Alec couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling that the words caused in him before another message from Magnus came in. "I feel like we barely spoke today."

"Because we didn't." Alec cast a quick look over at Max to see he was not bothered by Alec on his phone. "What did you do today?" Max shifted in his sleep and Alec decided that it was probably better if he didn't disturb his brother any longer.

Quietly he got up as his phone buzzed with another message. He brushed some hair out of his sleeping brother's face and silently snuck into the living room. He closed the door very carefully and looked over to Jace and Izzy's room to see that their doors were equally shut. Softly padding over to the couch Alec sat down slinging an arm over the back.

It was late and he probably should be getting sleep, tell Magnus to get sleep. Instead he read the messages Magnus was sending. Innocuous things about communiquees he'd received and what he'd had for dinner. Occasionally Alec typed back a message with a comment or a question that supported Magnus' continuing flow of incoming texts. The events of the afternoon were too loaded to be casually discussed over text, but Alec could talk about dinner with his siblings and Izzy trying to keep conversation flowing by talking about some of her friends who were in a sorority and had tried to get her involved by telling her hazing horror stories.

Talking to Magnus was just so easy.

"Please, don't be mad. But could you open the door?" Alec stared at the message.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in front of it" Alec shot up and, leaving the chain on, opened the front door. Brown eyes shot up to meet Alec's through the crack.

'Alexander,' Magnus sighed almost in relief. Alec didn't hesitate a second longer, but closed the door to properly unlock it, before janking Magnus inside and into his arms.

'Magnus.' He could feel Magnus melt into his arms as the door fell shut behind them. Alec knew he should lock it again and put the chain back on, but he wasn't yet ready to let go yet.

'Are you okay?' He mumbled into Magnus' shoulder.

'Bit rattled, but much better now I'm with you again.' Magnus voice was a little shaky. Alec finally released his hold slightly so he could look Magnus in the eye. 'New York at night is a terrifying place.' Alec brushed a thumb over Magnus cheek. He didn't say anything yet, but the motion was comforting to Magnus. After a moment Alec moved away to lock up the door and quietly gestured for Magnus to take a seat on the couch. Magnus draped his coat over a chair and took a seat.

It was rare to see Magnus not dressed up outside his bedroom. Putting on makeup was the very first thing Magnus did after getting out of bed, followed by carefully picking out an outfit for the day. Now, barefaced and dressed in simple jeans and one of Alec's sweaters it told a clear story of how Magnus' evening had been.

'Your siblings are asleep?' Magnus quietly asked as Alec joined him on the couch.

'Yeah,' Alec nodded, suddenly realising that he too was pretty underdressed in nothing but a pair of Jace's sweats. 'But they'll sleep through just about anything, so don't worry about it. Upside of having lived in bad neighbourhoods for the past six years. Nobody bothered you on your way here? Why didn't you tell me?'

'No, it was fine. I didn't tell you because I thought you would tell me to stay at home, or you would have come home despite having to be here. And I needed to see you.'

'How did you get here?'

'I took a cab.' A look from Alec was enough to let Magnus know that was not what he was talking about. 'Oh! Here? Your sister texted me the address this afternoon in case of emergency.'

'Yeah, right,' Alec scoffed. Clearly Izzy had completely different intention with that, but right now he didn't care. He slipped an arm over the couch behind Magnus and the other man leaned into him.

'Is it ridiculous if I say that I missed you?' Magnus asked.

'Not really,' Alec smiled. 'I missed you too. It's been years since I've been unable to sleep.'

'It's been a tough day.'

'You don't know the half of it,' he let out a heavy sigh. 'Do you think I should also contact the police?'

'I don't think so. But maybe a lawyer would be good. I know you and Ragnor pretend not to like each other, but I'm sure he'll be willing to help.'

'I don't dislike Ragnor,' Alec muttered in protest.

'You greet each other with nothing more than a nod and a hum.'

'We're in quiet agreement that we both like you.' Magnus rolled his eyes. 'But I would be very grateful for his help. I don't have money to pay him…'

'About that, Alexander, there is something I'd like to discuss with you.'

'Magnus,' Alec let out a heavy sigh, 'I told you I can't accept you paying off my debts.'

'It's not like that. I understand your rationale behind your refusal of that offer. This is something different, but I don't think that right now is the best moment to discuss this. Perhaps in the morning would be better.'

'Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. You must be tired. You couldn't sleep and now I'm-.'

'Alexander, I didn't make my way across New York, in the middle of the night, terrified beyond belief, so I could see you, just because I wanted to sleep. Today must have been hell for you and the thought that I couldn't be there for you as you have been for me from the moment we met… It was killing me. When Izzy texted me the address, the only thing stopping me from coming over right away was the fact that you had been adamant about me never coming here.'

'That's because it isn't safe here,' Alec spoke softly. 'Even with the locks and the tiny windows and me guarding the doors. This place is a mess, as much as we try to make it look like a home. I didn't want you to have to see this.'

'But it is your home.'

'This place is not my home. My family is,' Alec ran his fingers from Magnus temple down the side of his face in a gentle caress. 'You are my home as well as my siblings.'

Magnus leaned in closer to press a very gentle kiss to Alec's lips: 'I don't want to divide you from your family.'

'You're not. You're not. Working for you allows me to support them. Jace and Izzy need their independence and for me to stop hovering. I like living with you. It's just Max…'

'Then let's invite him to stay.' Alec snapped to alertness.

'To stay at the apartment?'

'Yes,' Magnus nodded to to emphasise his point.

'For-?'

'For however long I get to have you.' Alec blinked. He blinked again, trying to let the words sink into him. 'Hell, I'd be happy to have your other brother and sister come live with me as well if it'd get you to stay with me, but I think they'd be much less appreciative than Max.'

Alec couldn't help himself but surge forward to crash his mouth against Magnus', taking the other man by surprise. It didn't take more than a moment however for Magnus to understand the many words that Alec tried to convey through the kiss and reciprocate with a smile. The searing lip lock turned softer into gentle languid kisses as they somehow found themselves with Magnus on top of Alec's frame sprawled out on the couch.

'I'll talk to them,' Alec murmured as he tucked Magnus into a more comfortable position in his arms.

'So you'll come live with me?' Magnus murmured against the skin of Alec's neck.

'Yeah. Yes.' With a smile they both finally drifted off to sleep.

They were woken by the sound of loudly whispered bickering. Alec cracked a smile before he managed to wrench his eyes open. There was really no doubt about what was causing the bickering. The voices so clearly Izzy and Jace, his back stiff from lying on the couch and a familiar warm body in his arms.

'Now you've done it!' Izzy said, both of them fully turning to meet Alec's sleepy gaze.

'Sorry,' Jace said in his best quiet voice. 'Did we wake you? Is Magnus-?'

'He's awake,' Alec said. 'And yeah, you did wake us, but that's okay. My fault for falling asleep on the couch.' Magnus groaned at Alec talking as he definitely wasn't in the mood to be awake yet, which of course caused Alec to chuckle.

'I see you made use of the information I sent you, Magnus,' Izzy teased. A soft buzzing made them turn to Jace who quickly pulled out his phone.

'It's Clary,' which was more than enough information as Jace disappeared into his room.

'Is Max up?' Alec asked.

Izzy shrugged: 'Probably reading. We don't have much for a fancy breakfast here. But I can make some toast.' She made a move towards the counter, but Alec was not having it. He immediately released his hold on Magnus and rolled out from under him and off the couch, causing Magnus to ungracefully flop on the couch, instantly awake at the sudden movement. Alec grabbed a ballpoint pen of the coffee table and threw it like a throwing knife, as he had taught himself long ago, so that it passed just in front of Izzy's nose, halting her movement in shock, before clattering against the wall loudly.

'Don't you dare!'

'It's just toast, Alec!' Izzy whined.

'Unless Jace has ignored my very clear instructions you will not have been allowed to make toast since the last time you almost set the kitchen on fire. Which means you can't have gotten any better.'

'How do you set the kitchen on fire just making toast?' Magnus questioned now also sitting up.

'She put paper towels in the pan.'

'It was too greasy!'

'You don't put paper in a hot pan, Izzy. Ever!' Izzy put on her pleading big eyes that even after all these years Alec still was not completely immune to. 'Oh, fucking fine. I'll supervise, but standard rules apply.'

'I'm not a child, Alec,' she whined.

'No, but you're a worse cook than Madzie. So I won't give even an inch.' Izzy rolled her eyes but smiled. Magnus watched the siblings banter as Alec now took his place in the kitchen ready to instruct Izzy.

They were however suddenly interrupted by the reappearance of Jace: 'They opened a case.'

'What?' Izzy asked confused.

'Luke asked Clary to give us a heads up. The CPS is opening a case for Max. They contacted the police for an escort in case you resist, but because of that they have to move through a few more hoops. It landed on Luke's desk because you're involved, but there's nothing he can do.'

'I'm calling Catarina,' Magnus said already taking out his phone. 'She's got some contacts with the CPS, maybe she can put a stop to this folly.'

'Let me call Catarina. You call Ragnor instead. Jace, what's your heartrate?'

'Low enough, but climbing,' Jace checked his monitor. 'I'll get some medicine on hand, but I don't immediately need it.'

'Alright, here's what we're doing. Magnus and I will be calling in some help. Jace, make breakfast. I know it seems irrelevant right now, but we will all need it and any deviation from normality might reflect badly on us right now. Izzy, I want you to go sit with Max for a bit and pack a bag for him.' Izzy was about to open her mouth to protest, but Alec's firm continuation stopped her. 'We're going to try everything in our power to keep them from taking Max. But if we can't stop them I don't want him to leave unprepared. I'll be with you as soon as I've finished my call with Catarina.'

Izzy nodded and immediately disappeared into Max's room. Magnus had already dialed Ragnor and was waiting for the call to connect. Jace was trying to control his breathing as he went into the kitchen drawer to find anxiety medication buried in the messy drawer. Alec let out a deep breath and called up Catarina. It took a couple of rings before the call connected.

'Alec, impeccable timing I was just considering calling you,' Catarina sounded rushed, which was not great for Alec's nerves, but he was experienced in keeping a cool head in a crisis.

'Is something the matter?' he inquired.

'Madzie is crying and flinching away from us. She seems to be in pain, but won't tell me what it is. All she does is call out for you and hide in the bathtub.'

'Shit. Yes, I know what's wrong with her. I think. But I can't leave right now, Cat. I'm with my siblings and the CPS and police could be at our door any second.'

'CPS? Is that why you called?'

'Yeah,' Alec cast a look over at Magnus who was completely focussed on his own conversation.

'Give me your adres. I'll bring Madzie over. She'll feel better simply for having you there and we can discuss what I can do for you.'

Alec hesitated for a moment, but the sound of Madzie crying in the background and the chaos all around him made the decision for him: 'Sounds like a plan. I'll text you the adres.' With that they hung up and Alec quickly texted the address to Catarina. Looking over, Jace seemed to have a handle on breakfast which allowed Alec to step into Max's room. Izzy was going through the dresser, assembling a set of clothes for Max. Max himself was sat on his bed, still in pyjamas, hands on his knees. They both looked up when Alec entered the room.

Meeting Max's eyes Alec could immediately see that his little brother was not okay. Izzy said something but it didn't register to either of them as she bustled to get Max's bag ready as Alec had asked her. Right now, Max needed some explanation.

'Izzy, could you give us a moment?' Alec asked softly. Izzy looked from him to Max for a moment, but then nodded and left for the living room. Max averted his eyes back to his knees. Alec rubbed the back of his neck and released a heavy breath before sitting down next to him. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

'Don't want to get dressed yet?'

'Izzy is packing my clothes,' Max said. 'She said she's packing a weekend bag so I can stay at Luke and Jocelyn's, but that's not it, right?'

Alec considered how to reply to that for a moment, but decided quickly that sugarcoating anything wasn't going to help right now: 'No, it's not.' He folded his hands in his lap and turned his eyes to the ceiling. 'It's an emergency bag. We'll put in a couple of changes of clothes and things you want to keep close to you. For if they take you away.'

'Do you…' Max got quiet.

'What is it?' But Max shook his head. 'Max, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you.' But Max still didn't reply. He just sat there, staring at his knees. Alec scooted back on the bed so his back was rested against the wall. Max looked up confused and Alec just patted the bed next to him. Max hesitated for just another moment, but then did move back against the wall and pulled up his knees. They sat like that for a while. Noises came from the living room as Izzy seemed to be trying to interfere with Jace's breakfast and Magnus was still on the phone.

'Am I a burden to you?' Max suddenly spoke very softly.

'Of course not,' Alec startled. 'What makes you say that?'

Max shrugged: 'It's just… You have Magnus. And I'm really happy for you, but…'

'But what?'

'I don't want you to forget me. I know Izzy and Jace mean well they just. They aren't you. And now with this I thought… Maybe… But you're… You're…' Max couldn't figure out the words and Alec just reached out and pulled his youngest brother into his arms. Max just let himself be pulled into Alec's hold and buried his face in Alec's arm.

'Max, listen to me very, very carefully,' he said over Max's head. 'I will never regret taking responsibility for you. No matter what anyone says, or they'll try to make you believe. I want to take care of you. You're my little brother, you're one of the first things I think about when I wake up and one of the last things I think about when I go to bed. I know I can't be here as much as either of us want to, but that doesn't mean in the slightest that I want to get rid of you. I know you're scared, and so am I. But I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you can stay with me. For as long as you want to.'

'But what about Magnus? I know you… You…'

Alec chuckled: 'Did you know that Magnus came over in the middle of the night? We had a fight, and yet when you called he told me to go. He asked what was happening, if you were okay and even though he is scared to go outside, he came here because he knew I wanted to be here for you and he wanted to be here for the both of us. You mean a lot to both of us. Which is why when he came over, he told me that he wanted us to come stay with him permanently.'

'You're moving in with him?' Max looked up startled.

'No, he asked us to move in with him. You and me both,' Alec turned a soft look to Max. 'Izzy and Jace need their space and they're old enough to live on their own. But wherever I go, I'll make sure that there's always a space for you. No matter how old you get, or how angry you get with me when puberty hits you, or how hard some terrible woman from the CPS will try to tell the world that I'm bad for you. I'll always be there for you. So, when this blows over, if you want to, you and I can move to Brooklyn.'

'But, won't I get in the way if you and Magnus-?'

'There was a room upstairs that just held stuff. The night after you guys came over for dinner, we cleared it out and ordered a bed so that when you came to stay you could have your own space. It has a door that leads out onto the roof terrace and it has enough space to put in a proper study desk for you. Which you're going to need now that you're starting middle school. I cook almost every night, and there is a gym a couple of floors down, so I could still teach you. With the weather we could probably even train a little on the roof, though Lightwood tag might be off the table.' Alec let Max sit back properly so they could more easily look at each other.

'You are not a burden. You are not in the way. I will not forget you, or leave you behind. I love you, Max. You're my little brother, my family. And I am very protective of my family.'

At the last words Max couldn't help but chuckle: 'Like when you met Izzy's last boyfriend?'

'Exactly. And when you get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, I'll make sure that they deserve you too.'

'So Magnus is now also going to be family?'

'Are you okay with that?' Alec asked cautiously.

Max nodded: 'He makes you happy. So that is good. But if he hurts you I will beat him up.'

Alec laughed: 'I have every bit of faith that you, Izzy and Jace will absolutely come to my defense. But I hope it will never be necessary.'

'Me too,' Max sat back against the wall, his shoulder now brushing against Alec's arm. 'Does that mean that Magnus will become my stepdad?'

Alec flushed a furious red and stammered for a moment before managing to choke out an intelligible reply: 'He… uhm… If… Well… Brother-in-law, technically, but… It's complicated. Would you be okay with that?'

Max shrugged: 'It was easier when they were both dead. I know you're my brother, but I also know that it's different from how other families work. You're basically my dad.'

'Did you want to call me that?'

Max contemplated this for a moment, but then shook his head: 'I think that's weird. You're my brother, but you also raised me. I dunno. I think Magnus would make a good stepdad, though.'

Alec couldn't help, but pull Max back into a hug and ruffle his hair for a moment: 'It is way too early to talk about that. Besides, if Magnus wants the two of us, he'll also get stuck with Izzy and Jace.' Alec joked as he let go of Max.

'Oh no. The terror.' They both laughed.

'Wanna go see if Jace managed some breakfast and then Izzy will help you pack the bag?' Max nodded. 'Alright, let's go then.' Alec got to his feet and held out a hand to help Max up. He took it and they dressed so they could go to the living room.


	38. When It All Comes Crashing Down

It was only fifteen minutes later that there was a knock at the door. Immediately all of them froze. Jace and Izzy were sat on the couch, as there were only four chairs for the kitchen table. Alec put down his mug and got to his feet, praying to any being willing to listen that it was not who he feared it to be. There was no point in being careful as he unlocked the bolts before opening the door.

'Catarina,' Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

'Alec,' before Catarina could say anything else Madzie rushed in and wrapped herself around Alec's legs muttering unintelligible things clearly only moments away from tears.

Alec immediately scooped her up in his arms: 'Hey, little sorceress. What is going on?' He stepped aside so Catarina could come inside before turning all his attention to the little girl in his arms. Madzie couldn't form words, but instead started crying again and reached up towards her neck, tugging at the scarf.

'Are your gills hurting?' Alec asked softly at which Madzie started crying louder and nodded. 'Then we're going to do something about that, okay? Catarina, do you have a spare change of clothes for Madzie with you?'

Catarina shook her head: 'Just underwear in case of an accident.'

'Right. Izzy, could you get a t-shirt from your room. Something that doesn't get damaged in water.' Izzy nodded and put her plate away. 'Jace, could you run a bath of lukewarm water? Doesn't have to be very full. And Max, could you fetch some towels?' The two boys got up to follow Alec's instructions.

'Has she had this before, Cat?' Alec turned to Catarina.

'Twice. And now that I think about maybe also a few other times where it was milder. You know what's going on?'

'Some form of psychosomatic pain,' Alec explained, which immediately registered to Catarina. 'It can get quite intense. Her brain convinces her that she's still in pain. Painkillers are not going to help because it is simply the brain that needs to be convinced.' Izzy returned with a high collared white t-shirt.

'So, you know how to deal with it?' Alec nodded in reply and took the shirt from Izzy.

'Water's running, Alec,' Jace returned. 'You might want to check the temperature.'

'Thanks, Jace. Could you take care of the breakfast things?' He could feel Magnus' eyes on him as he carried Madzie, who was still crying into the bathroom. Max had already popped in there with the fluffiest towels he had been able to find.

'Good job, buddy,' Alec reached out and ruffled his little brother's hair. 'You want to help again?' Max quickly nodded as he put the towels down on the closed lid of the toilet. 'Okay, then go finish your breakfast.'

'But-,' Max was about to protest, but was stopped by Alec as he put Madzie back down on her feet.

'I gotta change Madzie first, so there's plenty of time for you to finish your breakfast and come back here to help.' Max groaned, but complied, closing the bathroom door behind him so Alec could help Madzie change into the shirt. It was a bit of a struggle, as despite her knowing what Alec was doing, she kept on reaching up to her neck. Alec tried to soothe her, but words weren't doing enough. Eventually he got her into the white shirt that was pretty much a dress on her small body.

The water in the tub had cooled down even more in the process, which was good because Jace had made it slightly too warm. Alec also let out some more water out of the tub so that there was only two inches of water in it. Max returned, a couple of crumbs of toast still around his mouth, which caused Alec to shake his head fondly, before helping Madzie in the tub. She shivered a little when she stepped into the water, but that went away very quickly.

'Okay, Madzie. Do you remember what we're going to do?' Madzie nodded, but so little that Alec decided to re-explain it anyway. 'You're going to lie down in the water so that your gills are completely under water. You won't be able to hear me or Max, but we'll be here. Max is going to hold onto your hand for as long as you want him to. You are going to breathe slowly. We'll make sure that no water gets into your mouth or nose. And with every breath, the pain is going to get less and less. Are you ready?'

Madzie gave a small nod and both her hands gripped tightly onto the hand Alec held out for her. She looked slightly scared as her small hands clasped around his wrist and hand, but clearly trusted him as his other hand supported her back and gently let her down into the water. She whimpered slightly as the water first touched the back of her neck, but didn't stop. Instead she let herself be laid down on her back. The water came up around her face to about halfway up her cheeks. She grimaced in pain and tightened her hold of his hand.

Moving his left hand from her back Alec leaned over and ran a now wet thumb over her cheek in comfort: 'You're doing really good, Madzie. Take some good breaths, okay?' She parted her lips slightly to breath in. Alec smiled comfortingly and softly patted her head as she was trying to calm down.

'Max?' Alec called over his little brother who immediately knew exactly what to do. He reached over to put a hand over the hand Madzie had on Alec's wrist. She recognised the touch and let go with one hand to take Max's. Max smiled and leaned over so that she could look at him before also letting go with her other hand to take hold of Max. With Alec now having both hands free he moved one hand to support Madzie's head and with the other scooped up some water to pour over the scars on Madzie's neck. She whimpered, and tightened her hold on Max's hand, but bravely kept on breathing.

'It's okay, Madzie,' Max spoke softly. 'I'm not going to let go until you want me to.' He softly squeezed her hands and Alec's heart warmed at his little brother's gentle support. Alec poured some more water over her neck. Madzie was slowly calming down. Then Alec heard a sharp knock on the door. He tried to suppress the immediate knee jerk reaction of freezing up. Madzie hadn't heard the knocking and Alec didn't want to startle her as she was finally calming down.

From the other room he could hear Jace open the door, but he couldn't hear who it was. He felt fear grip his heart, but his focus had to be on Madzie now. Slowly he poured some more water over Madzie's neck. There were three new voices in the living room of which Alec instantly recognised one as Clary's to his relief. Listening closely to the other voice he also identified the deep baritone of Luke and soft words of Jocelyn.

Having both Catarina and Luke here settled Alec a little. To be honest, the sheer amount of people who were now coming to their aid was a little baffling to him. Never had he expected to have a support system like this in place, but their life in New York had surprised him beyond his wildest dreams. He turned back to Madzie with a soft smile and she returned a toothy grin that indicated she was starting to feel a lot better. It was the fact that she was still holding onto Max's hands very tightly that informed him that she was still in pain.

He was so proud of his little brother for stepping up and aiding him as he had before. Max, out of all of Alec's siblings, was the least hotheaded. That didn't mean he was patient exactly, but much more so than Izzy and Jace. Alec had often wondered if Max saw in Madzie a younger sibling. Someone to take care of and protect, like he had been himself all of his life. Madzie had imprinted on Max most out of all of his siblings, and it was a good thing.

Minutes passed as Alec very gently kept on soothing Madzie with Max grounding her. They paid little attention to the conversation in the living room as their focus had to be on Madzie right now. The water was starting to get cold by the time that Madzie was no longer whimpering and she let go of one of Max's hands to run her hand through the water at her side.

'You feeling better?' Alec asked in her view and she nodded. 'You want to get out?' She hesitated for a moment but then reached up to have them help her up. Alec and Max helped her back to a sitting position without water touching her nose and she brushed some hair from her cheeks. The wet frizz stuck to her skin, but she looked a lot calmer than she had before. Alec was about to lift her out of the tub when the doorbell rang again. This time he couldn't help but freeze.

There was barely anyone left to come visit them in the morning, except...

Madzie looked a bit worried, and Alec put on his most convincing smile as he lifted her out of the tub. Max handed him the towels casting the occasional worried look at the bathroom door. They could hear Izzy open the door and almost immediately Alec recognised the voice from the CPS woman. Judging by the look on Max's face he too recognised the voice.

'It's okay, Max. We'll work it out,' Alec said as he wrapped the towel around Madzie.

'Alec?' Came the call from Jace, startling all three of them in the bathroom.

'I'll be right there, Jace,' Alec called back before turning to Madzie. 'There's going to be a lot going on, but they are not here for you. They might tell you that I'm a bad person or that I hurt Max, but the only person you have to listen to is Catarina. Alright?' Madzie nodded, letting herself be wrapped even tighter in the towels.

'They are really coming to take me, aren't they?' Max asked in a quiet voice.

Alec let out a sigh: 'I think so, Max. It's going to be temporary, because once they've done their investigation they'll find out that nothing is wrong. In the meantime I'm going to try to make sure you can stay with Luke and Jocelyn, but I can't make any promises. No matter what happens, you have the right to contact me. So whenever you want to talk to me, you can just call, okay?' Max nodded.

'Mister Lightwood?' An unfamiliar male voice sounded through the bathroom door.

'He's not hurting our brother in there!' Jace called loudly. 'If this fucking tart had any sense you would know that by now!'

'Please, calm yourself, sir,' the male voice spoke again.

'One moment,' Alec called in response. 'Max, go on ahead.' There was no time to dry off Madzie, so instead he wrapped another towel around her and put her on his hip. Max was clearly not eager to return to the living room and was waiting for Alec to lead the way. Alec took a deep breath and opened the door.

He immediately found himself being stared down by a police officer. The apartment was packed. Magnus stood by Luke and Catarina, as Jocelyn and Clary were trying to calm Jace, and Izzy was talking to the CPS woman and another police officer. All eyes were turned on him and the two minors with him. Madzie was still soaking wet, her hair dripping on Alec's shirt and the towels. She was instantly nervous again at all the attention in their direction and buried her face in Alec's shoulder.

'Catarina?' Alec called her over. 'Sorry, we were kind of rushed. She's fine, just wet.'

'Can I ask what you were doing in there?' the CPS woman stepped forward.

'Max was helping me calm down Madzie. She has some psychosomatic pain and the water helps disconnect the feeling of pain from the physical feelings,' Alec explained as he handed Madzie over to Catarina.

'Alec helps me and my husband out with her on occasion,' Catarina explained as she took Madzie from him. The policemen looked at the CPS woman curiously, but didn't remark on it.

'Well then, I presume you know why we're here,' she continued. Magnus made his way over to Alec and Alec relished in the comfort that his mere presence offered.

'Yeah,' he folded his arms over his chest as Magnus put a hand on his back. 'Yeah, I've got an idea.'

'Then this should be very simple,' she stepped forward. 'Max will be coming with us to a temporary place where he'll be safe as we continue our investigation in your situation. If nothing is the matter then you have nothing to worry about.'

'I know how it goes,' Alec interrupted before she could continue. 'It's not my first time being threatened with the removal of my siblings. I'm not exactly familiar with procedures in New York, but I believe that he just has to be taken to neutral terrain out of my reach, correct? Would Luke and Jocelyn qualify?'

'I'm afraid not. We do not move to remove children unless we believe them to be in serious danger. That means Max has to go to a foster family.'

'No!' Max said loudly. 'You can't do that.'

'Luke is a police officer,' Alec tried to explain as he pointed at Luke, 'doesn't that count for something?'

'It is against policy.'

'Fuck your policy!' Jace said out loud. 'We're talking about our little brother here.'

'Jace,' Alec chided. 'Stay calm. Did you take your medicine?' Jace nodded.

'Alec isn't bad,' Madzie suddenly piped up.

The CPS woman had an answer for that however: 'Sometimes people can be very nice to you and very bad to others.'

'I don't have to listen to you, I only have to listen to Catarina,' Madzie replied petulantly. Catarina tried to hide her amusement at Madzie's words, but failed spectacularly. The CPS woman was, however, slightly too annoyed by the comment to notice.

'That is very interesting, who told you that?'

'My dad.' Alec felt himself swell with pride and Magnus' hand moved up a little on his back as most people in the room realised exactly who Madzie meant.

'Look,' Jocelyn stepped forward. 'We get that you need to act, but there should be no problem with putting Max with us.'

'If you are going to make this difficult, we'll have no choice but to act harsher and no one wants that.'

'We're not trying to be difficult,' Luke joined Jocelyn. 'But these kids have been traumatised and putting them with strangers-.'

'And you are equipped to handle traumatised children better than the CPS?' The CPS woman cut him off.

'Because we know Max. And Luke has gone through training for dealing with traumatised children with the NYPD.'

The CPS woman shook her head: 'Protocol dictates that we have to take Max to a foster home until we've gotten to the bottom of this.'

'Then what about me?' Cataria suddenly asked. 'My husband and I are a registered foster home. I'm a nurse and experienced in dealing with children, teenagers in particular, in foster care. I have contacts at the CPS and social services I can call for reference.' Alec startled, but immediately shot Catarina a very grateful look.

'Don't you already have a child to care for?' The woman snapped at Cat, which startled Madzie, whose eyes immediately filled with tears again.

'Yes, Madzie is in my care, but that doesn't exclude me from taking in another charge. I'll call my contacts to okay it right now, if you want me to. That is if the Lightwoods agree.' At this point the woman of the CPS had no response anymore.

Alec shot Catarina a very grateful look for offering before looking over to Max: 'Max, are you okay with staying with Catarina for a while?'

'It's just for a while, right? I'm still coming to live with you and Magnus?' Alec could practically feel the smile on Magnus' face as the older man realised that Alec had discussed the option of living together with Max and Max was on board.

'Yeah, we're going to do everything we can to get you home as soon as possible. For now, can I ask your help?' Max nodded. 'Could you look after Madzie a little? Be her big brother for a bit?'

They could all see Max swell with pride at Alec's request: 'She's family too.'

'Yes, Madzie is family too. And she might need your support a little. I can't come to see either of you until the investigation is over.'

'I'll watch over her,' Max said in a manner so reminiscent of Alec that Jace, Izzy and Magnus could feel themselves melt a little at the sight.

'Good, I'm counting on you buddy.' Alec turned to the police officer for a moment: 'Can I give my brother a hug before you all go?'

The cop looked a little hesitant because of Alec's near impeccable behaviour while they had been there, but then he seemed to remember exactly why they were there: 'Yeah, that's okay.' Alec knelt down and Max swiftly moved into his arms to be embraced in a tight hug.

'I'm going to miss you,' Max mumbled in Alec's shoulder.

'I'll miss you too, Max,' Alec replied. 'But it's only for a little while. And you can call anytime you want.' Max nodded and they let go. 'Now, get you bag. Izzy, if you'll help Catarina with getting Madzie dressed again.'

'Braids?' Madzie asked softly.

'Catarina is going to have to do that, little sorceress.' The disappointed look on Madzie's face broke his heart, but there was nothing he could do with the CPS present.

'Your dad can do it very soon, but this time Catarina is going to have to take over,' Magnus chipped in. The term had an immediate effect on Madzie's mood, without betraying the meaning to the CPS, and she nodded in agreement. Madzie let herself be taken into the bathroom by Catarina and Izzy who quickly tied up her hair and dressed her as the CPS woman called her supervisor to confirm that Max could go with Catarina Loss. Jace and Max went over the contents of the bag for Max once more, confirming they had everything they needed. Alec was slowly deflating as the pressure of the situation was getting to him, but he wasn't yet allowed to show it. The need to be strong for his brother and Magnus' hand on his back were the only things keeping him together.

The tension in the room was thick as Catarina, Madzie and Izzy reappeared. Max hugged his other siblings and grabbed his bag before saying his final goodbyes to everyone in the room and following Catarina out the door, followed by one of the two police officers.

'We'll be in touch, Mister Lightwood,' the CPS woman spoke.

Alec nodded: 'I'll likely be spending more time at my work address now that I don't have Max to look after. So if you need to get in touch with me you have my phone number.' She agreed and with very little civility then left along with the police officer.

'Alec?' Izzy prodded softly. Alec shook his head.

'We need to get back to the apartment. Thanks for being here, all of you.'

Luke nodded and Jocelyn put a hand on his shoulder: 'You'll get him back, Alec.' Alec gave her a small smile and a nod in thanks before they too left.

'I assume the two of you will be fine?' Alec asked Izzy and Jace. They shared a look, but nodded. 'I'll keep you up to date.'

'Alec,' Izzy carefully asked. 'What you were saying about Max coming to live with you and Magnus?'

'Yeah, sorry,' Alec rubbed the back of his neck. 'I should have talked it over with you two as well. Magnus suggested it only last night and I told Max before. It's not that I don't want to live with you. But you and Jace need your space and I know Jace was talking about… You know. And you were talking about trying the dorms before. I just thought…'

'It's a really great idea, Alec,' Izzy reassured him. 'Might be just the push Jace needs.'

'A push for what?' Clary asked.

'To maybe suggest finding a place together?' Jace turned to her and her eyes grew wide before an excited smile drew on her lips.

'I'd like that.'

'Once Max is home,' Magnus said.

'Once Max is home,' Alec agreed. 'We should get back to the apartment.' They said their goodbyes to Jace and Izzy and hailed a cab for Magnus. Alec grabbed his bike and went on his own way through the city as Magnus could sense that Alec needed a moment by himself. When the cab pulled up to the apartment complex Alec was already awaiting him on the steps and opened the door for him.

It wasn't until they finally reached the apartment that Alec collapsed. He sank down on the couch holding his head in his hands.

Magnus sat down next to him: 'I know this may not be the best moment, but I think you need to know this.'

Alec looked up confused: 'Know what?'

'Camille called me yesterday.' Alec was about to comment, but Magnus continued before he could: 'I think she's the one who called the CPS.'

Alec froze

'She tried to play with my feelings, but when she realised that didn't work, she told me that you were bad news. That you were dangerous, that you had killed your parents, that you were hurting your siblings, that you were going to hurt and use me as well. When I didn't buy into that, she said that she would show me. That you were not as you seemed and I would find out soon enough.'

Alec was silent for a few more moments: 'How would she know about Max? About me?'

'She's close with Seelie and Seelie is at the core of the internal gossip of my company. As well as that Seelie hates you.'

'The feeling is mutual,' Alec commented. 'But that still doesn't make sense. We assume that Camille's goal is to get you back. How is taking Max away from me going to help that?'

'Camille is arrogant, manipulative and vain. If I understand her mind well enough, and I've had plenty of time to study it, she believes that simply getting you out of the picture to get me to come crawling back to her.'

'That still doesn't explain her trying to take Max away,' Alec shook his head in disbelief.

'If we didn't have Luke, Catarina and Ragnor on our side, would you have come back with me?'

'No,' Alec replied pensively. 'I'd stay with my siblings. I'd have no one to vouch for me so I'd have to show the CPS that I'm a good guardian.'

'Exactly. You'd be forced to split your loyalties. She's trying to get you to split your loyalties, counting on the fact that you will choose your family over me.'

'Magnus,' Alec sighed. 'My family is important to me, and Max needs me, but you are my family just as well. I might have to give up working for you or have to pull of some impossible hours, but there's not way I'm willing to give you up.'

'She found the most homophobic CPS worker she could find. I'm a detriment to your case, Alexander.'

'But not to the court. I am not getting through this without you. I need you. So as much as you try to push me away for my own good, I'm not going anywhere.' Magnus' face folded into a soft smile and for just a moment everything felt just a little lighter.


	39. Meet You In The Middle

Max called Alec that same evening and it settled Alec a lot to know that his little brother was doing okay. It got better when Catarina sent a picture to Magnus of Max and Madzie helping in the kitchen together and later another of Max telling Madzie a little more child friendly versions of the greek myths he had been reading. Despite them sharing virtually no physical features, they looked very much like regular siblings. As much as Jace and Alec did and it warmed Alec's heart.

Magnus had made several phone calls to Ragnor during the day and had gotten a reference for a lawyer who was well versed in family law and could meet with them the next day to discuss proceedings. Even with as fast as they were moving, they couldn't get Max back in a day and Alec was just going to have to deal with it. Instead they went to work as the people around them pulled every string they had to find out what was going on exactly.

They met with the lawyer Ragnor had recommended on the second day and he too admitted that there was very little they could do right now except make sure that when their case reached court they looked as good as possible. This meant getting a psychological evaluation of Alec, doing some research into beginners injuries from kendo and making Alec's situation as stable as possible. The last part Magnus had been considering for a bit and the evening after they returned from Alec's psychological evaluation he carefully brought up the topic.

'Alexander, would you join me in my office for a moment?' Alec didn't reply, but instead simply put down the tablet he had been reading from in the living room, and stepped into Magnus' office. Magnus was leaning back on his desk looking at the two paintings on the far wall. The ship and the lighthouse in the storm. The lighthouse that had once hung in his parents home.

'What can I do for you?' Alec asked.

Magnus patted the space besides him and waited for Alec to lean on the desk as well before speaking: 'Do you remember when we found out that you had been deceived about the lighthouse painting?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Did whoever bought the painting from you ask for the proof of validity certificate as well?'

'Yeah, but I thought it was a fake and I didn't want anyone else to get ripped off so I refused and burned it. Are you going anywhere with this?'

'I bought it back then for one hundred eighty six thousand dollars, knocking down the original asking price for it by about a hundred grand, because there was no proof of validity. If there had been proof of validity there is no doubt in my mind that the seller would have asked far more and I would have been willing to pay more.' Alec simply looked confused, not really understanding what Magnus was trying to say.

A small smile pulled at Magnus' mouth: 'You're supposed to ask how much I would have been willing to pay.'

'But I really don't care,' Alec replied hesitantly and carefully.

'You should, because I would have been willing to pay up to four hundred and forty thousand dollars for it.' Alec swore under his breath and Magnus couldn't help the chuckle. 'Because you destroyed the proof of validity, you saved me two hundred and fifty grand and you got paid… four thousand dollars if I recall correctly.'

'Yes…' Alec was now getting suspicious.

'I know I can't simply pay off your debt because that would create a power imbalance, but I can resolve my outstanding debt to you.'

'Magnus, you don't owe me-.'

'No, I do. You are owed the money for that painting. I would have bought it for as much from you if I had known you had it.'

'What's done is done, Magnus. We can't change the past.'

'But we can change the present. Alexander, I've been scrambling for an excuse that would let me help you out and I honestly believe that this painting would settle all financials between us. Two hundred and forty thousand dollars. The difference in my expense, caused by your action of burning that proof of validity. You can view it for payment of services rendered in burning that certificate, or as a very very very late payment for the painting. But I beg of you to accept it. If not for yourself or for the sake of balance in our relationship, then for Max. They can't take Max away because you are poor, but it would make your situation so much more stable. I want Max to come live with us and I think this may help.'

'Magnus…' Alec sighed. 'This is too much. Again.'

'For you, maybe. For me it is finally having closure. Serendipity maybe. But most of all it is the best excuse I could come up with. I don't have anything better. You refuse to take higher wages or get an interest free loan from me and I can't watch you suffer anymore than you already have.'

'The CPS is going to think it is suspicious if I suddenly have my debts paid off in full after six years of struggling.'

'Not if I actually have a valid reason. Namely your securing the chain of validity, probably increasing the value of my painting. Ragnor can take care of all the official paperwork and if we ask your mother where she got the painting from we can get confirmation that it was sold to the Lightwoods. It would simply be a very late payment, which is simply true.'

Alec was out of excuses and out of willpower to say no to this wonderful, wonderful man who had somehow decided that Alec was worth this much to him.

'I want you to be free, Alexander. I want you to be happy, because that's what makes me happy. I want you to start the day not with worrying about the next installment of payments to some bank that doesn't care, but excited about going to work because you like it. And that doesn't mean I want you to always continue working for me, no matter how much I love having you around, because I want us to be equals. I know it is way too early to start talking about this, but I want a family with you because I know this is not going away. I want forever with you, Alec, and this, to me, is a very small step in that direction.'

Alec didn't reply. Instead he studied Magnus face, almost as if he couldn't believe the words coming out of Magnus' mouth. But the longer he looked, the less furrowed his brow became and Alec reached out to cup Magnus' cheek. The trademark Lightwood eyes bore into Magnus' own as the last of the disbelief and concern melted away and Alec slowly leant in for a very tender and chaste kiss. Magnus was trembling with effort to not throw himself at Alec right then and there and restraining himself to simply meeting the gentle caress of Alec's mouth.

'Okay,' Alec's voice was soft as he broke away. 'Okay. You're right.' He pressed another kiss to Magnus' lips. 'By this point it is practically selfish for me to keep on refusing.'

'Glad you think so too,' Magnus smiled as he stole another kiss from Alec.

'You are unbelievable,' Alec shook his head as he pulled Magnus closer by his waist. 'I love you so much.' Magnus melted into Alec's arms as their mouths warmly slotted together. Alec's fingers dug into Magnus sides, clutching at his clothes, trying to draw Magnus pliant body impossibly closer. Magnus' hands moved up Alec's chest, exploring and fingering the buttons on the way to his neck.

A moan escaped Magnus and Alec used the opportunity to slip his tongue past Magnus' lips and hesitantly start to explore his mouth. A warm shiver rushed up Magnus' spine as he met Alec with the same eager growing heat. Magnus relished in the feeling of Alec's tall frame pressed against his in the most delicious way, until Alec's hands started sliding down and Magnus suddenly realised where this was going. Immediately he pulled back and put his hands on Alec's chest to put some distance between them.

'We need to stop.'

'What?' Alec's pupils were blown and he seemed a bit hazy as he looked at Magnus, a slightly dopey smile on his face.

'Before we go too far,' Magnus explained.

Alec's brow furrowed slightly: 'But what if I want to go further? Or do you not want to?'

His response startled Magnus slightly: 'Are you sure? I mean, I'm not complaining. I just want to make sure you're not making this decision in haste or because you feel like you owe me.'

'I'm not,' Alec drew a little closer. 'I want this. I want you.'

Magnus searched Alec's face for a shred of doubt, but he only found eager bright eyes looking at him innocently. 'Bedroom?'

A grin broke out on Alec's face: 'Bedroom.' Before he crashed his mouth back against Magnus with even more fervor than before and started to tug his boyfriend out of the office and in the direction of the bedroom. Magnus couldn't help but laugh as they stumbled through the door, Alec's long fingers struggling with the tiny buttons of Magnus' shirt in his eagerness to remove the barrier of clothing between them.

When Alec let go of him for the briefest of moments to close the door behind them, Magnus tugged Alec's shirt over his head. They laughed as it got stuck on one of Alec's long arms, but the sound was soon muffled by their mouths reconnecting. Alec twisted them towards the bed and as the back of his knees connected with the side he drew Magnus with him as they collapsed onto the sheets, Magnus falling on top of him.

The trails of Alec's fingers at the hem of Magnus' undershirt elicited a deep groan from Magnus as he pulled back a little to look Alec in the eye: 'So, how do you want to do this?'

'No clue,' Alec answered, but his words were muffled as he nuzzled against Magnus' neck. 'S my first time.'

It took every ounce of concentration for Magnus to stay focussed, but he knew nothing was as much of a turn on as enthusiastic consent, and for that they needed to be on the same page: 'Never read anything? Watched anything?'

Alec shook his head: 'S okay. I trust you.'

Magnus let out a groan as the blood rushed right down south at Alec's complete surrender to Magnus' judgement: 'You are going to be the death of me, Alexander. Anything you want to do?'

'Wanna touch you,' Alec was clearly getting less coherent by the second as his fingers unbuckled Magnus' belt, playing with the waistband of his jeans and brushing his hands against Magnus skin.

'You have good instincts,' Magnus leaned down to press a kiss to Alec's mouth. 'And we will certainly explore those, but first I have the very important task of mapping out every single one of those runes out with my tongue.'

He caught Alec's grin at his words: 'Wouldn't want to keep you from such an important task.'

Alec woke the following morning with last night's tingle still running through his body. He couldn't help the smile drawing on his lips as he let his thoughts run over the events of last night. Magnus' warm and naked body was pressed against him, their legs tangled together and the even breathing brushing against Alec's neck. Alec let his finger's run over Magnus' shoulder and lingered on the mark he had left the night before. He felt a little bit of pride at the sight of it and couldn't help letting his hands wander over the now more familiar skin.

It was only moments before Magnus released a sleepy moan at Alec's careful ministrations.

'Good morning,' Alec chuckled.

'I've created a monster,' Magnus mumbled, but smiled up at Alec anyway. 'You stayed?'

'Of course,' Alec replied in surprise. 'Did you think I was going to leave?'

Magnus shrugged: 'Figured you might go out for your morning errands.'

'And how exactly was I going to do that without waking you?' Alec grinned and tangled his legs up further with Magnus', who smiled and rolled further on top of Alec.

It was a good hour later that Alec finally made his way down on the elevator. Magnus was still warm and bundled up in bed as he had dozed back off to sleep when Alec had slipped out from under the covers, claiming to be too tired and sated to move. Alec felt incredibly light as he left the building to go on his morning grocery run. With Magnus sleeping in, he extended the shopping trip to also include Magnus favourite bakery for some pastries.

The delicious smell rose up from the paper bag as Alec started to make his way home. He wondered if Magnus would have gotten out of bed by now, which was rather likely as the-.

A sudden shift of movement had him spinning around in reflex, dropping the groceries and knocking the syringe that had caught the light out of his assailant's hand. His footing was uneven and the short blond man immediately made use of that by shoving his shoulder into Alec's chest, knocking him down. Alec caught himself on the pavement, already twisting around and ready to get to his feet when he recognised the man.

Blackwell; the other bodyguard.

And Blackwell was reaching for his side.

'Gun!' Alec called out launching himself into Blackwell before he could draw the weapon. Around them people dispersed quickly. Blackwell hit the pavement, but was too fast for Alec to get a grip on him. He twisted out of Alec's hold and both men got to their feet. Blackwell lunged for Alec, but he managed to grab his arm and connect his fist with Blackwell's sternum. Blackwell let out a pained grunt, but swept out with his leg and knocked Alec off balance, forcing him to release his hold. When Alec managed to stumble back upright he just saw Blackwell disappearing in the mass of people.

Alec swore under his breath as he touched his fingers to his cheek where it had hit the pavement. He found blood on his fingers from there as well as scrapes on his hands, but in all the damage was not bad. Someone came up to him and asked if he was okay, but he waved the woman away instead quickly canvassing his surroundings. People had gathered around the fight in a circle and someone was putting their phone away.

'Hey,' Alec stepped over. 'You, did you film this?'

The man anxiously looked around at the intimidating visage of Alec approaching: 'Y-, yeah.'

'Could you send it to me. I don't know who you are, but it would really help me.'

'Eh, sure. How do you want me to-.'

'E-mail is fine,' Alec said distractedly, brushing dirt off his clothes and still looking around for any more threats. He gave the man his e-mail adres and thanked him as he saw the man quickly send off the mail from his phone. Maybe Alec should get one of those at some point as well as they seemed very convenient. With that he turned back to where just moments ago the fight had taken place. The bag with pastries had landed upright, but the groceries had been less lucky as Blackwell had clearly fallen on them and crushed the box of eggs amongst other things.

And then Alec spotted the syringe lying on the pavement he immediately went over to inspect it. It was filled with a clear fluid that Alec couldn't identify at sight, but strongly suspected was designed to knock him out. People were starting to go about their business again, he had to take it. He reached into the bag of pastries and pulled out the always unnecessary napkins that the bakery provided with the pastries. Turns out, they were useful after all. Using one of the napkins Alec picked up the syringe and carefully wrapped it up before tucking it away in his jacket pocket. He had to get home quickly. He tossed the carton of broken eggs in a nearby trashcan and hurried back home.

His rather loud closing of the door startled Magnus who was just emerging from the bedroom, fully dressed for the day. He stepped into the hallway and watched as Alec unceremoniously dropped the groceries on the hardwood floor and proceeded to tug at his boots with frustration.

'Alexander? Is everything okay?'

'No,' Alec stated bluntly. 'I need you to call Catarina and confirm that Max and Madzie are still safe with her.' He managed to work his second boot off and grabbed the bag with groceries from the floor before turning around to face Magnus. Magnus gasped as he saw the abrasion across Alec's cheekbone.

'What happened?'

'I think Valentine just tried to have me kidnapped.'

Magnus froze for a moment, but then nodded: 'I'll call Catarina.' He immediately pulled out his phone as Alec left to put the bags in the kitchen. The conversation was very short. Max and Madzie were fine and Catarina would keep an eye out. When Magnus entered the kitchen Alec had grabbed the tablet and was examining the syringe laid on top of some napkins.

'Alec, what is that?'

'Not sure,' Alec replied. 'The police should be able to tell. I was just going to make sure that the video I got was legit before I called Wilson.'

'Not Luke?'

'No. I have video footage, fingerprints and an eye witness. This is not just connecting the dots through my mother, I just hand over the evidence and they'll find that Valentine's second bodyguard targeted us.' Alec turned the tablet over to Magnus and pressed play on the video. Magnus stared in horror at the shaky footage from someone's phone as it had captured Alec yelling out that his assailant had a gun before a fight ensued and a clear shot of Blackwell's face before he disappeared in the crowd.

'Do you have any idea why he would try to kidnap you?'

Alec shrugged: 'Same as before; to draw out my mother. What concerns me more is the thought of why now?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, yes, I was distracted this morning, but in the past weeks there have been plenty of times when I was out by myself, my thoughts completely somewhere else and on top of that less recovered from my injuries. So why now? Why less than a week since they came for Max?'

'What makes you say that?'

'What I mean is, why would they try to kidnap me when Max is the softest target. Izzy is always with someone, we're still making sure of that after her relapse, and Jace is almost always with Clary these days. Yes, I go out by myself, but I'm definitely the best trained. Whoever called the CPS knew that the woman they were going to send was not objective towards us. It's just all too much of a coincidence.'

'So, what you're saying is that someone was trying to kidnap Max, but in order to do so needed to get him away from Jace and Izzy. So they called in the CPS, informing one person in particular they knew would remove Max to a foster setting? But then why would they come after you now?'

'The CPS is not allowed to give out addresses of its charges, but this woman from the CPS would only be specifically chosen if they knew the caller. She would have selected a foster family and so she would also have known the address, while me, Izzy and Jace would be unable to get there. Instead, he went to Catarina, an address we regularly visit and under stronger protection than whatever other address Max would have been at.'

'Catarina may have saved Max' life.'

Alec nodded: 'This is all just guesswork, but I don't believe for one second that this is just a coincidence.'

'But if we're still thinking that Camille called the CPS…'

'Then Camille and Valentine are working together. I know it sounds insane, but could you imagine her doing something like that?'

'I mean, you pissed her off good,' Magnus wrung his hands together as he contemplated it. 'If Valentine learned of that and approached her to get some revenge on you. I'd not put it above her as long as she had the illusion of control.'

'Valentine is a convincing bastard. I'd not put it out of the realm of possibility.' Alec rested both hands on the kitchen island and let out a sigh. 'So we've got no proof whatsoever that Camille called the CPS. We have two of Valentine's bodyguards attacking us and can prove it. We have a motive for Valentine to do this that we can't expose. Where exactly does that leave us?'

'In need of the police,' Magnus said. 'We have no connection between any of them, but if the police arrest Blackwell and get him to roll on the operation-.'

'He'll expose my mother.'

'Not if we expose her first.'

'You do realise there is a fair chance I'll end up in jail?' Alec turned to look up at Magnus.

'Yes,' Magnus replied. 'But I'm going to do everything to minimise that chance. It is not actually illegal to fake someone's death, just many of the actions involved. We have proof Valentine is after you and they might not even want to prosecute if we properly explain the situation to the police.'

Alec let out a sigh and nodded: 'Okay. Okay...'

'Alexander, if you think there's another way-.'

'No, you're right. Exposing my mother is the best way to keep my family safe. I'm just… Worried about Max. What if they use this for the case?'

Magnus considered that for a moment: 'Okay, here's an idea. I call Ragnor right now and talk him through your situation in its entirety. He has already done some investigation into overturning your mother's deceased status and would be able to help determine the right course of action. In the meantime you'll call your mother and inform her of the plan and the progress we've been making. After that we'll call the police and ask them to not yet roll up Blackwell since we believe that it might negatively impact your case for keeping custody of your brother and we'll roll from there?'

'Alright.' Alec smiled softly and put his hand over Magnus'. 'Thank you for being here.'

'Anytime, darling.'


	40. The Game Is Afoot

If anyone had been attempting to follow Alec they would have lost him at least ten minutes ago, of that Alec was quite sure as he slid down the fire escape and looked back up the building on which he had stood mere moments ago. The closed off courtyard he had ended up in was supposedly only accessible by residents, but as a very persistent outsider with some experience in advance foot travel methods he could find his way here perfectly fine now that he knew it was here.

He looked around for the faded red door and knocked twice. It took a moment but after some sounds it opened and Maryse Lightwood stepped out. The artificial light in the courtyard coloured it yellow in the dark and hid the worst of the trash collecting along the walls.

'Mother,' Alec addressed her.

'Alec, I see you managed to find your way here. Were you followed?'

'Definitely not,' Alec spoke with certainty.

'That is good. You said you had something to discuss?'

'Yes,' Alec crossed his arms over his chest. 'I'm intending on stepping to the police with the information that you are still alive and are still being hunted by Valentine, making me and my siblings a target by proxy.'

'Alec, are you insane?!' Maryse hissed almost reflexively. 'Do you have any idea of what the consequences of that could be for the both of us? We could both end up in jail!'

'I am aware of that. But at this point I'm not willing to continue to put Izzy and Max and Jace in danger because there is a chance I might end up in jail. This morning one of Valentine's bodyguards tried to kidnap me. We believe he might have made a more indirect attempt at Max earlier this week. So just so we're clear, this is not actually a discussion. This is me doing you the courtesy of informing you and giving you the option of accepting the help Magnus and I can offer you.'

'How are you supposed to protect your brothers and sister when you're in jail?!'

'Don't use that with me,' Alec took a threatening step forward. 'My whole life you made me feel like what I've done was never good enough. You disappear and come back bringing nothing but trouble. And now Valentine is hunting my siblings and you expect me to continue to hide you?'

'Alec…'

'No, I made a decision,' Alec was angry now. 'Like I said, I'll do my best to keep the both of us out of jail, but the lives of Izzy, Jace and Max come first. And that means that I'm stepping to the police. So either get with me or get the hell out of dodge.' For the first time ever, Alec felt his mother shrink under his gaze, but he didn't let up. It was time she felt the weight of his decisions and the effect that hers had had.

'I'm sorry,' she spoke softly after a moment of silence. 'You are a grown man and I… I abandoned you when you need me. I guess, my first instinct is still to run as it is what lasted me these past years. But I see that it is not like that for the four of you. You all have the right to live your lives not on the run.'

Alec's expression softened as the tension bled out of him: 'Thank you.'

Maryse reached up to cup Alec's cheek: 'I might need to say it a couple more times before you'll start believing me, but I'm so very proud of you, Alec. Seeing what you've done, who you've become in the odds that you faced…'

Alec couldn't help the bashful blush that was forming on his cheek as he turned away slightly: 'Well, I had some help.'

'I was wrong about Magnus. He's a good man, Alec.'

'He, uh, he is offering to pay off the debt by paying us for the painting.'

'He sees your worth,' Maryse smiled. 'To me that's worth more than anything. To see you standing side by side. It's everything any mother could ever hope for her children.' Alec looked at the ground.

'I know I haven't always… Been the most supportive of mothers. But everything I've ever done was because I believe it was best for you and your siblings.'

'That line starts to lose its meaning after a while,' Alec couldn't stop himself from saying.

'You are right. And I will try to be better. Starting with working along with your plan. What will you have me do?'

'I need proof of life. A video in which your name and reason of your absence along with explicit confirmation that you are not being coerced. There can be no mistaking that the video was made very recently so you'll need to show a current newspaper that displays the date. My friend Lydia has agreed to help you with that. She is the only one who no one knows is involved. If you meet her tomorrow morning at this address she'll talk you through everything else and get the information back to me.'

Maryse took the piece of paper from Alec and studied it for a moment: 'This Lydia, can she be trusted?'

'Yes,' Alec replied firmly. 'She's good people and a good friend.'

Maryse nodded: 'Then I will do that. Anything else?'

'No. Just keep your head down and we'll make sure it all works out.'

'Okay, I'll trust you to handle it,' she smiled lightly. 'Thank Magnus from me, if you would. I know Izzy, Jace and Max won't want to hear from me, but I'd like to express my gratitude to him.'

'You can do so yourself when all of this blows over.' Alec gave her a nod and with a rough jank pulled down the fire escape that had brought him to the courtyard to once again start making his way home.

Magnus had been anxious the whole time Alec had been gone. Knowing just that morning someone had tried to kidnap his lover would have been enough had Alec not also informed him of how exactly he was intending to make sure he wasn't being followed. Now he couldn't help but picture Alec plummeting off of tall buildings and the police knocking at his door any moment to inform him that he was never going to see Alec's face again.

The immense relief that washed over him the moment he heard the door unlocking and saw Alec entering propelled him to his feet: 'Alexander.'

'Hey, did you miss me or something?' he smiled.

'Well, you were gone for a whole hour, darling,' Magnus jested right back as he reached up to press a light kiss to Alec's mouth. 'I was quite at a loss for what to do with myself.'

'My mother has agreed to see Lydia tomorrow morning.'

'That's good. Then we can call the police and ask them to meet tomorrow afternoon,' he patted Alec's chest and turned to start fixing some drinks.

'Did Max or Catarina call yet?'

'No, did you want to call them yourself?' Magnus asked as he put down two cocktail glasses to pour the mixture into. 'Or would you prefer to wait for them to call?'

'I'll call,' Alec said as he toed off his boots. 'Before that, do you need anything?' Magnus' hands stilled for a moment as even after having Alec around him for several weeks he was still not used to Alec picking up on his unease so easily.

'Nothing more than some time with you not running across rooftops and through dark alleys, and perhaps some olives from the fridge,' he cast a careful look over his shoulder and was pleased to notice the happy grin on Alec's face at Magnus' simple request.

'Now that I can do.' Fetching the olives was a matter of mere moments meaning that barely anytime had passed before they were comfortably set on the couch. Magnus had draped one of Alec's arms over his shoulder and Alec was not complaining as he set his martini away and pulled out his phone.

It was only seconds before Max answered the phone: 'Alec!'

'Hey, bud, how are you doing?' Alec couldn't help the smile forming on his mouth and received an amused smile from Magnus for it.

'Good. I looked up how to make origami fish to make with Madzie today for her anniversary. Will is stringing them up into a mobile right now to hang in her bedroom. She was really happy with the gift though. Made up a little for the fact that you and Magnus couldn't be here today.'

'Sorry it has to be this way,' Alec sighed. 'Would have loved to have been there.' A ping sounded from Magnus' phone who pulled it out to look at it and smiled.

'My friend from the auction house just confirmed that she can take all the items into storage until the next auction. She can come by tomorrow morning to pick them up.' Alec's attention was slightly divided as Max had also started speaking, but Magnus' news was definitely good.

'You hear that, Max?'

'Hear what?'

'Your room will be ready for you tomorrow afternoon.'

'Really?!' Max asked excited. 'Catarina was on the phone with the CPS again today and said she needed to talk to you tonight if that's okay.'

'Of course, did you want to put her on?' Alec gave Magnus a surprised look to which Magnus responded with a shrug.

'Yeah, hold on.'

There was some noise in the background but after a few moments Catarina's familiar voice sounded: 'Hey, Alec.'

'Hey Catarina. You doing okay?'

'I'm fine. Madzie was very disappointed when I told her you couldn't come by at all today, but Max definitely cheered her up. I think I heard her call him big brother today. Not sure if he heard it.' This brought an instant smile on Alec's face and he pulled Magnus in a little bit tighter. 'She was also very happy with the gift. Has yet to let go of it. I'll send Magnus some pictures in a bit.'

'Sounds great,' Alec agreed. 'Max said you wanted to talk to me?'

'Yes, I spoke with the CPS today. I've got quite a few contacts in there and I've simply been asking around to find out what is going on with Max's case. Today I spoke to the supervisor of your caseworker and got her to personally take a look at the case after I told her that Max doesn't display any signs whatsoever of abuse. Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but she agrees with my assessment and is not only getting personally involved, but after I told her about the nightmares Max has related to the trauma of him being removed again, has also said that she was going to rush the case.'

'Wait, what does that mean?' Alec sat up a bit straighter as he intently listened to Catarina.

'It means that there is now someone who I will vouch for being tough but fair on your case. And if it goes well, you may have Max back before the end of the week.'

'You're kidding?!'

'Nope,' he could hear the smile in her voice. 'Like I said, I don't mean to get your hopes up. This is the best case scenario, but if anything, I'm almost certain that she will find out the truth.'

'Catarina that's… That's amazing,' disbelief rung through his voice as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that the worst case scenario he had been finding himself in was finally turning around. 'Thank you.'

'No need to thank me,' she replied. 'Your kids need you. Just hoping they can come home to you and Magnus soon.'

'Yeah,' Alec sighed as he looked over at Magnus who nudged him playfully.

The promise of Max' being able to come home settled both Alec and Magnus and made the prospect of the people from the auction house coming by to pick up the items from the lobby a lot more exciting. Max now properly had a place to come home to once the CPS got their ducks in a row and allowed him to. Izzy's call made that Alec didn't receive Lydia's email until a few minutes later, but when he did he immediately responded with gratitude. Right after he slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder to escort Magnus to the police station.

A lot of heads turned in their direction as they eyed Alec's imposing stature, covered in dark tattoos, hand on his bow, weapons stick strapped to his side, looking around paranoid. Magnus was equally on guard, but as he was less armed to the teeth it was less apparent to those around them. The precinct was a reasonable distance, but neither of them were eager to take public transport or call a car, so they took the walk for what it was. Right at the door they were received by Luke who escorted them inside.

Even in the precinct people eyed the weapons suspiciously and sometimes even anxiously. Alec was asked to deposit them at the reception, which he did begrudgingly but obediently before both he and Magnus were led to an interview room. Magnus was definitely uncomfortable and Alec imagined that his last experience at a police station had to have been when his former bodyguard had told him to step to the police to report the theft of ownership documents. As such Alec stuck close to his boyfriend, brushing their fingers together regularly, but not outright holding his hand.

The interview room was, if not exactly an inviting space, rather pleasant. There was a smallish window letting in light, potted plants in two of the corners and a large oval conference table with six chairs around it and a tissue box at the center. Alec couldn't help but wonder if last time they had contacted the police they would also both have been led here or if they would have taken Alec to an interrogation room. Now he moved with Magnus to the seats they were directed to, opposite of detective Wilson who was already seated with several manilla folders in front of her.

'Mister Bane, mister Lightwood, thank you for coming,' she extended her hand, which they both shook before sitting down. 'Detective Garroway informed me that you had more information to share about the attack on you.'

'You could say that,' Magnus said.

'We know who is behind the attempt on Magnus and Madzie's life with virtual certainty,' Alec elaborated.

'It is the same person who ordered Alec's kidnapping yesterday and possibly attempted the same thing with his twelve year old brother.'

'The same person who orchestrated the accident that took my parents over six years ago.' Wilson stared at them wide eyed for a moment. Then turned to look who was equally perplexed, but far better at keeping his composure.

'Those are some pretty serious accusations. I presume you have a name to go with them.'

'Amongst other things.' Alec reached over the table towards the manilla folders. 'May I?' Wilson raised a curious eyebrow but motioned for him to go ahead.

Alec pulled the folders open towards him and flipped through them to find the images he was looking for: 'Emil Pangborn, you already know he drove the car that was used to try and kill Magnus. Yesterday, this man,' Magnus pulled out his phone and showed a still of the video. 'Samuel Blackwell, tried to inject me with this needle.' He pulled the needle, now in a ziplock bag, from the messenger bag and put it on the table. 'Before I noticed and we ended up in a fistfight on the curb that was recorded by an eye witness who sent me this recording.'

'They were both employed by the same man,' Magnus continued. 'Valentine Morgenstern. A vicious business rival of mine and business partner of Alec's parents, until they decided to split, costing Morgenstern a lot of money and power in the process.'

'Back then he worked with a close friend of my parents and Max' godfather, Hodge Starkweather. I have no proof of my claim, but Hodge is one of the only people who had access to my parents car before it crashed.'

'Additionally we have no concrete proof, but we do believe that Valentine has an informant in my business in the form of my ex, Camille Belcourt, who approached me two days ago and threatened Alec to spite me.'

'And you chose to step forward with this information only now because…?' Wilson pressed. Alec and Magnus shared a look.

'Before we continue,' Magnus spoke. 'We need to know that nothing of what is said right now leaves this room until we can settle things properly.'

'Settle things properly? What are you talking about?'

'Our secrecy was to protect someone. We'll need your word to ensure that they remain safe until after the investigation into Valentine is done.'

'Who is this person?'

'Your word,' Alec pressed.

Wilson considered it for a moment, then shared a look with Luke, who nodded: 'You have my word. Who are you trying to protect?'

'My mother,' Alec clarified. 'Maryse Lightwood.'

'Your mother? Your mother who died in a car accident leaving you in a pile of debt to take care of your siblings at only eighteen?'

'She didn't die. I was there the day of the accident and managed to slow the bleeding for long enough until the paramedics came. It was my mother who informed me that the breaks had actually been cut and that no one was to know about it or I would be in danger as well. She later convinced me to help fake her death to protect my siblings from Valentine. She has been on the run ever since.'

Luke who had been standing up until then let out a sigh and sat down next to Wilson: 'Start at the beginning.'

Alec was drained by the time they had gotten through everything. Wilson's mouth had continuously been at the point of dropping open and Magnus had to help Alec get through some of the tougher parts of the story. Luke's scrutinising gaze had been on them the entire time, and honestly Alec couldn't blame him. He was learning exactly the mess of a family his stepdaughter had ended up in with the both of them being completely blindsided by it.

Luke was definitely not happy. He had known something was up with Alec, but until long he had suspected that he had been a victim of domestic abuse or some very toxic relationship at most. This? This was beyond anything. Alec and Magnus had shown a proof of life video shot of Maryse Lightwood just that morning where she confirmed she had been on the run from Valentine all this time. Luke had been there when they had taken Max away and had seen exactly how strange the situation had been. It all made no sense, but somehow all the pieces together did fit.

'I think we broke them,' Magnus whispered to Alec after minutes of silence. The comment in such a tense atmosphere was too much for Alec and he burst out in laughter. Nerves and tension bubbled up in the sound and Magnus couldn't help but join. Especially when they noticed the incredulous looks on the faces of the two detectives.

'Is this a joke?' Wilson asked.

'No,' Alec quickly spoke as Magnus was still recollecting himself. 'Not in the slightest.'

'But you'll have to forgive us for taking a little amusement out of being able to completely stun two seasoned detectives such as yourself with the situation we've been living in for the last couple of weeks,' Magnus added, earning him an eye roll from Alec.

Wilson eyed over the items on the table, the evidence the two men had provided. Even if there were large gaps in the proof, the story as a whole made sense. But that didn't mean she could take this at face value. Alec had admitted to having bribed San Francisco officials into signing off on his mother's death, and even though the statute of limitations had passed that still should inform her opinion.

'Why did you not step to the police six years ago?' Wilson asked.

'Because my mother told me not to.'

'Hadn't she kicked you out of the house a month before that?'

Alec let out a sigh: 'If your mother told you that she didn't approve of you becoming a police officer, would that mean she didn't love you anymore?' Wilson raised a curious eyebrow. 'My relationship with my parents has always been complicated. As a kid I had been conditioned to meet their every expectation in order to meet with the slightest hint of approval. As a teen I learned that only my success would save my siblings from the same treatment.

'So when my mother told me that in order to save my siblings I would have to follow her instructions to the letter. Yeah, I protested, but there was no way I was ever going to be able to go against that instinct to protect my siblings by obeying her blindly. We had no proof. You also have to understand that the situation I believed to be getting myself in was not so very different from what I had been doing for years. I was raising my siblings long before the accident and I didn't know about the debt we were going to end up with.'

Wilson shared a look with Luke: 'Okay, say we believe this whole crazy story and accept your reasoning for hiding it. Why step forward now?'

'Alec is martially trained and by now a seasoned bodyguard. His siblings can defend themselves, but he is definitely the most resilient one. If they attempted to kidnap him, it is clear that Valentine is not going to give up.'

'Is Clary in danger?' Luke asked.

'No,' Alec said. 'I don't think so. I think she is even the reason they came after me instead of Jace. She has barely met my mother, which means that she herself cannot be used as leverage for my mother to reveal herself. Her presence is a shield to Jace and he will be able to defend them both. I'm more worried about Max and Madzie.'

'How so?'

'Max was taken by the CPS a couple of days ago on suspicion of his being abused by Alec,' Magnus explained to Wilson. 'The charges are bogus, but the caseworker is homophobic and almost had Max removed to a foster home where we wouldn't be able to contact him. Fortunately my friend Catarina, Madzie's foster mother, stepped in and managed to prevent it by taking him in herself. She's keeping them inside for now, but she is not equipped to defend them or herself if Valentine starts lashing out.'

'It's why we want you to arrest Blackwell and interrogate him. We know we have nothing on Valentine, but Blackwell might.'

'But it was likely that he would oust Alec's mother being alive, hence the need to step forward first.'

'That is an awful lot of demands,' Wilson stated.

'We know,' Alec said. 'And we've not yet given you any reason to trust us. But we wouldn't be coming to you if we weren't out of other options. Because if you can't do anything, then I'm left with no choice but to grab the bow I handed in at reception and hunt him down myself. And as much hate as I hold for Valentine, I'm not a murderer.'

'Well, you did good coming to us,' Luke said after a moment. 'We can't give you any reassurances, but we'll do our damndest to get the guy.'

'Valentine is smart and psychotic,' Magnus folded his hands in front of him. 'If he figures out that we're the ones who tipped you off about him…'

'We'll make sure that won't happen,' Wilson reassured.


	41. Max

Blackwell was arrested the following morning. Alec didn't hear it until much later because Catarina's contact at the CPS called him in for an interview. Magnus offered to come with, but Alec didn't think it would be a good idea. Instead Catarina, Will, Madzie and Max were going to come over to help sort out Max's new room with Magnus. Alec was going to give Magnus a call when he would be done so that Catarina wouldn't have allowed an uncontrolled visit.

Alec was slightly nervous as he approached, but tried not to show it. He had never been to the offices of the CPS, but the ugly old building held something intimidating in its borish appearance. Alec had been told to check in at reception and they would direct him towards his meeting. The woman at reception was very kind, which settled Alec a bit more before he followed her directions through a maze of hallways and ended up at a small meeting room

The door was already open and a short mousy woman with brown hair and large thick glasses invited him in: 'Mister Lightwood, so glad you could join me.'

Alec closed the door behind him and shook her hand: 'Thanks for agreeing to talk with me. I know it's unusual.'

'Nothing is usual about removing a child from their home, mister Lightwood. The most important thing is that we get to the bottom of the situation fast so we can make sure that Max is in the right hands. I understand that you and Catarina are close?'

'Yeah,' Alec replied. 'She's a longtime friend of my boyfriend. They're actually over at his place now for a visit while I'm out so we don't violate any of the contact agreements.'

'And how long have you known her?'

'Couple of months. She's a good person.'

'We are very much aware,' the woman smiled. 'I've also been informed that you help her out a lot with the girl that she's currently fostering?'

'Madzie, yeah. When I first moved to New York Madzie lived next door with her foster at the time and we regularly took care of her. Iris was not a very good foster, but when she died Madzie was just carted off and I was told I could not get a new address for her.'

'Mrs Rouse was not a good foster? What makes you say that?'

'I met Madzie while she was sleeping in the hallway because Iris locked her out accidentally. That was not uncommon.'

'And why did you not contact the CPS?'

'I was eighteen when I got custody of Max, Izzy and Jace and inherited a pile of debt. I've been made out for a foolish teenager and potential murderer by the man who fought me for custody for them. Since then I've had three stubborn headstrong kids who have only half a clue how much trouble they get themselves in and do not shy away from rough play. I've been threatened with the CPS removing them from me by teachers, police, doctors and concerned parents. Forgive me if I didn't seem eager to report my next door neighbour when I could just as well simply take care of Madzie myself,' Alec explained.

'That seems like a noble action when your financial situation was as bad as you said. Speaking of which, how are you dealing with that at the moment?'

'It's gotten a lot more stable when I started working for Magnus.'

'Your employer and boyfriend, correct?'

'Yes,' Alec confirmed. 'It was my first full time job in a while and the pay was good enough. The job was the reason I held off on the relationship as long as I did. I thought it was a bad idea to mix the two and thought I couldn't lose the work. But things changed and I think we've struck a good balance. And Magnus adores Max. We were starting to talk about Max and I moving in with him when the caseworker showed up. Things were really getting more stable than ever, especially with the settlement about to clear my debts.'

'I'm sorry, what settlement?'

'Our parents were well off and had told me that we had an original painting that I could sell to settle all affairs. But when I tried to sell it I was convinced by the broker that I had a fake, which was worth far less. Turns out that it was the original and Magnus bought it for incredibly little money because there was no proof of validity, which I had destroyed. Through me he is now able to confirm the chain of ownership and in return for that he has offered to pay me the difference in cost for him that my holding onto the certificate of validity afforded him. That is more than my current outstanding debts.'

'It sounds like you got very lucky.'

'Indeed I did. Izzy claims that I've earned it after all my years of weathering the absolute worst of it.'

'She told me something similar when I spoke with her yesterday,' the woman said.

The conversation quickly turned to Alec's siblings and that really took away the tension for Alec as he was allowed to really get into his absolute favourite topic of conversation. When he tried to observe the woman across from him it seemed like she could tell how passionate he was about them. Alec didn't even really notice time pass and before he realised they had been talking for almost two hours.

Alec had told of Izzy's studies, her current boyfriend, and her passion for clothing. He'd gotten into Jace's illness and his battle with it, his volunteer work at youth groups and of course Clary. On Max Alec always seemed to linger the longest. He was simply so ridiculously proud of what his youngest brother had worked for. Alec talked about Max's passion for reading and the Harry Potter phase that he'd had since getting into the books after he turned ten, his getting excited about receiving his letter on his eleventh birthday, before about two weeks before his birthday deciding that he didn't want to go to Hogwarts if it was a boarding school. He talked about starting to read in french with Max when his little brother found out Alec had learned in school and discovering that Max was picking it up incredibly fast.

By the time they had gone over how well Max was doing in school and how excited he was about starting middle school, Alec finally realised for how long he had been gushing over his kid. They had been talking for almost two hours and surprisingly Alec had done most of the talking because this woman seemed to be genuinely interested in hearing him talk about Max. Before her there had been only Magnus who had at regular intervals tried to steer the conversation to Alec himself, which Alec was a lot less comfortable talking about.

'I'm sorry,' Alec apologised. 'You must have so many other things planned.'

'I did, but they mostly involved Max' case and this has been much more informative. You've given me a lot of insight in your family dynamic and your relationship with Max, which is very valuable. If you don't mind, I have one more question I'd like to ask you.'

'Go ahead,' Alec motioned and she leaned forward slightly.

'Why do you think your caseworker recommended Max' removal? Please, be honest about this.'

Alec let out a sigh: 'I know I'm not the ideal father figure. I was too young when I started raising Max. I work way too much, my financial situation is still not great and there are many times I have to leave my siblings, who both have their issues, to watch over him for longer periods of time. But if anything, I thought the CPS would have a problem with that, not suspect me of abuse. Yes, games in our family are rough and, yes, I do allow Max to practise martial arts under the supervision of someone who is not licensed. But putting Max in acute danger? I don't know of any legitimate reason why our case worker would want to remove Max from my care, especially when I'm finally able to solve the real problems that we have.'

'You say "legitimate" reason?'

'I have faith in the CPS. I believe you have a lot of good people doing good work protecting children and their guardians. It's why I kicked up no fuss when she came to remove Max. But our case worker, as good as her intentions may have been, was not objective.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Because I could tell that she was trying to be objective when she first came. And then she took an abrupt turn the moment she learned I was gay.'

The woman across from him let out a heavy exasperated sigh that told Alec immediately he hadn't been the first victim of this woman's bias. Dread coursed through him at the thought of anyone else having to go through what he was currently going through, being falsely accused, having a child traumatised.

'I'm so sorry, mister Lightwood. It's been very long since something like this has happened, and for your reassurance, the false claims have never held up in court. Your caseworker has some very strong beliefs about family composition that homosexuality doesn't adhere to, but for the past couple of years she firmly managed to separate those from the job. The people here all have the best intentions for any family in trouble, but that doesn't protect them from their own biased views.'

She jotted down some quick notes before putting down her pen: 'I have seen enough, mister Lightwood. I've seen the doctor's statement, I've spoken to your siblings and some of your friends. There is not a doubt in my mind that you are a dedicated guardian and Max is in good hands with you. I'm dismissing the case. There will be consequences for your caseworker. I just have to take care of some paperwork, but Max should be able to go home with you tomorrow.'

Alec couldn't process the proceedings fast enough. He had hoped that she would realise that there was some error in judgement by their caseworker and would make sure that Alec would get Max at the end of the investigation. This exceeded all expectations.

'I'm sorry?'

'The investigation was concluded early by means of this interview. Our concerns were deemed unnecessary and we're closing the case. We will not take it to family court and as soon as the paperwork is done Max can come home to you. Or to the new home. You said you were going to move in with your boyfriend, right? A day of paperwork might allow you to make the preparations for the official move.' Silence fell as Alec's frown got deeper and deeper as the moments stretched on.

'How are you this supportive?' Alec finally spoke.

The woman in front of him just chuckled: 'You've never had anything handed to you, have you?'

'Not until Magnus came into my life.'

'I can see that. Alec,-. Can I call you that?'

'Sure,' Alec answered confused.

'Alec, I've been doing this work for over thirty years. I know all the signs and the tells of all forms of abuse. The kids that end up in the system are often the lucky ones. The ones that we can't save are changed for life. You're a classic case of someone who took all of it and twisted it in a desperate attempt to prevent anyone else from ever feeling that.'

Alec shot forward: 'I was not-.'

'Abuse isn't always parents raising a hand. But I'm not here to pull open old wounds or stick on a label or imply anything. All I'm trying to say is that helping people like you, the really good ones with a lot of potential in life and so much love to give, is the very best part of my job. It is my privilege to be able to do so, and anyone in my line of work who doesn't feel the same isn't in the right field.'

Alec struggled to find words for a moment, but only two words seemed to tumble out of his mouth: 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Now. I have your contact information, so I'll let you know as soon as everything is tied up. But I presume you want to tell your brother the good news as soon as possible. So I suggest you head home to do exactly that, while I get to my next meeting today.'

Alec thanked her profusely a couple more times before starting on his was back home. Home to Magnus and Max. Home. He reached for his phone to let Magnus know he was on his way, but knowing the protocol they'd set with such negative assumptions that morning… Alec wanted to surprise him and Catarina, without who this would not have been possible. A grin formed on his face as the idea started forming in his head.

By the time Magnus phone rang he had been expecting Alec's call for well over an hour and he had actually started to get worried something may have happened to his boyfriend. Checking out the caller ID settled him slightly, but nothing was certain until he heard Alec's voice from the other side of the line.

'Let me guess, you're on your way home at last?' Magnus joked, the tension falling away from him.

'Actually, would you mind stepping out into the hallway. I really need to talk to you before I come home.' The answer surprised Magnus.

'You told me to not step out into the hallway without you there as long as Valentine is still out there,' he replied suspiciously, but did start making his way over to the door of the apartment.

'Well, since I'm actually already standing in the hallway, you wouldn't be breaking that rule in the slightest.'

Magnus almost dropped the phone: 'I thought you said you were going to call?! What about Max's case?!'

'I'll explain everything. Just… Step out for a moment, please?' Magnus cast a quick look down the hall and heard the others talk in the living room. If this was someone playing a trick on him, then they were damn good, because Magnus couldn't bring himself to not follow the instructions. He hung up the phone, unlocked the front door of the apartment and opened the door.

Alec grinned as Magnus' face came into view. The concerned expression was a bit of a downer, but he could deal with that. Magnus cheered up a little when he confirmed that it was indeed Alec in the hallway and no one else, nor was there a gun pointed at anyone. Alec held out a hand for Magnus to take and he did, letting the door fall closed behind him.

'Alexander, what is this about? Do you have news?'

'Yeah,' Alec nodded his smile broadening again. 'Yeah, I do. They're dropping the case as we speak. It's just paperwork to close everything up, but they're letting me know tomorrow when Max is officially put back in my custody. I got permission to tell him now.'

'Alexander, that is wonderful,' a smile slid on Magnus face and Alec felt his insides warm again at the sight. 'I presume you'll want to be with him then.'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about,' Alec tugged Magnus closed and rested his hands on the other man's hips, playing a little nervously with the hem of Magnus' shirt. 'What you said about me and Max moving in with you. Are you sure about that?'

'More than anything. Nothing would give me greater pleasure,' Magnus answered, a little bit of confusion returning to his face.

'Max doesn't have many belongings back at the apartment, I basically have nothing left there. I was thinking, instead of moving him back there, we could move him in here. Tomorrow.' Alec's bright eyes looked up at Magnus from under heavy lashes hesitantly, almost shyly. Magnus' eyes widened as the thought tumbled in his head and he couldn't immediately form a reply.

'Too fast?' Alec asked after a moment's hesitation. But the more Magnus thought it over the more one thing became clear; Alec, as sure as he could be in his decisions, was very new at the whole being in a relationship. He threw himself in overeager and with everything he had. They were doing things in the wrong order and were moving both too fast and too slow at the same time. But Alec was there with everything he had and Magnus was never going to be able to let that go. So, fuck protocol and months of being together, there was no such thing as usual in any of his dealings with the Lightwoods, he wanted Alec and Max with him forever.

'Too slow.' Magnus' reply instantly brought the grin back on Alec's face and he pulled Magnus in for a searing kiss that clutched at fabric and would have promised so much more if they didn't have two kids in their apartment on the way to the bedroom. When they broke apart Alec wore a dopey smile and Magnus had to suppress a chuckle at the sight.

'So, when are we telling him?' Magnus asked.

'Right now,' Alec replied. 'He's going to have to go with Catarina tonight, but I brought cake to celebrate, so…' He pointed to the box that had been positioned covertly against the wall, accompanied by a basket of purple and white hyacinths.'

'What are the flowers for?'

'Oh. For Catarina. For everything she's done. I remember her saying these were her favourite.'

'So thoughtful,' Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec's lips. 'We should go in and share our news then.' Magnus picked up the cake and Alec the flowers before they opened the door. The people in the living room had not noticed that Magnus had stepped outside, but that worked to their advantage now. They quickly put the cake and flowers out of sight in the kitchen before moving towards the living room. Alec a couple of paces behind Magnus so that he was the first who came into view.

'Hey,' Catarina said upon noticing him return. 'Was that Alec?'

'Most definitely,' Alec now also stepped into view.

'Alec?! You were supposed to wait until we left,' she panicked a little. 'It's bad for your ca-.'

'I got permission. After all, after today there's not going to be much of a case left,' Alec smiled as he siddled up next to Magnus. 'Since they're dropping it completely.'

'Does that mean I get to go home?' Max asked excitedly.

'Go home?' Magnus scoffed with humour. 'What are you talking about? You are home.' Max looked confused from Magnus to Alec and back to Magnus and back to Alec before realisation dawned on him.

'We're moving?'

'Tomorrow, if you're okay with it,' Alec said. 'You're going to have to sleep over at Catarina's for one more night because they need to finish up some paperwork, but I was thinking we pick our stuff up at the apartment right after that and come to stay here forever.' Max's eyes shot once more to Magnus and back to Alec, before a massive grin broke out on his face and he rushed over to hug Alec. Alec grinned as he wrapped his arms around his little brother.

'You okay, buddy?' Max didn't reply, only nodding into Alec's chest. Alec could feel the soft sniffles run through the smaller boy. 'Hey, Max, if something is wrong you can tell me. You know that, right?'

'Nothing's wrong,' Max mumbled. 'Just… I missed you.'

'I missed you too,' Alec wrapped his arms tighter around his little brother.

It was Madzie who broke the moment as she came up to them and tugged at Max's shirt. Max and Alec immediately broke apart to turn and look at her. Max's eyes were slightly red from emotions and there may have been a slightly damp spot on Alec's shirt, betraying Max's tears.

Madzie looked up at Max and then held out the blue and yellow, stuffed fish plush Alec and Magnus had gotten her for her anniversary, to Max: 'Hold him tight, it will help cheer you up.' Max chuckled as he wiped away the last traces of tears.

'They are happy tears,' Max explained. 'I'm so excited I had to cry a little, but it's all good now. You hold on to Tetra.'

'Because Magnus is now going to be your dad as well?' She asked.

'Brother-in-law, I think,' Max blushed. 'But yeah, I'm going to be living with Alec and Magnus now that the CPS people know that Alec isn't a bad person.'

'Then can I come live here too?'

'Not yet, Madzie,' Alec crouched down to be at her level. 'It's a bit more difficult for them to figure out that I'm going to take good care of you than it is to find out that I'm not hurting Max.'

'They're stupid,' Madzie mumbled obstinately, making Alec laugh.

'A little, yes, and that's why we have to wait just a little longer. But we can do that, right? And until then you stay with Catarina and Will.' Madzie nodded and squeezed the fish plush. 'Good. Now, I thought we should celebrate so I brought cake.' Alec raised himself to his full height. 'So, who wants some?'


	42. Moving Day

Jace and Izzy were informed with the good news of Max's case being dropped that same evening and they were both just as ecstatic as Alec himself had been. The news of Alec and Max moving in with Magnus officially came as a shock, however. They were happy, but it was very sudden. It was only after Alec and Magnus both assured them multiple times over that they were welcome any time as well that the joy really got through them.

'You're really starting your own family,' Jace said after Magnus stepped away for a moment. In his heart of hearts, Alec couldn't help but agree. Because that was what it felt like when they fell into bed together that night in a tangle of limbs, smiles and intimate touching. Even more when he woke up the next morning to find Magnus watching him sleep. This space was theirs. Max was coming to live with them. And Alec was so fucking in love with Magnus it never ceased to amaze him how much every single touch had such an incredible effect on him.

Be it the lightest brush of their fingers in passing, quick pecks on mouths, cheeks and shoulders as they moved around each other in the kitchen, warm lazy explorations of each other's body in the early morning or in the evening after a glass of wine, or the mind blowing experience that was sex that Alec was quickly becoming more and more hungry for now that he'd had a taste. Magnus wrapped around him, on top of him, skin against skin and hot breath panting in his ear.

The mere thought of sex with his boyfriend brought a blush to Alec's cheeks and Magnus chuckled: 'Something on your mind, darling?'

'You,' Alec managed to say without getting embarrassed. He relished in the small victory as he reached out and pulled Magnus on top of him. Magnus smiled and went along with it knowing exactly how much Alec liked having Magnus on top of him. Languid morning kisses quickly turned hot in a mess of tangled limbs and it took well over an hour before they were finally getting dressed. Magnus was happy he'd let his business know that he wouldn't be available for meetings at the office for the next few days so that he still made it in time for his mid morning meeting.

Alec pottered about the apartment making sure that everything was ready for Max. He started on getting things ready to register their change of address and signing over the lease of the apartment in the Bronx to Jace. He went out and ran errands until shortly after lunch he got the call from the CPS.

The paperwork was done and Max was allowed to come home.

He immediately shot a text to Izzy and Jace to let them know that he'd gotten confirmation, before texting Catarina that he'd be by to pick up Max shortly. As he was doing so he got back messages from Jace and Izzy, informing him that they'd be at the apartment waiting for them. With that Alec looked up from his phone and moved to Magnus' office, listening to hear if Magnus was in a meeting. It was quiet, so Alec stepped inside. Even with headphones on that were probably blasting some pop song, Magnus noticed Alec's entrance immediately.

'Alexander.' He pulled he earbuds from his ears and turned his attention to Alec.

'Do you want to come with me to pick up Max?'

'You got the call?'

'Just now,' Alec nodded. 'Already told Catarina we're coming actually.'

'Well, then we'd better get a move on.' Alec smiled as Magnus got to his feet and within minutes they had called for a car to take them to Catarina's. As unfortunate as a car was, it was better than taking the subway with Max's belongings all the way from the old apartment.

Last night Max and Alec had conspired to getting something nice for Catarina and Will to show their thanks for taking in Max in their time of need. Since Alec was still not well off, as the financials with Magnus had not been settled yet and there was a whole lot of uncertainty still going on, and Max being twelve, they didn't have much money available for a nice gift. Which resulted in Max suggesting that they invite Catarina and Will out to dinner after things had settled down to show their gratitude.

The driver was of the chatty sort, but for once neither Alec nor Magnus minded as they informed the driver that they were picking up Alec's little brother to finally come live with them. The driver was incredibly sympathetic and soon was exchanging the stories he got about Max for stories about his own two little girls who were eleven and eight years old.

As soon as they pulled up outside Catarina and Will's house they were noticed by Max and Madzie who had been sitting in the window looking out for them and jumped up at the sight of the car arriving. By the time Alec and Magnus reached the door Max was already bursting outside, his bag slung over his shoulder, Madzie hot on his heels.

'Hey, slow down guys!' Alec called out as he caught Madzie and lifted her up. 'You saw me yesterday.'

'They've been looking out for you since the moment I got your message,' Catarina said as she stepped out onto steps as well, closely followed by Will. 'There was no stopping them.'

'I was looking up the area outside Magnus' place last night,' Max started excitedly completely ignoring the exasperated looks from the adults. 'And it's only one subway stop away from the biggest library in New York and we can use my library card there! So I promised Madzie we'd go there sometime if you say it's okay.'

'Of course you'd be more excited about a library than having your own room for the first time,' Alec laughed.

'The room is cool and all, but I've practically had a room to myself for a while now. Though the new room is so much cooler. I'm going to have a proper desk now and Magnus promised to help with biology and chemistry because Izzy's not going to live with us anymore and you are really really bad at that.' Alec rolled his eyes as the others laughed.

'It's good that you're excited,' Will said, coming down the steps to join them on the sidewalk. 'You boys think you can manage getting everything to your place?'

'It's what the car is for,' Magnus explained as Alec passed off Madzie to Will, despite minor protests. 'And there shouldn't be too much anyway.'

'We've never had much in belongings,' Alec explained as he took Max's bag from him. 'Which makes moving a lot easier. And Jace and Izzy will be staying in the apartment, so it's not too bad if some things don't make it across immediately.'

'Then we'd better not keep you,' Will said. 'You clearly have better places to be.'

'Will, Catarina,' Alec stepped out. 'We can't thank you enough for what you have done for us. For Max and I. Stepping to take him in.'

'Alec,' Catarina spoke with a smile. 'It's fine. It was our pleasure. Besides, Madzie was very happy to have her big brother here for a couple of days. Right, Mads?' Madzie nodded eagerly and Max flushed slightly at the term.

'Still, I'd like to properly thank you. So Max and I were hoping you'd accept our invitation to go out to dinner with the three of us,' Alec gestured at Magnus as well, 'after all this has settled down a bit. To thank you.'

'That sounds like an excellent idea,' Will said in response giving Catarina a smile. 'But don't be a stranger before then.'

'Definitely not,' Magnus said with a smile.

'Thank you for having me,' Max turned to the Losses, who shared a look and smiled.

'You're more than welcome, Max,' Catarina smiled.

'We'll see you soon then,' Alec gave Will a nod as he needed both hands to keep Madzie on his hip.

'Definitely,' Will replied.

'Are you leaving already?' Madzie asked a little quietly.

'Yeah,' Alec ruffled her hair. 'I've got to take Max home.'

'Can I come?'

'I'm afraid not, Sweet Pea,' Magnus stepped up. 'We have to do some moving chores because Max is coming to stay with us permanently, remember?' Madzie pouted, but nodded. 'You can come visit real soon, I promise.' Magnus' promise cheered up her up a lot again and the smile at the interaction was still on Alec's face as he went to give Catarina a hug.

'Thank you so much, Cat,' he spoke softly.

'You'd better be coming by to pick up your other kid very soon, Lightwood,' Catarina whispered back. Alec stiffened a little, but gave a firm nod as he pulled back and let Magnus give Catarina a hug. The driver had gotten out of the car and taken Max's bag to put in the trunk before holding open the door for the three of them to slide in. Magnus nodded in thanks as they waved the Loss family goodbye before driving off to the address of the apartment Alec had been living at with his siblings.

Jace, Izzy and Clary were indeed awaiting them in the dark living room of the basement apartment when they arrived there. Magnus felt like last time he had been there he hadn't been fully able to appreciate exactly how shitty of an apartment it was. The windows were slits near the ceiling and barely let in any natural light, ensuring that the artificial light always had to be on. The kitchen was small and a cobbled up mess of quick fixes and second hand appliances that had not been taken proper care off. The furniture was mismatched and the carpet was possibly the ugliest colour of beige he had ever seen. There was nothing homely or inviting about the place except for the people in it.

Max immediately disappeared into the room he had "shared" with Alec the past months and which held most of his belongings, so he could pack them into bags they had lying around and the duffel that Alec had brought along for convenience.

'It's really happening,' Izzy said with a smile as Max disappeared into the room. 'I never thought I was going to see the day that you would move in with a boyfriend.' She playfully nudged Alec, but her words held a weight of truth.

'And I'm taking Max with me so you and Jace should have some more freedom,' Alec replied, trying to keep the tone light.

'Oh, shut up, you know we don't mind watching Max,' Jace spoke breaking through the weird tension that had been forming. 'Don't start talking like this is some goodbye. Max is going home to you, where he should be and your new dig is pretty nice so we'll be over plenty.'

'Jace!' Clary chided, but smiling.

'You can't blame Alec for wanting to leave this rank apartment to go live with his boyfriend in all kinds of domestic felicity,' Izzy winked at Alec who tried to not let the embarrassment show, but it was an uphill battle.

'Izzy…'

'Here's to hoping that having a teenager around will not put too much of a damper on your sex life,' she teased. Alec couldn't do anything but roll his eyes and shake his head as the others laughed.

'Why do you think Max's room is up a floor on the other side of the house,' Magnus now joined in on the teasing, bringing forth another burst of laughter from Alec's siblings.

'Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?'

'Deserve what?' Magnus asked with faux innocence.

'I do not need my boyfriend and my sister who I practically raised talking about my sex life!'

'You are so easy, Alec,' Izzy laughed. 'You've given both me and Jace "the Talk", you should not get this awkward when talking about sex. Besides, since you are unlikely to share any details, I'm going to have to get them from Magnus. So, Magnus, is Alec a top or a bottom?'

'My dear,' Magnus chuckled. 'I might have to educate you on the finer aspects of gay sex, for unlike you boring straights we do enjoy exploring the other options of entertaining the act.'

'So, you haven't actually had sex yet?' Jace asked now curious.

'This is sex just as much as-.'

'GUYS!' A sudden call came from behind Clary and Jace and they saw a very red faced Max in the doorway of his room. 'I do not want to think about any one of you doing any of that, ever! Could you, _please_, talk about something else!'

'Sorry Max,' Izzy said genuinely apologetic. Alec was beyond relieved that the topic of discussion had just been outlawed.

So when Max disappeared into his room again he brought up a much more pleasant topic: 'So, Clary, have you and Jace been looking around yet?'

'Looking around?' Jace asked confused, but Clary immediately knew what he meant.

'Not yet,' she cast a quick look at Izzy. 'But I have been talking with Izzy about it.'

'Why Izzy?'

'Well,' Izzy said. 'If Clary and Jace are moving somewhere together then this place is going to much to big for me and it kinda sucks. So I've been thinking I might want to try living in the dorms.'

'Wait, what?!' Jace exclaimed. 'You're moving out?!'

'Jace, calm down,' Clary said with a smile. 'Nothing is set in stone or anything. It was just, when we talked about it you seemed a bit hesitant because then Izzy would be left alone. So I asked Izzy if there was anything we could do to make you and Alec feel better about it.'

'I've actually been curious about living in the dorms for a while, but the extra charge seemed too much when I could just as well live with you,' Izzy explained. 'And there's the risk of disgusting roommates in the shared dorms and things like that.'

'So, we came up with the idea that Izzy would be subletting my place,' Clary concluded. 'My roommate Maureen is pretty nice, a bit serious and messy for me, but I think they'd get along.'

'And that way Jace and Clary could find a place together and someone else could take this place,' Izzy bumped Clary playfully and the two girls smiled.

Jace looked pensive, Alec concerned, so it was up to Magnus to respond: 'That is actually a very smart idea. And until Jace and Clary find something you could stay here with the two of you.'

'Hold on, this is settled now?' Jace was starting to panic slightly and Clary quickly grabbed his hands and forced him to look at her.

'Nothing is settled. It was just an idea. We can talk it over as much as you want, but I would really like to have a place together that we could make our own. Not that I don't love our families but I think we both could do with a bit of space of our own, without someone hovering over us.'

Jace looked at her for a long moment before a smile started pulling at his mouth: 'Okay, then we'll talk about it. But we're not going to rush into anything.'

'Absolutely agree,' she said. 'We have to think this through very well.'

'Sleep on it a bit,' Jace replied.

'Like a few days.'

'Or a few weeks.'

'Maybe check with Izzy again.'

'Maybe twice.'

'Izzy seemed pretty sure,' Clary couldn't suppress the grin and everyone knew that Jace had lost. There was no way in any of the nine hells that Jace would be able to say no to her. That was simply the power Clary had over Jace. It was so Clary to just want to jump into this and start planning this without properly consulting Jace.

Alec shook his head in amused exasperation before turning to his sister seriously: 'I want to meet this Maureen. You understand?'

'Alec,' Izzy spoke fondly as she took his face in both hands. 'I love you and I know you're worried, but you have to let it go a little. I'm not a little girl anymore and I can take care of myself.'

'I know that. But you can't blame me for wanting to make sure you're safe.'

'Clary has been living with this girl for a year and she's close friends with Simon. I'm going to meet her and we'll grab a couple of drinks and I'll have her spilling all her dirty secrets without you having to go all overprotective brother on her. Alright, big brother?' Izzy put on her big innocent eyes and Alec pulled away from her hold with an eye roll.

'Clary does not have a psychopathic murderous loon after her or any real credible experience judging people.'

'Hey!' A quick patented Alec's shut-up-or-I'll-make-you-glare silenced Clary's protest.

'She doesn't. So, I'm meeting this girl and coming to check out the place. You are going to at the bare minimum message me every single day, call or come by at least once a week and have weapons ready hidden in the room. Understood?'

Izzy playfully rolled her eyes: 'Of course, I'm not an idiot. And besides, I was going to ask you to help move anyway.'

'Same goes for the two of you,' Alec turned to Jace and Clary. 'I know this place is shit, but it is defensible and has good locks.'

'Yes, dad,' Jace mocked, wrapping an arm around Clary's waist and drawing her close. 'Do we need mom's permission as well?' Alec looked slightly confused until he followed Jace's line of sight to Magnus, who held up a hand.

'Nope, I trust Clary's artistic eye for style and interior design. I'm good.' Magnus joked, looping his arm through Alec's 'You kids have fun.' Clary, Izzy and Jace laughed and Alec felt like once again he was the butt of the joke, but he couldn't really mind. He was genuinely worried about his siblings safety if they didn't live together anymore. There was safety in numbers and the ratty apartment had an outward opening door and good locks. Izzy fortunately seemed to pick up on his unease.

'Alec,' she came up next to him. 'We'll be careful.'

'You always say that,' Alec rebutted. 'And then you rush head first into trouble anyway. None of you exactly have the greatest track record listening to me.'

'I'm sorry about that, Alec,' Clary spoke up. 'But you have to admit you're being a little overprotective. Really, you're worse than Luke when I first moved to the dorms.'

'And with good reason,' Alec replied. 'No offense, Clary, but this and that are two very different things. Our mother has agreed to come out of hiding after six years and possibly spend the rest of her life in jail for a chance of the police being able to nail Valentine just so that he won't come after us.'

'So we're supposed to find a bunker to live in with a panic button and a tornado shelter?' Jace quipped.

'No,' Alec sighed. 'I just want you to think about it a little. Take some time to think it over. That's all I'm asking.'

'I think we can do that,' Clary gave Jace a look, who rolled his eyes, but gave a nod in confirmation.

'Thank you.' He caught the supportive smile from Magnus and it settled him a little.

'But clearly you talked to Maryse again?' Jace changed the subject.

'Yeah, we've been keeping in touch a little. She agreed to recording a proof of life video for the police to back up our story.'

'And like that all is forgiven and forgotten?' The sarcasm was dripping heavily off Izzy's voice and Alec shook his head.

'Definitely not. Things are very tense, but she is trying. She's asked about you and wants to see you, if possible. I told her that that's entirely up to you guys. Her coming out of hiding is a good first step, but we're not nearly there.'

'You, eh, you have her contact information?' Jace asked hesitantly.

'Yeah, did you want it?'

'No! No, just… Wanted to know.' Alec looked over at Magnus for help.

'It's here if you ever want it,' Magnus answered. At this point Max reappeared dragging the large duffel and a smaller shopping bag with him.

'I think this is it,' he looked at the two bags. 'Cause Izzy is keeping the laptop, right?'

'Fraid so, little man,' she replied with a smile. 'Kinda hard to upload my assignments without it.'

Max rolled his eyes: 'You're not sorry at all.'

'Are you three coming home with us?' Magnus questioned.

'Nah,' Jace replied. 'You guys take a moment to get settled. We'll be by soon enough.' He wrapped his arm around Clary's waist and pulled her in as she nodded with a friendly smile.

'Come here, I need a hug,' Izzy leaned down and with only a little bit of protest Max let himself be wrapped up in a hug. 'You call if you have trouble with your homework and don't you dare continue watching without me.'

'You're going to be over like every other day for dinner,' Max groaned. 'I couldn't even if I wanted to.' But they spotted his fond smile. It took a moment for Izzy to finally let go, but when she did her smile was bright.

'Ready to go, Max?' Magnus asked.

Max cast one look around: 'Yes, let's go.' Magnus laughed at the eagerness and picked up one of the bags. Alec took the duffel and said goodbye to his siblings before Max led the way out the door and to their still awaiting car.


	43. Building A Home

Max settled in with more ease than Magnus had expected. Alec had only been slightly concerned about Max perhaps feeling awkward around Magnus, as Max had always settled very easily after moving, but his concerns had been unfounded. After putting his clothes away in the dresser Magnus had gotten him and setting up his study desk, he reappeared in the living room with a dead potted plant he had spotted on the roof terrace.

'Alec, you know what plant this is?'

Alec looked up from the tablet he'd been reading from to catch up on some work: 'I don't know, Max, I'm not Izzy. Maybe Magnus does. You want me to ask him?'

'No,' Max shook his head, tightening his hold on the pot, 'I'll ask him myself.'

'Don't disturb him if he's on the phone,' Alec called after Max, but Max was already peaking in. Magnus immediately noticed and pulled one earbud from his ear.

'Hello, Max, what's that?' Magnus pointed out the plant in Max's hand.

'Found it on the terrace it seems like it's dying. Do you know what kind of plant it is?'

'I'm afraid not,' Magnus shook his head. 'I don't have much of a green thumb and most plants up there are houseplants that I received as a gift and just put there at some point.' Max gave the plant a disappointed puzzled look. 'I do have an encyclopedia of houseplants somewhere I think. I'm a bit busy, but maybe Alec can help you find it?'

The suggestion of a book perked Max back up: 'That's okay. I'll find it. Thanks Magnus.' And with that Max was off.

Magnus chuckled to himself, shook his head and went back to work. It was a while later that the sound of heavy boots announced the arrival of Alec. Annoyed with some of the management minutia of the law department, Magnus was more than happy with the distraction. Alec stepped in with a cup of tea for Magnus and the tablet tucked under his arm.

'Done already?' Alec asked as he put the cup of tea on Magnus' desk before turning and putting the tablet on the small desk that he rarely sat at anymore.

'Never, you know that,' Magnus rose from his seat and pulled Alec towards him for a kiss. Alec eagerly obliged, meeting Magnus in a warm but chaste kiss and snaking his arms around his waist.

'You don't seem very busy,' Alec teased, before stealing another kiss.

'My job is never done. Too many people and tedious legal affairs to manage. But I'll always make some time for you and Max. Speaking of which, did he find that encyclopedia?'

'He did,' Alec pressed another kiss to Magnus' temple. 'It took him over half an hour with how spread out and unorganised the bookcases are, but he did. He asked if he could take it to the roof and I told him that was okay. I just checked in on him and he's identifying all the dead plants you've collected there. It's quite the picture, him surrounded by all these potts of halfway gone plants with the book in his lap.'

'You want to borrow my phone to send a picture to Izzy?'

'If you don't mind?' Alec said innocently.

'We need to get you a smartphone of your own sometime soon, Alexander. How else are you going to send adorable pictures of your son to your siblings?' Magnus patted Alec's chest teasingly.

'Well, his stepdad has offered his services as photographer before,' Alec teased right back, but the grin fell when he noticed Magnus stiffen slightly. 'Too soon?'

'No,' Magnus quickly. 'No, just… The term feels a bit alien. Not that long ago the title of stepfather would have been one of the last I'd have thought to ever hold. I just… I'm not sure if I'm the right person for this. I have no idea what I'm doing.'

Alec laughed, squeezing Magnus' sides a little: 'Allow me to let you in on a little secret that I was incredibly grateful to learn six years ago; No one, not even the most well prepared and experienced couples, really knows what they're doing when raising a kid. There is no guidebook or one correct way to do it. All we're doing is to try to not make the same mistakes that our parents did and simply do our best.'

'But you are so good with them. You have no advice?'

'Not really,' Alec shook his head. 'But Max is pretty easy. We have a few strict rules in place which are so much common sense that you'll pick up on them quick enough, but other than that, he's a good kid and he'll ask if he needs something. And the fact that he had no reservations about going to you about the plants is a good sign to me. I think he's settling well.'

'You really think so?'

'Positive, but it might help you to check on him.'

'That actually sounds like a very good idea,' Magnus replied with a smile. They made their way up the spiral stairs and soon found themselves looking through the large glass windows at Max, surrounded by all kinds of mismatched pots holding a whole lot of sad looking plants. It was indeed quite a sight to watch as Max examined leaves and stems and growth before leafing through the encyclopedia until he found something that resembled the plant in front of him.

Magnus pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures to send to Izzy before he felt Alec who had stood behind him lean over: 'I told you he was settling well.'

'It's good that he's eager to learn,' Magnus deflected a little.

'Sometimes. You'll find out exactly how much of a cheeky little know-it-all he can be. And I promise you'll soon be sick of the amount of inane questions he asks.' Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind and Magnus melted into the embrace.

'And I'm sure I'll love him anyway.'

Alec chuckled: 'Already a great stepdad.'

Magnus laughed and turned his head to press a quick kiss to Alec's cheek: 'Sweet, but I'm pretty sure it is something genetic that makes you Lightwoods have me wrapped around your fingers.' Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the hint of a blush forming on his cheeks.

'I'm going to start on dinner,' he said as he released Magnus from his hold and straightened up. 'You okay with stir fry? I could also make that green curry instead, but it feels like a stir fry day.'

'Stir fry is perfectly fine, Alexander. I do have to work for a little while longer though.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' Alec nodded before turning to the open doors that led to the roof terrace. 'Max, you want to help in the kitchen?'

'No thanks,' Max replied barely even looking up. Magnus and Alec shared a smiling look before shrugging and making their way downstairs. Magnus got a little more done before Alec had dinner ready. It felt different with Max around, but definitely not in a bad way. Alec was generally very careful and dutiful while Magnus was working. Trying to be quiet and to not disturb him. When it was time for dinner he carefully knocked and asked Magnus if he was ready for dinner. Now he had Max suddenly appearing next to him looking at the screen of his computer.

'What are you reading?'

'Max!' Magnus almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden question. He had not heard Max come in. Alec had previously told him of Max's ability to completely disappear if he felt like it, which was the main reason he was so good at Lightwood tag, but he hadn't expected to happen to him.

'Sorry,' Max apologised. 'Dinner is ready. Are you still working?'

'Yes, and to answer your previous question, I'm reading over some very very boring reports on legal cases that Ragnor handled in the past week.'

'Who's Ragnor?' Max squinted at the screen clearly slightly taken aback by the legal jargon spelled out there.

'Ragnor is my friend and he runs the law firm part of my company.'

'Izzy said you were in fashion,' Max cocked his head a little confused.

'And in science and I own buildings. How about we go see what Alec made for us and I'll explain over dinner?'

'Sure!' Max led the way to the kitchen. Alec's face lit up when he saw the two of them enter together. Magnus made his way over to Alec pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

'What did I deserve that for?' Alec asked amused.

'Nothing, just… Being you.'

A cheeky smile pulled at Alec's mouth: 'Well, in that case…' Alec trailed off claiming Magnus' mouth in another kiss. Magnus couldn't help but smile into it.

Until their audience decided to make himself known.

'Guys, gross, I'm right here!' Max's whine startled both of them and they quickly pulled back.

'What? You've seen Jace do much worse,' Alec protested, not yet letting go of Magnus.

'But that's Jace,' Max complained covering his eyes. 'I don't want to think of you like that!'

'Well, you're just going to have to deal with this if you want to live here.'

'Alexander, stop teasing the boy,' Magnus chastised.

'So, I can't kiss my boyfriend?'

'You know how we get.' Before Magnus could even move to wink at Alec, he had surged forward to steal another short but searing kiss.

'I'm holding you to that,' he said before letting go of Magnus.

'Can we, please, just eat?' Max complained, but both of the older men noticed the smile the teenager was trying to suppress. They broke apart and took their seats and Alec started helping everyone to the stir fry he'd whipped up.

'Does it really bother you that much, Max?' Alec asked honestly.

'It's just weird,' Max poked a bit at his food. 'I've seen Jace and Izzy kiss loads of people, but it's different. They've always done that.'

'You're not used to having to share Alexander?' Magnus suggested.

'Maybe,' Max shrugged. 'But I don't think so. Just, kissing is gross.'

Alec turned to Magnus and spoke quietly: 'Just watch it, in a couple years he'll be singing a completely different tune.'

'I heard that!' They all laughed.

Max was the least obtrusive... housemate? stepson? kid brother-in-law? - that Magnus could wish for. He was very much like Alec in the sense that he was respectful and quiet, but Max brought a bit more liveliness with him. Magnus suspected that Max was very much the example of what Alec would have been like if life had dealt him a slightly better hand. Max was inquisitive and curious and eager to help with anything. He didn't need much looking after and could generally entertain himself, but he wasn't shy about asking for anything if he needed it or wanted to do something. The straightforwardness was definitely reminiscent of Alec.

They quickly fell into a rhythm. Max was incredibly grumpy in the morning, which suited Alec and Magnus, who were early risers, just fine. Over breakfast he became more friendly and the three of them discussed what their plans were for the day. Alec and Magnus occasionally had to go into the office, during which time Max entertained himself in the apartment.

He had quickly taken to the books and the plants on the roof. Alec was not the slightest bit surprised to see Max had taken to horticulture. Apparently Max had, in their time in Nebraska, attempted to grow vegetables in pots after an assignment with beans in school, and had really taken to it. This was a pursuit that Magnus couldn't help but encourage and had, after discussing it with Alec, given Max free range to do with the plants on the roof what he wanted to. As such they were now starting on tomatoes and green beans in some of the pots that had previously held dead plants.

About every other day Alec would train with Max. The first time they had gone down to the workout room, but with the weather being as nice as it was, they had relocated to the roof terrace from there on out. Magnus had walked in on them once and stayed to watch. He'd only seen Alec train by himself, but watching him with Max was an entirely different experience. Alec was clearly incredibly experienced as he demonstrated, explained and coached Max through maneuvers of various different martial arts with care and attention. He seemed to notice everything, but gave Max room to learn by failing and succeeding on his own.

Once again Magnus was strengthened in his belief that Alec seemed to be designed to take care of kids. Watching him support Max when he messed up, challenging him to do better, encouraging him to try again and eventually ending up in careful play fighting before calling it quits by catching Max in a headlock and teasing him into submission.

That day was also one of the days where Max helped in the kitchen. Alec did not trust Max with the stove yet, but Max's knife skills were getting pretty good. Max was just as easy with food as Alec, meaning they ate pretty much anything in front of them, got excited over new foods and appreciated the effort put into making it. As Alec regularly said, making and sharing food was one of the easiest ways to connect with people on a more personal level. Just for that philosophy, Magnus really thought he should take Alec out on a dinner date with just the two of them at some point. Someplace nice. But that would have to wait.

With Max safe home with them, they were definitely less worried. Clary had pretty much moved in with Jace and Izzy already to prepare for living together, which meant that they had safety in numbers. Izzy had gone to meet Maureen and really gotten on with the girl. They were going out to see her and Simon's band and grab drinks to be very sure, but Izzy had a good feeling and Alec was starting to like the news he was getting about her. Catarina and Madzie had dropped by to visit about a week and a half after Max had come home. Catarina had more of a green thumb than Alec and Magnus, so Max consulted her about some of the plants on the roof terrace, while Alec and Magnus spent some time playing with Madzie. Will was supposed to come by around dinner time, after he got back from work so that they could all spend some time together again.

Playing with Madzie, and mostly watching Alec interact with her, Magnus was reminded that for as close as they were, Madzie was still being raised by Catarina and Will, despite everyone here knowing that it should be Alec. Well, Alec and Magnus now. And with that came a realisation to Magnus, and the realisation was followed by an idea.

After the Losses and Madzie left, Max went upstairs, leaving Alec and Magnus together to grab a glass of wine on the balcony. The air was warm and Alec had a particularly content smile on his face after the day they had.

'Alexander,' Magnus started as they stood side by side leaning on the edge of the balcony, 'what actually goes into an adoption?'

'Paperwork, mostly,' Alec replied flatly. 'And a lot of suitability checks, along with a course on being a foster parent. Why do you ask?' He turned his head.

Magnus ignored his question however: 'Is there something like a protocol that they follow?'

'There's some things that increase or decrease your chances. Some bare minimums, like being able to provide adequate shelter, having a steady income and so on. Other than that they claim it is a case by case look they take at things.'

'Then what was the reason you didn't apply for it before?'

'The minimum requirements,' Alec traced his finger over the edge of his wine glass. 'I was a short term partimer. I could be fired from any of my jobs any day and have no financial security. Technically that wouldn't have to be a problem, but it also meant that we could only afford short term leases on apartments that did not meet requirements. See the basement apartment and apartment without heating. It was all we could afford, but that would have been a swift rejection for adoption. Why are you asking about this now?'

Magnus took a sip of his wine before answering: 'You are currently out of debt, with a stable income. I'm pretty sure that our apartment holds up to inspection and you've survived an inquiry into you from the CPS. Why have you not brought up the adoption of Madzie?' Alec froze before averting his gaze down to his wine glass. He twisted it a couple of times in his hands, clearly nervous at being put on the spot and unable to answer immediately.

So Magnus continued: 'Clearly you love that girl, and she you in return. Everyone here knows you should be the one taking care of her. She calls you dad and every time she does you get this adorable soft smile on your face. You would lay your life down for that girl, so why haven't you made her yours yet?'

'I-,' Alec stopped himself. He turned to Magnus and straightened up: 'I thought it might be too much for you. We haven't actually talked about any of this. You took in me and Max, which is already a lot. But Max is easy. Max is very easy. I just... I want to adopt Madzie. And I know you love her as well. But loving her and wanting to be a parent are two different things. With Max I don't have to ask that of you. With Max I don't have to be much of a parent anymore. But with Madzie I'd have to, and I wasn't sure if that would be too much for you.'

'Alexander,' Magnus said with a hint of amusement. 'I knew what I was getting into when I asked you and Max to move in. It never even occurred to me to not ask Max to come with you, because you two belong together. But the same goes for Madzie. You have caretaking in your blood, I would never ask you to be anyone but that caring person that I fell in love with.'

'There's no going back with this, Magnus. If this goes through, I'll be responsible for her for the rest of my life and while I'm really excited about that, I know you never thought about having kids before I barged in with my three teenagers and shook all of that up. And you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not ready to give that up. So even though I really want to, I can't ask you to step into something you are not ready for.'

'It's true that I'm not as good with kids as you are, but no one is. I'm asking you now because I want to do this with you. I'm not there yet, but I can learn, and I want to learn, with you. You finally making it legal that Madzie is your daughter is not going to push me away Alexander.'

'Are you sure? Because Madzie is not easy. She is properly traumatised and you haven't seen much of it. She needs a lot of attention and care and there's things that you simply can't do around her. Are you prepared to do that? Hold her hand every time when anyone who smokes comes near? Can you give up on the words "damn" and "devil" and never touch another copy of the bible again? Because those are just some of the things that come up around her.'

'You say that like it's a sacrifice,' Magnus teased a little, but turned back serious at Alec's disapproving look. 'I'm okay with that and anything else that might come up. I love you Alexander. I love you and all of the people you have decided are important to you. I can't promise that we will last, I simply can't, even though my gut is telling me that this is forever and the simple thought of having to lose you at any point makes it really hard to breathe. We may fight and disagree and I may occasionally struggle when dealing with Max or Madzie, especially when they take your time away from me. But I will promise that your decision to adopt Madzie will never be a reason that pushes me away.'

Alec frowned a little and examined Magnus' expression as if trying to figure out if Magnus was hiding something.

'You really mean that,' he spoke with a tinge of surprise laced in his voice. 'You really want to adopt Madzie with me?'

'Can I be any clearer?' Magnus smiled.

'I might have to hear it again,' Alec let out a chuckle, still unable to wrap his head around what Magnus told him.

'Well, in that case,' Magnus grapsed Alec's hands in his own and looked right into the bright eyes he had grown so very fond of. 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you sign up to take foster parent courses with me so that you may start the adoption process for Madzie and invite her into our cobbled together family forever?'

Alec's composure shattered as he laughed through his confusion and apprehension: 'Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.' He slowly leaned in to cup Magnus' face and ever so softly pressed his lips against Magnus'. Still learning and exploring, figuring out what Magnus responded to as their bodies drew closer and Magnus found himself once again lost in the sensation of Alec as long arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

A light scraping on brick startled both of them, but not even the incredible party trick reflexes of Alec were fast enough to grab the wineglass that his elbow had just knocked from the balcony. They leaned over and watched it plummet down the many many floors before shattering into a puddle of scarlet and glittering glass on the pavement below where fortunately no one was walking. They stared down for a few moments before laughter ripped out from both of them and they honestly couldn't care anymore.

Magnus put the surviving glass on the table before Alec's hands were on him and grabbing at his clothes. Smiling lips collided with eager ease as they moved inside, giddy and drunk on love, excitement and each other, to continue their exploration of each other in their bedroom.

Alec had never found it as difficult to get out of bed as he did that morning. Even with sunlight pouring in and chores calling him it wasn't enough to tempt Alec to make his sore body leave the warmth of Magnus alone in bed. There was however a much more powerful motivator that drew Alec out of bed for a moment before he collapsed right back next to Magnus with the tablet in his hands.

Magnus groaned at the rough awakening: 'What are you doing?'

'It was time to get up,' Alec replied watching as Magnus sleepily curled into him again.

'But you came back.'

'I always come back,' Alec teased as he put the tablet on the nightstand and drew Magnus closer to him.

'Not in the morning you don't,' Magnus mumbled in between pressing kisses to Alec's toned stomach. 'Something tempting you to come back?' His wink had an immediate effect on Alec as a furious blush made its way up his cheeks.

'Not that, as much as I enjoyed it, I am unfortunately still sore,' he grumbled into Magnus' hair after drawing him up higher.

'Doesn't stop us from enjoying ourselves another way,' Magnus turned his attention and his mouth to Alec's neck and Alec couldn't help the moan that almost immediately drew from him.

'Not what I had planned, but I'm not complaining.'

'Then what did you have planned?' Magnus propped himself on his elbow so he could more easily look Alec in the eye.

'I was thinking we could sign up for the course?'

This instantly brought Magnus back to full attention: 'For the adoption?' Alec nodded in reply. 'Well then what are we waiting for?' Magnus sat up and reached across Alec to grab the tablet. 'Let's start our road to making you a proper parent, mister Lightwood.'

'I think we can wait just a little bit longer,' Alec took the tablet and put it away again with a smile before pulling Magnus back into his arms.

'My, mister Lightwood, are you propositioning me?' Magnus spoke with faux innocence allowing Alec to draw him flush against his body.

'Most definitely,' Alec answered with a smile as he let his hands wander. 'I think you might be a bad influence on me.'

'Well, then maybe I should practise some more influence on you right now.'

Alec looked confused for a moment before a realisation seemed to dawn: 'Euphemism?'

Magnus laughed: 'Just shut up and kiss me.'

It was eventually over breakfast that they got to signing up for the course after also talking it over with Max. That conversation was exactly as short as Alec had expected.

Max's response to Alec and Magnus informing him that they were thinking of starting the process to adopt Madzie was met with a simple: 'So when are you starting the course?'

'So you're okay with me adopting Madzie officially?' Alec asked in confirmation.

'Duh.' And with that response the conversation had been over.

Max later brought it up again as Magnus and Alec were going over available information: 'So technically Madzie is going to be my niece.'

'Is that a problem?'

'No, I mean, officially you're also just my brother.'

'It's a bit of a mess definitely,' Alec admitted. 'What do you want to be?'

Max shrugged: 'I kinda like being her big brother.'

'You know that I could legally adopt you as well, I think. You'd officially be my son, so you'd have less trouble with schools and such.'

But Max shook his head: 'That'd just be weird. And you always said that it only matters what we think, right?'

'You are absolutely right,' Magnus agreed, 'but that doesn't mean you can't want everyone else to acknowledge it too.'

'I'm good. I don't need some piece of paper to tell me that I'm Madzie's big brother.'

Alec smiled and ruffled his baby brother's still unkempt hair: 'I'm proud of you, Max.'

'Yeah, just get my sister home soon as well,' he grumbled, but neither of the adults missed the smile playing on his lips. Catarina was informed later that afternoon after they had contacted the right authorities to make appointments and get started with the process. They decided to wait with telling Madzie until they were sure that their application wouldn't be outright rejected. The chances were slim, but they were very sure that Madzie would not get over the heartbreak that such a rejection would cause, so they had to play it safe.

Jace and Izzy received the news with enthusiasm, but it was a little bit overshadowed by Clary's squeal in the background as Alec was explaining how the procedure would go on from here. They were heading off to see Maureen and Simon play that night so more good news was on its way and for a while Alec could actually believe that everything was okay.

And then on monday morning they got the call from the police; Blackwell's information had let to the arrest warrant for Camille and they had picked up Camille early that morning, but Hodge and Valentine were still in the wind.


	44. An Unexpected Guest

Tension had been high as with every passing day the police couldn't get Camille to give up anything. Whereas Max and Magnus had no idea who Alec was so concerned about, Izzy and Jace were well aware. Hodge had been practically part of the family. An old friend of their father, Hodge had similar roots, but had enlisted and spent a good couple of years travelling the globe for dangerous black ops assignments. One of the assignments had gotten the better of him and gotten him honourably discharged based on his injury.

Robert had gotten him a job at the Clave Corporation around the time that Maryse was pregnant with Alec and he'd been part of their lives ever since. Hodge had a never ending supply of halfway censured war stories he had shared with the Lightwood kids as he aided in their martial training at Maryse request. The fact that Hodge had some nasty scars, partial deafness and blindness on his left side took away nothing from the fact that he was incredibly dangerous both armed and unarmed.

Last either Alec or the police had been able to find Hodge he had still been in San Francisco, three days ago. The fact that they couldn't find him there now was cause for worry. Alec had even resorted to asking his siblings and his mother if they could recall anything about Hodge that might help the police to find him, but with no success.

Maryse was worried, but had kept her promise to Alec about remaining hidden. They had managed to set up a line of communication between her and detective Wilson by having exchanged numbers after Alec and Magnus had come clean to the detectives. This way Maryse could provide parts of her frankly astonishing trove of information on Valentine to the detectives on the case without having to come out of hiding. For the time being there was an arrangement that they would not bring her in or charge her until the danger to her children had somewhat subsided.

She had also kept in touch with Alec a bit more regularly to simply talk. Alec found it rather difficult to include her in the things currently going on, but they had some conversation. Usually Alec would pass her off to Magnus at some point, who had less such scruples and was a better conversationalist in general. Out of respect for Alec's wishes he didn't share much about Alec or his siblings with their mother, but she showed interest in his company and was happy to share childhood stories of her children. Magnus would never have associated with her if not for Alec, and they had very little in common besides their mutual affection for the younger generation of Lightwoods, but Magnus found himself surprisingly enjoying their conversations.

Two days after Camille's arrest they were set to move Izzy out to the dorms, as Clary had completely moved into the apartment with Jace and they had started looking for a place where the two of them could live together. Alec was trepidatious, but also knew that the dorms were no more unsafe than anywhere else right now. Maureen and Simon were out for the day as they had a gig that evening and a discussion with the location owner about making them a more permanent fixture for a period of time before that.

Izzy, like all the Lightwoods didn't have many possessions, though by far the most of them, so after roping Alec, Max, Jace and Clary into helping her they were done with two trips from the apartment to the dorms. Magnus would have come with, but Catarina had suddenly been called in to take over someone's shift at the hospital, so he was going to stay with Madzie and watch her until the Lightwoods, plus honorary Lightwood Clary, were done and they would pick him up to return home.

Izzy was positively giddy by the time that they came to pick up Magnus. She had never really had much opportunity for decorating her room and she was beyond excited to be able to do so now. Maureen had liked her style and had basically given her permission to do whatever, so they had rearranged furniture for Izzy until Jace had had enough. Clary approved of the new layout, something she would never have thought of, and promised a custom painting for Izzy and Maureen when she would get the chance. After all, Alec and Max's old room had turned into a bit of an art studio in the days since they had moved out.

Jace and Max were thoroughly sick of Izzy describing her new accomodation to Magnus by the time they reached the penthouse. Their prayers were answered as upon reaching the apartment Madzie claimed Izzy and Clary for games that the boys were not good at.

'You're happy to have them all here, aren't you?' Magnus said softly to Alec. Max and Jace had taken to the terrace for some sword training and the girls had taken over the living room for a game of twirling.

Alec's arm found its way around Magnus' waist: 'What gave me away?'

'I just know you.' They watched as Clary almost fell over and Madzie and Izzy laughed at the redhead.

'Is it terrible of me to want to try and keep them close?' Alec asked. 'I know that they can take care of themselves and I have to let go, but…'

'You've taken care of them for most of your life, Alexander. I would be worried if you had no trouble whatsoever letting them go.' Alec smiled at that and was about to reply when the apartment phone suddenly rang. Catarina was still on shift and Will should still be at work. They were not expecting anyone. Magnus and Alec shared a look before Magnus moved over to answer it.

'Elias?'

'Mister Bane, there is a Maryse Lightwood here to see you and mister Lightwood.' Magnus immediately turned to Alec to inform him exactly who was downstairs. Alec cast a quick look over at Izzy in the living room.

'Tell him to ask her to wait for a moment,' he replied after a second's thought. Magnus nodded and did exactly that as Alec moved over to Izzy. He scooped up Madzie in his arms, instantly halting the game but Madzie was squealing with laughter in his hold. 'Did Max already show you his plans for the garden on the roof?' He asked none of them in particular.

'You're going to have flowers on the roof?' Madzie asked.

'Vegetables first,' Alec said. 'But if you ask maybe he'll look into flowers. You want to go ask him?' Alec looked up at Clary with a look that silently asked if she would take Madzie up to them.

'You have a favourite flower, Madzie?' Clary asked as Alec put the little girl down and she reached out for her hand.

'Violins,' Madzie looked at Alec for approval before taking Clary's hand.

'Careful on the stairs,' Alec called after them as they took off, Clary correcting the name of the flowers.

'What is it?' Izzy asked after Clary and Madzie had rounded the corner.

'Our mother is downstairs asking to be let up.'

Izzy froze: 'Why?'

'I don't know. She has been trying to reconnect, but it's been… a little awkward to say the least. I never expected her to just show up.'

'You want to let her up?'

'I don't want to leave her downstairs, but I could send her away if you and Jace are uncomfortable. I don't know if the two of you talked about it?'

Izzy shrugged: 'Jace kind of wants to see her.'

'And you?'

Izzy was silent for a moment: 'Do you think she has really changed?'

Alec let out a sigh: 'She likes Magnus. I don't think she's there yet, but she's trying.'

'Does she know-?'

'She doesn't know anything. It's all up to you.'

Izzy contemplated it for a moment longer: 'I'm okay with it.'

'You're sure?'

Izzy nodded: 'I'll tell Jace. You go get her.' Alec reached out and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

'Thanks, Iz.' She smiled and followed Clary up.

'You're sure about this?' Magnus asked. 'It's a big step.'

'I know, but if we don't start taking some steps we're never going to get anywhere. I'll be right back, okay?' With a nod, Alec was off down the hallway to the elevator. It was presumptuous and dangerous of his mother to come here, and he intended on letting her know, but she was also right in that really getting reacquainted would not be done over the phone.

On the sixteenth floor the doors slid apart to let in the elderly couple that seemed to always catch Alec at his worst and Alec only barely suppressed the urge to check if he was bleeding somewhere. The woman noticed his unease and chuckled.

'Your wife?' She pointed at her neck and Alec immediately realised what she was indicating.

'Boyfriend,' he muttered praying that his blush wasn't as furious as he felt it to be.

'Oh,' she replied a bit startled. 'I thought the black haired woman-.'

'My sister,' Alec quickly corrected.

'Ah.' The couple shared a look before the man spoke: 'Well, it's good to see you in one piece for once.'

'For now.' This reply caused some raised eyebrows. 'My estranged mother decided on a surprise visit.'

'Good luck with that,' the man laughed. 'You might want to turn up your collar a bit more.' And with that the blush was back right as the doors slid open to the lobby. They stepped out before Alec, who tugged on his shirt, hoping to cover up the hickey a bit more before making his way over to Elias. He quickly laid eyes on Maryse standing there waiting.

'Mother.'

'Alec,' she pressed a kiss to his cheek in that same formal manner they had always maintained towards each other. 'I take it you're here to tell me to leave.'

'No,' Alec said. 'We don't let anyone Elias hasn't seen up before confirming their identity for safety.'

'Once and never again,' Elias chipped in. 'There's a package for mister Bane as well.' He handed over a large thick brown envelope.

Alec quickly checked the sender and confirmed that it was indeed Henry Branwell sending over some material: 'Thank you, Elias.' He then turned to his mother: 'Let's not linger here.' They made their way over to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed Alec spoke again: 'Everyone else is here too. They agreed to see you.'

'Jace, Isabelle and Max?'

Alec nodded: 'Max and I moved in here permanently a couple of days ago. But the others are here as well.'

'I'd very much like to see them.' Maryse sounded very affected and Alec didn't want to comment and further. They rode the remaining floors in silence and Alec led the way into the apartment. Magnus shot to his feet as soon as he heard the key in the lock. Jace and Izzy shared an anxious look, but before they could do any more Alec stepped in with their mother closely behind them. Eyes connected across the room and the tension was instantly palpable.

'Maryse,' Magnus' smile snapped all of them out of the moment. 'An unexpected pleasure.'

'Magnus, it is good to see you,' they exchanged a short hug in greeting. 'Thank you for agreeing to let me up.' Magnus had no honest but polite reply for this so he simply smiled and then stepped aside so she could greet Jace and Izzy.

'Maryse,' Jace took a tentative step forward.

'Jace,' she smiled and that seemed to be enough for Jace to walk over and wrap her in a hug. She closed her eyes and relished in the embrace until he let her go.

'It's good to see you. You know, alive and all.'

'It is good to see you too. How is Clary?'

Jace's eyes flitted over to Alec for a second: 'She's good. She's upstairs. Max is showing off his plans for the garden.'

'Would you introduce her to me?' Maryse asked.

'Yeah, yeah, definitely.'

Maryse then turned her attention to Izzy who was still clearly the most uncomfortable: 'Isabelle.' Izzy didn't respond and her eyes kept flicking over to Alec for reassurance.

'Mother.' Maryse took a careful step closer.

'Look at you. You've grown into such a beautiful woman.' The fond look on Maryse's face took Izzy slightly aback. 'Alec tells me you're studying at the university?'

'Yes,' Izzy looked at Alec for a moment before facing Maryse again. 'Chemistry.'

'You were always so smart,' Maryse said fondly.

'I didn't think you noticed,' Izzy's voice had a slight biting edge to it and Maryse's face immediately fell to show something that none of the Lightwood siblings had ever seen before; shame.

'Isabelle, I know this is many years too late, and you may not want to hear it anymore. But I am so incredibly proud of you and your siblings. I always have been. And I'm sorry I let my issues with Robert get in the way of properly showing you.'

'Mom,' tears were welling up in Izzy's and suddenly the two women were hugging. Both trying to keep it together, but just there the first step had been taken in overcoming many years of hurt and disappointment. Magnus gave Alec's hand a squeeze and they both smiled.

'Are you staying for dinner?' Alec asked.

Maryse looked up, startled and disentangled herself from Izzy: 'If you'll have me.'

'We can't have those two believing that I make the best pisto.'

'You cook, mom?' Izzy asked in disbelief.

'I didn't much while I was with your father, but I've taken it up again on the run,' Maryse said. 'I'll gladly help out.'

'It is your recipe after all,' Alec offered.

'This recipe has been in my family for generations, Alec. I think we can hardly call it my recipe,' Maryse laughed. With that the ice seemed broken at least slightly. Jace and Magnus went upstairs to fetch those on the terrace while Alec and Maryse went to the kitchen to take inventory with Izzy following them.

'Anything I can help with?' She asked innocently as Alec started laying out vegetables on the counter and pulling out knives.

'Sure, can you cut-,' Maryse started.

'No! Absolutely not,' Alec interrupted. 'I love you, Izzy, but we're going to need to have a serious conversation about your kitchen skills if you ever want to live by yourself.'

'I can cut things,' she protested.

'When I ask you to dice a tomato I don't want you to mince it to pieces.'

'You never said how big you wanted the pieces and last time you complained they were too large.'

'You have many talents, Iz, but cooking is not one of them.'

'You cook regularly?' Maryse asked both of them.

'I've been banned,' Izzy explained. 'Jace cooks a lot these days, especially now Clary is around often to help. It used to be Alec, but when we moved to New York he got a lot busier. And then when he started working for Magnus Jace took over completely.'

'Is he any good?'

'Ha, no,' Alec laughed. 'But he tries and it's edible, which is all I could ask for. Clary isn't really better, she tries, but has a tendency to dangerously overseason food.'

'I've never seen Magnus cook dinner,' Izzy suddenly said.

'It's because he doesn't,' Alec answered. 'He can, but Magnus always makes breakfast, so I make dinner.'

'And because you're simply better at it than I am,' Magnus suddenly reappeared in the kitchen. 'Isabelle, if you wouldn't mind settling a scientific dispute between your brother and your future sister-in-law. Jace seems to be making it worse.' Izzy hopped down from her seat at the kitchen island and disappeared into the living room. Magnus moved to the cupboards to fetch some glasses for drinks.

'Is Max okay?' Alec asked as he continued washing the vegetables.

'I think so,' Magnus replied. 'Clary is claiming that he should absolutely start his tomato plants from seeds, while Max is holding steadfast to the fact that they should be easier to grow from cuttings.'

'I thought we were just going to get a sapling,' Alec replied.

'That's what I thought, but there was no getting in between them, so I'm hoping Izzy will scare them into quieting down.'

Maryse looked up from the unions she was dicing: 'Max is into gardening?'

'Getting into it,' Alec explained as he heated up some oil in the frying pan. 'We've got a lot of dead plants on the roof terrace and basically the day that we moved here Max decided that he was going to change that.'

'He's been going off of books so far and hopefully that is enough,' Magnus added.

'Neither of you has a green thumb?'

'Definitely not,' Magnus laughed. 'Does he get it from your side of the family?'

'If he gets it anywhere it might be Robert's mother. I've never met a woman who was as attached to her rose bushes as her.' From the living room there was the sudden sounds of a crash, a yelp and then crying. Alec immediately shot up and gave Magnus a look.

'Go,' Magnus nudged Alec out. 'I'll keep your mother company.' Alec gave Magnus a grateful smile and shot off to the living room.

'Is something the matter?'

'Probably. But Alec will call if he needs help. It's unlikely he'll need it though, and it's not like I'm generally much help.'

'What do you mean by that?' Maryse asked a little concerned before dropping the onions in the hot oil.

'Alexander has a gift for taking care of children,' Magnus smiled. 'My friend Catarina is a short term foster parent for difficult cases, but even she is astonished by his skills. I'm learning, but I'm nowhere near there yet.'

'He's been like that ever since he was little,' Maryse smiled softly. 'When he was four I was woken in the middle of the night by Izzy crying. She was no more than a couple of weeks old, and we had been so worried that Alec would suffer from the fact that we couldn't give him as much attention. But when I got to Isabelle's room to calm her down the crying had already stopped and when I opened the door I found Alec next to the crib, sleepily slumped against it watching Izzy, her holding onto his small hand with her even tinier ones. He just looked up at me and told me she was lonely.

'Alec has always been an absolute wonder. He helped us with Izzy and Max. And I don't think Jace would be the confident young man he is today, had it not been for Alec. Jace was not in a good place when he came to us and Robert and I were completely at a loss as to why he kept on lashing out. It was Alec and his straightforward, no nonsense, direct, and completely unconditional love that eventually got through to Jace that he was now and forever part of the family.'

He's a rare treasure,' Magnus agreed. They worked silence for another few minutes, before they realised that there was also no sound coming from the living room.

'I think I'm going to check on Alexander for a moment,' Magnus announced and slipped out of the kitchen. It was no more than a couple of seconds later that he reappeared with a soft smile and turned off the heat under the pans.

Maryse looked confused at Magnus: 'What is going on? Where did everyone-?'

'Sshhh,' Magnus pressed a finger to his lips before beckoning her to follow with a playful smile. She looked confused, but followed his directions. He led her through the hallway to the living room where she instantly stopped. Jace and Clary had cuddled up on the couch, hands intertwined. Izzy sat curled up in an armchair, her heels discarded, her hair draped messily over her shoulders and her eye makeup slightly smudged. Max sat on the floor against her chair, the book he had been previously completely focussed on, now almost forgotten in his lap with his finger barely holding the page.

Their attention was all on Alec and Madzie.

The little girl was sat on the ground in front of the couch between Alec's legs as he was very carefully untangling and braiding Madzie's wild curls. She seemed so relaxed she could have been about to fall asleep against Alec's leg with the softest smile on her face. Alec's gentle movements were however complimented by a deep hum from Alec. A soft tune Magnus didn't recognise, but one look at the tears welling up in Maryse's eyes told the significance of the deep, slightly wavering notes.

'Magnus, who is that?' her voice was soft and affected.

'Though officially it might take a little while longer,' Magnus looked up at her. 'That is Madzie. Your first grandchild.' Maryse immediately clapped a hand over her mouth as she choked back a sob.

'How…?'

'They met after Alec and the others moved to New York. I'll leave the story for Alec to tell another time, but Alec took care of her when she had absolutely no one. He offered her what little he had, and she has been calling him her father for a while now. We started the process for him to adopt her just two days ago. We haven't told her yet.'

'Why not?'

'Alec would never forgive himself if he broke her heart by getting her hopes up and the adoption falling through,' Magnus answered. 'Do you want to meet her?' Maryse couldn't form words, but simply nodded eagerly. They stepped into view, causing all eyes to turn to them. Madzie almost immediately shrunk back and Alec noticed as he tied off the braid.

'Hey, Madzie, it's okay,' he picked up and put her back on her feet facing him. 'Do you want to know who she is?' Madzie nodded before looking over her shoulder at Maryse. 'That is my mother.' Madzie turned back to him with large eyes of surprise. 'You remember that I told you my mother was gone? Well, she was on a really long trip during which we couldn't talk to each other.'

'Like us?' Madzie asked. Alec took only a moment to realise that she was talking about the separation after she had been moved.

'Yes, like us, only so long that she had to ask me to pretend that she wasn't there anymore.' Madzie nodded thoughtfully. 'You want to properly meet her?' Madzie clung close to him, but did nod shyly. With that Alec got to his feet and made his way over to Magnus and Maryse.

'Madzie, this is Jace, Izzy, Max and I's mother, Maryse. Mother, this is Madzie.'

'Hello Madzie, it's nice to meet you,' Maryse leant down a little, but Madzie hid behind Alec's leg, eyeing Maryse from her halfway hidden position with curious inquisitive eyes.

'She's a bit shy,' Alec explained, but was stopped by Madzie tugging on his arm. 'What is it?' She didn't speak so he knelt down so she could whisper it to him. Almost immediately Alec burst out in laughter and swooped her up. 'Izzy, you want to come over here?'

Izzy unwrapped herself from her cozy position on the chair: 'What did she say?'

'You can tell them, Madzie.' But Madzie shook her head. 'Fine, then I will. She just said you look like a queen, mother.' At this everyone else couldn't hold back laughter anymore and Maryse looked very confused.

'Well of course she does, little sorceress,' Izzy smiled. 'I'm a princess so my mother is the queen.'

'Does that make Alec a prince?' Maryse asked catching on to the game.

'No, that would be me,' Max answered.

'And the others?' Alec encouraged Madzie.

Bashfully Madzie pointed at Jace: 'Knight.' Then to Clary. 'Fairy.' And to Magnus. 'Wizard.'

'Then what about Alec?' Maryse asked.

Madzie buried her face in Alec's shoulder, but the muffled words were still audible: 'Dad.'

Alec's expression softened: 'I love you too, little sorceress.' She looked up at him with a smile. 'How about we all go to the kitchen and make dinner together. I'll even let Izzy help if Magnus is willing to supervise.'

'Always,' Magnus replied. Madzie nodded eagerly.

'Is it safe to let Madzie in the kitchen while cooking?' Maryse asked.

'Safer than letting Izzy in,' Alec said. 'And that's why we have the kitchen rules in place. Besides, Madzie can mix things like a pro. Right, Madzie?' Alec held up a hand and with a broad smile she connected hers with it in a high five. With that all was settled and the whole group moved into the kitchen to get some cooking done.


	45. Into The Woods

It wasn't all easy after that. Madzie was definitely shy around Maryse, as she picked up on everyone else's trepidation about the older woman. But conversation was friendly, food was good and even Jace and Izzy were willing to let their mother in on some of the more important developments in their lives. Max was a much tougher story to Maryse. He remembered her vaguely, but had no particular feelings about her and flat out refused to acknowledge her as his mother. They could all see that it stung, but really no one could blame him.

Alec was so busy watching everyone else's reactions that he really had no time to think outside of his family's needs. So it didn't occur to him that his mother wouldn't have shown up out of the blue without a good reason. It was only after dinner when things settled down with Madzie's request for Max to tell "the story about the man with the boat and the sheep and the bow" again, which was Max's very watered down version of the Odyssey, that Maryse approached him.

'Do you have a moment?'

'Sure,' Alec looked about a little confused. 'We can talk in Magnus' office.' He led the way and considered leaving the door open so he could more easily hear what was going on in the living room, but it felt like they should have the conversation with a bit more privacy. 'What is it?'

'I didn't just show up here to see you, even though it has been a very lovely evening,' Maryse pulled an envelope from her purse and handed it to Alec: 'This was found at the precinct this morning. There is no evidence to show who it is from, but I have no doubt.'

'Valentine,' Alec said as he pulled the letter out and unfolded it. It was like one of those stereotypical serial killer letters you read about in novels. Letters and words cut out from magazines and pasted on paper.

"Maryse Lightwood will pay for her actions. If you won't, then I will."

'The NYPD thinks it's a threat against me, and they want to bring me into protective custody in hopes of building a case against Valentine. But in doing so…'

'We'll become the target.' Alec read over the letter once more then folded it and put it back. 'And now we know for sure that Camille is in league with them, none of our contacts in the city are safe anymore. They shouldn't know about the dorms, but Camille even has Madzie's adres.'

'You think he would go after Madzie?' Maryse asked incredulously.

'They almost managed to get the CPS to take Max away from me,' Alec said seriously. 'Valentine wouldn't know to go after Madzie, but Camille would. She is a master manipulator and that combined with Valentine's relentless willingness to go to any length. I think them capable of anything.'

Maryse nodded pensively: 'I'm going to leave this up to you. I don't know this Camille, but clearly you do.'

'I don't know. It's not like I can keep everyone locked in this apartment until it is all over, which is what I want to do. I don't want to put them in more danger.'

'Neither do I,' Maryse took his hands. 'And that is why I trust you with this decision. From the moment you were born you have kept your siblings safe more than my misguided ideas of parenting ever could. For the past six years you have not just kept them hidden, but also gave them the chance at a life for themselves. It is precisely because of that, that I trust you to make the right decision in this situation, whatever it may be.'

Alec took a deep breath: 'If you were to meet with the police in person, could you offer them enough evidence to arrest Valentine?'

'I'm not sure,' Maryse answered honestly. 'Everything I have is circumstantial. I don't know if they are willing to move without a smoking gun. Especially now that Blackwell is dead.'

'Wait, Blackwell is dead?!'

'I thought they had informed you? The day the warrants went out Blackwell was found dead in his cell. Poisoned.'

'In his cell?'

Maryse nodded: 'With that they knew the threat to me was real.'

Alec started pacing up and down the room: 'So Pangborn and Blackwell are dead. Camille would never get her hand dirty herself, but poison would be her style. Valentine would be recognised instantly. What about Hodge?'

'The latest picture they have of Hodge is from his military ID. You know how different he looked from that already six years ago.'

'Okay, that's good,' Alec said. 'If Hodge could have gotten to Blackwell that means there is a chance we know all the players. Camille is shrewd, if we offer her a deal to confirm that Hodge killed Blackwell, she will take it. Then they can arrest Hodge and Valentine will have to act himself or let it be.'

'You're talking about driving an angry lion into a corner.'

'We need a smoking gun, so it's a good thing that the lioness is already caged,' Alec said clearly. 'You'll be safest if you accept protective custody. I need to find somewhere to weather the worst of the storm.'

'When you were younger you would take your siblings out camping in secret. Would that be an option?'

Alec pondered it over for a second: 'I'd have to get permission from Catarina and Will to take Madzie along and I will have to discuss it with Magnus, but that's not a bad idea at all. We'd be armed and hidden. I just don't know the area that well.'

'But Magnus and Clary do,' Maryse offered. 'You're just going to have to get there quietly.'

'This is going to be the third time we're saved by one Simon Lewis and his bloody van.'

Magnus was hesitant when Alec explained after Maryse had left and everyone was sipping tea, coffee and lemonade in the living room. He was not familiar with camping and didn't know the woods well, but he could not dispute that, if only for a couple of days, it would take them out of harm's way. The main concern was Madzie, but leaving her behind was even less of an option.

So, they put it before the group. Max was ecstatic at the prospect of going shadowhunting for the first time, and Jace and Izzy too were excited. Clary, who too had been begging to observe them while shadowhunting, was eager to go, but also didn't understand why they couldn't just ask the police to protect them. When Alec quietly told her of Blackwell's murder in his own cell she got with the program instantly and was happy to ask for Simon's van and company for the very next day as her nerdy friend wasn't just equally eager as she was to viewing the "shadowhunters" in action, but also very vulnerable to Izzy's charms.

Magnus and Alec explained the situation to Catarina and Will over the phone. They were not pleased, but also agreed that within this crazy scenario, taking Madzie deep into the woods for a couple of days with several experienced martial artists armed to the teeth, was probably the safest place for her to be. They already had a set of things for Madzie at the apartment, so they wouldn't have to go by Catarina and Will to get anything.

To be very sure, Alec asked Lydia, one of the very few people he trusted to be skilled and reliable enough to be able to perform the task, to keep an eye out for the Losses when they were away. Lydia didn't ask where he was going or what was going on. She simply realised that Alec needed help and gave it unconditionally. With that he wondered what exactly he had done to earn her friendship through no more than the occasional text exchange.

At three in the morning Simon pulled his van into the underground parking garage of the building. They had minimal camping gear and food for around four days. Magnus oversaw materials for Madzie and Jace had retrieved nothing but a single set of spare clothes and all the weapons for the lot of them. Even with eight people crammed into the van with material, it somehow worked. Madzie rode shotgun and Simon babbled excitedly about where the story for the comic had been headed.

Clary was reasonably familiar with the woods around the city and had directed Alec to where common hiking routes were and which parts were popular camping spots so they could avoid those. They parked the van at the start of a hiking trail around five o'clock and the first bits of light started peaking up at the horizon. They quickly divied up heavy things between the three older Lightwoods. This included Madzie who had fallen asleep and was now being carried by Alec. It was really getting light by the time Alec decided to veer of the trail and start a descent into denser foliage.

Jace helped out Clary and Simon who had a decent amount of camping and scouting experience between them and got on pretty well. Izzy kept an eye on Magnus who, while inexperienced in camping had gone on a lot of wilderness escapades on his travels, and Max who was struggling slightly, but determined to not let the environment get the best of him. Alec had no hands free as he had to hold Madzie up, but he managed to find reasonably traversable paths through the woods that led them further and further away from where people would be able to find them.

Eventually he managed to find an alcove in rocks that gave the perfect cover for their camp, there was running water a little bit away, and reasonably flat forest ground to put tents up. Alec had to wake up Madzie to get down the cliff, but with her sleepily clinging to his neck he made it down and was able to help the others down. Clary lost her footing and slipped a little, but managed to catch herself.

'I can't believe you're doing this in heels,' she laughed as Izzy skillfully made her way down in boots with a three inch heel.

'Advantage of not learning it from official teachers,' Izzy replied with a grin. 'Alec never told me I couldn't wear a skirt or heels.'

'I just told you to bring normal boots as well,' Alec reached up to help Jace down more quickly before reaching up again to do the same for Magnus. 'You just never put them on.'

'Jealous that I look this good while kicking ass?' Izzy teased as she dumped the supplies she carried in the best spot to put up one of the two tents.

'As if we can't do that ourselves,' Jace tossed back. He eyed Simon making his way down and left him to his own devices.

'How often did you guys do this?' Clary asked.

'Once every three weeks at least since Izzy turned twelve for almost two years. Sometimes more if things were bad,' Alec replied, before looking about himself. 'Jace, Izzy, you got the tents.'

'Yessir,' Jace replied with mock salute. He grabbed one of the canvas bags as Izzy moved to the weapons bag and fished out Alec's bow and quiver.

'What are you doing?' Clary asked as she put her backpack down and moved to help Jace.

'Checking the perimeter,' Alec explained as he took his bow from Izzy and started on restringing it. 'Gotta make sure there is nothing dangerous in the vicinity, or people who might find us.'

'Usually he'd also set out a mission during this time,' Izzy explained.

'You're not right now?' Simon asked slightly disappointed.

'No, camp and group are too big and I don't know the area. I need more time to make sure all is good.'

'We've also never been prepared to be gone for more than two nights,' Jace said as he marked out space for the first tent.

'How long are you going to be gone for?' Magnus asked quietly.

'No more than an hour,' Alec reassured him. 'Jace and Izzy know protocol and can keep you safe until I get back.' He tested the string and hummed in satisfaction before slinging it as well as the quiver across his back. From the bag of weapons he also drew a large dagger and a smaller one which he stuck into loops Magnus had not realised were on the worn cargo pants. The all black outfit, the weapons and tattoos peaking out, combined with Alec's natural scowl that went with concentration and his height, Alec cut an intimidating figure that took even Magnus aback. This was not his soft and awkward boyfriend, this was the man raised as a soldier, who had taken out more than one experienced martial artist with his bare hands, who hadn't blinked at fighting of an armed kidnapper and who had shot a gun out of a drug dealer's hand with a bow and arrow.

'You're leaving?' Madzie broke the tense visage with her innocent question and Alec's expression instantly melted into something much softer.

'Only for a little while. Magnus, Izzy and Max are going to watch over you until I get back. Deal?'

'Hey, why not me?' Jace protested.

'You are either going to be busy getting yourself in trouble or making out with Clary,' Alec replied before turning back to Madzie, who pouted but nodded in agreement. 'I love you very much, so I'll try to be back as soon as possible.' A more firm nod from Madzie reassured Alec so he rose back to his full height and moved over to Magnus.

'Same goes for you,' he mumbled very softly as he pressed his forehead against Magnus'.

'I'm going to be busy getting myself in trouble?'

'You know what I mean.'

'I do. Just get back to me in one piece, please,' Magnus ran his thumb over Alec's cheek.

'I will,' with that he firmly pressed his lips against Magnus' to convey every feeling of that promise. They quickly broke apart and Alec looked about to find a way away from the camp.

'Wait!' Clary stopped him. Alec froze and looked over at her. 'Let me just catch a picture. This is seriously epic material.' Alec rolled his eyes, but remained still as Clary pulled out her phone to take pictures.

'We should make eye rolling a defining character trait,' Simon joked.

'You really should,' Izzy replied seriously. 'It's like fifty percent of his personality.'

'Okay, I'm good.' Clary held up her hand to show she was indeed done taking pictures. Alec looked over at Jace and Izzy.

'Three go in,' Jace spoke.

'Three come out,' Alec replied.

'Stay safe,' Izzy added.

'I'll do my best.' And with another firm nod at everyone in the camp, Alec took off. For a few steps they heard leaves rustling, saw bushes moving. Then he rounded a tree and there was no longer a sign of Alec around.


	46. Shadowhunters

Magnus found himself surprised at how okay he was with the situation. He had no particular fondness for camping, though he didn't dislike it, but with Clary and Simon present it felt very much like he was on a film set. In the time Alec had been gone Izzy and Jace had built up the two low tents with almost scary efficiency. Magnus hadn't been able to offer much help beyond watching Madzie and occasionally finding things in one of the backpacks. Once the tents were up Max, Izzy and Clary had gotten to fixing up their sleeping arrangements. Magnus had been warned it wouldn't be the most comfortable, but Max managed to actually build a decently comfortable nest-like structure in the tent the four of them would share.

Jace got to building a campfire pit and some perimeter alarms, one of which Alec triggered on his way back. Magnus immediately started when he noticed blood on Alec' s arm, but Alec quickly assured him that everything was fine. There was a steep slope further into the woods that they were going to have to be careful around, but nothing dangerous in their immediate area, including tracks. In fact, Alec considered the terrain of the area easier than what they were used to as it was much less rough.

With their camp completed with terrifying Lightwood efficiency everyone seemed to be able to relax a bit more. Clary had gotten out her sketchpad and was making drawings of the Lightwoods in their Shadowhunter glory. Madzie had roped Simon and Max into playing hide and seek. Max was exceptionally good at it, but Simon very bad so that balanced each other out. Magnus and Alec kept an eye out on the situation as Jace and Izzy were doing some weapon maintenance for demonstration to Clary.

'You think we'll be safe here?' Magnus asked Alec quietly.

'By this point I'm not sure about any of this anymore. But I just got a text from my mother that the police decided to station some officers outside the apartment in case Valentine decides to come after us.'

'Does she know where we are?'

Alec shook his head: 'The only people who know where we are, are here.' He reached out beside him to take Magnus' hand in his. 'I'm sorry. About all of this. You don't deserve this.'

'Alexander…'

'I know, you've told me before that it's not my fault,' Alec gave Magnus' hand a light squeeze. 'But that still doesn't mean you deserve this. You've done so much for us, and still I have to drag you off into the woods to keep all of us safe.'

Magnus was silent for a few moments: 'You've done what you could.' He offered Alec a smile. 'And it's not all bad. Max and Madzie seem to be having a good time.' Alec watched as Madzie squealed in joy as she found Simon hiding in a bush. 'We're going to have to make the best of it. Wallowing in the situation isn't going to help anyone.'

'You're right,' Alec said. 'As per usual.'

'Hmm, sounds like you have a very intelligent boyfriend.'

'Now you're just fishing for compliments,' Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek and got to his feet. 'You want to help me make the best of it?' He held out his hand to help Magnus up as well.

'What help could I possibly offer a first class shadowhunter such as yourself?'

'I think an inventive wizard like you can offer many a creative input,' Alec teased back.

'I've always been partial to the term warlock myself,' Magnus took Alec's hand and let him pull him to his feet.

'Warlock!' Simon suddenly exclaimed. 'That is the term we're looking for, Clary!'

'Oh shit, yes! You're absolutely right, it sounds so much better than sorcerer and sorceress because it's gender neutral.'

'Clary, no swearing,' Alec called out.

'Sorry, Alec,' she replied. 'It's just, it works.'

'Don't care,' Alec said. 'You'll watch your language or I'm leaving you in the camp to do mundane things.'

'Mundane, there's another,' Simon hopped over a fallen tree to join in the camp again. 'Clary, you know where my notebook is? This is gold.'

'What is gold?' Max asked, helping Madzie across the same fallen tree before Alec took over.

'The things Alec and Magnus say,' Simon jotted down some notes very quickly. 'Seriously; mundane. What could it be but a derogatory term for non-shadowworlders?'

'What does "derogatory" mean?' Madzie asked innocently.

'It means that Simon is designing bad words for his book that you do not have to worry about until you are older,' Alec explained quickly. 'How do you feel about going on a small adventure with Magnus and I to set up a surprise for Max?' Madzie nodded eagerly.

'Really?!' Max jumped up. 'You're going to set up a mission for tonight?! Don't you need a lot of time for that?'

'Not if I have two talented warlocks helping me,' Alec hoisted Madzie on his shoulders. 'You two good with holding down the fort for a while?' He asked Izzy and Jace.

'Of course,' Jace said enthusiastically. 'Nothing we haven't handled before. You want me to talk the new recruits through procedure?'

'Just the one,' Alec nodded at Max, who beamed. 'We'll see about introducing the mundanes to shadowhunting tomorrow.'

'See! I told you the term works!' Simon exclaimed excited as Alec grabbed a small bag of supplies and beckoned Magnus to follow him and Madzie into the woods. They were soon out of hearing distance of the camp and Alec started to lead them to one of the workable spots he'd found in his survey of the surroundings. Madzie was having the time of her life, seated on Alec's shoulders walking through the woods.

'Where are you taking us, Alexander?' Magnus finally asked.

'A clearing with a pit I came across before. It shouldn't be too far anymore,' Alec explained as he pushed up a branch so it wouldn't hit Madzie.

'So, how are you going make the demons?'

'Patience,' Alec smiled before taking a sharp turn and when Magnus followed he suddenly found himself in a clearing at the center of which was a rather deep hole in the ground.

Alec reached up and lifted Madzie back to her feet: 'You can explore, but be careful around the pit. If you fall in you could get hurt.' She nodded dutifully and stuck close as she was looking around. Alec took the bag of supplies Magnus had taken from him, and opened it up. Out came several lengths of thin rope and some small black target disks on sticks.

'Are those…?' Magnus started.

'Our demons? Yes. Right now Jace is explaining to Max that all demons have a core of the deepest black that you need to hit in order to strike them down. Our job is to set them up in such a way that everyone, Max in particular, can use their skills to take them down and then dress them up to look a bit more monstrous.'

'I take it you're hoping for our help in dressing up the monsters?' Magnus smiled at Madzie who grabbed a bunch of leaves and threw them in the air.

'Mostly, but I've never had help before and I can imagine it being useful to have an extra hand.' He cast a quick look around and before Magnus could say anything else Alec took a running start before kicking off, planting a foot firmly against the side of a tree, launching himself upwards and grabbing onto a rather thick branch. With one smooth swing he hoisted himself on top of it and sat crouching scouring the surrounding. Magnus stood in awe. He had known Alec was skilled, but this was like something out of a YA novel. A look besides him showed him that Madzie was similarly stunned by Alec's feat of athleticism. The sticks she had collected in her arms were nearly dropping to the floor as she was not paying attention to them at all.

'Your dad is cool, isn't he?' Magnus said softly. She startled and actually dropped the sticks, but did nod in agreement. 'Want to go help him?' This time the nod was much more eager.

'Magnus, could you hand me one of the targets and one of the really short ropes? I think I want to put this one here without a tripwire. Then two over there, maybe a trap the way we came and then a big one in the pit.'

'Of course,' and Magnus did exactly that. They had no idea of how much time was passing as Magnus aided Alec in setting up simplistic trip wires, several more halfway hidden targets and a pit monster. Madzie did an excellent job filling the traps with twigs and leaves that would rain onto the unfortunate soul that triggered it. With help from Magnus they also turned the pit monster into a terrifying winged monstrosity that Magnus didn't want to see move even in the light. Alec put in place a rope line that he could covertly use to slowly draw the monster out of the pit, launching twigs around it as it crawled out. Really, the story was going to be epic and Magnus could imagine it all feeling even more real after the sun had set and utter darkness would consume their surroundings.

By the the time they were done it was really time to head back and get some dinner cooking over the fire pit that Jace had built. With only one pot available Alec still made it work and cooked up a very simple stew from the supplies they had brought in one of the bags. During dinner Madzie was clearly starting to get tired and with the sun starting to touch the horizon it was definitely time to get her to sleep. As Alec went to tuck her in, his siblings were gearing up for their, still unknown mission. Alec came out of the tent to the sight of Jace painting runes on Izzy with black paint.

He was about to ask when Clary came up next to him: 'I brought some simple water based black paint and a brush. It should wash off easier than marker, but still allow them to draw the runes. Wouldn't want Max to miss out on that, do we?'

Alec smiled and patted Clary on her head: 'You did good.'

'Alec, these are so cool!' Max gushed as he showed off the drawings on his arms.

'Definitely,' Alec agreed. 'You know which ones they are?'

'Angelic power, sure footedness, flexibility and courage in combat?'

'Close, the last two are agility and soundlessness. Perfect runes for you,' he patted his little brother's shoulder. 'You ready for your first mission?'

'Yeah, definitely,' Max nodded eagerly.

'Alright then. Jace, Izzy, let's gear up. We've got a mission to discuss.

'Bow, Alec?' Izzy asked.

'Yes!' Alec called before turning to Magnus. 'I have my phone on me. You call if there's anything, okay?'

'Okay. You promise you'll be safe, darling?'

'Always,' Alec leaned in moulded his mouth together with Magnus'. Magnus' hands slipped around his waist and dipped under his shirt, drawing a small moan from Alec as he couldn't help but lean further into it.

'Hey, Alec! Quit making out with your boyfriend, we've got demons to slay!' Jace called, springing them apart

Alec groaned at the interruption: 'I'll be right there.'

'Go with your siblings, darling. We'll be fine and you've more than earned this break.' Alec grinned and gave Magnus one more quick peck on his lips before racing off with his siblings. Magnus watched as they disappeared between the trees with a smile on his face.

'They really are unique, aren't they?' Clary said as she took a seat close to the fire pit, pulling her sketchpad in her lap and started drawing.

'What do you mean, Biscuit?' Magnus asked.

A small smile pulled at Clary's mouth: 'The Lightwoods. All of them. I don't think there's anyone in the world quite like them.'

'They're like right out of a comic book,' Simon flopped down next to her and watched over her shoulder at what she was drawing.

'You're only figuring that out now?' Magnus teased.

'I've never seen them like this,' Simon said. 'I mean, Izzy's gorgeous and smart, and Jace has enough charm to make me question my sexuality, but out here… Even Alec seems like a bloody superhero.'

'Especially Alec,' Clary remarked.

'You can't tell me you knew Alec had this inside him all along,' Simon nodded firmly to accentuate his belief.

'I did,' Magnus smiled a little to himself.

'Seriously? But Alec's always so quiet,' Clary looked up in surprise. 'I mean, he's changed since you two started dating. Well, probably before that. I still can't believe he actually kissed you in front of a crowd. It just seems…'

'So unlike Alec,' Simon offered and Clary nodded in agreement.

'Alexander doesn't do anything in half measures. Not from the moment I've met him.'

'Tell us,' Clary scooted a bit closer, flipping a page in her sketchbook and starting another light sketch.

'You want to hear the story of Alec and I?'

'Obviously,' Simon agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly. 'Enlighten us about "Alexander".'

'Don't ever catch you call him that for starters,' Magnus started with a smile. 'I've been told by Isabelle that I hold very exclusive rights to that name, which maybe says something as I've been calling him exactly that from day one.

'When we met, I was in a bad place. I had been betrayed and had my heart broken so severely that I had sworn I would never trust another person ever again. I didn't leave my house, I had no one come over. I had locked myself from the world because I didn't think I could survive ever being betrayed like that again. A friend and business partner with whom I worked convinced me to meet him in a small coffee shop where his daughter Lydia worked as she finished up her degree. She was an experienced fighter and supposed to make me feel safe.

'He was late and as I sat there a rather violent former lover of mine walked by the window, spotting me and coming in. Lydia immediately tried to intervene, but Michael still is a force to be reckoned with and she is knocked to the floor as he grabs onto me, ready to drag me away. Then, in bursts Alexander from the back and the first thing he says is: "Sir, please refrain from harassing the other customers."'

'Wait seriously?!' Simon interrupted. 'That's all?! And it's such a lame line!'

'Shut up, Simon,' Clary punched him. 'Please continue, Magnus.'

'To me those were very important words,' Magnus continued with a look at Simon. 'Unfortunately, the situation escalated. But Alec was there and with no more than three strikes he had my stalker down on the ground and pinned. And he looks up at me and asks me if I want the police involved.'

'Of course you'd want that,' Clary said, but Magnus shook his head.

'Most people would think so, but after what had happened. I didn't trust anyone stepping to the police to defend me. I didn't trust anyone with my safety. And yet, that question by Alexander… In that instant I could see that Alexander was a righteous storm, wrapped up in a package of control and duty. I came back to that coffee shop every day that Alec was there just to bask in the safe space he'd unwittingly created for me with his actions.'

'That's so romantic,' Clary sighed.

'It's so very Alec,' Magnus said. 'Alexander is a man who gives and gives and gives, expecting absolutely nothing in return, hiding it all behind duty. The first time I ever saw a crack in his professionalism was the day he was reunited with Madzie. This soft and warm man hiding behind so many walls. His righteous fury when he set out to save Isabelle from herself, bow strapped on his back, and came back with a grin informing me that he'd shot a gun out of someone's hand. The utter despondence when he learned their mother was back and what that meant for his siblings safety. When Alec sets his mind to something, he puts his full heart into it and it allows him to do almost anything for the people he cares about. He would blow up the very ground he stands upon to defend all of us, to make something right.'

He caught a look shared between Simon and Clary, but decided not to comment on it. Instead he let himself be swept away by memories of the past few months. The months since Alec had come into his life and changed everything.

'Dad?' all three of their heads were turned at the small call.

'Hey, Sweet Pea,' Magnus immediately got up and went over to the small form holding open the tent flap and rubbing her eyes. 'What is it?'

'Where's dad?'

'Alec's away for a bit. He'll be back shortly. You should go back to sleep.' But Madzie shook her head. So instead, Magnus scooped her up, grabbed a blanket from inside the tent and took her to his seat near the fire pit. She was leaning into him sleepily as he tucked the blanket tightly around her.

'Did you have a bad dream?' he asked softly. She nodded. 'Do you want to tell me about it?'

This time she shook her head, clinging onto his shirt a bit tighter: 'Dad.' She looked up at him, blinking sleepily.

'I know, sweetheart. Your dad will be back very soon. You want to stay here?'

'Papa,' with that she closed her eyes and nestled further into his chest, almost immediately dozing off. Magnus was stunned. He couldn't do anything other than hold the little girl in his arms and softly caress her shoulder with his thumb.

'Did she just-?' Simon started, but he was quickly silenced by Clary. Because there was no doubt about it. Madzie's last words before falling asleep had been for Magnus.

None of them said anything as they waited until from out of the woods there started coming some noises. Clary immediately reached for the weaponstick Jace had taught her to use, but it was only an instant later that she recognised the sound of Jace's rambunctious laughter. The warriors had returned home. They came flying into camp like avenging angels. Jace was covered in dirt and sticks, clearly having been caught by more than one of the traps filled by Madzie. Izzy had mud and dirt on her face and in her wildly flying hair. Max had a few brushes of dirt on his face, but had come out mostly unscathed and grinning like a madman. A look mirrored by the proud smile that Alec bore as he came into view, carrying the bag of supplies with him.

Izzy and Jace had always been a bit more wild. But right now, the look of the four of them. Magnus couldn't help but think he'd never seen them look so incredibly unburdened and free.

As soon as Izzy laid eyes upon Madzie buried in Magnus arms she stopped the others with a finger to her scarlet lips. Alec looked over and his eyes met Magnus' before blinking over to Madzie for just a moment. Subconsciously his right hand drifted to brush over the back of his left in a gesture that Magnus didn't understand. But the look in Alec's eyes told him more than enough.

'You guys should go clean up in the creek,' Alec said to Jace and Izzy.

His words earned him a smirk from Jace who turned to Clary: 'Sounds like we're going skinny dipping. You coming, babe?' Clary could barely suppress a flustered laugh before putting her sketchpad away and getting to her feet.

'You're more than welcome to join as well,' Izzy gave Simon a devious look. There was no pause in between her words and Simon's shooting upwards to join them.

'What's skinny dipping?' Max asked Alec, before rubbing his eyes struggling slightly to keep them open.

'Later,' Alec said as he watched his little brother. 'Right now we're all off to bed. It's late.'

'But Jace and Izzy-.'

'Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon are adults who can make stupid decisions if they want to and suffer the consequences themselves. You, are going to bed, buddy.' It was so late that Max didn't even put up a fight anymore and instead just made his way into the tent. Alec took off his weapons and stuck them in the tent as well before coming over to Magnus and taking Madzie from him.

'She okay?' he asked softly, hoping not to wake her.

'Had a nightmare and wanted her dad. She settled for me,' Magnus explained.

'Doesn't really look like she settled,' Alec replied, readjusting Madzie in his arms and she moaned in discontent.

'Maybe not,' Magnus brushed Madzie's cheek slightly. 'She called me "papa".' Magnus was not prepared for the way Alec's eyes lit up at that comment. Had it not been for the sleeping youngster in his arms, and the teenager in their tent the night might have ended very differently. Instead Alec reached out with one hand to cup Magnus' face.

'I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' Magnus let himself be pulled into a very warm and soft kiss that was unfortunately disrupted by Madzie moving in Alec's hold.

'Let's get this one to bed.' Magnus nodded in agreement and they disappeared into the tent. It was not as comfortable as their bed at home, but with Madzie resting on Alec's chest, Magnus curled into his side and Max sleeping close by, the nest offered more warmth and comfort than any physical bed ever could. It took no time at all for the tired bunch to drift off into deep sleep.


	47. The Turning Point

When Alec managed to untangle himself from the cuddled up bunch of Magnus-Madzie-Max-Alec they had become he'd thought that he'd be the first one up. He was surprised to find Clary already sitting, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, leafing through a book that seemed very familiar to Alec.

'Good morning,' he said running a hand through his hair. 'You guys have fun last night?'

'Morning,' she looked up with a chipper smile. 'We did. The others are still asleep. Did you know Izzy snores?'

'Don't ever tell her that, but yeah. It runs in the family.' He grabbed some of the kindling they had gathered last night and started building a fire. 'What are you reading?'

'A book Max brought,' she said. 'It's on celestial runes. They look a lot like your tattoos.'

Alec shook his head: 'It's cause they are. Celestial runes that is. I told Max not to bring a book, but I guess it was too much to ask. Didn't Jace tell you what my marks were?'

Clary shook her head: 'I never asked him, it seemed like something I should hear from you.'

Alec raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic restraint, but he could appreciate the gesture: 'Well, now you know. You can look them up in the book if you want.'

'How did Jace get the idea that these gave you powers?' Clary instead asked.

'Because I told him they did,' Alec picked up the flint they had found yesterday and started trying to get a spark.

'Come on, there's gotta be more to it than that.' A spark flew from the flint into the kindling starting a weak little flame and Alec carefully leaned in to nurture it. 'Most people get tattoos because they hold meaning.'

Once Alec was sure the tiny flame would survive he sat up and looked at Clary over the pit: 'I thought you were reading the book.'

'Please?' She put on very big eyes and they reminded him so much of those looks that Izzy gave him that he already knew he was lost.

With a sigh he rolled his eyes: 'Did Izzy teach you that or something?' Clary cheered.

'Maybe, now start talking.'

'They're runes…' Alec started lamely. 'I picked them from that exact book. Every one of them means something.'

'So you got them for their meaning?'

'Yeah, I mean, it's better than getting the word tattooed. I don't know, Clary. I've always had a thing for languages and it just spoke to me.'

'How did you pick these specific ones?'

Alec let out a sigh as he took some firewood and put it in the pit before taking a seat by her: 'I got one every time I learned a lesson that I should remember. Be it from someone else or from myself. They're the reminders.'

'So, what do they stand for?'

'You can find that in the book.'

'That's not what I'm talking about, Alec.'

'Fine,' Alec sighed. 'You're being really nosy, you know that.'

'I do,' she said just a little smugly.

'Which one do you want to know?'

'The one on your neck,' she pointed out confidently.

'Not that one,' Alec refused. 'Any other is fair game.'

'Okay,' Clary pondered it for a moment. 'That one.' She pointed to the rune on his left bicep and Alec couldn't help the smile.

'Strength. This one's Izzy's; strength in character is more important than physical strength.'

'It sounds like her,' Clary smiled. 'Do they all have runes? Your siblings, I mean?'

'Yeah, all of them have multiple. The Angelic Power one has always been Max's. Jace has the Endurance and the Stamina rune. Izzy is also the reason for the Courage and the Surefooted rune.'

'And don't forget the one you have on standby for Madzie,' Izzy suddenly popped up.

'Izzy,' Alec groaned.

'You have one for Madzie?'

'No,' Alec answered slightly annoyed. 'The last one I got was almost seven years ago.'

'But he wants one for when he adopts Madzie,' Izzy sat next to her brother and cuddled into his side. 'Which used to be never, but now you should get to thinking about it.' She bumped into his shoulder playfully and he returned the gesture slightly grumpily.

'Which one is it?' With a sigh Alec beckoned her to give him the book. Without hesitation she quickly got up and handed it to him. It didn't take long for him to find the page he was looking for and held it up to Clary.

'Familial Love, Alec, that's beautiful.'

'Never thought I'd actually get this far,' Alec said with a soft smile.

'Does Magnus have one?' Clary asked.

'No,' Alec said quickly. But his right hand reflexively covered the back of his left hand and even without that…

'You totally do!' Izzy punched him in the shoulder. 'You're a terrible liar, big brother. Which one?'

'I'm not telling you!' Alec protested.

'Why not?' Clary asked.

'Because it's personal!'

'It's the Romantic Love rune, isn't it,' Izzy teased.

'It's not… The first one I thought of.' Alec silently cursed his terrible lying skills.

'Oh, Magnus has more than one. Come on, Alec, tell us.'

'Would you two stop it!'

'It is far too early for this nonsense.' Three heads turned towards Magnus who just left the tent and seemed perfectly ready to face another day.

'Good morning,' Clary greeted with chipper enthusiasm.

'Good morning, Biscuit. What were you three talking about?'

'Alec's new tattoos.' Alec immediately shot his sister a death glare for betraying him that quickly, but she was still addressing Magnus. 'Did he ever tell you about wanting new tattoos?'

'Not to my knowledge,' Magnus looked around in their supplies for the pan. 'But it doesn't surprise me.'

'Madzie and Max still asleep?' Alec asked, hoping to cut the conversation short.

'Yes, Madzie she woke up when I got up, but immediately fell asleep again. And you know what Max is like in the morning.'

'God, you two are so domestic. It's nauseatingly cute,' Clary complained. Alec tried to fight the blush, but was very grateful to be saved by Magnus.

'Well then, maybe we should domestically go and fill up the pan in the creek together. Make sure you kids don't poison yourselves with unpurified water.' Magnus teased, but Alec immediately rose.

'Someone call us if Madzie wakes up?' With two confirming nods Alec took the pan from Magnus and started leading the way over to the creek. The crystal clear water was very convenient as it meant they would only have to boil the water, but when Alec started leaning down to fill up the pan Magnus pulled him along to walk with him.

'Were they very bad this morning?'

'No more than usual. And it's all good natured,' Alec said.

'You sounded a little upset.'

'All's good, but thanks for worrying.' Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple and was about to move away when Magnus pulled him back.

'In that case, now that I have you to myself for just a little…' The sudden buzzing of Alec's phone in his pocket stopped them both and Magnus groaned at the sound. 'Never thought it'd be your phone interrupting us out here.' Alec gave him an apologetic look before checking the messages. He immediately froze.

'What is it?' Magnus asked.

'Hodge was at the apartment,' Alec answered, still staring at his phone.

'What?! When?'

Alec checked the timestamp: 'I should have gotten these texts last night, but clearly I don't have good reception down here. We need to get back to camp right now.'

'Alexander,' Magnus grabbed Alec's arm, stopping him before he could move away. 'Calm down. You're not going to be of any use if you alarm anyone in the camp. You said it yourself, no one knows where we are. If Hodge was at the apartment, then that means they thought we were going to be there, not out here in the middle of the woods.'

'Shit, yes, you're right,' Alec sighed. 'I just can't believe that he got past Elias.'

'He was actually on our floor?' Magnus asked.

'Yeah, disabled the cameras and took out the four policemen stationed outside. One was rushed to the hospital.'

Magnus shook his head: 'I understand why you were so scared of him.'

'How are you so calm?' Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged but then looked up to meet Alec's eyes: 'Because nowadays I have the unshakable belief that no matter what happens, as long as you are here, we'll be safe. So, what can we do?' Alec thought it over for a moment. It was so much easier to think clearly when it wasn't just his own mind running away with him, but he could share his concerns with Magnus.

'There is nothing we can do. If the apartment is compromised, then we were right to come here. I would feel better if everyone here could defend themselves at least a little.'

'Then let's do that,' Magnus said. 'It's been a while, and I'm probably very rusty, but I have some experience with a bo staff. Clary has some training and you could take Simon through the basics.'

'But if I ask them they'll know something is up.'

'Not if you're preparing us to join the shadowhunters.'

Alec narrowed his eyes for a moment in confusion before he got with the program: 'Magnus, you know I'm a terrible liar.'

'Then don't lie,' Magnus put his hands on Alec's shoulders. 'Take them shadowhunting. Prepare them to run through the woods wielding weapons and locating the threat. This is an environment you control.'

'You're right,' Alec ran a hand through his hair. 'Shit, you're absolutely right.'

'I have my moments,' Magnus' smug smile betrayed his real feelings though.

'There's just one thing left,' Alec answered pensively. 'I don't think Clary and Simon could handle the information that we just got, but Jace and Izzy probably could and might even be better prepared if they know. Do you think I should tell them?'

'I think you're the best judge of that, Alexander,' Magnus said. 'But straightforward honesty has always been your strong suit.' Alec nodded, but didn't reply. 'Think on it. We should probably get back to camp.' With that Alec could agree.

Jace, Simon and Madzie had also risen by the time they got back and Madzie eagerly tossed herself at Magnus when he suggested helping her get dressed while Alec would cook some water. Max turned out to be equally awake, but in his typical morning mood refused to go out to see all the chipper people until much later. As the water was cooking Alec decided that it would be for the best if he did tell Izzy and Jace of what he had been informed and took them with him under the pretense of checking the perimeter traps again. They were definitely startled, but agreed that it would be best to stay and give the other three adults some tools to defend themselves.

As such, once Max had risen, they got to talking about weapon fighting with Clary and Simon, who were both very eager to learn. From the weapons bag, Alec retrieved a bo staff that consisted of two parts that could be screwed together. Izzy had taken to it before she had been drawn to her whip, but Alec was definitely the most comfortable with it and he would take charge of getting Magnus back in the groove. Jace would take Clary and Simon through the basics of a long daggers and Izzy would continue Max' training. Madzie was to stay with Alec and Magnus. Largely because they were doing the least dangerous training for bystanders, mostly because then Alec could keep an eye on her, partly because they could actually convince Madzie that what they were doing was just a sort of dance with special sticks for grown-ups, and maybe because Jace claimed they needed a chaperone or they would disappear by themselves.

Alec rolled his eyes at that last one, but it wasn't until they actually got to training that he realised there may be some truth to it. Magnus was far less rusty than he had expected and it had been a long time since Alec had had a proper sparring partner in armed combat as he took his weapon stick up against Magnus. Even more so than shirtless tai chi, Magnus fighting awoke something in Alec he hadn't expected to be stirred and really needed to explore whenever they were at liberty to do so because, fuck, was there anything that Magnus did that was not graceful and very very hot?

Jace unfortunately had much less luck. Clary had a good natural balance and had taken minimal self defense, but Simon was clumsy… It was around noon that a sudden call of Alec's name got Magnus and Alec to grab Madzie and rush over. Simon was on the ground with Jace looking very concerned at his leg.

'What happened?' Alec asked as he put Madzie down next to Madzie and rushed over to help Jace.

'Something sticking out of the ground. I didn't see it. Something's up with his ankle.'

At Jace's explanation Alec turned sharply at Simon: 'Can I take a look at it?'

'Sure,' Simon nodded a little overwhelmed. 'I'm sure it's nothing though.'

'Which is absolutely why Jace called for me,' Alec's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he pulled up the leg of Simon's jeans a little before untying the shoe and taking both it and the sock off. The foot still went naturally straight. That was good, as it meant that it was likely just a sprain.

'This hurt?' Alec asked as he pressed on the ankle as he had been taught to.

Simon instantly yelped: 'Yes! Yes, that hurts.'

'Not broken or you would have screamed a lot louder,' Alec determined as he checked out where there were bruises forming.

'Your bedside manner is abysmal,' Simon complained.

'Gets the job done though. How's this?' He put pressure under the heel and Simon gritted his teeth.

'Hurts, but not too bad.'

With that Alec seemed satisfied: 'Okay, it's just a sprain. Clary, if you could get me the first aid kit. Iz, I need something properly cold. Can't be wet though. Can you figure something out?'

'On it,' was the instant reply.

'Jace, help me get him up?'

'I think I can walk,' Simon tried, but Alec wasn't having it.

'You shouldn't until we get your ankle wrapped up and chilled. It's only going to take longer to get better, so stop complaining and get your arm around my shoulder.'

'Is Magnus going to be okay with that?' Simon tried to deflect with humour.

'Magnus is perfectly fine with this,' Magnus said quickly. 'Move Sherman. Madzie and I'll get the supplies.' With combined efforts Jace and Alec managed to maneuver Simon back to camp where Alec put his first aid skills to good use. Years of patching both himself, Jace and occasionally Izzy up had him more than prepared for this and soon Simon was set up with Izzy's "ice pack", made of clay and leaves, and his ankle neatly wrapped in bandages.

'Okay, I take it back, you're pretty good at this,' Simon acquiesced as Alec finally gave his approval of the injury having been properly taken care of.

'I could have told you that,' Izzy teased as she sat down next to Simon. 'Alec's been patching us up for years.'

'Not something to advertise, Izzy,' Alec said. 'You should take it easy while we're here though. Stay off it as much as you can.'

'You're going to make me stay behind, aren't you?'

'Madzie and I will be staying in camp as well,' Magnus said. 'And I'm sure Biscuit can be persuaded to take plenty of pictures. Maybe even film a little.'

'I think it's Alec who needs to be persuaded,' Clary turned to Alec and soon he found five sets of eyes staring at him expectantly.

'Fine,' he sighed. 'If it gets you to stop trying to injure yourself even further, fine.' He could swear that from the corner of his eye he could see Magnus whisper something to Clary, but he decided not to worry about it.

After a lunch consisting of simple peanut butter sandwiches, for which they had managed to bring supplies in their limited gear, Alec took off to set out a new mission course for them that evening. With the knowledge that Valentine was out there he'd prefer to have the others stick together as much as possible and went to set up by himself. Clearly the camp was a dead zone for cell reception as he got a delayed update message from the Luke with an added question asking if they were safe and a scrambled message that probably got corrupted with the bad cell reception. He couldn't even find the sender of the second one, but he did shoot a reply to Luke, ensuring him that his stepdaughter was safe.

Upon return to the camp he discovered an arts and crafts afternoon in progress as Clary had brought up the idea of leaf art where they made shapes out of leaves. Madzie had immediately determined that she wanted to make fish and before long everyone had been roped into making heaps upon heaps of fish out of leaves. There were literally piles of fish shaped leaves forming that they were going to throw in the river together later. Alec sat down amongst his family and for just a moment it was so easy to believe that it was just that. Camping in the middle of nowhere with his family for the enjoyment of everyone.

But as they made their way back from the river to the camp and Madzie was cheerfully skipping along with Clary, Magnus pulled Alec back: 'Do Simon and I need to take precautions when we stay behind tonight?'

'There's the perimeter warnings, which should alert you if anyone approaches. If that happens while we're gone there's a flare in either tent. We won't miss it and we'll get back to you straight away, we're not going to be far out,' Alec said.

'That's good,' Magnus nodded, but Alec could sense the nerves were still with him.

'Magnus,' he took the other's face in his hands. 'I would not leave you and Madzie behind if I didn't think you would be as safe as could be. If you feel unsafe you can put out the fire and retreat into the tent, making it look like the camp is abandoned. I don't want to rely on it, but you can handle yourself and Madzie is not stupid. Even Simon, as clumsy as he can be, is reliable. I have every bit of faith that you are safer remaining behind in camp than coming with us.'

Magnus leaned into his touch and nodded: 'I don't know how much longer I can handle this tension?'

'Hopefully, not much longer. I got a text saying that they've got an arrest warrant for Hodge now and a court order to search Valentine's place. They're closing in on them, which is why it's good that we're here.' Magnus surged forward, claiming Alec's mouth in a searing kiss that communicated more than words ever could. Alec's hands wrapped around Magnus' waist and pulled him desperately closer and meeting him with the same fervor.

It was the need for air that broke them apart and they remained close as Magnus found his words again: 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Promise me you'll be safe.'

'I'll try my very hardest.'

Promise as he might, Alec had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. Right now, somewhere in the city the police was driving Valentine into a corner. His mother was hiding out in a safehouse somewhere. And he was hiding the most important people in his life, in the middle of the woods, miles from civilisation, with only one very unreliable connection to the outside world. And he was going to have to let a few of them out of his sight for a while. He tried not to let the others see the anxiety that was gripping him as he geared up in the last rays of sunlight.

His siblings were excited, their friends eager and Magnus was fussing. A small hand took his and he looked down to find Madzie looking up at him.

'Hey, what is it little sorceress?'

'Are you leaving?'

Alec knelt down in front of her: 'For a bit, same as last night, remember?'

'Can I wait up?'

'That's very late, Madzie.'

'I don't want you to go.' The big sad eyes that turned to him stung.

'Why not?' Madzie simply shrugged. 'Would it help if I told you what I was going to do?' She nodded timidly.

'You see this?' He pointed at the bow on his back. 'I'm a superhero. I rescue people and keep them safe. I used to do it all by myself until I met Magnus. He wasn't just happy to be protected, he wanted to protect me too. And to do so he made promise that I wouldn't do it alone anymore. So now Jace, Izzy and Max, they are superheroes in training and Clary wants to be one. They're not very good yet, but that's what I'm going to do. I'm training them to be superheroes so that all of us can protect each other.'

Madzie pondered this for a moment: 'You'll come back?'

Alec reached out and pulled Madzie into his arms: 'I'll always come back for you. No matter where I go or how far they take you away from me. I'm always there for you, even when you can't see me.' Madzie hugged him back and after a moment he let her go, taking a bit of distance from her. 'Are we good?' She nodded firmly and looked over at Magnus. He gave her a smile and ran a hand over her hair before sending her off to Magnus. She quickly took his hand, feeling a lot more secure than she had before.

'Come on,' Jace urged. 'Let's go save the world.' He held a hand out for Clary who eagerly took it, before the five of them took off into the woods with a last wave at those staying behind.

Alec had set up the mission quite close. He explained on the way that it was a run of the mill demon hunt and Jace immediately took point. Clary got out her camera as Jace told her to stick close to him. They moved fast, the fire of the camp soon not visible anymore as they maneuvered between trees. That was the overgrown stump. Past the bramble bushes. Round the split tree and there they laid eyes on the first target. The sound of Izzy's whip cracked through the air as the firm leather wrapped around the target, destroying the demon in a smooth motion.

'There!' Clary pointed as she spotted the next target.

'Alec!' Jace called out and before he'd even finished Alec had let an arrow fly straight into the target dangling from a tree branch. A trip wire sprung up one of the hidden targets and Jace disposed of it in a flash as they continued at high pace.

'Max, Alec, take the sides.' Alec and Max broke away and Max disappeared almost immediately as Alec took the other side. Jace and Izzy jumped the fallen tree seemingly without effort and the next two targets sprung up, but a dagger thrown by Max took care of one of them before they could even register it. As Jace turned his attention to the other Alec caught the movement ahead of them on his course.

But the movement wasn't of his design.

'Jace!' His warning came just in time as the gunshot rang through the air, barely missing Jace. Alec's arrow flew through the air before he knew what he was seeing and it startled his target enough to lose his balance allowing Max to get the drop on him, knocking the gun to the forest floor. The sound of a male swearing sounded as Izzy's whip cracked at a second target. Max scrambled and grabbed the gun before disappearing in the shrubbery. The person who had held it regained his footing and looked about and Alec felt the fire in him roar to live as his limbs locked with adrenaline upon recognition of the man.

Valentine.


	48. Alexander Lightwood

Valentine. The man had changed from when Alec had last seen him, which was no surprise. Eight years ago Valentine had been a charismatic man in a suit with no more than an evil glint in his eye. Now, he looked every bit the deranged madman in the woods firing a gun in a desperate attempt for revenge against a woman who had escaped him for over six years. Valentine looked about for his gun, but when he couldn't find it he reached to his belt for a scary looking knife.

'Alec!' The call from Izzy was desperate. Alec looked over just in time to see Hodge's boot connect with Jace's hip, knocking him down. Izzy didn't have enough range to properly use her weapon. Alec didn't hesitate but ran over.

'Max, stay hidden!'

'Oh, the little one is here as well?' Valentine laughed. Alec didn't listen as he jumped over Jace's back, as his brother was just getting to his knees, and managed to knock one of Hodge's circled blades out of his hands.

Hodge immediately turned to him: 'Alec.'

'Pick on someone your own size,' with his bow still in his hands Alec only had movement of his feet available, and Hodge managed to grab Alec's leg with his now free hand and knock him back.

'I would if there were. You got weak.' Izzy had gotten some distance and lunged for Hodge with her whip but he dodged just in time as Alec got back to his feet.

'Here, little one. Max was it right? I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of your mother's.' Alec could hear Valentine in the background, but his attention had to be on Hodge.

'I got him, Alec,' Jace spoke, almost reading Alec's mind and Alec nodded in agreement. They were going to need both Alec and Izzy to deal with the much more difficult to handle Hodge. Alec ducked under Hodge's arm and tossed his bow to the side to have both hands available to hold off his former teacher.

'We trusted you!' Alec caught Hodge's fist, but soon had to release it to dodge the sharp edge of the blade coming for his face. 'Why did you betray them? Betray us?'

'You want to know what happened?' Hodge easily blocked the blows that Alec was throwing at him. 'Your parents were cowards who sacrificed me in order to save themselves! They sold all of us out to the company. The things I'd done, there's no coming back from that. They knew that!'

'It wasn't right!' Alec threw back, barely getting out of the way of the blade. He rolled over and scrambled to his feet too late to avoid Hodge's heavy boot connecting with his side. Izzy's whip cracked overhead, but barely scratched Hodge.

'They turned their back on me!'

'They would have helped you if you lost your job! We would have stood by!'

'I didn't make it out of several wars to live in someone's debt!' The blade cut into Alec's upper arm and he winced, but his fist managed to connect to Hodge's jaw and the both stumbled back.

'So you try to kill them?!'

'They needed to be taught a lesson.' Alec blocked the blade and managed to connect his fist to Hodge's abdomen twice before Hodge hooked his arm and threw him to the ground. Alec groaned his back collided with the ground.

Izzy's whip cracked overhead, forcing Hodge to take a step back: 'Then what about us?!'

'I was going to take care of you.'

'You accused me of murder!' Alec roared as Izzy's distraction of Hodge had allowed him enough time to get to his feet. 'You tried to take them away from me!'

'Better than to leave them in your care.' Hodge snarled as he lunged for Alec once more.

'Rather me than have them raised by a murderer.' Hodge's boot connected with his back and Alec crashed to the ground

'Look where that got you,' Hodge's sneer stung. He planted his boot on Alec's back, preventing him from getting up. 'In the middle of the woods about to die at the hand of your own ignorance, filthy fag.' Alec gasped for air as Hodge put more pressure on his back, squeezing his lungs. He wanted to howl in pain, but was not about to give Hodge the satisfaction.

The crack of a whip was followed by a howl from Hodge and Alec managed to roll out from under the boot to see Izzy's whip wrapped around Hodge's arm, holding him in place: 'Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!' Alec reached for his bow and scrambled to his feet as Hodge moved to free himself from the whip. The arrow was knocked and drawn before he realised and with a steadying breath it flew right through Hodge's right kneecap. With a loud howl in pain Hodge collapsed and Izzy was immediately on top of him, tying his hands and arms together with her whip.

'Alec is the best guardian we could ever have asked for. You are nothing but a murderer, so you'll keep your mouth shut,' she hissed at Hodge.

A groan from further ahead drew Alec's attention before Clary's call rang out: 'Alec!' He looked up to see Jace clutch his leg before losing his balance and falling to the forest floor.

'Jace!' Alec knocked an arrow and ran over. Valentine's eyes snapped up and seeing the reinforcements come in he turned and ran. Clary clutched at Jace as Alec dropped to his knees next to him. There was a serious gash on his upper thigh that was bleeding far more than it should. Alec took off his jacked and rolled it up to tie it tightly around Jace's leg.

'Where's Max?'

'Here!' Max appeared from the bushes with several pieces of a completely disassembled gun. 'Is he going to be okay?'

'He needs help,' Alec said quickly as he assessed how his improvised bandage was doing. It was definitely helping and Jace was not in danger of bleeding out. 'Clary, stay with Jace, keep pressure on this. Max, go to camp and get Magnus. Get him to call for help and send him back here with first aid supplies. I need you to stay there and protect Madzie.' Alec got to his feet and picked up his bow as he watched Max nod and drop the pieces of the gun before taking off in the direction of camp. Alec readjusted his quiver and knocked an arrow.

'Alec, where are you going?' Izzy cried out desperately, still working hard to keep Hodge pinned to the ground.

'I'm going to end this once and for all,' Alec turned and started in the direction that Valentine disappeared, completely ignoring the calls from his siblings to please stay and be mindful of the danger.

The leaves crunched under his feet, but he was not concerned with being quiet. Adrenaline raced through his veins and his heart was pounding in his ears. A demon trap he had set up earlier triggered to his right, but he couldn't be bothered. He had seen Valentine disappear here. Alec kicked off from a tree, jumped a pit and rolled to catch himself. A branch cracked further ahead and the noise set all of Alec's senses alight as he propelled himself towards it with a raging ferocity that he had never expected himself capable.

Two more traps, the center target and then there would be the steep slope of rough stone. Alec knew the terrain, he knew his opponent and he wanted blood. A yelp ahead sent a sick satisfaction through Alec, knowing now exactly where Valentine was. He kicked off from the top off the slope. Suspended in air he could see Valentine just getting to his feet, the silver knife still in his hand, barely a scratch on him. Alec's feet connected with the ground and he rolled to cushion the blow, almost immediately drawing the arrow, but not fast enough as before he'd fully pulled the bowstring taut he caught the glimmer of the silver knife flying right at him through the air.

Alec dropped his bow as he threw himself to the ground and scrambled to his feet. Valentine had not been prepared to miss and turned to run, but Alec was faster and launched himself at the older man, tackling him to the ground. Valentine was stronger than Alec had expected. They struggled for dominance as Valentine jammed his elbow into Alec's face, forcing him to break the headlock. He reached for Alec's arm to pin him, but Alec managed to hold the upper hand and pull his arm free, kicking his heel against Valentine's shin and trying to scramble to his feet, but Valentine swept his feet out from under him. He swung at Alec, but Alec managed to grab his arm and in a show of pure unadulterated strength pinned it to the ground, clambering on top of Valentine and using his free hand to punch Valentine right in the face.

'Alec, wasn't it? Alec Lightwood. The boy abandoned by his mother at only eighteen to take care of his siblings,' Valentine said through gritted teeth.

'Shut up!' Alec roared. 'Don't talk to me about what you did to me!'

'What I did to you? Boy, I didn't do anything to you. Your mother. Your mother is the one who abandoned you.'

'Because of you!'

'No, because of her choices,' Valentine was breathing heavy, but not giving up. 'She is the one who decided to follow me. And when she got too scared to really make it work she abandoned me, just like she abandoned you and your siblings. She was out for no one but herself. Saving her own skin.'

'You're lying,' Alec snarled back, but the doubt was starting to set in.

'Why do you think she came back to you? I was so close in Chicago. If Starkweather hadn't missed that shot we never would have been here. She needed another target.'

'Shut up! That's not true!' Alec's free hand flew to Valentine's collar.

'Look at you, still the same boy I met all those years ago. Still so desperate for the approval of a mother who doesn't deserve you. She's using you. You think she accepts you now? Maryse would never accept her son being a disgusting fag if she didn't need you for something. Where is she now to protect you?'

Alec's limbs were trembling.

'I want to get even with her. Just like you deserve. Maryse Lightwood has to pay for how she used us. Look at you, Alec. You are strong enough to overpower Hodge and me, you are smart enough to stay under the radar and survive for six years. You are better than Maryse. Help me show her. Help me make her pay.' In the distance a flare soared into the sky turning the midnight black into a deep scarlet that reached Alec and told him exactly why he was here.

'I would never sink to your level,' he snarled.

'Then you're weak,' Valentine spit some blood from his mouth. 'Weak like your parents. Weak like the filthy fag that you are. Shacking up with that disgusting chink.' Alec's fist connected with Valentine's face. A red haze came over him as he pulled back and struck again and again.

'Don't call him that! Don't you dare!'

'Alexander!' Alec snapped up and turned to look over his shoulder. At the top of the cliff stood Magnus.

'Magnus.' But Valentine used his moment of distraction to break Alec's hold over him. Alec was startled and Valentine was on his feet and running before he was. Alec scrambled up and ran over to grab his bow. In one smooth movement he had knocked and drawn the arrow aimed straight at Valentine's back.

'Alexander, don't!

'He deserves it!' Alec yelled in desperate fury.

'He deserves more than death, so make him suffer in jail for what he did to you, to Jace, to Max.' Valentine was running and Alec could feel the tremble of doubt starting in his his hands. But Magnus was right. Magnus was always right. And Magnus was here. He adjusted his aim and let the arrow fly. It zipped right through the air, whistling right by Valentine's ear before sticking in to the tree with a twang. Valentine reflexively tossed himself to the side and Alec raced over.

Valentine desperately tried to get away, but Alec's mind was clear and his target in sight. With a last few long strides Alec closed the distance between them right as Valentine got to his feet and looked over his shoulder to see where Alec was. With cold determination and movement tense from the incredible control Alec could exert over his limbs Alec swung his bow through the air.

The upper limb of his beautiful recurve bow that had been the sole guardian of his own peace and safety for so many years, connected with Valentine's temple with a satisfying crack.

Valentine's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body collapsed to the forest floor, unconscious. Alec stepped up and used his boot to nudge Valentine on his back. The man's face was covered in blood, his breathing shallow and his eyes closed. And for the first time in six and a half years Alec knew for sure that Valentine was no longer a threat to him or his siblings.

'That's for my family.' The iron taste of blood registered in his mouth and Alec spit it to the side before wiping at the wet sensation under his nose. He winced as he felt a sharp pain that could only mean he'd likely broken his nose and a large stain of blood formed on his hand.

'Alexander?' Alec whipped around and met the concerned eyes of Magnus looking at him. 'Are you…? Is he…?'

Alec was still regaining his breath and nodded, not turning his eyes away from Magnus: 'Unconscious. He's still breathing. Are you okay?'

Magnus couldn't help the huff of laughter that forced itself from him: 'If I'm okay? Alexander, have you seen yourself?'

'Oh this,' Alec swiped at his nose again, only making the stain on his hand larger. 'Just a scratch.'

'Now is the time for you to start dishing out movie references?' Magnus asked incredulously.

'What movie reference?' Alec looked confused.

'We'll get you never having seen Monty Python another time. Now we need figure out what to do with him and get back to your siblings,' Magnus tried to turn Alec back to the problem at hand.

'Yeah, one second.' Alec's hand found its way behind Magnus' head and pulled him in until their mouths met in a kiss.

'Alexander,' Magnus pulled back a little. 'You taste like blood.'

'Deal with it,' Alec grinned before dipping back in, but the brushing of their noses soon made him wince and forced him to retreat.

'Never thought I'd resort to vampirism for anyone,' Magnus joked. Laughter rolled out of Alec's chest as stress and relief mixed required a release.

'You're the worst. But I fucking love you.' Almost reflexively Alec swiped at the blood under his nose again with little effect.

'I love you too,' Magnus replied. 'But let's deal with all of this and get you patched up before we start discussing that in detail, shall we?' Alec nodded and swung his bow over his shoulder before taking one of Valentine's arms and dragging him up. Magnus quickly took the other and they started making their way back to where they had left the others.

'Max is with Madzie?' Alec asked as they struggled to get Valentine back up the small cliff.

'Yes, I told Simon to call 911 and where to find the flare. Seeing as it was fired, I think they're good,' Magnus answered as they hoisted Valentine on their shoulders again at the top and continued making their way.

'Alec!' Izzy spotted them first. She was now holding Jace instead of sitting on top of Hodge, whose wrists and legs were now tightly bound with the ropes Alec had used in his traps.

'Think you could manage that with this one as well?' Alec asked her.

'Sure I can,' Clary smiled causing Alec to raise an eyebrow. 'What? I told you I'd been camping before.' As Magnus helped Clary with tying up the still unconscious Valentine, Alec made his way over to Jace.

'You look like shit,' Jace said as Alec knelt down next to him.

'At least I can still stand,' Alec returned. 'How are you doing?'

'I'll live. You?'

'Fine. Izzy?'

Izzy shook her head: 'I'm fine, you're not. You have a river of blood running from your nose, big brother. Is it broken?'

'Probably,' Alec said.

'All tied up,' Clary announced. 'How are we going to get them back to camp?'

'Can you walk, Jace?' Alec asked. Jace gave Izzy a look and she helped him to his feet.

He tested his leg: 'Bit woozy, but I think I can make it.'

'Right. Clary, can you help Magnus with carrying Valentine? Izzy and I'll take Hodge.'

'We're going to look like complete maniacs when the police arrive,' Izzy said.

'Wait! Let me find my phone!' Clary looked about.

'Biscuit, I don't think that's the most important thing right now,' Magnus said.

'No, you don't understand. I was filming when it started. I got it on camera!'

'You were filming when we were attacked?' Jace asked and Clary nodded.

An excited squeal announced that she had found it: 'It's still going.'

'Smoking gun,' Alec looked at Magnus who returned his grin. With Clary's phone safely in her pocket and two tied up thugs between them. The five made their way back to camp. They quickly spotted the fire between the trees and Simon keeping Max and Madzie close to him as they eyed the direction they had disappeared in. It wasn't until they broke the treeline that they were spotted.

'Dad!' Alec dropped Hodge like a stone and kneeled down to receive Madzie who ran towards him.

'Hey, little sorceress.'

'You're hurt,' she reached up and touched the blood on his upper lip.

'Yes, I am, but it's okay,' Alec told her.

'Did you win? Did you catch the bad guys?' She asked. Alec looked over the two bound figures on the ground. To Clary and Simon sharing a tight hug. To Izzy setting Jace down in the tent, ready to properly have his injury taken care off. To Magnus and Max standing close together looking at Alec and Madzie.

'Yeah, yeah, we all did.'

'You're superheroes,' Madzie smiled.

'Shadowhunters,' Max said making his way over to them, dragging Magnus with him. 'We're shadowhunters.' Alec smiled, shook his head and pulled the other two into the hug.


	49. Madzie Lightwood

At age 24 Alec knew that, even though his life had been fucking hard, he had been very lucky.

He'd had a vengeful madman chasing him and his siblings for over six years, but they'd arrested Valentine and his accomplices. Clary's video evidence, Maryse's testimony and the illegal trace on Alec's phone had gotten them locked away for life.

His mother had been dead for the same period of time, but with some legal assistance from Ragnor, had her deceased status overturned and was trying to rebuild her relationship with her children.

He'd been buried in debt that wasn't his for years, but with help from his super rich boyfriend had gotten out of all of that by way of a painting of a lighthouse for which he had destroyed proof of authenticity rather than give it up to a shady broker.

He'd worked crazy hours in many different jobs, which now meant that he had many different skills he could apply in helping out the same boyfriend in running his company.

He'd fought off a set of stalkers for months, but that didn't change much as that was just going to be a thing to mind for the rest of their lives. And to be honest, he learned that it wasn't just a job he liked, he was good at it too.

He'd thought for years that he could only rely on himself, only to find that Clary was right. Love did make you stronger and he had his family and his friends to rely on.

He'd believed to his core that he'd never get anything he wanted, but as the sunlight fell in through the curtains rousing him from his sleep, he was sure that he had everything he could ever want out of his life. Magnus was curled up in his arms, a hand over the Romantic Love rune he'd recently had tattooed over his left side where he'd broken his ribs shielding Magnus and Madzie from a car. Madzie's rune on his shoulder was still wrapped up under bandages, but it wouldn't be for long anymore.

The apartment was silent. Max was likely still asleep, but Alec had a sneaking suspicion that Madzie was already creeping around, unable to settle for the important day they had ahead. He chuckled at the thought of her toeing around the apartment, Tetra in her arms, for she never went anywhere without the stuffed fish plushie. The chuckle unfortunately seemed to wake Magnus who moaned as he was roused from his slumber.

'Morning,' Alec said softly, running a hand through Magnus' hair.

Magnus sighed: 'What time is it?'

'Sunrise,' Alec smiled.

'Right on time then,' Magnus rolled away a little bit so he could look Alec in the eye more easily. 'Good morning, Alexander.' Alec chuckled and leaned in to claim a soft and chaste morning kiss from his boyfriend.

'Are you excited for today?' Magnus asked.

'Is it possible not to be?' Alec grinned.

Magnus shrugged: 'You could be nervous?'

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus on top of him, skin brushing against naked skin, his hands wrapping around Magnus' waist: 'With all of you there to support me? I've got nothing to be worried about.' Magnus hummed content and leaned in to kiss Alec again when they heard the bedroom door open. They both looked over to see Madzie there, big eyes, holding her stuffed plush fish in her hands.

'How about you, Madzie? Are you excited for today?' A broad smile came over her face as she nodded and bounced up on the bed. Alec and Magnus separated to make space for Madzie in the hug and bask in the morning light for just a little longer.

Despite Alec's claims, the nerves came as he helped Madzie tie the rainbow shoelaces on her favourite shoes while they were getting ready to make their way to the courthouse. It was different from when he'd had to testify for the case against Valentine or when they heard his mother's sentencing. A different building even, much smaller. But Alec had never expected to be heading to family court for something like this. He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt until Magnus slapped his hands away and he settled. Madzie and Max were completely unbothered. They had every bit of confidence as the mismatched family of four got in the elevator.

On the sixteenth floor the elevator doors slid apart and in stepped the elderly couple who had witnessed so much of Alec's journey through the very worst of lenses.

The man gave them a once over as he noticed the dressed up state they were all in: 'Not even a hickey?' Alec flushed furiously red as Magnus laughed and the elderly woman scolded her husband.

'Big day,' Alec supplied.

'We're going to ask the judge if Alec can be my dad officially today!' Madzie bounced on her feet and smiled the big toothy smile that could melt any heart as she beamed up at the couple.

'Congratulations,' the woman said with a smile.

'It's not actually done yet,' Alec sputtered.

But the couple laughed as the man spoke: 'Dear boy. We've seen you at nothing but your worst and we still know that you're already an excellent parent to that girl. It's going to be fine.' Alec had no response as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. 'Enjoy your day.' Alec was still stunned as they stepped out of the elevator and watched as the elderly couple left the building ahead of them.

'We really should ask them to coffee at some point,' Magnus said.

'Clearly.' They shared a look and laughed before Madzie pulled at Alec's hand, eager to get to their destination. Outside the courthouse they found Lydia, Catarina and Will already waiting for them. Catarina gave him a tight hug and whispered that it was going to be fine. Lydia just gave them a knowing smile and commented on that New York traffic was being terrible that morning. Alec was mostly happy that she was here.

It took another few minutes before a familiar van pulled up and out spilled Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon. Clary's engagement ring was barely peaking out from under Jace's large hand, which was clasping hers, but Alec had been forced to admire it so many times by his brother that he'd actually had a nightmare about the green gem that was supposedly the colour of Clary's eyes. His sister and Simon were much less for the public displays of affection, which Alec could appreciate almost as much as his sister's apparent happiness with the weird accounting student who had somehow wormed his way into their regular circle.

The wait was long, as Alec had insisted on arriving early, but when they were finally called in a little bit of the tension in Alec bled away. The judge was a friendly looking older woman who was smiling at the broad variety of people coming in. She went through the motions that Alec had gone over in his head so many times by now. She asked the questions she had to, confirmed the facts she had already been given before turning to Alec.

'So, mister Lightwood. I've gotten quite the story on you. You see, aside from the usual channels, almost every single one of your friends and family have tried to send me a message with reasons as to why I should allow you to adopt Madzie. You got anything to say about that?'

A laugh ran through the room as Alec blushed and shook his head: 'Sorry, your Honour, I swear I didn't put them up to it. Thought I can't fault them for trying.'

'I'm sorry to have to say that while a sweet gesture, I can't take these letters,' she held up a pile of letters that she'd set aside, 'into consideration. But what I can do is ask why you want to adopt Madzie?'

'Your Honour,' Alec started. 'I've been a legal guardian for almost seven years now. You've heard my story, there's been a thorough investigation into it by now. I've taken care of my siblings and acted on their behalf, as their legal guardian, and I know how tough it can be. To hear over and over again that they are not my kids, that I should get their parents involved, that I'm not really their parent, we've heard that for so long that we got used to it. We learned to deal with it. But that doesn't mean it's any less difficult. I'm not here to ask you to allow me to take guardianship over Madzie, or to let me take care of her. From the moment I met her I decided that I would take care of her and the events of the past few months have cemented that more than ever. What I'm here to do is to ask you to spare her the trouble of having to explain that her dad is not really her dad, by forcing everyone else to agree with what the people in this room have known for a long time.'

The judge chuckled and shook her head: 'Well said, mister Lightwood. And you Madzie? Do you want Alec to be your dad for everyone else to see as well?' Madzie looked up at Alec with a smile and nodded.

'You're going to have to use your words, Madzie,' Magnus prompted.

Madzie's eyes turned wide for a moment before she turned to the judge, smiling a broad, gap toothed smile with twinkling eyes and speaking in the clearest voice she could muster: 'Yes!'

The ringing of the gavel set them free and Alec couldn't help the wide smile in relief that took him up entirely and wouldn't be wiped off his face even after they left the courtroom. Madzie reached up to take his hand and he pulled her against his side.

'Dad!' she said happily, clearly just happy to be allowed to say it. Max laughed as he moved up to Magnus who was standing besides Alec, watching him and Madzie.

'What about you, Max? Did this change your mind about your intention of referring to Alexander as your father anytime soon?' Magnus joked.

'Nah,' Max replied with a smile. 'I'm just waiting for the day where I get to call you my brother-in-law.'

'Max!' A furious blush coloured Alec's cheeks a near bright red as his embarrassment caused all of the others to laugh.

'To be honest,' Magnus spoke to Max in a low voice with a twinkling smile. 'So am I.'

So yeah, Alec's life had been fucking hard. But at the age of 24, with the help of a group of incredible people around him, he'd managed to turn things around. And with his birthday coming up in two days, 25 had some pretty good prospects.


End file.
